Book 1: The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan
by Espeon804
Summary: Book 1. It was that very moment when an alien warrior had touched down on Earth... Goku's life took a turmoil. He had a tail... and by 7 years, he is Goku's older brother. Memory loss had turned Goku's destiny to a screeching halt. He told him "Perhaps these Earthlings had been using you" No, that's not what irks him. His whole life was a lie. What if... Goku took Raditz's offer?
1. The heart-breaking truth!

**UPDATE 05/05/17: (Please READ)** _Allow me to point some things out before you begin reading this fanfic. If you are a new reader, please pay attention._

This was written near the middle of 2015, and I was 16 years old. I am currently 18, and this series is still going, but this first book is complete. Why am I telling you this? Just so that you won't get too confused.

**1\. This book is the first DBZ fanfic I ever wrote**, however, it doesn't mean it is sloppy, it was just a bit of a challenge that I took to write a story about what you see in the summary: Goku joining Raditz. The four books that are out so far basically is written on how things might turn out if Goku decided to turn "evil". I'm not asking you to take this at ease because this is the first DBZ fic I've done, I was just pointing this out.

**2\. In the beginning, this book's writing is pretty bad,** I must admit. I came back to look over it last week, and I realized it was rather rough in the beginning. HOWEVER, the writing and plot gets way better as you go on. Each chapter is a little improvement.

**3\. Character development was one of my challenges**, and it still is, but not as bad. To turn Goku from a light-hearted nice guy to a curler, merciless-like character who seems to hold a grudge was very difficult, but the readers who had read from the very beginning to today have seen the major changes and are eagerly awaiting each update. The characters that you think lack development in this book will get much better development in the next books.

Came across a bad chapter? It's fine. Sometimes in my notes I would announce a it if I think a chapter is bad. I'm a very hard critique to myself. Allow me to warn you, CHAPTER 13 is the one I HATE the most. The writer's block was so bad, but I had to carry the story out. It's why it's so short... and ah... I should re-write this book but I have it published in may different websites...

**4\. READ the first reviews, not the most recent!** I say this not because the most recent reviews are mostly negative (because they are). This story contains 21 chapters. Many people tend to skim over the story or skip chapters and miss points. (Chapter 6 confused many. Pay close attention to that one.) As I said before, the writing isn't all great in this first book, but the recent ones have MORE detail, better writing and plot.

**5\. EACH BOOK IS LINKED! EACH ONE IS IN A SAGA!** You can't just read book 2 right away. The list goes like this:

"Book 1: "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" This takes place during the Saiyan Saga.

"Book 2: "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan" This takes place during the Frieza Saga.

"Book 3: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" This takes place during the Android Saga,

"Book 4: "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan" This takes place during the Cell Saga, and in this note you see now, it's still in progress. The chapters here are very long due to my writing skills improving... and sometimes I might get carried away. (I mean, if you ever read "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance" then the chapter lengths are about as long as that story in book 3.

**6\. GIVE this book a CHANCE**. I said THIS book isn't the best. The writing here isn't as great as the other books. It's almost 2017, so understand that I have improved. After chapter 14, the story should flow better. If something confuses you, feel free to PM me, and I'll explain. This fic is available in Fanfiction, Wattpad, Deviantart (stopped updating there because chapters were getting too long), and Quotev.

**This chapter got rewritten or basically edited a lot for the plot to make more sense. The original idea of how Goku joined his brother made no sense to many people…**

**So… I took a much **_**darker**_ **approach.**

Alright. The note after this one was written in 2015, so this is just an update for new readers. Feel free to review. The next two books are WAY better! If this one is't great, Book 2 should fix that!

* * *

**A/N** **(From 2015): Espeon804 here with another great chapter story! I tried to stay away from this, but the idea just wouldn't leave my head! Curse you stupid plot bunnies! Can I please focus on 1 story for once! Thanks to them, now I have to focus on Pokemon: the Reunion of 8: Platinum and Dragon Ball Reunion and this new fanfic.**

**The title says it all: The wrath of the earthling Saiyan. It's basically the same story of Dragon Ball Z, only, it's different. The Internet is kinda lacking on fan fictions like the one I'm about to show you, and since it's been bugging me for some time, I starting thinking this morning: "Oh what the heck, let's just do it then."**

**This fanfiction will only be based of the Saiyan saga of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Sorry guys, I only saw Kai. I'm a 90's. Kid remember? I still watch the original versions whenever I get the chance. I have to say, I love the praise that I've received from my fanfic ThunderCats: A nipping catastrophe! You guys loved the fact that a teen like me actually loves classic cartoons. I'm surprised that people actually read my fanfics. I was expected them to turn away from me all because I'm 16, but you know what they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover.**

**Anyway, just as the title explains, this is what I think what would happen if Goku decided to join Raditz and betray his friends. I am somewhat hoping that Japan would make a movie about that. That would be interesting.**

**No, I don't hate Goku. His awesome! I just want to do something... Unique.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Z Kai. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the true author of this epic anime.**

**HEY: Just so you know, some of the lines in this story will be the ones from the Funiamation Dub of DBZ Kai. I switched them around out of order on purpose for copyright stuff, but it still blends in somewhat. So don't get mad when lines are out of place and when I type in language okay? The only thing I own is this fanfiction.**

**Let it begin!**

**-Espeon804**

**-Chapter 1: The heart-breaking truth and one's decision-**

"First things first Kakarot. You are not of this world. You were born on an far off Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race. You are one of us!"

What the strange man says made it feel like the world is spinning. Goku tries to keep himself together and absorb what the man just said. How odd he is already. Never has Goku seen anyone with such long black spikes hair that reaches to the thighs. His armor is rather unique too. The evil energy he gives off is overwhelming. Never has he ever felt anyone so strong. What scares him the most is how in the world this man has a monkey-tail just like he did... Just like his son Gohan has!

The man smirks and Goku knows that he's not done. He says this slowly to be sure that Goku hears every word; "And as for your other question... My name is Raditz. I'm your brother!"

"W-wha?!" Lightning strokes through his body. His knees buckle as he fights to stand. This is impossible. He can't be his brother...not anyone as evil as him!

Everyone else is having a hard time to soak in the information as well. Krillin takes a step back. "G-Goku... Has a brother?!"

"Th-that's impossible! This has to be some kind of joke!" Burma shrikes.

"If it is, it's not funny!" Goku says, glaring at the alien man whose tail flicks occasionally.

"Kakarot!"

Goku turns back to look at this evil man who keeps calling him this Kaka-whatever it is.

Raditz stares him down, most likely angry about his brother's stupidity. "Have you been on this planet so long that you've forgotten even that?!"

He places a hand on his head as he points out, "My memory is fine, and you can stop calling me this Kaka whatever! My name is Goku!"

Raditz takes a quick step back. He looks at his brother in shock mixed with anger. "What the hell happened to you?!" A few moments pass, and he grows impatient. His face grows more angry when he thinks of something that could've happened that he feared the most. "Tell me Kakarot, did you suffer any serious injuries to the head when you were a kid?" He doesn't even let a second pass by and he takes a big threatening step forward. "Now, answer me!"

"Yes, I did." Goku finally replies. "But… it was when I was really little. I don't remember anything about it!"

The alien man crosses his arms, feeling pity for his younger brother. "So that's it."

"What is?! What do you mean?!"

"Goku!" Master Roshi calls his student to grab his attention. Raditz pays close mind to the old man as well since it seems that an explanation is about to happen. "There's something that your grandpa Gohan told me that I think you should know; A long time ago, your grandfather was taking a stroll through the forest when he encountered a large object that had appeared to have fallen from the sky. When he arrived to examine it more closely, he found a baby boy with a tail sealed inside a mysterious round pod. He couldn't very well leave the boy alone, so he decided to take care of him himself. The boy had a very angry violent nature, and refused to have any of Gohan's help. Eventually the old man was in his wits in. Then one day, the boy had a very terrible accident. He fell down to a deep ravine and bumped his head and somehow, miraculously, he survived. Furthermore after that, he was no longer violent. He became a happy loving boy."

"That boy was me, wasn't it?" Goku asks his former teacher.

"Yes."

Krillin becomes only more confused. Even after learning the past story about his best friend, it doesn't seem to make any sense. "If Goku is from outer space like his brother said, then what is he doing here on Earth?"

"It's pretty obvious." Raditz answers. "He was sent out for a mission not longer after he was born; to terminate every living being on this planet. You see, we saiyans may be warriors, but we also serve as businessmen. We scour the universe in search for inhabited planets, then we use our skills to wipe out it's natives. We then sell that planet to any alien race who is willing to pay the price. For planets that have strong natives, we send our warriors. But, for planets that are weak and pathetic like this one, we send our infants. This is how you came to be here Kakarot."

"I-I'm scared…" Gohan, Goku's 4-year-old son whimpers. He clings on to Bulma's shirt for deal life. Looking into his uncle's eyes means trouble in the boy's point of view.

"You can forget about it!" Master Roshi defends his former student quickly. "Goku will never join anyone as heartless as you! He's one of us now! A better Human than any of us!"

Krillin jumps in. "Yeah! He saved the entire world before! Would an alien warrior do that? I don't think so!"

"Th-that's right!" Bulma adds though her voice is trembling.

Goku glares at his evil brother. "If the things you say are true, then as far as I'm concerned, I don't even have a brother if you are as heartless as you say you are! Let me say this once: I am not your brother, and this is my home! And - YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

Raditz chuckles at the earthlings' attempts to show their bravery. He walks over towards the helicopter that Bulma arrived in. "I'm afraid that it'll take more than shouting to convince me to leave." He turns his attention to the sky. "As powerful as we are, we were never so strong in number. Our home Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor years ago. Our entire race was almost wiped out entirely." He looks back at his brother with a sneer. "That includes our mother and father. I was sent of to a mission with another Saiyan, so I wasn't affected. Another was sent off to a far off planet like you Kakarot. Even if we do come together, it'll only be the three of us, but you would add just nicely." He approaches his brother.

"Stay away from me!" Goku demands with a hint of fear in his voice.

Raditz ignores his pleas. "Can't you see brother? You were born for this! Why must you live here and protect a planet full of weaklings when you could be fighting strong warriors that give you excitement? Don't lie. You are a Saiyan warrior, I know that you love battle more than anything! Your friend's here, they kept this secret from you all this time. a year or two is more than enough time for you to get rid of these Human pests. Especially the size of the moon here."

"Hey. What are you talking about?! What does the moon have to do with anything?!" Goku asks.

Raditz glares at his brother. "Don't play dumb! You must know! You lived on this planet your entire life! The full moon is key to our true potential!"

Everyone else starts to tremble in fear as the image of a gorilla monster fills their heads. Goku however has no idea. "Maybe I am dumb! Because I still don't understand!"

Raditz looks like he's about to give up. His face suddenly widen in shock. "What the-" He walks forward a bit to make sure whatever he sees is not an illusion. "Y-your tail!"

"Huh?" Goku looks behind himself, but he sees no tail. For a second there, he thought it somehow grew back. He turns his attention back to Raditz. "Excuse me?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL?!" In the background, Gohan turns back to look at his own swinging tail.

"Oh, that? It got cut off a long time ago. Why does it matter?"

"Argh, you fool, do you realize what you've just done?! No wonder why you were able to fit in so well with these miserable humans!"

Miserable? Goku has it.

"Just leave me alone! No matter what you tell me, I will never slaughter an entire planet of people!" Goku snaps.

"Oh? Really?" Raditz seems to be almost amused as a mischievous smirk spreads across his face. "I have a question Kakarot." He points to Gohan who still clings on to Bulma. "Is that your son? The brat hiding behind the blue hair girl?"

"No, he isn't!" Goku lies to protect his only son.

"You can't fool me. He has Saiyan blood. I can see his tail from here."

"So what if he is?! Huh?!"

"It seems that you don't know what's the best for your son, so I'm afraid that I'll just take him with me." He walks towards Bulma and Gohan slowly just to tease his younger brother.

"Stay away from him!" Goku warns. "Don't you dare take another step! I'm warning you!" Suddenly Raditz disappears. Goku tries his best to detect his energy. When he does, he gets ready to strike, but it was his evil brother who strikes first. Kneed on the stomach, Goku gets shoved up into the air and crashing to the sea's shore. For the first time, he knows how it feels to be helpless.

"Daddy!" Gohan quickly runs over to his father. "Daddy! Get up-!"

"Not so fast!" Raditz quickly picks up Gohan, and the boy starts to cry. "Like I said before, I'll be taking your son. If you want him to stay alive, then you should join us. But first, you need to show that you are willing to do so... Oh... I know just the thing. You will slaughter 100 Humans by this time tomorrow. If you get a taste for it, feel free to kill more. Stack the bodies over there on this beach."

"WHAT?" Goku thinks this guy has gone mad!

"If I come back, and I don't see 100 dead Humans, your son dies. You caught that didn't you? When I return, the answer I want to hear is... Yes." His feet leaves the ground as he starts to fly away. "Don't worry brother! I won't kill my nephew unless I really have to! Your power is nothing compared to a real Saiyan, and you are certainly no match to your older brother! I look forward to seeing you Kakarot!" He disappears in the horizon laughing.

"GOHAAAAAN!" Goku tries to stand, but he collapses on the ground. "NIMBUS!" His yellow cloud appears and hovers near him. He attempts to climb on, but his friends won't let him go because of his state.

For a while, they talk about the situation, and how horrible it is for Goku to have an evil brother all this time. Piccolo appears and suggest to team up to beat the alien warrior down. With the Dragon Radar, Goku and Piccolo soars across the sky to pinpoint Gohan's location in a search and rescue mission.

On the other hand, Raditz has trouble with his scouter that sees to be acting up when it picked up Gohan's powerless that reads over 700. His scouter beeps again, warning him of two new ready closing in on him. "Oh, I give up. This thing is definitely busted." It beeps again, and he looks at the sky, seeing his brother and some green man coming down. "Impossible! They're here! How did you find me?!"

"That's none of your business!" Goku replies. "Alright, we're is my son?! Where have you hidden him!" Goku demands an answer.

"I didn't hide him anywhere. He was annoying me with his crying, so I shut him up. He's sealed inside my Attack pod in that crater behind me."

Goku starts to levitate up into the air until he's high enough to see the pod.

"Daddy! I'm scared! Get me outta here!" Gohan sobs.

"Don't worry! Daddy's gonna get you outta there very soon!"

Raditz brakes off laughing. "You gotta be kidding me! Don't give him false hope, you know good and well that you can't save your son! You dare to defy me, so what good is there to even try to encourage him? Pitiful I must say. All these years and you never knew who you were. I'm sure that you seen a full moon and transformed into the Giant Ape. Somebody must've died, which is why they removed your tail?"

"What?"

"When we Saiyans see full moon, we transform. Low-class warriors, like you and I, our Saiyan instincts take over. Everything in our path gets destroyed. Anyone in the way gets killed. You can't help it brother, it's in your blood. Why do you think that every time you wake after looking at the moon, everything is destroyed around you?"

Piccolo cannot believe what he is hearing. Is that the true power of the Saiyans? Transforming into rampaging beast to destroy planets?

The Earth's hero gasp as the past plays in his head.

_"Goku, you know very well that a gorilla monster comes lurking about during the full moon. You have to stay indoors, sound asleep if you can.."_ His grandfather once told him when he was young.

_"Well, not to worry my boy. We'll just make sure this little nuisance of yours never grows back. Must I warn you, it might sting a bit."_ Kami once told him years ago as well.

He even remembers little blurs of his past on the moments of him looking at the moon, like how he couldn't move… how odd he felt… how the world turned red... how horrified his friend's looked...

Goku looks down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He doesn't want to believe it, but it does make since. "If this is really true that I was able to transform into this Giant Ape, then… that gorilla monster that stomped my Grandpa Gohan to death, destroyed Pilaf's castle, and tore up those tournament grounds all those years ago… that was me wasn't it?!" His fist clenches tight. He's angry not only with himself, but with his friend's for not telling him. "Why didn't they tell me about this? If they did, no one else would've been hurt! It wasn't really necessary to cut off my tail was it?"

"They kept you in the dark." Raditz says. "Did it ever dawn to you that perhaps they used you and your strength so that they can get their desires whenever they want without a problem?"

"The Dragon Balls…" Goku mutters. "It's been that way since I was 12 hasn't it?"

"Goku! Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you into having whatever thoughts you are having! Don't fall for it!" Piccolo warns his unfortunate ally.

Goku doesn't know who to listen to. Piccolo has been an enemy since he was a child. The man who claims to be his brother is an enemy telling him about Goku's origins. What can he do at this point?

"You love to fight all the time, and people are probably sick of it. You eat more than everyone else, and I'm sure they can't handle that. That's the ways of a Saiyan. I'm sure that you get excited every time you fight a strong opponent. Nobody on this planet will ever understand you."

Goku stiffens. He doesn't even know what to do.

"Goku, you fool! Aren't we supposed to be fighting him?!" Piccolo snaps.

Raditz sees the opportunity. Goku is too distracted by his own thoughts to notice the question. Good.

He springs forward and is gone and returns behind Piccolo. He chops him on the back of his neck which knocks him out. "Kakarot will finish you once I'm through adjusting him."

Goku snaps from his thoughts. He turns around just in time to receive a punch on the stomach. He is brought down to his knees.

Raditz stares him down. "Now, you listen to me very carefully. I don't care about what you think. Your mind had been poisoned by being Human raised. It'll take months, maybe even years to fix that, but I'll make you change your perspective on where you stand by tomorrow."

Goku lifts his head. "You will never make me change my mind! I would never join someone like you!"

"You need a wake-up call." Raditz frowns. "You're too weak because there is no way you can get stronger with just one challenge on this planet. Why not head out to the universe where countless challenging enemies are waiting for you?"

Even though Raditz disgusts Goku since he met him, what he said does interest him. Countless opponents who are challenging to fight?

No. Even if the idea is good, Raditz is still bad in his eyes.

Goku shakes his head. "There is nothing you can do that will convince me to go with you. My name is Son Goku, and Earth is my home! I am a Human being, and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

Rage fills the Saiyan for a second. "For being such a disgrace to our race… I should kill you, but I made a promise with someone."

Promise? What promise?

Goku coughs out a mouthful of saliva when a heavy punch is landed on his stomach. Goku falls to his knees and groans. He glares at Raditz. He doesn't stand a chance, but that doesn't mean he'll just allow himself to fall so easily. He stands, and he throws a punch.

Raditz easily catches it, and he punches him across the face. "Stubborn moron!" He kicks him down and stomps on his stomach. "I can easily kill you now if I wanted to. Do you know why you're weak?! It's these Humans!"

Goku coughs. He is lifted from the ground, and forced to go where Raditz is taking him.

The flight feels like it is taking an hour. Where is he being taken, and why? His son.

His son is all alone with Piccolo, so each time Goku tries to free himself, he is punched in a way that keeps him still for a moment.

However, when he sees the environment he is brought in, he feels like he knows this place. A memory of his grandfather telling him to never go here tells him he was never here… but it feels like he was before.

His thoughts are interrupted again. He is dropped to the ground near a crater in the ground.

"So… this is where you landed. Isolated from Humans like you should be. What are the odds of you being found by one?" Raditz huffs.

Goku doesn't have a clue on why he was brought here. He does have a bad feeling.

"I wished to not do this to you… but what other choice do I have? For a moment, you seemed ready to kill me… meaning _Kakarot_ is still in you…" Raditz grabs his brother's shirt by the chest, and he pulls him from the ground. "You are my younger brother. Your name is Kakarot."

Goku chuckles weakly. "Do what you want. I would rather die than join you. I'll say it a thousand times more; You are no brother of mine… and my name is _not_ Kakarot. It's Son Goku…"

"Tch. You're hopeless." Raditz throws his brother on the crater. Goku helplessly rolls to the very bottom until a round object stops it. "Don't worry too much. You'll stay here and do what you were ordered to since birth."

Goku manages to lift his head. He turns to look at what he hit… a round ship of some kind? It looks like the ship Raditz has his son trapped in… only much older and infested with moss and other vegetation.

"You won't remember your past before you had that accident… or who you are." Raditz slides down the crater. He slams his wrist in the top of the ship, and a door swings open upwards. He pulls Goku and forces him inside. "What is your name?"

Goku grunts. "It's… Son Goku… ARRGH!" A boot had slammed against his already broken ribs.

"Wrong. It's _Kakarot_." Raditz corrects him. "I will ask you again. What is your name?"

"Son Goku…!" Goku's words are cut off as a boot kicks him on the side of his face. He spits out a bloody tooth, and he lies there, grunting.

"It'll grow back." Raditz answers a question that was probably what his brother was thinking. He places his foot on his brother's chest. "Let's start off easy. What is _my_ name?"

"You're Raditz…" Goku answers.

"Alright. Who am I to you?"

"A cold-blooded murderer." Goku says.

Raditz narrows his eyes. He stomps his foot down, and his brother screams. "I am your big brother. Now… I'll go back to what I asked you before. Who are you?"

"Son Goku…!"

Another stomp.

"Who are you?" Raditz snarls.

"Son Go-"

More pain.

"Who are you?!"

Son-"

Raditz stomps harder. He ignores the scream. "Breaking you is going to take forever. Deny it all you like. You're the Saiyan warrior, Kakarot."

"You're wrong… I'm a Hu-"

The boot kicks him in the face again, and again. The third time, Goku snarls and catches the ankle. Raditz chuckles. "Ah. There it is. The anger in your eyes is what I am looking for. Your blood is boiling like a true Saiyan. Good. Now… embrace it."

Goku shuts his eyes. He tries to calm down.

"No you don't!" Raditz moves his foot. He now constantly attacks Goku's side. "That anger is what makes you a Saiyan! You know what? After I kill you, I'll break every bone on your son's body before I finish him, then I'll hunt down that disgusting woman who beard that beat, and I'll kill her too!"

Goku grunts with every kick. With each kick, an image of a friend crosses his mind.

Krillin

Yamcha

Tien Shinhan

Bulma

Master Roshi

The Ox King

Puar

Oolong

… and many others.

Gohan

And ChiChi.

"_I'll kill them all once I'm through with you!"_

Raditz swings his foot at Goku again, but he paused at mid kick. He lowers his foot and looks at his brother who lifts his head with bared teeth. "That is exactly what I want to see. That's the face of someone who wants to kill. Mercy is your weakness, my long lost little brother. It _will_ kill you."

"Not if I stop you first…!" Goku spits angrily.

"Heh-heh. Why not just admit that you wish to kill me so badly… or is mercy still your first priority? No matter. It'll all be fixed soon. I can make a use of you." He pushes his brother inside the ship, and he typed a command on the keyboard. He steps out, and he places his hand in the door. "There is no escape on what you will experience. Wake up, Kakarot. This planet's inhabitants is meant for you to destroy. You were _born_ for this. Remember that… but you won't remember what pain I gave you. Don't worry. You won't forget the times you've spent here, but you'll dread it very, very soon." He closes the door, and he begins to walk away.

Goku lies there, staring at the blinking lights that are all around the controls of the ship. He can't move… barely a pinkie. He never felt this helpless in his life. Perhaps he did once against The Mercenary Tao. Definitely against The Demon King Piccolo. But this… everyone he knows is in danger.

He needs to do something, but his body is too bruised and broken for him to move without experiencing overwhelming agony.

"_All these years and you never knew who you were. I'm sure that you seen a full moon and transformed into the Giant Ape. Somebody must've died, which is why they removed your tail?"_

He killed his grandfather, and his friends knew. They never told him. Why keep it?

It was for his own good. They were trying to protect him from feeling horrible about himself. He can forgive them… but himself?

Impossible.

"_You were born on an far off Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race. You are one of us!"_

One of them…

He is one of _them. _Those unforgivable savages who take pleasure in taking people's lives. Why?

He always wondered who he was, but he never once imagined in his life he would find out like this…

The ship begins to hum as the technology activates. He can't do anything about it. It's irritating.

His body is throbbing. His eyes are heavy. It doesn't take long until they close as his consciousness fades out.

**\- Kame House -**

"Goku and Piccolo have been gone for too long. I still sense that Raditz-guy's energy." Krillin mutters. "What's going on? Goku…"

Everyone sits at the steps of Master Roshi's isolated home. The turtle sleeps on the sandy shore as a way to escape the tension that was very terrifying.

Bulma shakes her head. "I never saw Goku so easily taken down before. To think that Saiyan is actually his brother… everything makes sense, but at the same time, it doesn't. We finally learn who Goku is… and it turns out he's part of a monstrous species…"

"Hey. Cheer up." Krillin tries to raise hopes. "I mean, this is _Goku_ we are talking about, right? He doesn't even know what giving up means! He won't go down easily! Besides! I'm sure he's okay! He's just taking a little longer than usual."

Bulma nods, but from the look on her face, she's not entirely convinced. She looks at her feet and replies with a upset tone. "I hope you are right…"

A crab crawls near her feet.

"Please… be careful Goku."

**\- The Ship -**

"_Wake up… Kakarot…"_

The feminine robotic voice comes from nowhere. His eyes blink open, and he returns to a world of pain. Everything's a blur, and it all flies back to him.

He's stuck here. Pain is everywhere. Anger remains. He'll make Raditz pay for this.

"_Wake up, Kakarot…"_

That voice again. Where is it coming from? The martial artist would like to know, but moving so much hurts him even more. He won't give up. He'll crawl to Raditz if he has too.

How foolish of him. He should had brought some Senzu Beans. That surely would have prevented this.

Still… this ship...

How does it know who he is…?

… wait. This ship… it has to be _his_.

Still, Goku ignores it. "My name… is Son Goku…"

"_Wake up, Kakarot."_

It's pointless to talk to a robot that is programmed to say the same thing. He's awake, but every time he hears that name… it makes him cringe.

He's one of them.

_Them._

"What do you want from me…?" His voice is weak and is as sore as his body. Even talking wears him out.

As if the ship replies, he gets his answer; "_Wake up, Kakarot. Destroy all life forms."_

This has to be the ship's programing. Perhaps it was like this… to tell him what to do when he was sent here as a baby. It must had turned on by accident, or on purpose. Either way, it's annoying.

"My name is not Kakarot, and leave me alone." Talking to a ship is stupid. He can't really help it.

Suddenly, a projection displays on the roof that he is forced to look at. It displays the blue planet he calls home, and the people within it.

"_Mission: Destroy all lifeforms on Planet Earth."_ Images of burning cities and laying bodies is terrifying.

Goku wants to close his eyes, but for some odd reason, he can't. The humming of the ship is keeping him focused on what he sees. Is this what they do to the infants? Make them watch the horror of the deaths of innocent people?

"Humans are said to be weaklings. They use others to reach their desires, and they are truly selfish." Raditz's voice is heard outside. It's like he knew Goku had woke up. "You allowed them to use you and keep the secret of what your tail can do. How foolish. Your foolish… for believing them."

"_Destroy all life forms."_ The ship says again.

Raditz chuckles. "Listen closely…"

"_Wake up, Kakarot. Wake up and… destroy. All life forms…"_

Goku growls. "Shut up! I don't want to hear this!"

Raditz speaks again. "You can't escape from what you were born to do, Kakarot. You are a Saiyan. To see destruction is what you crave for."

"No. That's not true…!" Goku growls.

More destructive images are shown.

"_Wake up, Kakarot. Wake up and… destroy. All life forms…"_

Goku shakes his head. "Are you making the ship do this…? Raditz? Raditz!"

"You'll thank me later." Raditz's voice fades away, meaning he is leaving.

"Don't you go! I'm not…" Goku's voice trails off at the image of himself as a baby. Why does he look so aggressive? "Is… is that… _me_…?!"

"_Wake up and… destroy."_

Goku shakes his head. "No… I won't…" he finally shuts his eyes, but he feels that this won't end.

"_Wake up and… destroy."_

"_Wake up and… destroy."_

"_Wake up and… destroy."_

"_Destroy all life forms."_

"_Destroy all life forms."_

"_Destroy all life forms."_

The voice keeps repeating the same thing over and over. He wants to cover his ears, but he can't.

"Shut up…! I won't!" Goku shakes his head.

"_Destroy all life forms."_

"_Destroy."_

"_Destroy."_

"_Destroy."_

"_Destroy."_

That single word repeats itself over and over from seconds into minutes. It's driving him insane. "Stop…!"

His eyes open, and they widen in disbelief at the sight of a Ape-like monster looking back at him, and roaring.

"_Destroy all life forms."_

Goku suddenly can't speak. This is torture. He can't endure another second. He wants it to stop, but that word…

That word…!

"St-stop… Stop! STOP!" Goku shuts his eyes. "Stop talking! I won't…! I WON'T!"

But the words keeps repeating itself, growing louder until it pounds in Kakarot's ears. He doesn't know why, but the more he hears it, the more angry he gets. It makes him just want to destroy the ship to escape the madness…

That word… why is he thinking about it?!

"_Destroy all, Kakarot."_

Now the robot says this again.

He's hurt. He's tired. He can't even move. He's forced to listen to this madness.

He's forced to listen to it for the rest of the day… and all night. It felt like forever.

However, the more he hears it…

… the more convincing it sounds.

**\- Noon -**

The next day came, and noon was when the ship door finally opened. Raditz stands with crossed arms, frowning at Kakarot who looks barely alive. "Well then… I'm sure that was nerve wracking. Well?"

Goku doesn't answer. It's hard to tell if he's conscious or not.

Raditz growls. He reaches down and grabs Goku by the shirt again. He lifts him up towards his face, and he slams him against the pod wall. "Now, you listen to me. If you can hear me, nod."

Seconds pass, and Goku gives his brother a weak nod.

Raditz harshly throws his brother to the ground, and he kicks his head. "Do you remember me?"

Goku simply lies there.

The older Saiyan stomps on Goku's chest, earning a scream. "Answer me! You know who the hell I am!"

Goku's breathing is shaky. He answers weakly. "You're… Raditz."

"Who am I to you?"

Silence again. Goku's mouth opens a bit. "A Saiyan… my… big… brother."

"Good." Raditz nods.

Goku is relieved. Raditz didn't harm him, meaning he gave him the right answer.

"What is your name?" Raditz narrows his eyes.

Goku seems to have forgotten how to speak for a second. The voice of the ship repeating the same name over and over. Whatever happened yesterday was all a blur. He was in so much pain, and it didn't end until he accepted whatever it was. He doesn't even remember why he is here.

He doesn't remember what happened at all yesterday. Everything is just a blur.

"My name…" Goku is worried about saying the wrong thing. "It's… K-Kakarot… right…?"

*That's right, little brother. Don't let them try to change it. They simply want to use you again. You don't want that, do you?" Raditz grins darkly. "I came here to save you from this madness. The Humans are utter weaklings. They won't understand you."

Goku says nothing.

"You feel nothing but anger. You want to kill them for using you. What is your mission?"

Goku recalls it. It was said again and again. The words come out his mouth without him even knowing. "Destroy the Earthlings…"

"What have they only done to you? Remember what I warned you about." Raditz walks around the warrior.

Goku grunts. The pain is still there. "They tricked me… and they… used me. They… lied to me for their selfish reasons."

"What will you do?"

Goku just looks at the Saiyan. "I'll… make them pay…"

"That's exactly what you need to do." Raditz explains. "This pain I dealt you was from being foolish to trust them. Remember that. I am only trying to protect you." A smirks is behind his words. For him to say that he was protecting him sounds unrealistic, but Goku doesn't question it.

Raditz hands him a small green substance. "Here. This won't do much, but it'll help heal some major injuries." As soon as Goku takes it, he asks a final question. "So then… are you accepting my offer?"

Goku simply stares ahead. "They will never understand me anyway, right?"

**\- Battlefield -**

Piccolo had recovered from the blow that knocked him out, but he hasn't seen any sign of Goku or his unexpected brother at all since then. Even the crybaby son Goku has fell asleep. The kid just be starving, but it's not his problem.

However, he is in guard again when he senses the energy he was just looking for. Raditz is returning, and Goku… he is still alive? He looks like he's been through hell.

Raditz drops the warrior on the ground. "Take a good look at him, and understand that can be you in five minutes."

Piccolo frowns. "What do you want from me?"

"It's not me who you should worry about. Not anymore." Raditz crosses his arms. He takes notice of Goku standing.

Piccolo sighs. "He's still alive. Alright, Goku. This may seem like a longshot, but you said you have a way to stop him, right?"

Goku's eyes harden. "Piccolo…"

The martial artist's rival is a bit confused, but he knows the Saiyan always felt bitter around him. "I understand you wish not to work with me. I'll be over soon once we kill that Saiyan freak."

"You said that after this you will conquer Earth right?" Goku asks him. "I won't allow that, and you know that."

"You said that back on the beach. Why are you even bringing that up?" Piccolo huffs.

Goku looks at the man and shouts; "Because I will do that first!" He fires a blast from the palm of his hand and it shoots right through Piccolo. This leaves him and Raditz in shock.

That wasn't expected to happen so easily.

"G-Goku… h-how could you?"

"Because I am tired of the secrets and lies that all of you have kept from me! For betraying me, their best punishment is to have their lives terminated!"

Raditz laughs in victory. "That's right brother! It is time for you to stop protecting this planet and show these Earthlings your wrath! Take pride in who you are - a Saiyan warrior!"

Goku looks down at the struggling Piccolo. He is surprised with himself for actually blasting him like that without hesitation nor retreat. Perhaps it is because that he finally found where he truly belongs. In fact, he actually feels a little better than he did before he got here. He does have a few things in mind. "What about my son?"

"A Saiyan halfbreed is said to be very tenacious. He holds a lot of potential, or so rumors say." Raditz starts walking towards the pod that his nephew is trapped in. "You spoiled him rotten but, he's still very young. We can turn him into a fine warrior."

"He can be so strong huh?" Goku is actually fine with the idea. ChiChi was very stubborn about him allowing to train Gohan, and would rather have him studying in school instead. It's not his fault that his father was raised in a forest his entire thoughts were interrupted as the sound of metal breaking is heard, then it completely shatters as the 4 year old leaps into the sky with an angry look on his face. "G-Gohan?!" He watches in shock as his son lands and spots Piccolo, then glares at his brother with raging eyes.

Raditz's Scouter bleeps again. The Saiyan gasp at the reading. "I-it's at... 1307...!"

"You stop hurting...EVERYBODY!" Red energy engulfs his body, and he lunges at Raditz with a raging scream. He hits his chest with his head, and the impact damages the armour, and knocks the wind out it's owner. Gohan falls to the ground and finds his father. "Daddy? Is the green man okay Daddy?" Apparently, he assumed that Raditz was the one who was responsible.

Raditz stumbles for a moment and finally regains his footing. "Why you... Little brat!" He growls as he storms towards the toddler who trembled in fear. His Scouter reads the powerlessly again. "What? Now his power level dropped down to 1! So that's it, his power changes with his emotions!" He rises a hand and swats the boy away. Gohan crashes to the ground unconscious.

"W-what was that for?! He didn't know!" Goku shouts.

"I'm aware of that Kakarot. However, according to my Scouter, your friends are coming. I don't want the brat to get angry again and interfere with their execution." He rises to the air and flies back down to the crater. "We'll see how you'll handle this."

As if on cue, a flying vehicle comes into view and lands near Goku. Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin quickly jump off and run to him.

Krillin is the first to speak. "Goku! Oh, man! You're hurt! Are you alright?! You've been gone since yesterday!"

"Where's Gohan?! Did you find him?" Bulma asks him.

"Yeah, he's safe now." Goku replies. "Raditz knocked him out, but he's still okay. Don't worry, I got him. He won't bother us anymore."

Krillin takes a look at the field, then spots something he hopes not to see. "Piccolo! He's down!"

Everyone else lets out a loud "What?!" and rushes over to him all except Bulma, who kept her distance. Master Roshi sighs. "Seems like he finally got a taste of his own medicine, but something about this doesn't seem right. The attack he took was weak, he's still alive."

"Well duh, Goku jumped in and saved the day." Bulma points out. "That Raditz guy never had the chance to finish him."

Goku laughs lightly. "Yeah, there was a lot of pressure, but it wasn't too hard."

"I knew that you could do it Goku!" Bulma praises him.

"All of you are fools if you are falling for that." Piccolo grunts angrily. "Goku is nothing more than a traitor to all of you now! He's telling a lie!"

"Goku? Lying? Oh please. You're just mad because you never got the chance to defeat him right?" Krillin says as he folds his arms. "Besides, Goku never told a lie in his life!"

"It was Goku who attacked me! Doesn't that ever get in your head?! If it were Raditz, I would've been dead! Goku's not that powerful!" Piccolo snaps. "He's working with his brother now! Get out of here while you still have time! He's going to kill all of you next - not like I care, but get out of here-!" Another blast hits him directly making dirt fly. It clears, revealing him dead this time.

Goku's former friends stare at the once living Piccolo in disbelief, then at Goku who delivered the blast. "W-why did you do that?" Krillin yelped. "Goku, have you gone mad?! You killed him, which means Kami's dead too! The Dragon Balls are nothing now"

Goku looks at him in the eye. "My name is not Goku, it has been Kakarot, and forever will be! None of you deserve the Dragon Balls. All these years, you have been using me so that you can get what you want without a problem right? And these secrets you kept from me, like how I transformed all those years ago? What more are you hiding?! HUH?!"

A smirk forms on Raditz's face.

"Please Goku! Don't do this! We didn't tell you for your own good!" Roshi explains. "We did not want to hurt your feeling then! Think before you act! This planet has been protected by you! You can't just turn against it!"

"Didn't Raditz tell you old timer?" Goku growls. "I wasn't born on this planet, I was sent here to destroy it. I'm sure that Gohan dropped me on purpose so that I would lose my memory. But… it doesn't stop me now that I know why I was different from everyone in the first place!"

"Snap out of it Goku!" Krillin grabs his arm and shakes him, but this only annoys him.

"I said, my name is KAKAROT!" He harshly kicks Krillin across the field, and he lays there unconscious.

"K-Krillin!" Roshi gasp. "I feared that this may happen one day. It seems that it has came true after all. Our greatest hero… is now out worst enemy!"

"Let's get outta here!" Bulma sprints away as far as she could, but out of nowhere, Raditz appears, and the woman falls down, paralyzed with fear.

"Not so fast earthling. Where do you think your going?" He creates a ball of energy in his hand.

"Let them go Raditz."

The Saiyan warrior gives his brother a look. "Spare them? You're suppose to kill them!"

"Oh, I will, but not now." The words coming out of Goku's mouth made his former friend's shudder with fear. "Let them call their friends. A few more Humans can be a challenge for us. It'll be no fun if we kill such a small number now don't you think?"

"I see. I like your thinking." Raditz chuckles. "You heard him. Be a good Human and go away unless you want to die right now!" He laughs as Roshi quickly picks up Krillin and runs to the ship, followed by Bulma. The ship takes off in seconds. Raditz turns his attention back to Goku. "I see now that you have the nature of a Saiyan. However, you still need to rejoin our race."

"I know, 100 Humans, Got it." Goku nods once and soars away, but before he finally fully takes off he asks. "Oh yeah. Take care of my son okay? Just let him know that I'll return, and he'll be fine."

"Sure Kakarot. Just don't disappoint me." Raditz thought as he watched Goku disappear in the horizon.

**A/N:** **Finally finished guys! So… what do you think? I tried to stay in character the best way I could.**

**I tried my best with rewriting this chapter! I hope you like it better, but I feel this isn't good enough. I'll come back to this to edit it again until I'm fits! Thanks toJeremey1555 for the help!  
**

**I am so glad to say this fanfic series made it so far! If it wasn't for my readers, there wouldn't even be a book 2! Thank you so much! I promise that the story gets better as you read on! It's possible chapters 2 and 3 may have slight changes made!**

**Oddly, this makes a lot more sense than what the heck I had before.**

**Please to read my other stories as well!**

**To be continued to Chapter 2!**


	2. The 100 lives in sake!

**A/N:**** Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Recently, my dad was playing his DrgaonBall Xenoverse game. He plays as a Saiyan. Yesterday, (March 23rd, warning, small spoiler alert for those who are playing too!) He meet Beerus and stuff. He was fighting him and when Trunks said that the God of destruction slapped Bulma down, and it showed Vegeta saying "H-how DARE you! That's my BULMA!" He started laughing because how mad Vegeta got. He said "He just slapped Bulma? Yeah, Vegeta's mad now!" I saw a clip of the movie too, that was surprising. So the prince does care about her after all huh?**

**Well anyway, in this chapter, Goku for now on will be called Kakarot since he's with Raditz now. What about Gohan? Hmmm... We'll see how that turns out. As of now, we'll see how long it'll take 'till Goku becomes full fledged Kakarot!**

**My followers on Wattpad, thank you so much for the comments! I wasn't expecting any! Thanks to you, I am motivated to do more as much as possible!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own DragonBall, DraganBallZ, DragonBallGT, or DragonBallZKai. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the original and official author of this epic show. I only own the fanfiction.**

**-Espeon804**

_**-Chapter 2: The 100 lives in fate! Resurface the Saiyan Pride!-**_

"Hah..." Kakarot hovers over a city full of people. His eyes scan the area, observing the people strolling by and minding their own businesses. "Hm... Raditz said that I have to do this, but I never thought it through on how. If I do it head on, it'll spread panic and the entire Earth will know..." He scratches his head thinking as hard as he could. "U-uhh... No matter! This planet doesn't matter to me anymore anyway! I know! I'll just blast it!" He brings both hands to one side and cups them. Blue energy starts to form. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blast becomes a huge blast. The impact shakes the ground and sets car alarms. Heavy wind blows to the point that he has to shield his face. It settles down after a few seconds. He uncovers his face and is surprised to see the city reduced to rubble. "Oops. Looks like I over did it..." He spots movement and soars down until he lands.

A survivor. A man crawls in his knees in agony. He takes notice on Kakarot and reaches for him. "G-Goku... Please... Help me..."

Kakarot grabs the man's hand. "Okay. You seem to be suffering, so I'll just put you out of your misery." He throws the man forcing him to fly across the road. He crashes right into a wall headfirst, and slumps to the ground. Kakarot just stands there for a few moments, then looks around him. Several people lay lifeless in the streets or on top of houses. He bursted out laughing his signature goofy laugh. He has been defending this planet he called home for years. A planet full of weaklings. They had him do all the fighting because they couldn't fend for themselves. How surprised these people must be now. How his friends looked at him when he killed Piccolo was an expression of pure terror. He falls to his back, laughing hard over the sound of a collapsing building.

-elsewhere-

"You... You can't be serious! This has to be a joke or something! He would never do that!" The Z-fighter Yamcha turns to Bulma for an answer. His face turns pale when she nods. "No... This can't be happening."

"See! I knew that he was an alien! No Human can turn into a giant ape monster like that!" Oolong shouts.

"This could have all been avoided if we told him about this years ago. Back then, only I and Goku's grandfather knew that Goku was no ordinary boy. But to think that he's an alien of a warrior race that does nothing but destroy..." Master Roshi mumbles.

Everyone looks down at there feet as silence takes over. They refuse to admit it, but they know that their greatest hero is now their greatest enemy.

The silence is interrupted when Krillin shouts from inside Roshi's hut. "Dammit!"

"What? What's going on?" Yamcha races inside with everyone else close behind. He finds the monk glaring at the television. Yamcha takes a look as well. He couldn't believe what he sees on the news. "What happened to that city?!" He yelps as Bulma shrieked from behind him.

_"Witnesses around the city range describes a bright blue flash before the explosion that destroyed the city. The cause of this is still unknown. Investigators are on the scene to gather information." _The reporter on the television says.

"That was no ordinary explosion." Roshi mutters.

"Either it was that Raditz guy, or even worst... Goku!" Krillin slams his fist in the ground. "What are we suppose to do?! If we fight them both, we wouldn't stand a chance, we'll be done for!"

"Not unless we start getting ready now." Yamcha suggest. "We better start training for as long as we can. Who knows when Goku will show up. He promised to kill us right Krillin?!"

"That's what I said." The monk replies.

Bulma nervously says, "I don't know if that'll help, but I don't think we should be worrying about that right now..."

"Huh? Why?" Yamcha asks. The only answer he got was Bulma pointing behind him. "No... Don't tell me that the Saiyans are here already!" He turns around, only to see a vehicle skiing over water.

"HE-EY!" A voice shouts from the sea.

"Ahh! It's the Ox King and he's with ChiChi!" Roshi's exclaims. Everyone else starts to panic.

"This is bad! We can't just go to her and say "Hey! Do you know that your husband's a alien and he's going to kill us?" Ooh..." Bulma grabs Oolong by the ears. "You better think fast you pig!"

"Whaargh! Why do you always look at me for answers!" He yells.

As soon as ChiChi gets on shore, she gets to the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Alright! Where are they?! I know that they are hiding! Where are you Gohan?"

"Uhh... Well, you see..." Roshi mumbles. "This is what happened..."

...

"Whaaaah! You let that freak take my son?!" Chichi yelps.

"You mean that Goku is... I mean, he's a uh..."

"Yeah. He's... A alien."

"My son's a hybrid...?" ChiChi's face turns blue, and she falls down.

"ChiChi!" Ox King yells. "Get the smelling Salts Krillin!"

"Humph, I think you had enough sleep brat." Raditz drops the boy into a lake and he sinks in. Bubbles surface for a moment, and the 4 year old's head comes out as he gasps for air. "I think it's time that you begin your training."

Gohan looks up and sees the man looking at him. He screams and tries to run away but Raditz grabs his arms, and the boy flails around. "Let go of me! Please! DADDY! DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?! SAVE ME! DADDY!" He starts to sob.

"This kid just don't ever shut up!" Raditz turns him around so that he will look at him. "Shut up! Unless you want me to kill you right here! QUIET!" Gohan's sobs are reduced to sniffles. "Listen you, I'm not going to hurt you unless I have to. Your dad is my brother. He wants me to watch you for a bit."

"S-so... You're my uncle?" Gohan whimpers.

"That's right. I'm glad that you understand." He puts him down and continues. "Don't worry, your dad is running a little errand. He'll be back soon. As for you, I think that you have the power to be a great warrior. So it's time that we bring that power out."

"B-but... I don't want to learn how to fight. I want to be a scholar."

"Tch. Those Human emotions. You can forget about that. It doesn't matter anymore. In a year, this planet won't even be around when two of my comrades get here. I don't want them to kill you because you can't even lift a finger in battle. I'm going to have to turn you into a warrior."

"But... I don't know how to fight. I'm not as strong as you think!"

"Hm... Really? I guess that you leave me with no choice but to show you brat!" Raditz picks him up again, and Gohan starts to scream again. "Let's have a little fun shall we?" He throws the boy without holding back any of strength. He watches with arms crossed as his nephew screams flying through the air heading straight for a cliff side. If the boy doesn't do anything, he'll be certainly dead, and Kakarot won't be happy to see that his son turned into a pancake. He turns on his Scouter and reads that Gohan's power level is still at 1. For a moment he thought that there's no chance, but the device beeps as the characters change rapidly on the screen. The power level is increasing. _"That's it. His Saiyan instincts are starting to kick in! Show me some of your hidden talents boy!"_

Gohan continues to scream. Suddenly, his scream turns into a feral growl. Blue energy gathers to his body and he pushes his arms forward. The energy is launched as a giant blast. It crashes on the cliff side and explodes. The power was so intense. Raditz shields his face from the wind with his arm and tries not to be blown away.

The dirt and dust settles down. The Saiyan warrior's eyes widen in shock. "What the-?" Gohan sits on a huge crater where the entire rock use to be. Apparently, it vaporized from the blast. Even Gohan is terrified to see what he has done. Raditz growls as he walks to his nephew. He refuses to believe what just happened, but he's going to have to accept it. Gohan might just be stronger than him one day.

"D-did I do that?!" Gohan gaps.

"Now you see just what you are capable of?" The uncle comes to the kid's side, waiting patiently for his reply. Gohan nods slowly, still a bit stunned. "Now... How can I get you to summon that power whenever you need it?" He ponders for a while, then a lightbulb moment strikes him. A wide evil grin spreads across his face. "Oh, I got just the thing for whiny brats like you. It's perfect for your training."

Gohan quickly stands up. He has a bad feeling about this. "So uh... How do I train? I mean... How will you teach me... How to fight?"

"As for now, you don't have to worry about that. Just survive." Raditz sneers.

"S-survive?!"

"You heard me right. I'll leave you here for six months. If you can live through that, then I'll train you."

Gohan gaps. "You mean you're going to leave me here all by myself?!"

"Oh no. You'll have hungry wild animals to keep you company." This is getting rather entertaining for the Saiyan.

"Y-you mean like lions and tigers?! But - they'll eat me!" Now he's about to cry.

"Shut up! I never said that this will be easy!" Raditz snaps, raising a hand as a treat to hit him. "You need to stop crying all the time and toughen up into a warrior! Do you want my comrades to blast you when they see that you are no use?!"

"N-no sir!"

"I knew that you'll see things my way. Take off that tunic. You won't be needing it anymore. This planet doesn't matter to you within a year by now. The sinner you get started and accept what is to come, the better! But don't worry nephew, I'll notify your father about this. While you survive, I'll be giving him some trading as well." The Saiyan takes off into the sky and flies away.

"No! Come back please! You can't go! Don't leave me here all by myself!" Gohan tries to run after his uncle while sobbing, but there's no hope. As soon as he's out of sight, the boy starts to cry, clueless on what to do.

Everyone is inside Roshi's hut now, watching the news broadcast about another city blasted to dust. ChiChi lies unconscious on the floor with her head supported with a pillow since the couch has been fully occupied. Her father sits right next to her. Everyone is concerned on what will become of Gohan.

"Do you think that it's Goku who's doing all this?" Oolong asks Puar nervously.

"I hope not." Puar replies.

Yamcha angrily punches the floor, starling those sitting near him. "Man! I still can't believe this! How could Goku suddenly become the bad guy! I'm not convinced yet until I see for myself!"

"Hello! Hello-hello!" The cheerful call of Kakarot is coming from outside. Everyone starts to shake from fear.

Bulma glares at her boyfriend angrily. "Grr! Yamcha! You made it happen!"

"I have a present!" His voice is still very cheerful. Several thuds is heard outside.

Everyone looks at Yamcha. It takes a while for him to get the idea.

"Oh no! There is no way I am going out there!" He exclaims.

"Well you're the one who won't believe until you see right?" Oolong reminds him. "You know, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut at the worst of times."

"Alright, alright, fine! I'll go see! I just hope he won't blast me!" Yamcha approaches the door slowly, and puts his hand on the doorknob. He looks back, and his friends wave at him in a shooing style to urge him to go on. He opens the door with shut eyes slowly. Moments pass and nothing happens. He opens one eye, then the other. The Saiyan is gone most likely. Yamcha tiptoes outside and scans his surroundings. His eyes widen when he spots something scary.

"Hey Yamcha! Everything's okay out there?!" Oolong calls.

Yamcha screams.

"That's clearly a no. C'mon! Let's go see what's wrong!" Krillin rushes outside with everyone else. He nearly faints. Bodies are piled up on the beach, just as Raditz wanted. "We're in deep trouble aren't we?!"

Kakarot flies towards his brother's energy laughing hard. The look on there faces? Priceless! As usual, Krillin has the best expression of them all. They deserved it for keeping secrets from him after all. As soon as he calms down, he scans the ground, feeling his brother's ki growing closer by the second, but for some reason, Gohan isn't present with him. Did he kill him? The very thought makes him fly faster. "Raditz!" He shouts. "Raditz!"

His brother suddenly appears in front him him from great speed, almost startling him. "Kakarot! Why are you shouting like that?! It's getting on my nerves!"

"I want to know what you have done to my son!"

"Calm your nerves. I left him in the wilderness." He simply replies.

"WHAT?!"

"Do you know anything about the power your son holds? I'm sure that he'll survive. His instincts will kick in whenever he needs it. After all, he is half Saiyan, and his Human heritage gives him some abilities that you can't find among pure Saiyans…"

"That's a good thing right?"

"You're clueless. Where's your brain brother?"

"In my head?"

"That was metaphor. Let me ask you, during this time on this ball of dirt, did they give you any education?"

"Edu-cation?" Kakarot tilts his head in confusion. "Is that a type of food?"

"You're a complete idiot."

Kakarot laughs out his signature goofy laugh. "I know, I get that a lot." Heck, counting all those bodies was a huge burden. Most of them vaporized, which made work more of a burden than it should've been.

"And why did you name your son a stupid earthling name?"

"I didn't pick that name. My wife's father did. What's wrong with it? Do you want it changed to a name like yours? You can name him after me if you want… or you…"

Raditz facepalms. "Fine then since you're so eager. I'll be nice only this one time. I don't know. Karot or something."

"Carrot? That's a funny name!"

"I SAID KAROT NO CARROT!"

"Oh… okay then! Karot it is! It sounds just like Kakarot!" He starts to laugh again but his brother punches him on the nose and now he yells from the pain.

"First of all, enough with that stupid laugh already! You sound like a clown! Seconly, we need to train ourselves to get ourselves ready. You don't want the prince to be unimpressed with you. He'll find you as a waste of our time."

"Wait, we have a prince?! Cool! Can I met him now?!"

"A year from now." Raditz rolls his eyes from Kakarot's unlimited excitement.

"A year! So that means… uh…." He starts to count with his fingers. "Um… Raditz… how many months are in a year again?"

His brother almost forgets how to fly. "We have a lot to work on."

**A/N: ****Finally, the end of chapter 2! Sorry that it's not that long, but progress people! I need ideas for the next chapter please! I might feature them when you read!**

**I also ask you guys to read my other stories. **_**Pokemon, the Reunion of 8!**_** Is another that some seem to like. It's twisted. A girl take from Earth to the world of Pokemon. You got a half demon running around, people are starting to dislike trainers. It's not for young kids!**

**I have another story called **_**DragonBall Reunion! **_**150 years after the last episode of GT. Then I have a ThunderCats story.**

**Ideas people!**

**To be continued to Chapter 3!**


	3. Turn Kakarot into a true warrior! Test!

**A/N: ****Espeon804 here for another great chapter! (Since I say that every new chapter in all my stories, I guess it's my tagline now or something.) I see that many of you are enjoying the story by far, so I'll do my best to keep it up. Remember, I have school and finals are around the corner, so I have no idea how often I can update. I'm afraid that when school's over, updates will be scarce since my parents don't allow me to use their computers. Hang in there guys, because I'm not dead.**

**Fanfiction:**

**S.T Strange: Thank you! Yes, poor Raditz does have to deal with his brother's lack of intelligence. That's what makes these chapters funny.**

**Guest: I know. I made mine very unique though. There are a few fanfictions that have Goku joining Raditz. I read them but the stop so soon. I wanted to do my own unique one and keep going so that people will enjoy what they wonder what would happen. I'll try to keep it up myself.**

**Wattpad:**

**Dari2: Lol, I agree with you. Goku's been that way forever, and that's what makes him funny!**

**KaitoGodSpeed: Thank you so much! Your comment motivated me to update as soon as possible!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own DB, DBZ, DBZKai, or DBGT. If I did then Krillin would have stayed dead after his 3rd time. He died too many times… god.**

**-Espeon804**

**-Chapter 3: Turn Kakarot into a true warrior! The test of strength!-**

Gohan, now will be called "Karot" by his Saiyan family, continues to cry as he does his business on a rock since no bathroom's available in the wild. His sobbing is interrupted by heavy stomping that grows stronger each step. The monkey-tailed four year old slowly turns around and sees huge reptile feet. His eyes scan up and he sees the body and face of a giant carnivorous dinosaur. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he screams hard from pure terror. The dinosaur roars as he climbs over the huge rock and starts to run faster than he ever did in his life. It is full pursuit of predator and prey. He continues to run as the dino repeatedly tries to bite him, nearly catching his tail. He trips over a rock and falls. The dinosaur is close now. He's doomed, so doomed. His screams once again become an angry growl as his body glows blue. The dino chomps him down…

It thought it did. Confused, it opens it's giant mouth which is filled with nothing but dirt, grass, and rock. It scans it's surroundings, even more confused on how his prey got away.

Karot pants heavily on his knees. He opens his eyes and looks at his own surroundings. he crawls to what seems to be the edge of the grass and his face is hit with chilly wind. Looking down, he panics, realizing that he somehow got to the top of a tall cliff. The Dinosaur looks like a toy from up there. "How did I get up here?! Oh no! I'll never get down!" He starts to cry again.

"Oh please. He doesn't realize that he did that himself?" Raditz brought his brother over to show him what he was doing with his nephew. He watches with crossed arms with a small frown.

"Wow. So he really can do that huh? I would be more impressed if he fought it though." He turns to his brother. "Speaking of Raditz, can I take the dinosaur down? I'm a little hungry…"

"If you want to hunt brother, go elsewhere. If you do it here then your son will notice you. He has to learn to live on his own."

"Aw c'mon Raditz. This one is the biggest I've seen!"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty Please?"

"I highly suggest you shut your mouth or I'll pull it out!" Raditz snarls."Go hunt elsewhere!"

"Okay fine, but you didn't have to be so rude. I know! How about you come hunt with me? It'll be fun!"

Raditz sighs. He would say no but he is getting hungry as well. "Alright fine."

"Yahoo!" Goku rises a fist into the air, but he gets punched on the head.

"Don't ever do that again. I'm going to have to knock those earthling emotions out of you. It'll take some time, but I guarantee that in a year that you'll be a true warrior." Who ever thought that his brother's head injury would turn his brother into a immature clown? Fixing that won't be much of a problem. "I'm just going to have to bring out your true Saiyan side somehow…" He follows his brother to look for game.

They both fly in complete silence. This bothers Kakarot a bit because he's not use to this. To ease things up a bit he starts to hum a tone while rocking his head side to side. This goes on for a least a minute because it is interrupted when his brother punches him on the head again. "Ow! Would you cut that out?! That's the third time you had hit me today!"

"Would you stop acting so stupid?! That's the third time you did that today!" Raditz mocks Kakarot's to prove how ignorant he sounds.

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Kakarot says offended.

"Yes you do!" Raditz growls.

"No I don't! Man, you have major temper problems."

Raditz growls again and starts to punch his brother rapidly before he had time to react. Kakarot manages to block some of his hits before getting beat up again. "It told you to shut up with that nonsense!"

"You never said that!" Kakarot points out as he tries his best to block his brothers punches.

"That's it!" Raditz charges up a ki attack and his brother almost panics. He prepares to launch it but the energy ball disappears suddenly. A second after the confusion he feels overwhelming pain traveling up his spine, immediately paralyzing him. He slowly turns around and finds his brother squeezing the life out of his tail. "Kaka... Kakarot..." He chokes as if he can't breathe.

"You let your guard down. Now I've got your tail!" Kakarot says almost playfully. It is thought the pain can't get any worse until Kakarot puts in more pressure. He starts to laugh again.

"Why you- unhand my tail... Or ... you're dead...!" He did he manage to do that without him noticing? Apparently, his brother is a better strategist than a fighter when facing stronger opponents. He underestimated him. He has to mentally remind himself to keep his guard up. This is why his two comrades view him as the weakest Saiyan. He gets too cocky and boom, he's wounded or dead.

"Haha! Looks like I'm not the only one who had a tail problem huh? You know, we're going to have to fix that. My old friends are going to take advantage of that if we don't!" Kakaort says.

Raditz hates to admit it, but he's right. The Saiyan tail is his only weakness. He would easily be killed if anyone manages to get to it. "Let... me go…"

"You're not going to try to attack me again are you?" Kakarot asks.

Raditz just sighs. This is going to take longer than he originally thought it would. "The plan was for me to train you while your son does his own training. What you are doing now is getting us nowhere!"

"You're going to train _me_?" The thought excites Kakarot. He immediately lets go of Raditz's tail. "Oh boy! This is going to be awesome! Then when the time comes for us to battle the Humans, I'll definitely be ready!"

"Yes, I agree with you." Raditz says.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"I can see that."

"C'mon Raditz, let's get started as soon as we are finish looking for food!"

"Certainly."

Kakarot starts to fly off again but he stops. Raditz is not following him. He turns around and sees him talking to himself. It takes a moment for Kakarot to realize that Raditz was talking through his scouter when he thought it was a conversation. "uh... Raditz?"

His older brother looks at him and takes off his Scouter. "Here. You wanna talk to him?"

"You mean that thing is a phone?"

"What the hell is a phone?" The Saiyans face twists, unfamiliar with the word.

Kakarot folds his arms. "And you called me an idiot."

"That's different! Must I remind you that I've never been in this planet before!" Raditz snaps. He tosses the Scouter at him. "Here! Put it on and talk."

The younger brother does so quickly. It isn't hard. It's like putting on ChiChi's cotton ball puffs attached to a curved stick that she calls "earmuffs" to block out sound, but this one only is meant for one ear and it makes sound. He hardly ever uses a phone but he has been told to just talk. "Uh... Hello?"

"The younger brother of Raditz?" A voice says.

"Yep. That's me. So I guess that you are the prince that my brother told me about right?"

The voice chuckles lightly. "Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race. At least you are familiar with me already. That makes things so much easier. Care to address yourself?"

"Oh, uh... My address? I live in Mountain Paozu... well... used to..."

"No you fool! Not where you live! I'm asking you what your name is! Tell me your name!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! That would've made more since. It's Goku - well, not anymore! It's Kakarot now!"

Raditz face has fear written all over it. "Who do you think you're talking to?! You don't question the prince! Brother! Show some respect!"

"Oops! Sorry Prince Vegetable sir! Sir, my name is Kakarot sir! It's a pleasure to hear your voice sir!"

Raditz face palms.

"IT'S PRINCE VEGETA! NOT VEGETABLE!" The angry voice does harm to the Saiyan's sensitive ears. He cringes from it, fighting the urge to take the Scouter off.

"Sorry sir!" Kakarot gulps. Whoever this guy is, he sounds like he has a temper issue. Kakarot has to remind himself to watch himself when speaking to the prince. Who knows what he could do? "So uh... I headed that you'll arrive in a year."

"Right. Nappa and I are heading for our pods now. It'll be a long wait but it'll be all worth it. I hope that you will amuse me." And the signal is disconnected.

Kakarot hands the Scouter back to his brother. "He's gone now. We better get started soon. I'm starving!"

"Right. You may be so childish but at least you're eager." Raditz says. "Our comrades told me that they may just be able to fix your missing tail problem. It may have been permanently removed, but there is still a chance that we might be able to help you grow it back. Then you'll be just like the rest of us."

The younger brother nods once. "Can't wait. The last one I had a tail was when I was around 15. It's been awhile. I'm looking forward to that!"

"Well then, I think we wasted enough time with our chit-chat. What animals do you have here that's worth the catch?"

"Well, occasionally I would come across a giant fish. Doesn't last long though so I guess we'll have to get one more if we do find one."

"Humph. I see that you can put one and one together."

"I'm not that stupid Raditz." Kakarot's completely offended by the comment his brother just made. "I'm not a math genius but I know just about everything else. I can do basic math you know."

"Oh really? Okay then, what's 7 plus 7?"

"77?"

"Urgh. I can't argue with you. You get confused with 7 and 7."

"Oh, you said add? That's 14 right?"

"Your logic isn't all that good I see." He flies off followed by Kakarot. "You lived in this planet your entire life. Where's the best fishing spot around here?"

"Well, I've never been around here, but I know what kind of water big fish are often found." Kakarot stops suddenly and points down. "Down there. Can you hear it?"

It takes a moment but it seems that his brother is right. Raditz can hear long and large movement in the huge pond below. "So we just dive down there and get it?"

"Yeah, that's how I do it." Kakarot soars down and dives into the water. Seconds later the pond bubbles and the Saiyan shoots out with a 10 foot fish in his hands. "Whoa! This is the biggest catch I've ever seen!" He sneers at Raditz. "Bet you can't beat that."

Raditz smirks and dives down as well. Several seconds later he resurfaces just an inch above, trying to pull something out. It finally complies and he nearly loses control of his flight from the sudden change in weight. Through all that effort, all he gets is a boot. "Classic." He growls over Kakarot's laughter. He glares at the laughing Saiyan and hurls the boot at him. Bull's eye, right inside his mouth.

"BLAH!" Kakarot spits it out in disgust and wipes his tongue rapidly. "What was that for?!" He snaps.

"Do you realize how annoying you are?!" Raditz rolls his eyes and dives back into the water. His head sticks out a second later. "Here's a catch: I'm always above you!" He leaps out with a 14 foot fish and swings it hard like a baseball bat. Kakarot is hit and is shoved 10 feet across the field. "Who's laughing now?!"

Kakarot pushes himself up to a sitting position and wipes his mouth. He smirks! That smirk is only shown in combat with strong opponents that excite him. Raditz recognizes that smirk anywhere. It runs in the family. Of course, this means that Kakarot is up for a challenge. He grabs his own catch and bats his brother back. "Karma!"

Raditz lands instead of crashing. Now he's smirking too. He tosses his fish aside and gets into a battle stance. "Spare me the playful games brother! Tell me, are you strong like these earthlings say you are?"

Kakarot gets into his own stance. "You're willing to fight me huh? Something's fishy here. Normally I ask for challenges, not the other way around. Then again, that's probably because I'm a Saiyan. You did say that our race loves to fight right? We haven't even started and already I'm getting pumped up!"

"Now you see. You live for battle like the rest of us. Let's spare the talking. People seem to hate all talk before combat."

The two brothers stand in their stances for a while. The wind blows, kicking up dirt and leaves up into the air. It's as if time is at standstill as they both wait on who'll make the first move. A rock shifts from the wind. Then it falls and hits the ground.

Something inside Kakarot spiked. His instincts kick in first. He lets out a shout as he raises a fist and leaps towards his brother. His first attack is blocked. He tries with his other hand and it gets blocked too. It quickly turns into a spar as the two try to land a hit on each other with their rapid kicks and punches, but no progress is being made.

Raditz suddenly disappears from Kakarot's view. He's moving fast. Just before he could react, Raditz reappears behind him and kicks him hard. The younger Saiyan saves himself from falling by turning it into a backflip. He dodges his brother's attempted attacks now teasing him. He decides to punch him in the gut. Kakarot nearly forgot how to breathe.

Kakarot leaps back to gain distance, already overwhelmed by how much faster Raditz is compared to him. He can't land a hit yet and already he took two good ones. though the situation normally would make any person panic, he only chuckles. "We just started and already he's so fast. It seems like he has the advantage here." He lets out a small laugh. "This is exciting!"

Raditz has his arms crossed now. His brother is smiling at the situation. Nothing new since almost every saiyan he met does the same. Something inside of him is proud to see that despite the fact that Kakarot messed himself up with his head injury, he still has the nature of a Saiyan. "Hm, you really are some warrior. That nature seems to only come out when you're in combat. I'll just have to bring it out of you completely." He runs after him and kicks him down. Surprisingly, Kakarot grabs hold of his ankle and now has the advantage. He rapidly punches him on the stomach without letting up his strength.

Now he's landing hits! The younger Saiyan tries to keep it up. It's interrupted when something whips him on the chest strong enough to knock him down hard. He looks and sees Raditz wrapping his tail around his waist. He forgot that the tail was there and let his guard down. Some mistake that could have gotten him killed, that's for sure. He lunges at him again and they spar once more. When Kakarot is punched on the nose, he leaps up into flight, creating distance between them again, only this time, it's for a different reason. He pulls his arms to one side and cups his hands. "KAAAAAA-MEEEEEE…"

Raditz's scouter beeps as a warning. he turns it on and reads the characters flashing on the screen. "What the-?! His power level is increasing!"

"HAAAAA-MEEEEE..." Strong blue energy starts to powerfully grow from the palms of his hands as a ball.

"These earthlings… they can hold their true power at will!" The thought almost terrifies him. This means that the Humans can do the same. This is also an advantage. Kakarot can conceal his power as well, fooling his enemies and unleashing it when their guard is down!

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kakarot thrust his hands forward and the legendary Kamehameha wave shoots down, heading directly for Raditz.

"What?!" He has never seen such a powerful technique before. This must be an attack taught to special Humans! He tries to outrun it, but it follows, so he changes direction. Somehow, Kakarot shifts his arms and controls the beam. It's like a missile, and it won't go away! Seeing no other option he turns around. "Fine then, let's have it!" He puts his hands in front of him just before the blast could hit him. It stings all over his hands. He's about to be pushed back. It's almost too overwhelming to hold off. "WRAARGH!"

It explodes.

Kakarot becomes concerned. He stares at the flying dirt and dust, hoping for his brother to show around. "Oops. I got carried away there. This is training not real combat. I'll have to remind myself about that for here on."

It clears, and as hoped, Raditz still stands. In fact. he's not even scratch. He somehow deflected it. Now he's smirking. "Neat huh? I think it's my turn!" He opens his arms and huge red balls of light gather on each hand. He thrusts them forward and it too becomes a giant blast…

...Only much faster.

Kakarot didn't even had time to think. He takes a direct hit which tore up his _gi_. He falls on his back and the wind gets knocked out of him. He lays there dazed for a moment. He sees Raditz taking a long jump with a raised foot towards him. The older Saiyan lands and at the same time, slamming the foot on his chest. Kakarot shout is full of pain.

"I was testing your strength. You managed to hold off and give me your all, but let me inform you that I wasn't giving you _my _all." Raditz says.

Kakarot chuckles at this fact. "I see. Looks like I have a lot of training to do. Eh-heh-heh..."

"But, you did impress me." Raditz lifts his foot to free Kakarot and takes a step back as he stands. "How did you mask your power like that?"

"What do you mean? I have always been able to do that. It's not that hard. I can teach you that if you want to know how."

"I'm guessing that you're not the only one who can do this." When Kakarot nods Raditz sighs. "Well, in the future that makes things more of a challenge. I'm going to have to inform my comrades about this. We can't afford to lower our guard."

Kakarot looks at himself for a moment and takes note on his torn up uniform. "Hey Raditz. Do you think you can give me something to wear to replace this? It's torn up so bad for that last attack."

The Saiyan nods once. "I have replacements but they are back where my pod is. Hopefully your son didn't destroy them as well, but I doubt it. It takes a lot to do damage on those things." He looks at the crack on his chest plate. "He has a very hard head."

Kakarot laughs while patting his head. "He gets that from me."

"And I mean that in both ways."

Raditz starts to rise from the ground and fly back to where he arrived on Earth. He dives into the crater and lands in front of what remains of his pod. "Great. I'm stuck on this lousy place." He hurls what looks like the door aside and presses a button. A drawer opens from the back and armor is still in tact. "Good." He takes it out.. Two in fact. They look exactly alike. He tosses one to his brother but it hits his head since he is carrying two giant fish. Raditz sighs knowing that he'll have to get use to his brother's personality until he rearranges it.

Kakarot drops the fish and picks up the armor which is lighter than it appears to be. "How can you put this on? Is there zippers or buttons anywhere?"

"It's extra lit flexible. Just pull it over your head and it'll slip right on. Even if I with this armor on transforms into the Oozaru - the Great Ape that is - it'll grow with me."

"A giant gorilla in armor?! That's awesome!" Kakarot exclaims. The excited expression instantly fades. "But only you and Gohan - I mean Karot - Can do that now. I'm tailless How are you guys going to grow it back?."

"I told you before, we're trying to figure it out. Do you get short-term memory loss too?"

His brother shook his head no in reply.

To think that Kakarot would be sent to earth to originally purge the planet, only to suffer from a accident and forget all about his past as an infant… it makes Raditz feel pity for him. Kakarot doesn't even remember his own parents. He sighs and looks at the band worn on his leg. An identical one is on his arm. "There's one more thing I want to give you." He takes off the one on his leg and hands it to him. "If you care so much about those related to you, then you are certainly like our parents, especially mother."

As Kakarot puts it on his right arm, he realizes that he looks similar to Raditz now, as if he's officially reunited with the race he forgotten about for years. He was about to complement about the band, but what his brother said earlier caught his attention instead. "Raditz…"

"We better resume training now. There's no time for questions" He starts to rise from the ground again.

"Wait! It's important!"

He glares at Kakarot, already angry for stalling him. "You heard me! Why are you so stubborn?!" He is about to carry on until Kakarot asks:

"Can you tell me about our parents?"

**A/N:** **Finally! End of Chapter 3! It's a bit short, I know. I just wanted this chapter to be focused a bit mainly on the Saiyan brothers. Sure, Raditz isn't the type to care much about what his brother thinks, and Goku still has his personality, so of course he'll have his moments. In the later chapters, Goku will be a different guy, but he'll still have his slow moments I'm sure. They two brother's might even have a connection… maybe. What do you think?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS TO KEEP THIS GOING!**

**To be continued to Chapter 4!**


	4. Unleash your power Raditz!

**A/N: ****Espeon804 with another great chapter!**

…

**Um.. I have nothing to say this time.**

**-Espeon804**

**-Chapter 4: Bardock and Gine are our parents?! Summon your power Raditz!-**

"Can you tell me about our parents?" The question Kakarot asked earlier is repeated differently and more desperately. He stares at his brother, waiting for his reply.

Raditz stays silent for a while. He hasn't thought much about his parents as after he found out that they died along with his planet's explosion. He thought about them heavily after he reunited with his brother because he looks almost exactly like...

"Raditz? Are you okay?" Kakarot asks with concern.

Raditz realizes that he was shaking hard. He sees the worry all over his brother's face. "You remind me of our mother Kakarot." He tries to hide the emotions he hasn't felt in years. It is believed that the only emotions Saiyans show is anger, hatred, and cruelty. It is very rare to actually see a Saiyan care for another. His entire family is like that, all except him. He doesn't mind but, it bothers him that he's starting to show it. "Don't you worry about me. Worry about yourself."

"I can't help but worry. You look shaken up." Kakarot throws some twigs and grass in the middle of the crater. He fires a small blast and it burst into flames.

Raditz sighs heavily. "Do you really want to know about them?" Well, that's a stupid question he must admit. His brother doesn't remember anything about his infant past. He wanted to ask, hoping to avoid the conversation.

"I know that I once knew them. I want to know them again. Are they like the other Saiyans?" Kakarot asks while throwing the fishes over the huge flames.

"Fine. I'll tell you since you joined me anyway. You must know." He almost growls when Kakarot sits down on the ground as if he's getting a class lesson. "Our parents were very different when it comes to personality... very much like you and I are. Our father - Bardock - he was just like any other Saiyan; living for the thrill of battle and defeating his foe's without mercy. He holds on strongly to the pride of the Saiyans."

"What does he look like?"

"Didn't I mention back on the beach that you look like our father? You look almost like him. You have his hair, that smirk... he just has a scar on his face." He traces his finger as a x on his cheek to point that out. "He is a bit different. He cared for us even though it didn't seem like it."

Kakarot looks at the window of the broken door from the pod. He sees his reflection replaced with what could be the face of his father. He can see him in his mind, fighting strongly and not holding back. "What about our mother?"

Raditz finds himself chuckling a bit. "Saiyans thought she was an odd one."

"Huh? Odd? What's wrong with her?" Kakarot's attention back on his brother.

"There was nothing wrong. She was just... different. Our mother - Gine - she was a warrior too, but she's not all that strong. She used to be a part of our father's crew. She wasn't a excellent warrior in the battlefield, so you can imagine how many times our father had to save her. That's how they grew found to each other. Eventually, she stopped fighting and joined some meat company to make up for her years of not battling. She is rather... soft. She still has her pride in there, but she was not into fighting like our father was. Then, I was born. Then came you." He pauses and stares at his brother for a moment. "Hm, you almost have her eyes."

"What does she look like?"

"Hm. It's always hard for me to describe females. I think I might still have something I've been holding on to for years now." He crouches down and searches through the wreck of the ship. He comes across what looks like a small square of paper. He picks it up and takes a look at it. For a moment his face frowns, then he puts it in Kakarot's hand. "It's wrinkled, but you should still see it."

Kakarot looks at what turns out to be a picture. He can see himself as a baby, tail all over his brother's face. Raditz looks around 9? 10? 11? It's hard to guess, but it's clear that in the photo, he's annoyed about the tail and the fact that Kakarot as an baby is clinging on to his head. He can see a man. Raditz wasn't lying. He looks just like him! He frowns too, not the smiling type obviously. Then he sees the woman. She looks so gentle but the type to not mess with, just like ChiChi is. Gine is the only one smiling in this picture. They look so familiar suddenly. He just can't grasp it. His face twist in confusion as if he's a child trying to recognize his friend after not seeing him for years and that friend has grown.

"Do you remember them?" Raditz asks.

Kakarot sighs. "No. I don't. They somehow seem familiar in a way. I have no memories of them though." He rubs his scar on his head that remains from his head injury. Why did he fall? Maybe he was careless and fell off something or his adoptive Grandfather Gohan accidentally dropped him. Whatever it was, it bothers him a lot that he can't remember. Who are they exactly? He groans, now having a headache. The smell of the fully cooked fish took his mind off of the topic. "Dinner's ready!"

"About damn time. I thought that you were trying to starve me out here." Raditz effortlessly tears a chunk from his catch and wolves it down as if he hasn't ate in days.

Kakarot takes his own serving and dies the same. He feels better knowing that he is no longer the only one who eats 40 plates in one meal. Raditz did tell him that Saiyans have a huge appetite. He wonders how people in his birth world managed to handle so many hungry Saiyans at one time. How long was he in Planet Vegeta before he was sent off to Earth? The thought made him remember about his headache.

"Don't push yourself. You're thinking too hard." Raditz warns him. He glances at the fish who are now nothing but bones.

"I know." Kakarot rubs his head, hoping that the ache would go away.. "I just wish that I can remember things. I can't complain though. I'll just have to learn about my past more." 10 minutes pass and he gets to his feet. "Okay. Since we are finish eating, we can continue training now. It is getting really dark now though. Will you be able to see?"

"That's a stupid question." Raditz mutters, which roughly translates to a yes.

Kakarot looks up to the sky and takes note in the many starts in the sky. After a while he spots the moon, completely full, and huge. The moon has always caught his attention with or without a tail. He must be drawn to it by instinct because no matter how many times he looked around it in the past months, it is always fascinating to look at. "This is the biggest moon I've ever seen!"

His brother starts to laugh crudely. "A full moon has appeared so soon? How often do you have one here?"

"Well, we have one at least twice a month. The moon stays on the same phase for two days straight." Kakarot answers. He has a feeling that something big is going to happen.

It's great news for Raditz. "Well then, I'll ask you this; Do you want to see something cool? The extension of every Saiyan's power?"

He's curious, but the idea on what Raditz is talking about hits him. "You're talking about you and the moon. Sure! I want to see just how powerful you guys can get. I'm missing out on a lot am I?"

He nods once. "Naturally, a Saiyan is more powerful under a full moon even if they don't transform. I think it's time for lesson number 2. I'll show you why people fear us brother. But I must warn you, as soon as I transform, I'll go straight to a rampage... not unless you can calm me down. Then I can gain control of my own instincts."

A bad feeling sinks deep into Kakarot's stomach. "But how?! I killed my own adoptive grandfather when I transformed! How can I stop you?!"

"When we transform, we lose reasoning and rely on instinct. No matter how hard they try, anyone's pleas cannot reach our ears. Not unless, they understand our native tongue. Relatives are most likely to succeed with that process. I seen it happen many times before."

"I was raised here on Earth. What makes you think that I understand that language? I never heard it before!"

_"Oh yes you have. You just don't remember."_

Kakarot now feels dumbfounded. He just heard words that he never heard before come out of his brother's mouth. It's so new to him, but at the same time, it sounds so familiar. He just understood every word he said. Now his head hurts again. All that Saiyan past stuff is too much for him to take it in one day. He never learned so much at such a short period of time. But, Raditz is right. He heard it before. In fact, when he gets very agitated he would say a few words that his wife would be confused about. His former friends even told him once that when they got him drunk celebrating his marriage with ChiChi, he became very aggressive and if bothered, he would snap at anyone, speaking out sentences filled with unheard of words. It freaked them out. It was probably the most they ever saw him so angry. He was told that Master Roshi tried to hit on his wife and so he hurled the elder right through a wall.

_"Do you understand me Kakarot? Or is your mind a bit slow in catching things?"_

Kakarot stumbles a bit. He knows that this is one of the things he has to easily accomplish important he wants to please the other Saiyans. He had to think hard as the words try to formulate themselves out his mouth. "I do understand." He says. He switches rather quickly. _"I actually do. I know that I had spoken it before."_

_"Good." _Raditz says with a slight amused look. He switches back to the local language of Japanese. "I believe that your son has went through his own metamorphosis on his own but, no need to worry. You should be more concerned about yourself."

He didn't quite get it? Worry about himself instead of his son? It seems all so wrong. He was about to protest but his ideas change when he sees his brother studying the glowing white round moon in the night sky. A second later Raditz's eyes changed from its natural onyx color to a bloody red. Kakarot takes a deep breath, ready to accept whatever will become of Raditz. He has to do this. It's probably another test for him, only this time it involves situations when your own allies could turn against you... at least, that's the idea.

"This... will get... disturbing for you..." Raditz forces his words out, already having difficulty speaking. In fact, he seems to have difficulty breathing. His tail lazily falls from around his waist and droops down, occasionally beating in some kind of rhythm. His body starts to jerk and throb along with his hard heartbeat that is headed loud and clear. It beats irregular as the pace quickens. He gasps as if he forgot how to breathe for a second.

"R-Raditz?" He wasn't kidding. This is definitely freaking Kakarot out.

Still hanging on to the what remains in his reasoning, Raditz growls while giving his brother a look that reads; "Stop worrying so much!" After that he looks back at the sky as his lungs release an enraged inhuman scream filled with nothing but anger.

That moment, Kakarot knew that Raditz is consciously gone.

He takes a step back in shock and horror as he hears the snarling and screams continue. He watches in disbelief as Raditz's body grows buffer than it already was. Then he grows. Black fur starts to cover his exposed skin, and what is hidden under the expanding armor. His tail whips around powerfully, enough to snap a tree in half. His ears grow large and pointed that can hear for miles. His nails grow into black claws that can tear flesh without any effort. His bearing teeth grow into powerful razor-sharp fangs, and Kakarot doesn't even want to think what the older Saiyan could do with those. His nose grows longer until it's a snout. His entire eyes is now glowing red, striking paralyzing fear into anyone who dares to look. He is unrecognizable. It's almost impossible to tell it's Raditz at this point now that he's in full fledged monster form! "No! This is unreal!" Not even words can support how he feels at the moment. It is real, no matter how he looks at it. He does add one thing he has to accept.

"So this is the gorilla monster my grandfather used to tell me about, only... I took this beast's place... It's hard to believe that I can do that..."

Now completely changed, Raditz roars loudly in the form of the Oozaru. Not even half a second passed and the first thing he does is slam his arm against a cliff, taking it down without even half trying. He opens his mouth and a lethal ki blast shoots powerfully from it, vaporizing anything that came into contact put and crumbling anything nearby. This is repeated several times.

Kakarot stays in his place, watching the destructive scene. Boulders are hurled here and there, more cliffs are taken down, craters are formed into the ground... He cannot imagine what would happen if he decided to betray his own race. They probably would've vaporized him! His ki is overwhelmingly strong. He never felt anything like it!

Raditz suddenly stops, now sniffing the air. A low growl is heard as he slowly turns around and spots the tiny figure watching him. Annoyed by this, he roars again and slams down his fist.

Kakarot jumps out the way in the nick of time. His monsterized brother tries again as he leaps into flight. He manages to dodge most of the attempted swats, but just barely. Just when things couldn't have gotten worse, Raditz unleashes another blast. He dives down, nearly facing death as the blast whizzes over his head, only taking off a centimeter of hair. It won't be noticeable thankfully, but still, for the young brother, he would've been done for! He flies away several feet to gain distress like he did when they spared before. Raditz is still in there somewhere. He knows it. "RADITZ! RADITZ!"

The only answer he gets is another blast.

"Woah!" He ducks and it whizzes over him again. He knows that it won't be long until he finally catches him. He tries to remember what he was told before this. Unfortunately at the moment, he can't!

He hears a distant roar from elsewhere. Unlike Raditz, it's not as deep but it's still frightening. Kakarot can feel it's energy too. It's Gohan- Karot actually. He too must've took the form of the Oozaru and, he's having his own tantrum problems down there. The situation is almost bleak. He doesn't know what to do-

Being raised on Earth has many disadvantages for him it seems.

"Dammit!" Kakarot curses at himself for panicking like a fool like this. It's clouding his judgment and thoughts. He'll have to put his fears aside if he wants to survive this rampage. After all, this is what a Human would do. "But the thing is... I'm not a helpless Human. I'm a Saiyan warrior!" He reminds himself. Thanks to that note, his fears are instantly wiped away and is replaced with the urge to fight Raditz head on! "Hey! Raditz!"

The Oozaru finds the annoying figure again. He only got a glimpse of him and he receives a painful punch on the forehead. He howls and tries to rub off the pain as Kakarot laughs. Now he's willing to kill this bug. He fires another blast but is surprised that the bug managed to pull off a blast of its own. The two attacks collide and explode. The dust blocks what he should see happening. He never saw the uppercut that he now receives. He falls down on his back and howls again. How dare he! He sees the bug floating down to him, looking into his eyes. He snarls.

So he doesn't recognize him. Not yet. Kakarot searches into his head to recall what he was told. It finally hits him. Now it's time to put that to the test. It took a moment to find it and, now he finds it natural to speak in the Saiyan language. _"Hey! It's me! Kakarot!"_ It's a common thing for him to say to everyone but Kakarot replaces Goku in the sentence. _"Raditz! Can you hear me?!"_

Raditz narrows his eyes angrily.

_"C'mon! Snap out of it! Do it for your little brother!"_

The monster roars at his face, splattering spit everywhere, and on Kakarot.

_"Well that's not nice! Sheesh! Whoever thought that you being this way would turn you into a wild brute! I can handle the pain but too much can do a number on me don't you think?! C'mon Raditz!"_

Raditz growls while studying the Saiyan. It seems that he could be recognizing him. Things are going according to plan.

Then Kakarot gets a wet tongue, covering his body with saliva from head to toe.

_"Ew! Gross!" _Kakarot glares at him now. _"Don't you even think about trying to eat me! You wouldn't want to eat your only brother would you?! Raditz!"_

Oozaru Raditz's eyes seem to glow brighter for a short moment as he tilts his head to the side. He pushes himself up and scans his brother carefully.

_"That's it! Fight it!" _This might just work.

Raditz opens his mouth as if he is trying to speak. Suddenly, a blast slams on him, knocking him down. The angry Saiyan quickly gets to his feet and spots the one responsible.

Oozaru Karot!

Oozaru Raditz roars loudly and charges for the monsterized Saiyan kid. He tackles him down and pins him. Karot doesn't give up so easily. He sinks his fangs into Raditz's arm. He cries out in pain and picks him up and slams him hard against the ground, causing the earth to shake from the impact.

"No, no! This shouldn't be happening!" Kakarot didn't plan for his brother's transformation. He certainly never expected his own son to arrive and ambush Raditz like that either. This is too much for one day. He can't let his family kill each other! "Gohan! Enough!" He had to call him by his birth name. Karot doesn't know yet that his name has been changed to a more suitable Saiyan name.

No one complies. They toss each other around and bare their fangs. They roar at one another, challenging each other. They continue to fight but it's Karot who's already getting wounded. Raditz is unaffected thanks to his armor. It's fireworks. Not even 2 seconds would pass and another blast vaporizes something. If they keep this up, the Earth will be destroyed before the other Saiyans even get there! Kakarot doesn't want to do major harm on any of them. Watching the two fight is too much to bear. His body shakes, trying to fight off whatever emotion is taking over his body.

The ear piercing howl from his son makes the earth raised Saiyan snap.

Kakarot flew between the duo. _"THAT'S ENOUGH!" _ He thrust one arm each for the Oozarus and a force knocks them down like bowling pins. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down his boiling blood in his veins. His son wasn't happy about being knocked down so easily. He attempts to crush Kakarot with his own hands with a clap, but Kakarot kicks him on his lower jaw and he falls again. This time, he's unconscious. Kakarot had no intentions to resort to that, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

Oozaru Raditz tries to strike Kakarot down. Kakarot is smart this time. He ducks and avoids the attack and flies not too fast, but enough so that Raditz can chase him. He has to separate the two as far as possible so that they won't try to rip each other's heads off. When he felt that they were far enough, he picks up a giant boulder and drops it on his brother's tail. The Oozaru instantly collapses in the ground in agony. All he sees from his eyes is rage. "Man. When he finds out that I did this to him, he's gonna be pissed..." He runs his head, knowing that the next morning he'll expect some punches. He failed to bring his brother back to reason. That means more practice next month. He sits on top of the boulder and closes his eyes. He mediates instead of sleeping, just in case his brother somehow freed himself. The worst thing to happen is to die during sleep.

-The next day-

"KAKAROOOOT!"

The angry shout startles Kakarot out of his meditation. He forgot that he was sitting on a giant rock and fell 5 feet face first into the ground. He pulls his head out, gasping for air and spitting out dirt in disgust. Now who did that?

"KAKAROOOOT!"

"Oh no..." Now he remembers. He pinned Raditz down by the tail. He knew that he'll wake up like this. It's not like he had any other option.

"KAKAROT! YOU BETTER SHOW YOUR FACE OR YOUR DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Surprisingly, Kakarot finds his confidence to walk to his brother and speak to him in a calm tone. "You didn't have to shout you know. I knew that I had to do what you told me but I almost had it. Then came Karot and you two went crazy...ier. I almost had it, then I was left with no choice but to pin you down since you tried to kill me so many times. I'll try again next time! The first time isn't always the best!"

"...Humph. I'll give you credit for trying, but you still failed. I always wake up in the oddest places but THIS is ridiculous!" Raditz spits.

"Sorry..."

"Don't ask for my pity on you! Thanks to you, my tail is probably broken! Get me out of this!"

Kakarot quickly runs to his disabled-at-the-moment brother and lifts the rock high enough so that Raditz can escape. As soon as Raditz is free, he lets the boulder fall. He turns to face his brother but receives a hard punch on the head as usual. "Ow!" It'll take a while for him to get use to that.

"You should be grateful that my tail is fine. If it wasn't, things would've been worse for you." The Saiyan crosses his arms as he walks a few paces away from the area he suffered on. His tail drags on the ground. It then lifts and tries to go back to its belt-like fashion, but Raditz cringes from pain. The tail drops again. "Scratch that! It's not broken but it hurts like hell!"

"I said that I'm sorry! You and Karot double teamed on me!" Kakarot protests.

"Sorry is no excuse! I can't wait until your tail grows back so that you can feel the pain that I went through!"

Kakarot almost panics on the thought. He covers his tailbone with both hands. He knows that he has no tail at the moment but he's still not looking forward to the tail pulling. That is if he does somehow grows one back.

Raditz growls while glaring at his tail. It's out in the open now. Anyone could easily grab it and kill him if he were to be in battle. "But I won't do that until you get to experience your power under a full moon first. Consider yourself lucky. Your moon's phases are ridiculously fast to me."

"Really? You're telling me that the moon in Planet Vegeta takes a long time to become full?"

"Every 8 years."

"8 years?! What a bummer!" Kakarot now understand why his brother seemed to pleased when he told them about Earth's moon. Raditz hardly ever gets the chance to see a full moon.

"Alright. Talk time is over. We resume training now." He takes out a small container from his uniform with 10 green seeds inside.

"Cool! You brought a small snack with you?!"

"It's not edible you idiot!" Raditz snaps. "Look! These seed can grow into what we call Saibamen. We use these to train Saiyan children and to fight our foes. Prince Vegeta handed these to me to test you to see if you are Saiyan enough to kill these in hand-to-hand combat. I should reserve two for your son." With that note, he only takes out 8 from the container and tucks the container back in. "This plant's soil Is perfect for this." He pokes holes into the ground and plants the seed in. He then water them with a thick green liquid.

"Meant for children? Raditz, I'm in my 20's!" Kakarot says offended.

"I'm aware of that. But your time here on this miserable planet turned you soft. I want to see if you can do this without hesitation nor regret." The soil were the seeds were planet grows and bursts. 8 green plant-like creatures chuckle and snicker with mischief as they climb from their places. At the same time, Raditz checks his Scouter and his surprised with the readings. "Well, well. This soil really is perfect. These Saibamen are not meant for children here it seems. Their power levels are as high as mine!"

"What?!" Kakarot doesn't like the sound to that.

"Alright you 8. Your target is the Saiyan in front of you. Don't hold nothing back!" Raditz orders them. He smirks as they spring at him.

"Hey! You're not being fair! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"If you die then you're nothing close to a true Saiyan! Ignore whatever thoughts you have and let your blood boil! I know that you can do this brother, so show me your Saiyan side!"

That's easier said than done. Kakarot backs away slowly as the green things get closer to him.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! Another end to an awesome chapter guys! It's a little short too, but I still need more ideas! This time, I need ones for Goku's and Gohan's training! Help me out and keep the comments going!**

**To be continued to Chapter 5!**


	5. Awaken the Saiyan Side!

**A/N: ****Espeon804 here with another great action-packed chapter! We FINALLY get to see Goku in such a bleak situation, that'll he'll have no choice, but to fully embrace his pride! *Laughs out loudly in victory* I'M A GENIUS! *sees glares from readers, clears throat* sorry that you had to read that. Eh-heh…**

**This chapter will probably be the longest by far too! My writing skills are improving! ^^**

**Thanks to eleazar3055 (Wattpad) and some of my reviewers on Fanfiction, I have a few new ideas in mind.**

**Well, anyway, this chapter will starts going back towards the anime itself again. We'll see glances of the Z-Fighters and how they are handling their own training. And Gohan of course! In the next chapter perhaps, or two, Goku will finally meet Vegeta and Nappa-**

**Vegeta: It's **_**Prince **_**Vegeta!**

**Well Mr. Grumps, excuse me for my rudeness.**

**Vegeta: Is that any way to speak to a prince?! I should kill you right now young Earthling!**

**Look, you shouldn't even be here yet. My readers are itching for another chapter and you're stalling! I hate stalling! Pardon me **_**"your highness" **_**but if you kill me, then you'll never have your spotlight on the fic.**

**Vegeta: *growls and crosses arms***

**Anyway, now that the drama's over, let the next chapter begin! Let's see how long it'll take 'till Goku snaps! Woot, woot!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own DB, DBZ, DBGT nor DBZ Kai. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the one and only! So, no suing! I'm taking Law and Business class so I'm not stupid!**

**Besides, if I do own it, there wouldn't be a death count for Krillin!**

**Review! Ideas please!**

**-Espeon804. The teenage Pokemon, DragonBall, ThunderCats, and a long list of shows fan! **

**Don't judge me.**

**-Train for your life! The awakening of Kakarot's Saiyan side!-**

"C'mon Kakarot! What's the matter? You're not going to run away like a little baby are you?" Raditz teases as he watches his little brother backing away rather quickly. It's impressive in how well his brother manages to dodge many of their attacks without much difficulty. Still, Raditz is doing this in hopes to awaken the Saiyan side of his brother that has been locked away for so long. If this doesn't work, then he might as well put him in the same category as the Humans. Perhaps Kakarot is already in that category.

"Kiiii! Kiki ki!" The Saibamen chatter and squeal in mischief filled laughter. They all lunge at him, one by one. The Saiyan still cowards. Some warrior he is.

Kakarot wouldn't call himself a coward. He just doesn't want to kill these guys for no reason. Sure, he took down 100 Humans the other day, but that was because he didn't really had much of a choice. He has to admit it to himself. The only time he actually does kill is when he has no other options and is forced to do so. It haunts him still. He still shivers at the reminder of how he as a boy punched and went through King Piccolo right through his stomach. Worst feeling ever. He'll hate to go through someone's guts again.

"You call yourself a Saiyan?!" The angry voice of Raditz snapped him from thinking. A Saibamen punches him off his feet and he stumbles hard, trying to regain his balance.

"Raditz! You're distracting me!" Kakarot warns him while ducking his head to avoid one of the creature's attacks.

"From what? Being a coward?!"

"I'm no coward Raditz!" Kakarot kicks one of the creatures away from him. "You're just pushing me too far!" He punches another away.

The older Saiyan chuckles lightly. "Pushing you too far? The truth is, you've never been in such tense combat before. You're not used to it. I'll show a little mercy on you then." He looks directly at the two Saibamen closer to him. "You two, I want you to run around here and find the boy with a tail like mine. When you do, attack him and don't hold nothing back."

Kakarot almost chokes. "Are you trying to kill my son too?!"

"Oh please. He may not be trained with Martial Arts but the brat knows how to defend himself believe it or not. Besides, this is the only way I can get you two to grow into the warriors I need you to be." He pats his armor where the last two seeds are stored. "When we meet him again, I'll use the last two to see how much he approved. How long will it take you to fully accept yourself as a Saiyan? The sooner you do, the better."

Kakarot watches the two Saibamen sprint off in search for his only son. What Raditz says does make since, but the problem is that even though he did agree to join his race, their culture is too hard to embrace. As of now, killing only makes him feel a little better, but then he'll regret it later. He doubts that he'll ever enjoy taking other's lives. It seems too cruel. Perhaps he's not cut out to be a true Saiyan.

A fist hits him hard on the face. One of the Saibamen caught him off guard. The younger Saiyan quickly stands to resume his defense tactics, only to be punched down again. He notices that another tries to kick his face so he rises an arm to block but he's outsmarted as the creature apparently planned for him to do that, so another behind him kicks him in an other angle. Kakarot's face gets implanted into dirt.

"Aw you're kidding me! Please tell me that this isn't all you got!" Raditz shouts.

It stinks to be thrown around like a ragdoll. Every time Kakarot tries to get back on his feet, he's shoved down again. The Saibamen laugh at him. They are toying with him! "Cut it out!" Now he sounds like a child. They don't listen of course. They continue to tease him. He gets to his knees only to get kicked on the stomach. Getting punched on the stomach is painful for any person in the world. Now imagine being kicked there and multiply it by 10. Kakarot stays on his knees hunched over while pressing his folded arms against his stomach in hopes to ease the pain but, it doesn't fade. He sees a foot coming at him in incredible speed. He gets hit on the chin and he falls hard on his back. He lays there groaning.

Raditz frowns now. "Pitiful. I expected more from you brother! Right now you're just useless! You may be the strongest warrior here, but to our Prince, you'll be nothing!"

An angry growls rises from the helpless Saiyan's throat.

Raditz raises an eyebrow now. "Getting angry aren't we?"

It's obvious! Getting kicked around like that isn't something to be proud of! He can't even get up! It's aggravating! Things can't get any worse for him can it?

"Finish him!"

It just got worse.

The eight Saibamen jump on him now. Their heads split open. Kakarot can smell the foul acid boiling inside. It dawns to him that if he lets the fluids touch him, it'll be like a spider's bite on it's prey. He'll dissolve from the inside out! He feels his own blood boiling now as they pour the fluids at him.

"YYAAAAAAHHHH!"

All Raditz sees is a flash of light that hurls the Saibamen and their acids away. At the same time, dirt is thrown harshly across the field along with them. After it settles, it reveals the aggravated Saiyan trying to catch his breathe as if he had put everything into that force. Raditz takes note on his brother's eyes. They no longer look friendly like they always are. They show aggression and anger. Deep inside he can see sparks of what will soon be the flames of a true Saiyan's eyes. He smirks, his plans are working.

This is the second time that Kakarot feels his body hot during combat all over. He takes deep breaths like last time in hopes that'll it'll cool down. This time, it stays and, it's getting in his nerves. Heck, everything about this so-called training is getting on his nerves. "You're really trying to kill me aren't you?!" The anger is clearly in his voice. He notices that his brother is a bit surprised, never hearing him angry like this before.

Raditz huffs. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I just wanted to see how you would react to the situation. It got results." He shrugs. "I see now that you are pissed off but that doesn't mean that I will stop my plans if that is what you are hoping for."

"You sent those things to kill my son!" Kakarot reminds him to pin down a good reason for his sudden anger.

"And if they succeed then your son all along is just a mere cry-baby brat."

"You're a monster!"

"Me? Look at you! You're getting so fired up that you're trying to hang on to what remains in reason am I right?"

"What?" Kakarot doesn't have a clue on what exactly he means by that.

"Don't deny it brother. I can see it in your eyes. Don't ignore your instincts. Embrace it. You might just be able to save him." A evil smirk spreads across his face. His tail flicks, showing a hint of his excitement. "But first, you'll have to get pass the Saibamen."

Hearing them being mentioned, the Saibamen spring into action once more, crying out loudly as they have the younger Saiyan in their radar.

Kakarot gets into a stance again. A wave of sudden energy travels through him again. He's unfamiliar with whatever sensation he's experiencing. Hopefully, it's something that can help him.

"Kikiki!" They chant again. They formulate a new plan to eliminate the tailless Saiyan. They runs around him in circles in inhumane speeds. Every once in a while, one would spring out and slash him.

Kakarot cringes as another Saibamen successfully slashes his exposed skin. His eyes dart left and right, trying to locate one of them, but all he sees is what looks like hundreds of them. They tease him again, not knowing that doing so only makes him more annoyed and aggravated. He balls up a fist, legs bend, ready to attack back... If he can figure out how to.

Raditz raises his other eyebrow, almost fully impressed. He recognizes the expression that his brother is showing. The way Kakarot's body shakes from trying to hold back tells everything.

He's about to snap.

His evil smirk becomes a grin. "There it is. Just a little more..." He has to push his brother further. He thinks hard. What can he say that will push Kakarot off the limit?

An idea strikes the long haired Saiyan. It was so good to him, he wondered if a lit light bulb popped above do his head. He shouts loud so that he can be heard well and clear. "I feel sorry for you Kakarot! You decided to join us but I see only hints of progress! You are holding back! I see the reasons on why your son is pathetic! If your wife manages to have you do things against your will and make all the decisions in your life, then I also see why your son is the way he is! You're too soft! So soft that you can't even protect your own son! You always need someone to watch over your back!"

The words Raditz just said stung Kakarot like needles, something he can't stand. He glares at his brother. "I am not soft Raditz! I defeated many enemies in my life!"

"You saved this ball of dirt many times. But you lost many, because you are always holding back! Now you'll lose your son next! According to my Scouter, they are yards away! It's too late now! You hesitated to finish the job quickly! Now he dies!"

"NO HE WON'T!" Giant ki blasts are fired, killing all the Saibamen at once. It happens so fast, it's too hard to believe!

Raditz is dumbfounded. Kakarot had potential all along. It is summoned through anger. He sees his brother once again glaring at him. Kakarot's upper lip curls as if he is snarling. "There it is. That is what I am looking for!"

"I won't _allow you _to kill my son!" Kakarot growls his words firmly. Putting in pressure into his speech is the only way that he can be fully aware of his anger to keep himself from attacking his brother. He's slowly failing.

Suddenly, Raditz bursts out in laughter. Now the situation is confusing. "That fact was false. the Saibamen are miles away from reaching your son. I lied to you on purpose!" His brother is more gullible than he originally thought. His laughter is however interrupted. His brother grabs his shoulders firmly and Raditz is shoved against a nearby boulder. He didn't get hurt thanks to his armor, but the sudden action almost surprised him. He brushes it aside though, and he speaks again. "Well, well! Aren't we feeling angry today!"

"What the HELL was THAT for?!" Kakarot snarls in his face. It doesn't intimidate him however.

"I just wanted to see your Saiyan instincts at its peak. That's all." Raditz simply replies.

"That was what you wanted all along huh?! You thought that I wasn't good enough?! Is that it?!"

"Pah! Your personality kills me ever since I reunited with you. Where is your Saiyan pride brother! Are you hiding it or is it that you have none at all?!"

"My pride?! You wanted my pride all along?! Humph! Fine then! I'll show it to you since you've been begging for it for these past two days! HERE! TAKE IT!" He thrusts his arms out to the side and his head snaps back almost hard enough to break his own neck. He roars to the sky as the ground almost shakes.

Raditz's scouter bleeps crazy, trying to keep up with the readings. Certainly Kakarot has pride, but it's not the one Raditz's been seeking. "Impossible! his power level rose to 2,807! Is this his true power?! He's been hiding it all this time!" He finds himself grinning again. "Alright brother! If you want to save your son, you'll have to prove to me that you can pass me first!"

Even if Raditz didn't say so, Kakarot still would've fought him anyway. With a battle cry, he charges towards his big brother.

**-Gohan-**

The young boy looks at his surroundings. His body trembles. He is completely unfamiliar with his surroundings. It puzzles him strongly: How did he get here in the first place? He doesn't remember running from anything or traveling in any manner, so how did he? He woke up naked, which made matters even more confusing. He is wounded in many places but, it's nothing lethal. He feels so exposed at the moment, only comfortable with being naked when in the bath. He whimpers. It won't help. He finally realized that crying wouldn't help with anything but attract predators. "I-I miss daddy. I miss mom's cooking! I just wanna go home!" He knows that no one would hear him. Talking to himself does make him feel a little better.

The chilly wind touches his body. He trembles harder as his skin from goosebumps. He feels so sore from his injuries. He is familiar with the injuries left behind. He's been clawed and bitten, mostly on his arms. He knows this because he was attacked by a wolf pack before. His mother couldn't handle it so his father arrived in time around the wolves were knocked out their feet in seconds. Though it wasn't his fault, Chichi blamed the entire incident on Goku anyway.

The boy sighs and sits. There's nothing much he can do at at the at the moment expect wait out the pain. Still, he is very hungry. The thought on how will he be able to get food scares him. He'll starve for sure! "I'm cold... and I'm tired... I'm hungry... and I'm scared..." He grips his shoulders and hugs his body, using his body heat to warm himself up. It still isn't enough. He sneezes loudly and hard, almost getting knocked down. If he gets sick, he'll be more miserable than he already is. Another set of tears fall from his eyes. "I wanna go home...'"

"Kiki! Kikikiiiii!"

He shoots up to his feet quickly. His body trembles in fear again. The sounds continue and are growing closer. "Wh-who is there?" His question goes unanswered. "Oooh..."

"KIIKIIIII!" A Saibamen leaps from behind him and lands. Karon screams in terror and starts to run, ignoring the pain robbing all over his body. Just as he makes a turn, another Saibamen leaps and lands in front of him. He is cornered now. He hugs himself again, tighter than before. These things are going to hurt him. That is what roams his mind as the duo approaches him teasingly. He gets pinned to the ground. "DADDY! DADDY! HELP MEEEE!' But he knows that there's no use of crying out for help. He knows that he is in danger and hopes for anyone's help. He even hopes that Raditz would somehow come around and save him right now, but knowing his uncle so far, it's a mere dream.

He yelps when when he gets slashed on his already injured arm and and he starts to bleed again. He is a tacked again. He wails loudly like any harmed child would do. Normally this would attract the super angry Goku but this time, he's alone, and Raditz made that clear.

The Saibamen lunge at him again.

"WHAAAAAH!" Karot feels something inside him snap. He let's it consume him for it will make him feel safer. His terrified eyes narrow and turns aggressive. With a growls he thrust his arms forward and a giant ki blast is unleashed. One Saibamen is lucky as he moves out the way. The other one sees it's fate as it gets vaporized instantly. The Saiyan blood inside him is a boiling madness. He snaps his head toward the lucky Saibamen's direction. He bares his a teeth before shouting, "STOP HURTING ME!" He lunges himself forward and headbutt the creature hard, but not enough to kill it. He stumbles to regain his footing and keeps his eye on the creature as it recovers from his attack. "YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The Saibamen is aware that the demi Saiyan is giving him a fair warning, probably willing to spare him thanks to his Human heritage. It decides to ignore the 4 year old's warning since it has to do what Raditz ordered it to do. He leaps at the angry child with a scream.

He gave it a clear warning and the creature is so dumb to ignore it. Karot has to in protect himself at all costs if he wishes to see his father again. He balls his fist as the creature gets closer. He shouts loudly he does something he never thought he would. He spins and kicks his foot and the Saibamen spins like a screw through the air and into a tree. It slumps down and stays like that. Karot inhales deeply. Did he just do that? He single-handedly took down two creatures that were so much stronger and faster than him. He really does does have potential after all. His Saiyan instincts instincts are gone now and he returns to his innocent self. He's aware that if if he can do that, then dinosaurs are the least of of his worries.

His stomach suddenly grumbles loudly. He is reminded on what his main concern is. "I'm _still_ hungry!"

**-The Z-Fighters-**

Krillin groans and tries not to gag as he places another innocent body neatly into a deep hole he created for him. The poor man didn't deserve this. None of the 100 who suffered did. "I hope that you're happy Raditz." The long haired Saiyan they encountered got his wish. Thanks to him, Goku has turned against them. He found the reason almost stupid. Sure, they kept major secrets from him, but that's no reason for Goku to join his brother! Goku wasn't always upstairs, lacking common sense, but this is ridiculous to the monk. His best friend now holds a major grudge towards humanity.

"Thinking about Goku huh?" The voice of Yamcha snaps Krillin from his thinking.

"Goku? He's… Kakarot now." The monk sighs with a fold of his arms.

"Kakarot… As ridiculous as the name sounds, and Goku still choose to stay with it." Yamcha places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "C'mon dude. We have rested all the innocent now. We need to start focusing on training to get ready for Kami knows what."

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

The duo arrive back on the beach of the Kame House where the other's have gathered. Tien and Chiaotzu arrived after hearing the dreadful event that has recently occurred, and they are just as willing to stop it as anyone else. Then, someone else shows up… rather rudely.

"Hey!" A plump samurai skis across the ocean waves on a motor boat. He arrives on shore to greet them. "Hey!"

Krillin seems to recognize him first. "Hey! I know you! Your uh… What's your name again?" Then again, names are always a problem.

"It's Yajirobe! Now stop asking stupid questions!" Oh yeah, they remember him now. He's probably the most rudest man they've ever met besides Piccolo. "Listen. Korin asked me to drop by to tell you to come to the lookout for special training."

Krillin couldn't believe what he just heard. They are invited to train on earth's greatest landmark! "You mean… _The _Korin?"

Yajirobe simply replies by mocking Korin's feline character by rubbing his face as if he is a cat himself. "Look at me, I'm the know-it-all-Korin." He stops his actions and folds his arms. "He wants you to bring Yamcha and… Tien something… and Cha-whatever."

"You mean Tien and Chiaotzu?"

"Not me?" Master Roshi asks, feeling a little left out.

"Did I say you?" Yajirobe grumbles. "He want you to get ready for the fight against the Saiyans, even me."

"You too?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah. Crazy huh? I told him that there was no way that I am going to be fighting some stupid aliens and he went through the roof. I thought that he was going to kill me. But just come okay? Not like I care, but there's still no way I'm doing this, like if I have a choice." He climbs back on his motor boat and it drives away.

"Well… that was just what we hoped for." Tien mumbled.

"Best if we get started now." Krillin suggests.

**-Goku-**

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! That's it brother! You're doing great! Don't hold nothing back! Give me your all!" Raditz dodges each of his little brother's attack without much effort, but he seems to be enjoying himself. For the first time, he can see Kakarot's behavior when his Saiyan instincts are at it's best. Railing him up like this turns out to be more than a great idea. He takes note that he needs to do this more often.

"Dammit Raditz! Stay still so that I can pound you!" Kakarot growls after he misses again.

"Aw, is my little brother throwing a major tantrum?" Raditz teases.

Kakarot lunges at Raditz again, but the older Saiyan simply steps aside and all kakarot gets is a face full of dirt.

"Even when you show me your Saiyan side, you are still nothing compared to a true Saiyan when it comes to strength."

"Humph! I'll be a better Saiyan than you'll ever be soon! You'll regret tricking me like that- and for killing me SON!" He lands a punch on Raditz stomach. He is satisfied to at least inflict a good amount of damage since Raditz is now groaning while pressing his arms against his stomach. Some good punch since even the armor couldn't stop all of it.

Suddenly, raditz looks up to Kakarot with a growl. "Who told you to stop attacking?"

"Huh?"

_WHAM! _Kakarot gets knocked hard to the ground after Raditz swats him with his arm.

Just before Raditz could finish this off with a knockout, his scouter bleeps. A few moments pass and he grins. "Well. well. Looks like your son is more of a fighter than I hoped he'll be!"

'_Good." _Kakarot thought. _'That means that he'll make it.'_

**A/N: ****Finally finish! So… what do you think?**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**To be continued to Chapter 6!**


	6. A lot can happen in 6 months!

**A/N:**** Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I must first thank you all for all the great reviews I have received from you! I don't have much to say except that this chapter takes place six months later after all the drama from the previous chapter! Just like the anime almost! Let it begin!**

**You know what to do! Review, Review!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, nor DBZKai. All rights go to the original author Akira Toriyama! Why do you think this is called a fanfiction? It's a fan-made story, so no suing! I'm too young to be sued! I don't even know how to handle that stuff. The concept is confusing. O.o**

**-Espeon804, the teenage Pokemon, DragonBall, ThunderCats, and more fan!**

**-Chapter 6: A lot can happen in 6 months!-**

It's been six months. In six months, they've been battered and thrown around. In six months, they had to put the past behind them to help themselves on becoming stronger. In six months… it's clear that, they have changed a lot or so the Z-Fighters believe, but the fact itself could be true. Both warriors; Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan, they both did grow stronger indeed. Their personalities did change. One became brave, the other became almost merciless.

Karot sleeps on his back. His body is covered with his yellow tunic, the outfit that Raditz made him take off before he was left behind. He had to put it back on, because running around naked isn't something that he is comfortable about. He yawns loudly and sits up with a stretch of his arms. After sitting there lazy-eyed for a few moments, his stomach growls, reminding him that it needs to be feed. He smiles. "Food." He snatched a wooden bowl he had for a while and he leaps to his feet and being a daredevil, he leaps off the cliff rocks he slept on one by one. He reaches the ground laughing as he sprints across the field. He spots a tree bearing small berries and with a shout, he lunges at it and gives it a good and hard kick. as the berries fall, he cleverly collects them with his bowl, laughing joyfully. They stop falling and now the bowl is full. he finds a rock and uses it as a chair and he begins to eat it by handfuls.

He doesn't even get the chance to eat it halfway when heavy stomping starts. He ignores it and focuses on his meal. The low growl of a drooling dinosaur above him finally fully has his attention. "Oh. Hi." He simply says. He swallows the berries in his mouth. "So, you're back for more huh?" Honestly, he has no idea why this particular dino keeps coming back to try to catch him. Not like he doesn't mind though.

The dino roars and dives his mouth towards the monkey-tailed boy. it misses since he leaped out the way in time. Another pursuit begins. It tries to chomp him down, but the boy keeps dodging.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh!" The Demi-Saiyan turns his head seeing that the dino is close behind. He sticks his tongue out. "You missed me!" He continues to run. Any longer and he'll run right into a cliff, but this is his plan after all, because he makes a sharp turn and leaps up into the sky just as the dino runs into the cliff itself. Ki gathers in his hand. "Okay! I'm about to chop some meat off your tail now!" He fires it and it slices a good amount. He lands and hauls the meat over his shoulder. He takes note on how short the reptile's tail is now. "Hm. Looks like you'll be out of tail pretty soon."

It's only reply was a soft growl. It lays there dazed as a small rock bounces off its head.

Karot isn't aware that his uncle is watching far above. "Good. He's improving faster than I thought. Perhaps I should inform my brother about this hm?" He turns around and flies, using his Scouter to detect Kakarot's power level.

**-Goku-**

"KAAAA-MEEEE... HAAAA-MEEEE... HAAAAAAAA!" Kakarot unleashes his signature attack and it shoots across the field. His target is a giant boulder, the biggest in the plains he is training at. It is way off in the other side. Surely, his attack will miss, but he knows better. He shifts his arms, forcing the blast to change direction like he did when he was fighting Raditz. It slams right into it, and the rock is shattered, but not vaporized. "Man... I need to do some more training for better results. At this rate, things won't seem so pretty in the future battlefield." He gets into his stance to deliver another Kamehameha, but he senses a strong familiar energy hovering right above him. Quickly, he turns around with a rises arm and blocks a punch that his brother tried to deliver.

"Good. Your reflexes has improved a lot." Raditz says as he touches the ground. "In fact, for these past six months, both of you have picked up a lot. I have to admit, you and your son have impressed me. The brat has gained a lot of courage and skill. The prince should be pleased." He pauses for a moment. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you something. I've done you a small favor."

"Really? That's awesome! But... a favor? I never requested anything from you." Kakarot says oddly.

"I had a hunch that you might be pleased that I have decided to bring you two Earthlings that I believe we'll find useful at least. They should be grateful that I am sparing them for now." Raditz suddenly flies back into the air and dives into the crater. A few moments later, he leaps out with two bickering woman, one on each side. He carelessly tosses them to the ground to his brother's feet.

"Urrgh! This guy has no manners at all! Swooping down like that and kidnapping me like he's some kind of jerk! Doing that to a delicate flower like me!" One woman groans.

"And for kidnapping my Gohan!" Another growls.

Kakarot recognizes the two attitudes and voices instantly. "Bulma? ChiChi? How did you know about them?" He's a bit shocked. Raditz met Bulma, but never ChiChi. He wonders how Raditz knew that Chichi is his wife and all.

"Your son has your wife's looks, and I was told that the blue haired woman is the smartest in the world, so I brought them here. They'll live for now, unless the prince decides to let them live that is." Raditz explains.

Bulma and ChiChi rises their heads and first sees Raditz looking back at them with a frown, then Kakarot who gives them a puzzled look. Both woman almost choke at the sight of him.

"Y-you're wearing _that_?!" Bulma shrieks as her trembling hand points at the armor that her former friend wares.

"Why Goku? Why would you turn against us like that?!" ChiChi looks more angry than afraid. "You have a family to take care of! A planet to protect, and all the sudden this jerk shows up and _you_ become the enemy!" He shoots to her feet and pokes her husband's chest, making him gulp. "How DARE you! Now my son is going to be a delinquent! He should be focused on his studying but you two just _had_ to get in the way! What kind of father does that?!"

"This woman is getting on my nerves." Raditz grumbles. He glares at her, almost intimidating her. "Stop your annoying bickering woman! Ever since I found you all you've done is nag, nag, nag! I'm sick of it! Do you want me to knock you out again?!" He had to knock her out when he found her. Her ear-piercing speeches were making his ears bleed.

"Why you!"

_PONG! _Something hard knocks the warrior off his feet. He rubs his face from the stinging pain. "The hell-?!" He glares at her again and sees the source of pain; a frying pan. "How did you get that?!"

ChiChi frowns. "I keep it under my dress in case I need it thank you very much! You two need to be taught something!" She hits him again with it.

"Damn!" Raditz hisses. How can a simple item inflict so much pain?! "Stop it! I won't hesitate to blast you!"

"That's enough ChiChi! Leave him alone!" Kakarot warns her after finally finding some courage to speak up against her. His reward is a smack with the frying pan as well.

"You two need to learn some manners! I can handle my husband, but two is just overwhelming! If his brother is this way, then I see where the rudeness comes from! You Saiyans are just disrespectful among others! You better give me back my son!" She hits them both this time. "Where is he?!" She gets ready to do it again, as it comes down, Kakarot catches it in time. "Huh?"

"I said that's enough!" He snatches the "weapon" from her and simply snaps it in half, and tosses it aside.

"Goku!" ChiChi shouts. This is the first time he dared to cross her line.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Kakarot!" He rubs his swollen head. "Jeez. I wish I can go one day without someone hitting my head like that."

"Grr! I am tired of this! Every time I bring something around you, you always have to break it! I am going to-" Her nagging is cut off when surprisingly, Kakarot chops her on the throat. She almost chokes as she falls to the ground. Her attitude disappears and is replaced with fear as she watches her husband give her the darkest grin she has ever seen.

"Like my brother said," Kakarot's dark grin grows wider as a ki ball is created on one had. He faces it at his wife from point blank rage right near her face. "Stop the attitude and he'll let you live. I know that he doesn't bluff and I certainly agree with what he says because to be honest, I'm sick of it." The ki ball grows bigger and ChiChi crawls back a bit. "Sounds like a good deal... right?"

"Wh-what has happened to the Goku we all once knew?" Bulma whispers.

"Oh, he's still here and there but, a lot has changed you see..." Kakarot answers. "I'm just _Saiyan_"

Raditz snickers at the show that his younger brother is showing. For the past six months, he has taught Kakarot more about his heritage. Slowly but finally, he embraced it. He noticed that one day when Kakarot started to talk rudely towards Raditz on how boring the training has became. Normally Kakarot would've been grateful and relieved when training becomes so easy. What Kakarot says next confirms it.

"I hope that your friends are training as hard as they can. I don't want to fight a whole bunch of weaklings. That, would be boring." Kakarot, satisfied that he finally has ChiChi in a leash, makes the ki ball fade away. He walks over to his brother. "Are you going to get Karot?"

"Karot? Who is Karot?" Bulma wondered out loud.

"The one you address as that stupid earthling name "Gohan"." Raditz answers. "Don't worry about him now Kakarot. What we should be looking at is your tail problem."

"My what?"

Raditz turns his attention back to Bulma. "Tell me earthling. Do you have it ready already or not?"

"It will take some time. You're going to have to be patient." Bulma growls.

"You've been working on it for over a month now woman! How long does this take?!" Raditz snaps.

"Wait. You never told me you had her for a while." Kakarot is a bit confused. How did his brother manage to keep the two hidden without him knowing? He could had detected their energy but Raditz had to hide them really well if even he couldn't sense that.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know what I have for you Kakarot." Raditz simply points out. He looks back at Bulma now who is shaking from fear. "You're hesitating to give it to me aren't you?" She shakes more rapidly now, and he rises a hand, threatening to hit her. "So that's it! You had it all along today! I suggest that you hand it over or this day will be your last!"

"Good! Because I would rather _die_ than work for you and your monkey friends!" Bulma spits out with hatred mixed with fear.

The Saiyan's angry expression switches to what almost looks like amusement for a second. "I never thought that a few of you Humans would have so much courage against us Saiyans. I see why Kakarot is a bit of a coward around you two." He ignores Kakarot's protest. "I think the prince would find you very stubborn to take his orders. Your personality is similar to the Saiyan woman I've seen in my life." He extended his hand. "Now, hand it over."

Instead, Bulma slaps away his hand.

"Okay then. I'll have to convince you then!" He swiftly snatches her legs and shoots to the air in shocking speed. He laughs as the blue-haired woman screams.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Bulma screams as she pounds her fists on Raditz's legs. She knows that it won't have any effect, but it's the only defense she can come up with at this moment.

Raditz sneers. "Put you down? Fine with me!" He lets her go while shouting. "Kakarot! Catch!"

Kakarot extends his arms and catches her just when she was about to hit the ground. "Now wasn't that fun?" He chuckles.

"FUN?! I FELL 20 FEET FROM THE GROUND?! YOU CALL _THAT_ FUN?!" Bulma snaps.

Kakarot laughs as he throws her back to his brother. "Here Raditz!"

Raditz catches her. "Convinced yet?"

"NEVER!" Bulma shouts.

"Alright." Raditz lets her go again.

Kakarot catches her again. "C'mon Bulma. I know that Raditz will keep this up if you refuse. Eventually I'll miss and you'll die from your fall, so just give up." When she says nothing, he simply throws her back up and Raditz catches her once more. "Man. You're so stubborn."

"Make it easier for you. The more you cooperate with me, the better. Hand it over."

"Go to hell!" Bulma growls.

"Aren't you the feisty one? Go ahead and keep that up if you want. It only makes things more fun for me!" This time he throws her hard and she shoots towards the ground fast enough to make her go through it if she hits it.

As she hoped, Kakarot catches her in time. He chuckles again. "It's like a game of toss!" He gets ready to throw her again.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU CAN HAVE IT! JUST STOP THROWING ME AROUND!" Bulma finally gives in.

"See? It's not that hard!" Kakarot still has the cheerfulness in his voice. He puts her down. "There ya go!"

The moment Raditz lands on the ground, Bulma digs into her pocket and takes out a box that is the size of her hand. "Here! Take it!" She tosses it at him and crosses her arms. "If Gohan was involved in this "Throw the delicate flower around" game, then it'll be more like "monkey in the middle". I'm not looking forward to meeting more Saiyans."

Raditz peers inside the box. "Good. You seem to have more brains than I originally thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bulma grumbles. "Can you at least put me back with ChiChi? I don't want to be around you two another second."

"Sure!" Kakarot picks her up and tosses her aside. Her screams fade away. Her turns his attention to his brother now. "What is that anyway? Why is it so important to you?"

"You actually." Raditz tells him. "She used your DNA from your hair to help you grow a new tail. They may have removed it to the point that it won't grow back naturally, but the roots of it still remains. Adding this will help your tail's cells regenerate and by time, it'll grow back good as new."

"Uh..." Kakarot tilts his head to the side.

"You didn't understand that did you?" Raditz sighs.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you lost me there." Kakarot replies while scratching his head. "Can you repeat that again?"

"Your cells will regenerate from the DNA and it'll grow back."

"What?"

"You know, artificially."

"Huh?"

"This will help your tail come back."

"Oh! I get it now!"

Raditz falls to the ground anime style.

"Hey Raditz? Are you okay? You just fell down!" Kakarot asks.

"I fell because of your stupidity." Raditz gets back to his feet and opens the box. "Now let's get this done quickly. I want to see how you'll look with a tail. Like a true Saiyan of course." He takes out a container containing a green liquid and a needle. He fills it up with the substance. "Now..." He pauses. Kakarot is no where in sight. "KAKAROT!"

"Ayiee!" Kakarot flies away faster than he ever thought he could fly. He looks behind him and sees his older brother chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHH! NEEDLE! NEEDLE, NEEDLE, NEEDLE!" Kakarot tries to outrun him but he is so close. He makes the wrong turns and bumps right into his brother. "AHHH!"

"Stay still!" He grabs the squirming Saiyan firmly and points the needle at his tailbone area.

"NOOO! NOOO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THE NEEDLE!"

"You are pathetic! A warrior should not be afraid of needles!" Raditz is struggling to keep Kakarot still. "Keep squirming like that and it'll inject you in your eyes!"

"NOOOOOO!" Kakarot tries to kick him away but still, his power does not surpass his brother's. He knows that he is doomed to the needle. He screams when the needle jabs him.

"There you go." Raditz says as he catches his breathe. "I had to fight you to get that done. Such a shame!" He punches him on the head. "Learn to stay still idiot!"

"Ow!" He covers his head and shoots a death glare at Raditz. "Stop punching my head!"

"Then stop acting so stupid!" He growls. "Do something useful and keep an eye on the two earthlings while I go get your son!" He flies off, leaving his little brother alone.

Kakarot groans while rubbing his shot tailbone. "Man. It's going to be sore for days." He finally descends to the ground where his wife and former friend sits. He would sit down too, but the pain makes it impossible. He hopes that whatever planet his brother came from doesn't have a hospital with needles.

**\- Z-Fighters -**

"I have gathered you all today because our world is in sake." The guardian of Earth, Kami, addresses the fighters who are lined up in two neat rows: Krillin, Yamcha and Yajirobe in one, Tein and Chatzou in another. "How much you train here will determine the fate of our world."

"Man. With all of us training here together like this, there is no way that we'll lose. Those Saiyan don't stand a chance!" Yamcha says.

Krillin eyes narrow in the 'you're kidding me right?' fashion. "Must I remind you that Goku is a Saiyan too. That means 3 we'll have to deal with if you add Gohan to the equation. Goku's brother is crazy strong you know."

"All the more reason to train harder." Tien adds. "If we go on the battlefield, let me go against Goku. It'll be like old times." He punches his hand with a fist. "Only it'll be different this time."

Chatzou nods once in agreement.

Mr. Popo looks at the elder. "But Kami, what about Goku?"

"He may be powerful, but not one must always win with strength alone." Kami says.

Yajirobe seems to be not interested. He scratches his head, still a bit confused. "Now uh how is it that you are still alive when Goku killed Piccolo? Aren't you suppose to be dead too?"

Though the question is rude, Kami decides to answer it anyway. "I believe that Goku didn't attack in the one spot that cannot regenerate. Piccolo survived just barely."

"Do you think that he'll become our ally to fight against the Saiyans?" Chazou asks.

"Most likely." Yamcha guesses. "If I know him well, I'll say that he would. He wants Goku dead 100%."

Tien cracks his knuckles. "Alright. I think we had enough talk. How about we get started?"

Yamcha nods once and lunges at Tien to attack. Immediately, the two start to spar. It doesn't take long and everyone's sparing among each other.

**\- Goku -**

Kakarot rapidly punches and kicks the air to give him some small training and to pass time. It's been half an hour since Raditz left to find Karot. he can since their energy growing closer which is a good sign. Any longer and he probably would've went off to look for himself, but he knows better. Raditz would've punched him for that.

"You know Goku, it would be kind for you to stop training for a second and give us something to eat here!" Bulma shouts.

Kakarot stops his sparing and looks at the woman. He's annoyed that she had to interrupt him, but he can't argue. They do need food. "With an attitude like that, I'm not sure if Raditz would buge to do that for you."

She sighs and plops back to the ground. "I would say more, but I feel like I'm about to hurl."

Kakarot smirks. Looks like she learned from her being tossed around. Too bad it ended so soon. he was having fun getting even with her from all the times she punched him in the past. He looks at his wife who finally fell asleep on the ground. He doesn't find her much of a problem anymore either. After what he did earlier, she didn't dare to go up against him like that again. he feels accomplished. If he never joined Raditz, then he would still be miserable in his own home.

He winches when sudden pain stabs him on his lower back. This is the third time he felt it for the passing 30 minutes and it gets worse each time. He swears that if Raditz ever tries to stick another needle into him, he'll make sure that his brother will feel the pain first.

"Daddy!"

Kakarot quickly looks at the sky and sees his son flying at him with open arms. _Flying!_ The scene makes him happy. Raditz must've came by once a while to give Karot a few tips. "Hi there!" He catches his son and hold him in his arms. "Wow. I barely recognized you there for a second. Looks like that survival stuff made you a lot tougher than you was before."

Karot smiles. "Uncle Raditz told me that I have a new name. It's Karot right?"

"That's right. You like it?"

"Yeah! It sounds almost like yours daddy! See, Raditz visited me sometimes and trained me a bit. I can fight, but it's not enough he said. I need more training…" His eyes dart over to where his mother lies. "Is that mommy?"

The moment she was mentioned, ChiChi shot up awake instantly. "G-Gohan? Is that really you?!" Without thinking, she dashes towards him. "Gohan!"

Karot surprisingly turns away from her. "Leave me alone."

"What? I am your mother Gohan! Come here! Do you realize how behind you are in studying and you are hanging out with a bunch of disrespectful men?!"

"They are my dad and uncle mom. You turned me into a baby which is why I am not strong yet. Dinosaurs tried to eat me and I didn't know what to do because it's all your fault. I would rather train than study! My name isn't Gohan, it's Karot now! just leave me alone!"

ChiChi's face grows pale and is full of shock. meanwhile, Raditz is laughing hard in the sidelines.

"That's the spirit!" Raditz says.

ChiChi's face turns red from anger as she was about to yell again but the redness fades away quickly as she and Bulama screams. All three Saiyans flinch from the ear-piercing sound. "G-Goku!"

"What now? And stop calling me that for the last time!" Kakarot says.

"Daddy? You have one too?" Karot asks with a smile.

"What?"

"It actually worked…" Bulma whispered.

"What did?" Okay, this is very confusing. He has no idea on what they are talking about.

Raditz answers his question. "You're looking like a true Saiyan now. Look down behind you brother."

He does so and is greeted by a brown furry tail.

**A/N:**** Yes! I did it! I created another chapter before school's over! It's kinda short but worth it! This is the last updated on 'till August! read my profile bio to know why!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. The Saiyans' arrival!

**REALLY IMPORTANT A/N:**** Espeon804 here with another great chapter. Before we get to the praises, I first have a few messages.**

**I'M A JUNIOR NOW! GOOD RIDDANCE 10th GRADE! ONE MORE YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL! (not yet...)**

**And...**

**AHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSING ME! ONE REVIEWER WANTS ME TO DO ONE THING, ANOTHER WANTS ME TO DO THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT THAT REVIEWER SAID! DO YOU KNOW HOW CONFUSING THAT IS?!**

**I was told to spare ChiChi and Bulma, but another was like "please don't do that" and I'm over here thinking "WHYYYY?! I AM SO CONFUSED ON WHAT TO DO!"**

**So listen here. I'll have to debate over myself on what to do. Right now I'm just stuck on what to do with the two woman. Honestly I don't like ChiChi because of her over protection and nagging attitude. In my opinion, Bulma MUST be spared for being a genius and all. Still, I don't know what to do. Not mad, just so very confused. Wait! why am I upset about these woman?! I'm technically a young woman too! (No, I'm not one of those DBZ addict fan-girls if that is what you are thinking. I just love the show.)**

**Anyway, continue your reviews guys! I'm loving it. I ask for you guys to review every chapter so that I can know how well I am doing or how good the story is getting! I still need ideas. This time, they HAVE to be focused on Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta for future chapters!**

**Good news for you guys. I skipped a few more months so now, Tah-Dah for all you guys, Vegeta will be here! I'm sure that some of you might be a little disappointed because I skipped the few months, but this fic is focused on Goku turning evil and such, so we do want to see the fight don't we?**

**Fanfiction reviewers:**

***Hugodrax: I love the reviews you are giving me! Thank you so much. I can clearly see your opinions and I hope that you keep up the motivation! There will be more surprises for you all!**

***aleksej36: I guess you missed on on Chapter 6. If you read near the end then you'll realize that Piccolo survived the attack. I wanted him to come back to make the battles more interesting. I know that if either Kami or Piccolo dies, the other will too.**

***Simgr101: Yeah. I am so very confused on what to do because another reviewer wants them to live. There could be a sequel maybe. If there is, they'll live, if not, they won't. I'm not good at planning how the next chapters will turn out. I type straight through imagination and the first ideas that strike my mind.**

**Wattpad followers: **

***RaizenTheArcrosain: I'm doing my best! Thank you for your eagerness!**

***eleazar3055: As usual, you are always helping me form ideas! keep them up!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, NOR DBZKai! All rights go to the official and original author Arika Toriyama! If I did own the series, Bulma would've killed Yamcha for chasing after woman by now!**

**You guys know your jobs! REVIEW!**

**-Espeon804, the teenager who is happy to be a Junior in Highschool now!**

**CLASS OF 2017!**

**-Chapter 7: The Saiyans have arrived! Hang in there Yamcha!-**

Raditz's scouter beeps. It picked up a signal. A wide evil grin grows across his face. "Kakarot"

Kakarot didn't hear his brother's call. He is still fascinated about his newly grown tail that he has had for six months. He begged his brother all those months to test out his long lost powers, but he has been told to wait so many times. Radz wanted him to wait until the other two Saiyans touched down on Earth so that they can evaluate his strength. ChiChi and Bulma are still held as prisoners of course. The two Saiyan decided to hold them until the prince has decided on what to do with them.

"Kakarot. They are here."

This time he hears him. He quickly wraps his tail around his waist like he was taught. The younger Saiyan looks at his brother with excitement. He has been waiting a year for this. Finally, after 12 long months of training harder than he has even had in his life, he and his son has managed to increase his strength by 10 fold. It still may not be enough. "One question Raditz. What is my masked power level?"

Raditz checks his scouter and reads the reading he receives. A few seconds later, he almost chokes. "What the-?!"

"Well?"

"It's 1509! I must say Kakarot, if that is your masked power level, you have truly impressed me! All that training has grown you to the Saiyan I want to see! I think it's time brother. You know what I mean right?"

Kakarot shares the same grin as his brother. "Yeah. It's time that we have some fun!"

"They are coming. Prepare yourself. Don't you dare embarrass me." Raditz has his eyes locked on the sky now.

Kakarot nods once. "Right."

10 minutes pass and finally, two floating shadows appear in eyesight. They grow larger until it grows into the shape of one small man and a large man. Then they can see them. The shorter man has spiked hair that points upright. The bigger man is completely bald. They both chuckle as they touch the ground. A few seconds pass and Raditz lights elbows his brother.

"Oh yeah." Kakarot bows in a respectful manner with one arm across his chest like he was taught. "General Nappa and Prince Vegeta, It is a honor to meet you both. My name is Kakarot, Raditz's younger brother."

The shorter man turns out to be Vegeta. He chuckles again, which makes his voice recognizable. "You taught him well Raditz." The prince's eyes trail over to Karot who bows as well rather clumsily as if he's not use to the posture. "And... who is this?"

"His name is Karot sir. He is my nephew." Raditz replies.

"Nephew?" Vegeta takes a step forward and takes note on Karot's swinging tail. The boy wears identical armor as the two low-class warriors. Apparently, Raditz had extra things in stock. Normally it's useless things but this time it paid off. "Kakarot had a brat? You never told me that?"

"His wife is a Human."

Vegeta's face twists as if the news fully disturbs him. "Kakarot, you disgust me." He snorts. "Your son is a hybrid."

"Well, you see sir, I was found by a Human and he tried to raise me. One day I took a hard fall and forgotten everything about me being a Saiyan so I started living as a Human. I thought I was one of them…"

Vegeta crosses his arms looking very disappointed. "Amnesia. You have a very bad case Kakarot. I've heard several stories about infant warriors who were sent off to far-off planets and suffer head injuries that cause them to forget about everything. They become useless because half of them refuse to join us and well, they had to be killed for being a traitor. Consider yourself lucky for making the right choice."

"Do you think that it could be possible that Kakarot can regain his lost memories?" Raditz asks the prince.

"Not that I know of. It is so rare for those to start to remember even hints of their past. But…" A small smirk appears on his face. "You still proved to your brother that you can be a Saiyan warrior through pride. That's not very common to see. You… by far impressed me for a low-class."

Nappa chuckles again as he bends down to reach Karot's level. "Looks like you've been training as well. I see it in you! You have a strong fighting spirit kido!"

"You have no idea." Raditz mumbles.

Karot nods then grins. "So, when will we start? You know, the fighting and such…"

The Saiyan general laughs. "Right… now! Take a look Vegeta!"

Vegeta turns on his scouter and his smirk deepens as he reads the readings flickering on the screen. "Looks like they've been waiting for us!"

The five Saiyans look up to the sky and see Krillin descending from the sky. He is the first to arrive. He gulps loudly, realizing the mess that he just got himself into. "Wait a minute… there's _more _of you?!"

"Afraid now aren't you short man?" Raditz snickers. "I forgot to tell you about these two. They a far stronger than I am. How does that sound?"

"That doesn't scare me!" A voice shouts from the sky.

"Krillin!" A smaller voice calls.

Krillin looks above him and spots two of his friends landing next to him. "Chatzou! Tien! Hey! You made it just in time!" He glares at the Saiyans waiting patiently yards away from them. "Looks like we got a little more on our hands huh? It was 3, but now it's 5."

"3? 5? Makes no difference to me." Tien says.

Next comes Yamcha who lands with his back on his friends. He does a heroic spin around to face the Saiyans. "What's up? Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Yamcha!" The tone in Krillin's voice tells everyone that he is relieved to not be the only one.

"And don't you dare forget about me!" The deep intimidating voice calls out from above. Everyone looks up, spotting the green man with a waving white cape.

"P-Piccolo!" They shout.

"You should have expected me to arrive here." Piccolo's eyes dart to Kakarot's direction. "Especially after what that Saiyan has done to me a year ago. I won't let that go unpunished. Don't think that just because I am fighting alongside you fools does not mean I am your friend or any of that ignorance. I just don't want these creeps to interfere-"

"With your conquest of Earth. We get it." Kakarot interrupts him. This is rewarded with a few surprised looks from his former friends. "Can we just go straight to the fighting now?"

"I can't believe what has become of you… why would you just turn against us like that Goku?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? The answer is obvious." Kakarot growls. "I've been waiting for a whole year for this chance. I don't want to wait another second!"

"Patience Kakarot. Let them speak their minds out if they want. This could be their last words." Vegeta says.

"Tch. Speak our minds out. You take me as a weak fool don't you? Don't feel so cocky because that goes for you too!" Piccolo grumbles with a clenched fist. It's clear that he won't tolerate anyone who has the same goal as him in mind.

"Oh? Cocky you say? That's funny coming from someone like you green man." Vegeta looks at his comrade Nappa. "Hey Nappa, I think our friend here is a Namekian. I recognize his voice from the transmissions I got from the scouter." The prince tapped the screen a couple times as if they have no clue on what he is talking about. "I can see why Raditz had a little trouble from the likes of him"

"Okay… so… What's a Namekian?" Piccolo wonders aloud.

"I've heard rumors that Namekian hold special talents. They can pull off a few tricks, almost like a magician. He must be the one who created these so-called "DragonBalls" I believe."

The Z-Fighters gasp. How does he know about them?

**\- Kami's lookout-**

"Oh, Kami…" Mr. Popo says with big concern. The guardian of the Earth is trembling somewhat.

"Mr. Popo… for the first time I've finally heard of my origin. It's true… I am the one who created the Dragon Balls. For years I've attempted to make such a magnificent item. When I succeed, I finally felt as if I were home… or as if, a piece of home has found me." Kami sighs and walks a few paces away from his spot. "I'm afraid that it won't be long until Goku tells him everything he knows about them. The Saiyans will certainly use the balls to their advantage. Then again, there still could be hope for you all, but… not me unfortunately."

"You mean…"

"This is the day that Piccolo or I will die. I can sense it strongly. Unless they spare him, the world is in sake. I pray that Goku will see reason and once again become our hero, but the chances of that happening is so slim. His heart is strongly clouded with hatred and is no longer pure. I can sense a great deal of evil emanating from him. It won't be long until it fully consumes him…"

**-The Warzone-**

"I wonder if this fairy tale I've heard about such a magical item is true. We'll soon get answers." Vegeta says.

Piccolo snorts. "Well, you're looking at the wrong guys. First, I never made the Dragon Balls. Second…" he gets into a stance. "I am no magician. as you can see, I am a warrior. All of you are wrong if you think you can defeat us with your Saiyan power!"

"But this here is interesting… one… two… three… four… and five. What do you see here?"

"Five of us each." Karot points out quickly. "That mean we're even."

"Interesting." Raditz says. "What do you think? How will we handle this situation?"

"I have the perfect idea." Vegeta says this as if he's a genius. "Each of you will fight one of us. Sound fair right? You know, like a game. It should be fun."

As fair as the plan sounds, Piccolo isn't up for it. He growls as his clenched fist tightens. "You are a fool if you think that we're going to play your stupid little game! We'll take all of you at once!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's not rush things!" Krillin warns him before things can really go out of hand. "This game may just be the only chance we have on saving the Earth. Besides, you wanted to fight Goku for yourself right? This is your big chance after all." After the Namik calms down, Krillin crosses his arms with a frown. "I can't believe I had to say that to my enemy."

"Sound good to me." Tien stretches his arms as he walks into the center of the crowd. "I could use a little warm up."

Nappa gives out a long hard laugh. "Good! Fresh meat for the grinder!" He grins at his comrades. "Warm up huh? I believe that the only ones who'll suit that is the brat here. You're up kid!"

Karot gulps as he points to himself. "You mean… me?"

"Isn't that what I just said? C'mon!" He shoves him forward and Karot yelps. "Get in there and prove to me that you are Saiyan enough to handle some real combat! Or is it your Human half that's clouding your judgement?"

Karot shakes his head. "No. I won't back down. I know that I'm strong!" He walks forward until he's a few paces away from Tien. "I'll take him down right now!"

Tien doesn't look even a tiny interested about this. "Isn't he Goku's boy? He sure does talk big for such a young kid."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! I can be scary and strong just like my dad! You'll wish that you never messed with us!" Karot shouts.

"That's the spirit boy!" Nappa cheers on.

"Remember the training Raditz gave you! Don't hold nothing back!" Vegeta orders.

Karot takes a deep determined breathe. "Okay!"

"It's sad that this kid is being raised on the wrong path. I think it's time I teach him a lesson." Tien cracks his knuckles and sprints at the kid with a battle cry. He thrust his hand forward that only has two fingers up. A powerful force blows Karot away. he doesn't give the boy the chance to stand. He lunges at him and kicks the kid away. karot lands face-first on the ground which skids his crash to a stop.

"You've got to be kidding me! This isn't all you got!" Napps shouts angrily.

Karot breaths heavily as he rises to his feet. He wipes his mouth with his arm and glances at it. It is smeared with blood. He glares at Tien with a growl.

"Getting upset?" Tien asks. "You're the one who decided to join these guys. I can't imagine you - Gohan - being evil, but life is full of surprises."

"Full of surprises huh?" Karot spits. He lunges at Tien and swiftly and kicks him hard on his chest. Tien falls to the ground stunned, not expecting such an ambush. Karot is satisfied. He has proven his point.

"How did I allow that to happen?" Tien huffs as he gets to his feet. He snaps his head at Kakarot's direction as he laughs his silly laugh.

"This is too funny! The look on your face!" Kakarot laughs. "You just got kicked down effortlessly by my 4 year old son. It's a shame." His silly grin grows dark suddenly. "That makes you look weaker than you actually seem Tien. I feel sorry for you. If this is how it is for the rest of the earthlings then this is a waste of time!"

"He did not just say that!" Krillin yelps.

Raditz is just as surprised as the Humans. Did his little brother who once protected the earth just called them "weak"? Did the word "earthlings" actually came out of his mouth or was Raditz hearing things? He even mentioned how a waste of time it would be if the fight is a breeze. It's actually happening. The Saiyan who was called Goku is now showing his Saiyan pride. It's about time.

"Goku! You can't do this to us! You can still turn back! Fight alongside us so that we can protect the Earth and rescue your wife and Bulma!" Yamcha calls.

Kakarot waves away Yamcha's words. "I'm not going back. Sorry, but I'm with who I belong. I'm a Saiyan Yamcha, and I will do what I was destined to do, not the other way around. Not anymore. I'm disappointed with myself for believing all these years that I was the strongest boy on Earth and to think that I was a freak because I was the only one who had a tail. Now I know why." He takes a couple steps forward. "You guys removed my tail because you were afraid of the abilities that I held with it. I agreed with it then, but this time, I won't."

"What are you talking about? The last time you had a tail, you was 15!"

"Things are different now."

"What?"

Raditz laughs for a second. "Kakarot. Would you kindly show these Humans the one thing that you received after they stole that power from you years ago?"

Tien's eyes widen. "You don't mean...?"

Kakarot gets into a stance. "Sure. Why not?" He glares at Piccolo. "I'll have to finish what I started anyway."

"It's about time you decided to show your face around me Goku!" Piccolo huffs.

Kakarot lunges himself towards Piccolo, taking his turn on the battlefield. His eyes catch a movement from the corner of his view.

"No you don't!"

The voice belongs to Krillin. Kakarot spins around and a foot strikes his lower jaw and he nearly falls back but he stays in flight. Then comes Yamcha who punched him on the chest. They are gaining in him to slow him down. Annoyed by this, he kicks the monk away. Yamcha grabs hold on to his arms and locks in but after a few struggling moments, he is simply whipped away. "What was that suppose to be?!" Kakarot shouts. "Wasn't we all told that we are taking turns here?! You guys are being unfair!"

"He's treating the fight like a game. I despise it." Piccolo spits. He looks around him in notice that the Humans are either mouth dropped or shaking in great fear. "Now what's the issue?"

"I-I don't understand! How did he grow it back?! I thought Kami permanently removed it!" Krillin shouts in disbelief. "Goku's tail! It grew back! How is that even possible?"

"Let's just say that one of your former friend's earthling friends was willing to create an antidote for it." Raditz explains. "She was a bit stubborn at first, but after some convincing, she got the job done."

Yamcha narrows his eyes. "How dare you do this to Bulma! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"Alright! I'll go!" Krillin gets ready to jump in there, but Yamcha puts an arm in front of him. "No Krillin, I'll handle this. You've been wished back to life with the Dragon Balls before haven't you? If something happens to me, then we know that there's a chance that I'll be coming back."

"Really?" Raditz looks at his brother, then back at Yamcha. He bursts out in laughter. "You must be pulling my tail! According to my scouter, you won't stand a chance against me!" He stops and grins. "But… I guess you can _try._"

"Tell me where they are!" Yamcha demands.

"If you want to know, defeat me first." Raditz accepts his challenge.

Yamcha doesn't hesitate. He charges at the Saiyan with great speed, and Raditz does the same to Yamcha. It seems as if they disappeared in mid air.

Karot gasps. He looks around in hopes that his uncle would show around but he can't see them anywhere. He can only hear the clashes of them fighting and their shouts. "Th-they're gone!"

"No they're not Karot. They are just moving super fast." Kakarot explains. He focuses his attention on the sky and his eyes dart in many directions as if he can clearly see them. "Try to sense their energy like I taught you. Let your body take your surroundings. You are the only one who can't see them."

"I am?" The young Demi-Saiyan realizes this when everyone else is turning their heads all in the same direction almost every second. He takes a deep breathe and tries to sense the two in combat. "See with my body, not my eyes." The line was taught to him from his father so that he can remember what exactly to do. After a moment he can hear the clashes more clearly. Then he sees faint movement. Then, he finally sees them sparing heavily and violently as they try to land an attack on each other. "I-I can see them!"

Yamcha tries his best to land a hit, but occasionally, he's the one who takes the damage. It bothers him so much that Raditz has resemblance to Goku. They are brothers after all, but it reminds him on how he can't seem to ever beat him.

Raditz seems to be enjoying himself. He smiles every time the weak earthling shouts out in pain when he takes a hit. He punches him square on the face and as Yamcha covers it in pain, Raditz uses the opportunity and locks his hands together, slamming them both on the Human's head and watches him fall towards the ground. Somehow, the Human springs back up with a raised fist. Raditz cleverly snatches his arm and throws him to the sky. As the Human descends, both hands are cupped to his sides. "Wait a minute…" Raditz is familiar with that posture.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Raditz's scouter beeps and shows the increase of his opponent's power level. The blast is just about as huge as his brother's when he first fought him. "So he knows that attack too! Same result!" He trusts his arms forward to shove away the blast like he has done a year ago. It explodes and instead, he is shoved to the ground.

"Yeah!" Chatzou rises both hands into the air.

"Great job Yamcha!" Krillin parishes.

Several yards away on a cliff, a news crew is broadcasting this live.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" One member shouts in awe.

Yamcha lands on the ground with a victor filled smirk on his face. "Well, I guess you Saiyans aren't as strong as you think you are. I'll gladly take all of you on."

"Really? That would be interesting to see, but I'm afraid that we won't have the chance." Vegeta replies.

"What?" Yamcha is a bit confused, but that confusion is replaced with fear as Raditz jumps over him and lands right in front of him without a single scratch on him! "HUH?!"

Raditz laughs again. "So that was all you had in you I see. Pitiful!" He kicks the Human to the ground. "Even though, it was effective in kicking up dust."

"So you're bringing up that joke again?" Piccolo growls.

Yamcha quickly stands. "That's it! I'm not tolerating this any longer! I'll just get Bulma myself!" He takes off into the air and flies towards the direction she is in. "I'm coming Bulma!"

"No you idiot!" Piccolo shouts.

"Hey! He's breaking the rules!" Kakarot points out. "I hate rule breakers!"

"And so do I." Vegeta simply says. He points his first two fingers at the fleeing Human and they glow for a second and a blast is shot from it. It hits Yamcha directly and explodes.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin shouts.

The smoke clears, revealing the Human curled into a ball lying on the ground. He's horribly wounded everywhere, and his gi is torn in many places. Krillin rushes over to him and gets to his knees. He presses his ears against his friend's back and his face widened when he doesn't even hear a heartbeat. "H-He's gone…"

**\- The Kame House -**

Everyone else is watching the fight on international television. They all stare in disbelief for they friend has fallen.

Puar latches on the screen crying as his little fist pound on it. "No, Yamcha! Please tell me that this is not true! Yamcha! Please don't! Yamcha!" He continues to cry out his best friend's name, refusing to believe that he is dead.

**\- The warzone -**

"How disappointing. He just had to run off like that instead of fighting. So loyal to another earthling." Vegeta sighs as he drops his hand to the side.

"That wasn't what I wanted to see! I want to see him fight!" Nappa shouts.

"Easy Nappa." Vegeta warns him to not cross his line. "Let's just give them a moment to clear this trash from the battlefield."

Hearing that, Krillin stands with a angry look on his face. "How dare you." He bends his legs. "Okay everyone, stand back! I'm going to teach these jerks a lesson!" He glances back at Yamcha and says; "This is for you buddy." He rises both hands into the air and yellow ki crackles there. He is determined to avenge his friend's life, even if it means claiming Goku's along with the other Saiyans.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! I managed to publish ANOTHER chapter before school's over! By the time I return, I shall be a junior! As you can see, I used a few lines from the anime and you guys' ideas!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! PLEASE DO READ MY OTHER FANFICS!**

**To be continued to Chapter 8!**


	8. Tien and Chiaotzu

**A/N: ****Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Once again, thank you so very much for the awesome reviews! To be honest, I never had this many before! Keep them up!**

**As you can see, in this fanfic, Gohan is not a cry-baby scary-cat like he is in the show, because he has been trained by Saiyans!**

**This time… Kakarot steps into the battlefield…**

**You know what? I just realized that Goku grows more evil steadily each chapter. What do you think? Honestly, I don't pay attention on how i write because like I said before, I type out whatever strikes my mind as an idea first.**

**Do you guys even read my Author Notes? Doesn't matter but, I'm just wondering.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, NOR DBZKai. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the official and orginal author of the epic anime! If i did own it, then… dang, I'm out of reasons.**

**\- Chapter 8: Tien's and Chiaotzu's efforts! Kakarot's punishment treatment!-**

Everyone watches carefully as the monk's attack grows more intense. This interests the Saiyans, wondering what trick this earthling is about to pull.

"Okay, that's it! You jerks are about to get a taste of your own medicine!" Krillin shouts as the gathered energy becomes crackling strong. "Take this!" He trusts his arms hard with a throw. The gathered energy turns into a huge yellow blast but, it is moving awfully slow.

Nappa isn't so pleased with this earthling's efforts. "What's with the slow-mo blast?"

Kakarot however doesn't lower his guard even a bit. He knew Krillin since he was a child. He knows that his former best friend always had a good trick up his sleeve. He gets into a stance as the attack gets slowly closer. "Hey guys, don't let your guard down." He decided to warn them in case they misjudged the situation.

Krillin then throws his arms up just before it was going to hit the Saiyan who was going to dodge it so easily. After reaching a good amount of feet, the monk throws his arms down hard, and the huge blast splits into 5 individual ones that are so much more faster. They shoot down powerfully towards the Saiyans. They all get into a defensive stance to protect themselves as the blast rains down on them faster than they could dodge. Explosions go on all over the ground making the ground shake and the dirt fly. It settles down after several seconds.

"Yeah!" Chiaotzu laughs in belief that Krillin has got them all.

"Awesome job Krillin!" Tien praises.

"Yeah, but I will feel much better if I know that it got all of them." Krillin rejoins the group occasionally glancing back at the flaring dust cloud.

"Just remember that this fight is just getting started. Don't let your guard down for even a second." Piccolo warns him. He isn't all too convinced that the attack was enough to kill them except perhaps Gohan. "We are just warming up."

Suddenly, laughter breaks out among the dust. All 5 Saiyans in fact. It sounds like as if they are completely fine!

"What?!" The Namekian stares at the dust cloud as it finally clears away, revealing the unharmed Saiyans. Only there armor suffered from it, but it only had a few scratches. Just how durable is that armor is he wonders?!

"Is that all they got?" Vegeta chuckles as he and his comrades step out the dust and towards the Z-Fighters. "This is going to be a breeze!"

Karot chuckles as well. "That didn't hurt at all! This is so easy!"

Krillin is dumbfounded. He had been working in that attack for months and it seems so effective. But to the Saiyans? It's ineffective! It's like as if they are immune to anything they throw at them. Now he's clueless on what to do._ "Aw man! I put everything into that blast! So... This is what Saiyans are like...!"_

_"Damn! They took that attack head in and they aren't even breathing hard!" _Tien thinks. _"Just how powerful are these guys exactly?!"_

Vegeta turns to his long time comrade Nappa. "I think that we are done fooling around Nappa. If they don't want to play by our rules then fine. We'll just end this quickly because this is getting boring."

"Lemme at 'em Vegeta!" Nappa requests. He frowns when the prince shakes his head in disagreement.

"Save your strength for the purging of this ball of dirt. Really, this isn't truly outer mission. We should let the one who was assigned to show us just what he can do. He can fight anyone except the Namekian. I have a few questions for him first, then he - or we can do whatever we would like with him. I want to see just what Kakarot is capable of... Along with his little brat."

Karot sighs as his shoulders slump. _"Again?"_ He thinks.

Kakarot realizes that he is being mentioned. This is his great opportunity to show then just how worthy he can be. A wide dark smirk spreads across his face at the thought of defeating all the fighters standing before him, the fighters who kept many secrets from him. He starts to crack his knuckles once more. "This hopefully will be fun." He says as he starts to walk in a line as he evaluates each fighter. They stare back at him all in their own stance, not knowing who will be fighting first. "Now... Which one?"

Karot copies his father's movements, evaluating the fighters as well. Since he is not all that strong yet, he tries to since an opponent who is the weakest. It's not something to take pride in but, it is for the best. He'll just have to tap into his power and win somehow. He picks up the energy he was hoping for and his eyes lock with Chiaotzu's. The tiny clown-looking fighter's face widened in realization that he has been picked. Karot grins mischievously as he takes a step towards him.

Kakarot is still thinking. He would like to take on Piccolo but that is prohibited 'till further notice. He's aware that his son has already picked a target so he is left with just Tien and Krillin. He finally decided to end one of this long-time rivalries. His grin widens as he looks at Krillin. "Think fast!" He warns him.

"What?" Krillin sees Kakarot suddenly vanish right in front of him, but really, the Saiyan is just moving incredibly fast. In that same moment, he senses Kakarot right behind him. Before he could react, he gets kicked in the back and he crashes to the ground. How did he get so fast? Krillin jumps to his feet and just in time, he blocks a punch that he was so close to receiving. He tries to keep up with Kakarot's attacks since it dawns to him that his childhood friend's speed has increased as much as his strength. He struggles as he tries to push away the first from hitting him but, it looks like Kakarot has the upper hand.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah!" Kakarot laughs at the struggling filled expression written all over Krillin's face. "What's the matter buddy? You look like you can't keep up! I thought that you guys were training hard all year!" He catches the attempted punch that Krillin tries to give him with his free hand. Kakarot gives his former friend a dark smile. "You and I in the past use to fight like this all the time huh? Good times!" He starts to crush Krillin's first and the monk starts to yell from the pain. "The good times _before_ I found out who I really am!"

"G-gah! G-Goku!" Krillin shouts. "Please stop! You don't have to do this! We're sorry that we didn't tell you, honest!"

"You should've thought twice about that a long time ago!" Kakarot adds more pressure to his grip, and Krillin's shouts became louder as he tugs hard, trying to break free. "Oops. I think I broke a few of your bones in there did I?"

Meanwhile, Chiaotzu yelps as he gets kicked in the face by Karot. Not long after that he is kicked to the ground. Karot lands in front of him in a stance that looks like defense.

"This isn't fun! Can you please fight back at least?!" Karot growls. "Kicking you around like this is just boring!"

Chiaotzu stands and puts his hands in front of him while closing his eyes. He is trying to hypnotize the young warrior.

Karot feels strange and he tries to shake the feeling away but it lingers. Annoyed, he fires a small blast at his opponent and watches him fall to the ground again. "Maybe I should've picked a different person to fight?" His ears pick up the sound of Krillin shouting. He turns and sees his father squeezing the life out of Krillin's hands. Then something punches him on his back and his face slams on the ground. He can't even let his guard down for a second. He gets up and takes note on his now bleeding nose. "Now I'm mad!" He lunges at the little fighter with a raised fist and attempts to punch him, but it is dodged. "Why are you holding back? You want me to stay alive because my father was once your friend? He's not anymore, so stop it!" He lunges at him again with another attempt but, it is dodged again. "Stop running away!"

"Hm. The brat is really up for a challenge." Vegeta mutters with a finger under his chin. He is watching the fight carefully. "Both Kakarot's and his brat's fighting styles are the same as the Humans. I've never seen it before. Kakarot's brat does have some of yours Raditz."

"My brother was trained with these fools." Raditz explains. "That explains how they fight so similarly. Kakarot and I trained Karot. I guess that's all that can be said."

Suddenly, a huge yellow blast nearly explodes at Kakarot's feet. The Saiyan stumbles, resulting to freeing the monk from his grip. He glares at Piccolo who was responsible. "Stop interfering Piccolo! This isn't your fight!"

"Well, I was getting tired of the screaming!" Piccolo shouts in reply.

"_Yeah, thanks." _Krillin thinks while rubbing his hands.

Karot watches the scene with some interest. "That attack took a lot of ki." He spins around and kicks Chiaotzu away who attempted to ambush him. "I wonder if I can pull that off." He smiles. "Well, maybe I can't. I still have to take care of things though!" His feet starts to rise from the ground as he looks down at Chatzou who lies on the ground. "You bore me! I'll just end it!" He soars down towards Chiaotzu faster than he flew before. He allows gravity to do its work.

"Well, well. Looks like the kid is about to make his first kill. Isn't that precious?" Nappa announces to the Humans. He burst out in laughter afterwards.

"What?" Tien's head spins to his friend's direction. "Chiaotzu look out!"

Chiaotzu looks up and sees the upcoming treat. He jumps out the way.

"Wha?!" Karot realizes this. "Oh, no! I'm about to hit the ground!" He tries to slow himself down, but due to his panic, he forgot how to fly and he crashes.

Raditz facepalms.

Karot pushes himself up and glares at Nappa. "I would've had him!" He would had but, Nappa apparently has a big mouth. Perhaps he's too open-minded.

"You were the one who lost focused kido. I have always stumbled upon that situation and I still managed to pull it off!" Nappa points out. "You'll have to go a little faster next time!"

"Jerk." Karot mumbles low enough so that Nappa won't hear. The young warrior turns his attention once again towards Chiaotzu who hovers above him and watching carefully. He'll have to think of something else. Throughout the year he has learned a lot from his uncle. A small thought does cross his mind. "Nappa sir. How about you come fight too? Show us just how strong you are! Please?"

The Saiyan General thinks about it for a minute. he looks to his prince.

"Go ahead, but don't get carried away." Prince Vegeta gives him the ticket. "There is another available opponent after all. it won't be any fun just watching him stand by."

"Alright! You hear that three-eyes? You're up!"

Tien gets into a stance, determined to take this guy on.

Kakarot slams Krillin on the ground and pins him down with a foot. He watches him flail around. "Stay still for a minute will you? I want to see something first." As usual, he likes to witness the power of others. It motivates him to do more training to reach such abilities. At the moment, everyone does stop fighting when the ground suddenly shakes violently. Rocks rise from the ground as the elite-class warrior Nappa builds up intense energy.

Chiaotzu attempts to hypnotize Nappa, but his eyes open in shock. "It's… It's no use!"

The ground splits in chunks near Tien's feet as he listens to his buddy. "What?"

"I tried to hypnotize him but, he didn't even blink!"

Crackling yellow energy engulfs the Saiyan. He the sprints towards Tien and he tries to land hits but Tien manages to block some. It was a mistake because as Nappa strikes his arm, his hand turned red.

Piccolo seems to suspect was is going on. "Get out of there!"

Too late. Tein takes another hit on his arm, and it snaps off clean.

"AAAAHH!" Tien covers his wounded arm. His hand and wrist has been cut clean.

"Well, well. Looks like he lost his right to bear arms." Vegeta says with a chuckle.

"TIEN!" Chiaotzu screams in horror.

Krillin has seen the whole thing. He glances at Yamcha who has fallen before, then at the injured Tien. "I-I'm coming Tien!" He springs up well enough to knock kakarot off his feet and he springs towards his friend.

"No Krillin!" Piccolo warns him.

"Just shut up!" Krillin snaps.

Nappa sees the monk coming his way. "Mind your own business!" He swings his arm which unleashes a gigantic blast. It slams on the ground near Krillin and causes a series of explosions on the ground.

Piccolo is in shock. The ground that took the hit was no longer there. It left behind a huge gashing crater. "I can't even see the bottom! the amount of energy that must took is-"

"Whoa…" Karot is amazed on what he just witnessed. This makes him glad that he isn't on the Human's side. He believes that he would've been dead by now.

"Hm." Nappa punches Tien across the field.

Vegeta is a bit amused with the whole scene, but he frowns when he sees Chiaotzu flying towards him."Nappa, you might want to look behind you."

"Huh?" Nappa turns and sees Chiaotzu get on his back and cling on him. The fighter then starts to glow. "Hey!" He doesn't like this so he shoots to the air and rams his back on a cliff side to get rid of him, but he stays on.

"_Tien!" _Chiaotzu cries out in telepathy. _"Listen to me!" _When he has his friend's attention, he continues. _"Don't forget about me okay?"_

Tien realizes what is about to take place. "No Chiaotzu! Don't do this!" He cringes when he watches his friend gets slammed into another cliff side. "Think this over! You don't have to do this!"

As Nappa finally realizes that it'll take more to take the fighter down, he soars down to a huge cluster of rocks that should do the job. Chiaotzu glows brighter. As he gathers energy, he smiles one last time. _"Just don't let them kill you okay?" _

"Chiaotzu! DON'T!" Tein cries out.

Just before Nappa could reach his destination, Chatou blows up and took Nappa along with it.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien is mouth dropped in complete shock. It as if time is at standstill as images of the past plays in his head. "N-NOOOOOO!"

Piccolo doesn't feel any sympathy for the clown-like fighter. He just smiles as he watched the clouds of dust. "Good thinking. Sacrificing his life to kill a Saiyan."

Kakarot's teeth grit together. Did Nappa just die from that?! he just got here and he's already dead?! He isn't all convinced. He can still sense energy.

Nappa's laughter is heard as the dust clears. The earthlings are in great disbelief. He is not harmed, but his armor is chipped off in many places. "Looks like that makes one less earthling to deal with."

"H-he's still alive after taking that?!" Krillin gasps. "And Chatzou… he blew himself up for _nothing_!"

Tien is still in total shock. _"We… we've spent so many years together! And now…" _His fist clutches as his anger rises. "He's dead! Nothing can bring him back now! Not even the Dragon Balls!" He picks up a rock that suffered from the explosion and squeezes it hard.

Nappa laughs again as he lands on the ground. "Aw now. No need to grieve. All of you are about to be reunited!"

Hearing that, Tien gives the most angry look he has ever given anyone. "I'll… I'LL KILL YOU!" The rock is shattered in his reminding hand. He then charges at the Saiyan with a raging shout. He throws a punch at Nappa but the saiyan dodges and he takes down a whole boulder to pieces. He tries to kick the Saiyan, but he misses. All his attacks are delivered desperately to avenge his friend, but he makes no progress.

Nappa had enough and he kicks him down once more. "I'm getting tired of just throwing you around! Aren't you? How about we just end this?" What he said is similar to what Karot said to Chatzou recently but, it is more intimidating and means death. He rises from the ground to deliver the finishing move.

Tien refuses to die this way. He struggles to his feet and as the Saiyan gets higher, he makes a promise. "Chiaotzu… I will not let your death stay in vain. I'll take this Saiyan down right now…" His only hand starts to crackle. "...or… I'll be with you again!" He locks on to his target, and shouts out the last sentence with all the rage he gathered. "Tri beam… HAAAAAA!" His hand unleashed his ultimate attack that shoots fast towards the Saiyan. Nappa screams believing that it is the end of his life as he took the attack head on.

"A direct hit!" Piccolo says.

Kakarot shields his son so that he won't blow away from the intense attack. "He took that too far! using all that ki in one blast…!"

**\- Kame House -**

Master Roshi looks closer at the television as the screen goes yellow. "Whoa! Do you think he got him?"

**\- The warzone -**

The dust clears and reveals Nappa whose armor is even worse than before, but he's still unharmed. he is proud to still be alive. "Some attack. For a second there I thought I was done for!"

Tien tries to catch his breathe. He knows that he failed to avenge his friend. He gives Nappa a hate filled look as he says two words; "You bastard..." Then he falls dead.

Krillin is horrified. He and Piccolo are the only ones remaining and no Saiyan has fallen yet. "Everyone is dying and I don't know how to stop it…" He hears foot steps and turns around in time to have a hand go around his throat and strangle him in the air. his eyes widen when he sees the one responsible.

"Your right. You don't know how." Kakarot says as he gives krillin the most terrifying grin ever seen. It is so dark to the point that no one would even know Goku anymore as a hero. "So how about you join the others?" His hand creates a ki ball that could be enough to kill him in close range. He has to admit that he enjoys seeing the horrified look on his former friend's faces as they face their fates. They deserve it. Every earthling on the planet does. The thought makes Kakarot laugh. Not his happy goofy laugh, but the kind of laugh to expect from any villain. One thing is clear…

Goku isn't Goku anymore.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! don't kill me for the short chapter. But I must update for this is the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! So until August NO MORE UPDATES! SORRY!**

**Finally! Kakarot has fully awakened!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**To be continued to Chapter 9!**


	9. You're pitaful Kakarot! Plan B!

**A/N: ****Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but summer had my parents making me look for a job! While I was offline, I've gotten some new reviews! Some were praising, some were… well… the ones that people say the bad things about the story. it doesn't bother me, it allows me to see what is wrong or missing from my stories. As usual, I'll reply to some of your reviews;**

**Fanfiction:**

***Hugodrax: Thank you so very much! Yeah, I decided to end the chapter with Goku and his "wicked" laugh. I must admit to myself, it was all worth it!**

***Simgr101: Thanks! Don't worry, the reviews don't overwhelm me! I only take ideas that I find creative!**

***Hatred: I understand that my ideas sometimes don't make since. The whole point of having Gohan's name changed is to show that he is willing to be a true Saiyan warrior and to leave Earth behind. As for Bulma, she didn't join them, she was forced to work for them. It was a hard decision. Goku doesn't hate his grandfather here, more like angry. I'm still thinking hard on what to do with the future chapters. You did give me an idea on what I could be doing wrong. Staying in character is the hardest part for all my fanfictions.**

**Wattpad:**

***eleazar3055: Thanks you! yes, I was upset that I had to put the fanfiction on hold 'till school started again. Thanks for waiting patiently!**

***KawiiErenForm12: Thanks! Here you are! Another awesome chapter!**

**Well, keep the reviews up! I ask you guy to also explain what is missing from my story so that I can do better! If you think this isn't in good detail, then how about you read my stories that came out in 2013? Such as **"_**Which Eeveelution?" and "Vee's family rescue"**_ **if you like Pokemon that is. ** **I read that the other day, and god, the detail was lacking!**

**But god. Writing this chapter was VERY hard because putting in the plots at the right moments… I had writers block for a while. It's very hard to stay in the storyline, and my ideas all at once.**

**Well then, enough talk. Let's get started! **

**I'm officially a Junior now! Yay for 2017!**

**Key:**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ Speaking another language"_

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, or the new Dragon Ball Super! (Yes! A new DB series!) All rights for to the one and only epic Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and whoever else who is involved since I can't remember at the moment!**

**-Espeon804, the teeneage Pokemon, Dragon Ball, ThunderCats, and other shows fan! (The 90's shows, not the stupid cartoons out today!)**

**\- Chapter 9: You're just pitiful Kakarot! It's time for plan B!-**

_Last time in The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan;_

_The dust clears and reveals Nappa whose armor is even worse than before, but he's still unharmed. he is proud to still be alive. "Some attack. For a second there I thought I was done for!"_

_Tien tries to catch his breathe. He knows that he failed to avenge his friend. He gives Nappa a hate filled look as he says two words; "You bastard..." Then he falls dead._

_Krillin is horrified. He and Piccolo are the only ones remaining and no Saiyan has fallen yet. "Everyone is dying and I don't know how to stop it…" He hears foot steps and turns around in time to have a hand go around his throat and strangle him in the air. his eyes widen when he sees the one responsible._

"_Your right. You don't know how." Kakarot says as he gives krillin the most terrifying grin ever seen. It is so dark to the point that no one would even no Goku anymore as a hero. "So how about you join the others?" His hand creates a ki ball that could be enough to kill him in close range. He has to admit that he enjoys seeing the horrified look on his former friend;s faces as they face their fates. They deserve it. Every earthling on the planet does. The thought makes kakarot laugh. Not his happy goofy laugh, but the kind of laugh to expect from any villain. One thing is clear…_

_Goku isn't Goku anymore._

**\- now -**

The ball of energy grows larger. Krillin watches in horror. His best friend, now his worst enemy, is about to kill him for sure. He finally shuts his eyes, accepting this horrible fact. A few seconds past, then several. Kakarot's laugh slows down and stops. Krilin opens his eyes and notices that the energy ball has died down. Kakarot stares at him with a frown. What is he doing?

Raditz growls at the situation. He scolds his brother. "Kakarot! What are you waiting for?! Kill him!" He hears a twig snap and spots the two earthling woman running across the field. "What?!"

He would and he wants to show the Saiyans that he would but, for some reason, he can't. He just can't. This is truly the perfect opportunity, but he doesn't have the heart to do it yet. It makes him feel disappointed to let his brother down. He realizes that the only time he really kills is when his hand has been forced to. He had to kill 100 Humans to show that he was willing to join Raditz but, killing as an option is new to him. He has never done it before. He has so many memories with Krillin. His frown is more notable as he reluctantly drops Krillin to the ground. Krillin catches a breath and takes of running.

"Arrrgh! You fool! Do you realize what you've just done?!" Raditz in a flash appears right in front of the monk who was about to take off into the air. He lands right in front of the monk, ChiChi and Bulma and the two take several steps back. He kicks them down and crosses his arms over his chest. He seems more disappointed than angry. "I thought that you have more sense than this! What is going through that thick skull of yours?!"

The Earth-raised Saiyan doesn't reply.

"Kill him now Kakarot!"

He hesitates for a long moment. He sprints towards Krillin and strikes his chin with an uppercut. As the monk is forced up in the air, Kakarot strikes him with his foot then punches him. Krillin crashes into a boulder. He lays there dazed.

"That's not enough. You're still holding back."

Just as Kakarot opens his mouth to speak, Krillin lunges out of the rocks and punches him on the face making him stumble. The ambush continues when he slides under him and leaps up to kick his back. Kakarot nearly falls this time but saves himself by launching himself to the air. Krillin goes after him and successfully lands rapid punches and kicks before he gets swatted away.

"Looks like this one got a few tricks up his sleeve!" Nappa notes.

"So you guys like that one huh? Well then, here's another!" He rises one arm above his head. Yellow energy gathers there and becomes the shape of a disk.

"That's new." Kakarot never saw this technique before. He slowly rises to his feet while rubbing away the pain mainly on his shoulder. He feels a bit stupid for letting down his guard. Krillin had always had something new to show everyone.

"Sorry old pal… but you leave me with no choice! Destructo… DISK!" Krillin throws it hard and it flies towards Kakarot like a frisbee. The loud buzzing can be heard from it.

"Is that thing supposed to scare me?" Kakarot asks with a hint of disappointment.

Only Vegeta realized what was the attack suppose to do. His eyes widen as he shouts; "Kakarot! DODGE IT!"

"Huh?" Kakarot looks well at the flying disk and yelps when he got the message about the threat. "Whoa!" He tilts his head to the side in time and the disk whizzes past him and sliced a cliff top effortlessly instead. That proves just how sharp that was! "Man, if I didn't get the warning, that would've been it for me."

"Idiot! He would've lost his head! Has he gone blind?!" Vegeta mutters.

"Almost had him!" Piccolo growls.

Kakarot stares at the decapitated cliff. He feels something warm trickling down his cheek. He sees that he has been grazed. The attack only cut his cheek enough to make it bleed as if he has gotten a paper cut.

"Embarrassing." Raditz growls. "That would had never happened if you killed him like I said you fool!"

Kakarot's answer is barely audible. "I'm sorry… I just can't."

Raditz grumbles something under his breathe in another language.

"Well… it's not my fault!" Kakarot says as if he heard what his brother just said. "I had never done this before. You know that don't you?"

"That's no excuse for your action just then." Raditz says with a huff.

"We were training all year to grow stronger. You never mentioned anything about me doing the killing myself!"

Raditz mentally keeps himself from strangling his brother. "_You ignorant fool! The whole point of the training is to make your Saiyan side resurface! Not the other way around!"_

Krillin and the others tilt their heads in confusion. The words are very unfamiliar with them.

"_Yeah, I would have known that if you weren't trying to kill me every time!"_ Kakarot replies.

"Huh? Is it me or is Goku speaking whatever language Raditz just spoke?" Bulma wonders.

"Makes sense on why he understood that." Piccolo explains. "He may have lost his memory but his native language is still there. That must be the language the Saiyans speak. Whatever those two are saying, they probably don't want us to know about it."

Raditz takes a large step towards his brother. "_I'll tell you this one more time; Kill him now!"_

"_It's easier said than done!" _Kakarot says with a large step as well.

"_Why I oughta knock some sense into you then!" _Raditz rises a hand to punch him and Kakarot gets into a defensive stance.

"Hey you two! You're both on the same side remember!" Nappa reminds the angry duo. "Raditz, give your brain-damaged brother a break. He'll learn! It'll just take some time! It would be entertaining to see you hit him though!" He starts to laugh.

"Hey!" Kakarot feels a bit offended.

The Saiyan prince simply chuckles at the two brothers currently glaring at each other. "It's no surprise if you think about it. When Kakarot bumped his head as an infant he not only lost his memory, but his Saiyan personality was knocked out of him as well. This planet turned him soft. He made too many friends." He looks up to the sky. "So if he can't do this himself, then I'm going to have to help him out." Suddenly, he jumps into the air and soars up towards the clouds.

"What is he doing?" Karot wonders out loud. "Is he… about to fight?"

"He wouldn't waste his time finishing off a single weak opponent." Nappa points out as a smirk appears on his face. "He's about to resort to the only thing that will teach our new friend here a lesson!"

"You mean Daddy's in trouble?"

"You can put it like that."

Krillin is trying to puzzle on on what exactly his most dangerous enemy is trying to do. As Vegeta becomes a dot in the evening sky, he asks Piccolo; "Have an idea on what he's up to?"

Piccolo doesn't look the tiniest worried. In fact, he looks almost pleased. "Nice try Saiyan. I know what your plan is and it's not going to work. A waste of time if you ask me."

The grounded Saiyans surprisingly picked up on what he said. Raditz glares at the Namekian. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Just watch." Is his only reply.

"No!" Vegeta's angry cry is heard as he slowly descends, still constantly scanning the sky as if whatever he is seeing is not meant to be there. "No, no, no! It's gone! the stupid thing is gone!"

Nappa growls, clearly knowing what Vegeta is mentioning. "What? But the data said it should be here today!"

"How can an entire moon just disappear entirely?! These earthlings took out the one thing in the sky that will make us invisible against them! Something to expect from weaklings!"

"What?! It was there a year ago!" Raditz exclaims. He know that is was because he transformed using that moon.

Piccolo starts to laugh at the angry fools. They all give him death glares. "Like I said before, I know what your plan is and it won't work. Just so you know, I took that pesky thing out of the sky six months ago. You should thank Raditz. Took a while but I realized what he meant on how the full moon gives you freaks potential. Top that with the information Krilin gave me about Goku's strangle abilities he gains when he looked at one when he was still a child."

"Why you son of a-"

"Easy Nappa." Vegeta interrupts the general once more as his feet finally touch the ground. "This is just a setback on our plans. Something that can be arranged I suppose. Unfortunately the Namik leaves me with no choice." He glances at Kakarot. "This may lower my power level a bit but, I think the look on their faces will be all worth it!" He laughs at the thought as he turns his attention to the remaining opponents. "Let me ask you this; Do you know why it is that we Saiyans transform when we see a full moon? The moon may appear lit but it's actually reflecting light from the sun. The sun's rays bouncing off the lunar surface is what we Saiyans call Blutz Waves and, the intensity during a full moon is over 17 million zenos!"

"Uh, I'm afraid you lost me there." Kakarot is paying close attention but the information is only making him have a headache.

Vegeta ignores his new comrade and continues. "Once 17 million zenos are absorbed through the Saiyan eyes, it causes a biochemical reaction to happen from the fluids inside our tails… and we transform. The moon isn't always around when we need it but, fortunately the enlites of our race is capable of producing a radar that emits the appropriate number of zenos necessary and, as luck will have it, I am such an elite! Observe as my Power Ball mixes with the oxygen of this atmosphere!" He shouts as the palm of his hand produces a almost blinding white ball of energy. He clearly had to put in a lot of effort to make it too.

Piccolo is confused now. "Now why would he risk using up so much energy to produce that Power Ball thing of his?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" ChiChi mumbles. "Does this involve my husband?"

Krillin looks at her with a blank expression. "How can you still love him after he turned on us? Man, aren't you stubborn."

"Sorry to have giving you lost hope but, as you can see, I've lost my patience with the one you call "Goku" and I find that it's time for his goody-two-shoes nature to be gone! Let this be a lesson to all earthlings who dare to challenge us in the battlefield!"

A thought finally strikes the namik. "No! That's not possible for him to create that!"

Kakarot on the other hand is a bit excited to see what the prince is about to do. Whatever attack he is about to use on them looks very powerful and is has to be if it takes so much energy to create it. Plus, he doesn't have to get his hands dirty!

But he has no idea...

Vegeta chuckles. Then, he throws the ball of light up into the sky with all his might.

"What is he doing?!" Bulma shouts.

"WH-WHA?!" Kakarot mentally facepalms. That attack was thrown away! Either that or Vegeta missed terribly!

But… the way Vegeta is smirking tells everyone that what he just did was intentional. "Burst open and mix!" He firmly closes his hand to a fist. The sky bursts out a bright light as the ball of energy explodes into a much bigger ball floating in the sky. "Raditz, Nappa, you know what is to be done."

Nappa ruffles Karot's head. "Keep your eyes off the sky kid! This is a present for your dad!" He starts to laugh.

The blinding light finally fades and Kakarot unshielded his face and gaps when he spots what's in the sky. "What the… What… is that? What have you done?!"

Piccolo is almost horrified on what just happened. "No… he didn't…"

Krillin has the idea too. "H-he did! He created a moon!"

"Oh no. It's like the same nightmare when I was still a teeneger! I thought it was all over when they got rid of that monster tail! Oh… I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEE!"

ChiChi gives Bulma the "Well you wanted to come here" look.

"What?!" Kakarot heard what the three just said and quickly turns away from it… well… he tries to. He fights to move his head but it feels as if it's glued to that one spot. He can hear Vegeta and Nappa chuckling. "It's… like a magnet. I can't take my eyes off of it…" He feels his tail twitching constantly as it moves from around his waist as if it has a mind of its own. A strong spark of energy shoots through his body making him almost gaps. He can feel his heart beating strongly and his muscles tensing and throbbing. Now he definitely can't move. "Wh-wh… What have you done to me…?"

"Very simple. That Power Ball I created has the same effect on Saiyans when they look at a full moon." Vegeta replies. He hears the trapped Saiyan growl in protest. "Oh, don't get mad at me. You'll thank me later. After so many years of being tailless, you'll be reminded on how it feels to have those begging for your mercy. You'll be reminded on how it feels to destroy all pathetic weaklings who don't deserve to thrive on. You'll remember how it feels to be true Saiyan!"

Kakarot's breaths are short and uneven as if he is gasping for air. For no reason, he is getting angry; slowly but surely It's clear to him as low growls grow stronger from in his throat. He tries to hold them back but it gets worse. His tongue sweeps over his teeth and all he feels are fangs that are still growing longer and sharper. He manages to fight his body and close his eyes while slamming his hands on his head, pushing every ounce of effort to fight off the growing rage in him that tries to consume him. He refuses to give in and turn into that very same monster that killed his grandfather. He hates the monster much and would hate to become it again because if he gives in, it'll be a blood bath.

"Impossible! He's fighting it!" Nappa points out in disbelief.

"Interesting. That hardly ever happens." Vegeta takes note. "It won't take long. He won't be able to resist much longer. Eventually his rising rage will take over. With no training on how to control it, he'll lose this war."

Raditz watches with interest. He wonders how his little brother is fighting this off. "Kakarot, it'll be best if you just allow it to happen. You decided to join us but not yet have you embraced your Saiyan side. This is the final step to leave your old life behind and start the new life of a warrior. Stop running away! Didn't you beg me to allow you to test your tail's strength for the past six months?! The earthlings kept this monster from you for many years. If I remembered correctly, you told me that you wanted to teach them a lesson with your wrath right?! This is the moment that you have been waiting for! So stop holding back and show me what you are really made of, or are you not Saiyan enough?!"

Kakarot understands now. All this time he has been running away from his Saiyan side because he fears on what he could become but, this is what he is destined to be from the moment he was born. Raditz is right, he made the promise to teach everyone a lesson and that is what will happen, even if it means becoming something else. There's no turning back now. He removes his hands from his head and allows his anger to take him… his anger towards the Humans. His eyes snap open revealing the pair to be completely red as he snarls in an animalistic way. After that he roars to the sky.

"There he is." Vegeta chuckles.

As Kakarot's conscious fades and is replaced by instinct, his body starts to grow into the very same monster that has appeared many times in his childhood. His armor stretches to adjust to the new size. Everyone can see that his appearance is changing from Human to a beast. He stands tall as a giant gorilla monster roaring to those who dare to oppose him.

"OH NO!" Bulma and Krillin scream in horror.

"Wh-what happened to my dad?!" Karot shouts in disbelief. "He just… turned into a monster!"

ChiChi is sobbing heavily. "Why is this happening?! They just turned my husband into a oversized gorilla on steroids!"

"Steroids?" Raditz repeats, completely unfamiliar with the word.

Bulma stares at the ground. This is all her fault. She would have created a fake formula if she didn't value her own life. But she created the right formula anyway. Now Goku has grown back his tail and became the horrible monster that nearly killed her many times. The worst part is that he won't recognize anyone. Do the Saiyans not realize that?

Oozaru Kakarot growls as he glares at Raditz. He takes a few steps towards him and roars at his face. He turns around and spots the earthlings. He rises a fist and throws his arm towards them.

"Look out!" Krillin leaps at ChiChi and Bulma and snatches their arms to pull them out of harm's way at the nick of time. The fist slams on the spot they were just on.

Vegeta wears an expression that tells everyone that he is rather impressed. "_Now Kakarot… I believe that you won't have a problem killing these earthlings now won't you? Aim for the bald one first!"_

Kakarot locks his radar on Krillin and attempts to squash him with his foot but it is dodged. He starts to chase him down.

"This isn't right. Normally when Goku transforms he would rampage on anything he sees! I don't understand what is going on here!" Bulma says.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans. No one would dare to attack me regardless if they are a Saiyan or an ape. You fools think that he goes out of control but, that is not the case even though it seems that way. When he transformed in his childhood like you said, he reverted to being a violent Saiyan. He sees you as enemies and I as an ally. Understand now?"

"I do but, I'm not stupid either! I know exactly what to do to put an end to this freak show! Right Krillin?"

"A little busy here but I hear ya!" Krillin replies as he dodges another arm thrust.

"Well then, this should be entertaining." Vegeta says. "Lets see just how clever this weaklings can actually be. They might just survive this. If they can manage to survive for an hour…" He fires a ki blast at the ball of light he created and it explodes. "If that were a moon, kakarot would be returning to normal by now. However, it'll take at least an hour for him to revert back from this."

"Is he making another game out of this? What kind of people are these Saiyans exactly, making entertainment out of those weaker than them?" Piccolo growls.

"That is the plan." Vegeta replies. "So let the games begin."

**A/N: ****Surprise! Summer update! Didn't expect that huh? I had to update when my parents weren't looking. I might not be able to do it again, but we'll see.**

**Question: Is it true that they are really making a new Dragon Ball series? Please do tell me!**

**To be continued to Chapter 10!**


	10. Brain games

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! The name of this chapter is kinda funny but it fits perfectly. I know that Vegeta isn't the kind of person to play games all the time but I decided to do that in this chapter for a good reason. He was starting to get bored anyway. Most Saiyans do mock those weaker than them.**

**Over the weekend I went on the Dragon Ball Wiki and watched videos on YouTube and watched the DBZKai DVDS that my father has from time to time so that I can understand the characters a bit more, especially Raditz since he hardly plays a role.**

**Oh yeah, notice how some of my "disclaimers" have a bit of humor in them. Like one when I said that Bulma would have killed Yamcha for chasing after woman. I know that it actually Bulma chasing after men… even aliens, but notice on the first episode of Kai she mentioned that Yamcha could be chasing after any other girl. That's why I put that there as a joke. I just finished the Frieza saga last weekend too. Don't worry, I know more than that because I watched episodes after that on television. I just had to watch the ones I missed. I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction if I am clueless about DBZ. My favorite episode? When Gohan went SSj 2 on Cell.**

**Well, anyway, I might as well get started. This chapter will be very hard to write, but I'll try to use the battle of Goku and Oozaru Vegeta from the anime to do this one. My sister ( 4 years old. hard to believe?) loves that episode, so she watches the Saiyan saga all the time. Do you know how annoying that is? She watches it everyday! My dad only has parts 1 and 2, that's why. That also explains why I know most of it by heart. Ask her who's Trunks parents and she'll answer that correctly.**

**Enough of that. Lets continue.**

**Arrgh, might as well do the disclaimer as usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Funimation and whoever else is involved. I'm just a 16-year-old girl writing fanfictions because I get bored when there is nothing else to do.**

**Oh? You never knew that I was a girl? Don't judge me guys! I'm not one of those crazy fan-girls who are obsessed with the show and it's characters. I find them annoying (no offense) I'm just an average fan who likes the show and makes fanfics to twist things up.**

**Key:**

"Regular speech"

"_Thinking/ Speaking some other language"_

**-Espeon804, the teenage Pokemon, DragonBall, ThunderCats, and other childhood shows fan. **

**Let it continue!**

**-Chapter 10: Brain games -**

Previously on "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan":

_Raditz watches with interest. He wonders how his little brother is fighting this off. "Kakarot, it'll be best if you just allow it to happen. You decided to join us but not yet have you embraced your Saiyan side. This is the final step to leave your old life behind and start the new life of a warrior. Stop running away! Didn't you beg me to allow you to test your tail's strength for the past six months?! The earthlings kept this monster from you for many years. If I remembered correctly, you told me that you wanted to teach them a lesson with your wrath right?! This is the moment that you have been waiting for! So stop holding back and show me what you are really made of, or are you not Saiyan enough?!"_

_Kakarot understands now. All this time he has been running away from his Saiyan side because he fears on what he could become but, this is what he is destined to be from the moment he was born. Raditz is right, he made the promise to teach everyone a lesson and that is what will happen, even if it means becoming something else. There's no turning back now. He removes his hands from his head and allows his anger to take him… his anger towards the Humans. His eyes snap open revealing the pair to be completely red as he snarls in an animalistic way. After that he roars to the sky._

**\- Now - **

The mighty Oozaru roars as it attempts to stomp down on Krillin once again, but once again the monk gets out the way in time. It annoys him in many levels. Why can't the insect just stay still?!

Krillin is hopping around like a rabbit now as he ducks and leaps to safety. He won't even get a second of rest and Goku is after him again! Really, he is intentionally leading his monsterized former friend away from the two women who are desperately searching for shelter. It's just one hour right? Not bad? No, it's terrible. One hour to anyone would feel like hours when you're in combat. All he has to do is survive long enough for Goku to return to his normal size and he'll be lucky to live another day.

However, no one is aware of the battle going inside Goku's mind as the Kakarot tries to take full control. Yes, there is still a little Goku left in there but, it is slowly fading… slowly dying. His pure heart is almost completely covered with cold blood. The remaining good side of him is begging the monster to stop and show mercy to the earthlings, but that tiny voice can't be heard over the roars echoing through the mountains.

"_I can't do it! He was my best friend!" _The tiny voice of Goku shouts in the monster's mind.

"_But he's a Human! You are a Saiyan! He shouldn't matter to you!" _he can hear his brother's voice guiding him. It is easy to listen to him since he is one of the family he has left. Sometimes, his ideas are too brutal for Goku to handle.

"_How can I?" _It is so confusing. he is torn between Human and Saiyan acts. it's been this way for days.

"_You have the blood of a Saiyan. Let is boil. Then embrace it and never let go. That's your pride."_

"_But I'll lose myself in anger."_

"_That is what a Human would think. You're afraid of becoming a true Saiyan. You fear losing your Human nature. That doesn't matter to you anymore. Put aside those emotions and you'll thank me."_

"_My emotions?"_

"_They blind your judgement. If you let go and allow your anger to come, you'll feel it. You'll feel the thrill of battle like never before."_

The Oozaru continues to chase Krillin down. Goku can't control it. It's like he's watching from a red window that cannot be broken. He wants to help but he know that it won't be possible. This is his Saiyan side he's trying to run through. yes, he embraced it but he still can't control the monster. He wonders why.

"_Push aside those emotions Kakarot. Push them aside and never reach for them again."_

It dawns to the younger Saiyan that Raditz is speaking to him in the native tongue. It just like he tried to help Raditz control his Oozaru form a year ago. Now it's vise-versa. Why is Raditz willing to help him so much after he learned that he lost his memory? Maybe because he wants his brother back.

But still, a tiny part of him feels great pain in doing this.

"_Listen to me. If you just stop with those pathetic Humane acts, you can do what you want at will! Understand now?"_

"_I-I do… but I don't know how…" _Or maybe he does, he just doesn't want to. Those emotions mean a lot to him. Love, care, sadness… most importantly… joy. Does Raditz really want those gone? No… what he means is towards the Humans. He has to stop caring for the race that he does not belong in. That has to be it.

"Goku! Please! Stop!" Krillin pleads are heard and the Goku in there still struggles.

"_I told you guys that my name is Kakarot." _The statement is directed more to himself actually.

"_Goku is the name they gave you here. You weren't born with it." _Raditz points out. He's right at that one. "_Who are you?"_

"_Your brother Kakarot."_

"_And you are what?"_

Kakarot knows where this is going. The answer would normally be; "I'm the protector of Earth against all evil!" But that is no longer a fact. When his grandfather told him that he found him in the woods abandoned, that fact was 90% true. Kakarot was sent there for a reason. He knows that it is in his blood and it always has been. There's no denial on that. "_I'm a Saiyan."_

"_I feel like I'm talking to a child! Tell me, what does a true Saiyan warrior do? Remember what you learned this past year?"_

"_They fight without mercy." _He shudders at that fact. All his life the former protector has always tried to spare his enemies to give them a second chance to change their wicked ways. It worked for The Desert Bandit Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, heck, maybe Piccolo since he has sided with the Humans but, he doubts that. "_Without hesitation and regret." _

"_Remember that and you might just survive what waits for you in the future. Stop waiting and finish the job!"_

"GOKUUUU!" Krillin yells in despair.

"YAAAAH!" Some voice cried out from behind.

Something sharp and painful stabs him on the back. The Oozaru hollers and roars as he spins around and stomping in rampage. His red eyes lock on the one responsible.

Yajirobe.

"_See what he did?! He came out of nowhere and ambushed you! If you had stopped being stubborn, that would had never happened! How does that make you feel to have let your guard down?"_

It's not a trick question. The little brother answers. "_Bad."_

"_Doesn't that make you feel angry?"_

"_Yes, it does."_

"_Does it make you want to kill this fool?"_

He pauses, and so does the monster. This confuses everyone watching. Does he really want to? Every cell in his body cries out for him to make the Human pay for scaring him. Still, the little Goku in him pleads for him to not do it. The struggle is bothering him. He remembers what Raditz said.

Stop caring for the Humans. Put the emotions aside.

Yajirobe played his role. The big monster that everyone still alive claimed was Goku has spotted him. He meant to chop off his tail but he missed and only cuts his back. "I'm outta here!"

He has decided. He shuts off the tiny voice of Goku and shoves away all his doubts. The Oozaru glares at Yajirobe as the fat man runs for his life. He jumps and slams his foot on the plump warrior. He squashes below his feet like a bug. Took care of that insect.

"YAJIROBE!" Krillin screams. They guys just showed up with the bit of courage he had and his reward? Death! Just like that!

The Oozaru stares at the spot as he slowly moves away his foot. Nothing but a bloody pulp remains. Thank Kami that he can't see the twisted guy or he probably would have hurled. Still, he feels no regret on that action. In fact, he enjoyed it. The Oozaru starts to laugh making the earth shake. "_Yes, it did make me want to kill him." _He grins darkly revealing his sharp fangs. His laughter grows louder.

"Goku… no…" Bulma claps her hands together and locks them. All the hope she had of having Goku back is now gone.

The Oozaru stops his laughter as he looks at Krillin again. "MAN! DID THAT MADE MY DAY! SERVES HIM RIGHT!"

"Guh-goo-G-Goku?!" Krillin takes several steps back. Did he just spoke?! A minute ago he couldn't control himself! "Oh no! He didn't! He can't!"

"He did!" Raditz says with a hint of excitement. "Hah-haha! He has finally done it! I never thought that it would take all this to make him finally realize where he belongs! Now things should be more fun now that he can kill you all at his terms! Isn't that right brother?"

"MORE FUN THAN I HAD IN YEARS!" Oozaru Kakarot roars. "SO BUDDY? GOT ANY MORE OF THOSE TRICKS? I HOPE THAT YOU DO BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO NEED THEM! SEEING ME IN THIS FORM MAY BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE!"

Krillin gulps and gets into a stance. He has no idea on what to do. The only option is to cut off his tail so that he ca even out the battlefield but the chances in pulling that stunt off is to the slimmest.

"NOT DOING ANYTHING? C'MON! KILLING YOU LIKE THIS WILL BE BORING! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO MORE THAN THIS KRILLIN!" The monster stomps his foot near the monk and Krillin loses his footing and falls. Still receiving no answer, he frowns. "FINE THEN! HERE GOES!" He rises his foot over him and gets ready to crush him like he did to Yajirobe. At that moment, something grabs hold of his giant tail. Pain shoots right through his spine. "GARRGH!" He manages to turn around and see Piccolo squeezing the life out of it. "ONLY YOU WOULD THINK OF SOMETHING UNFAIR!"

"Unfair? Oh please, I'm trying to kill you so that you won't be a problem anymore." Piccolo explains. "You are the one who lacks in common since, so of course you're an easy target."

"Hm. They might just last after all." Vegeta mumbles.

He can barely move. Piccolo has always been a part pooper. Just when he was having fun he just has to ruin it! That's the one fact that he'll never forget. He puts in every ounce of strength to stop the tail pulling. Somehow he can feel energy building up somewhere. Perhaps he has the strength to deliver a ki blast from his hand or something. He did train his tail to be immune to attacks inflicted on it but not long enough for it to have the needed results. With enough energy, he fired a blast…

… right out of his mouth.

The surprised Namekian lets go of the tail to get out the way. The blast leaves a deep crater on the ground. He never expected that to happen. Out of all the places, that Saiyan attacked from his mouth!

"Are you alright Piccolo?" Krillin called. He spots the Namik and his face went pale when he sees that Piccolo's right arm has been amputated Saiyan style.

"Don't worry about me. I only need one arm to fight." Piccolo says.

Raditz bursted out laughing, receiving a glare from the Namekian. "Are you kidding?! You're half dead already!"

"Kakarot! Why did you do that?! We need the Dragon Balls!" Nappa shouts.

"WITH ONE ARM? HE'LL LIVE. HE'S NO LONGER A THREAT IN HIS CONDITION." Kakarot simply replies.

Vegeta in the sidelines raises an eyebrow. He thinks that perhaps this brain damaged Saiyan can actually be useful. He's starting to use his head. His Saiyan side is now at its best. That is just what they needed. Another victory for the prince! "_Do what you want with them."_

Kakarot gives the prince a glee-filled look. A sign of his stupidity coming up the prince assumes. "HOW ABOUT THIS VEGETA? HIDE N' SEEK!"

"What? This is not child's play idiot!"

"I KNOW THAT IT SOUNDS CRAZY BUT IT'LL BE FUN! TRUST ME! THEY'LL HIDE, I'LL FIND THEM, THEN… KILL THEM ON THE SPOT! HOW ABOUT IT? HUH? HUH?"

Even as a Giant Ape, Kakarot's childish nature is still in there. Now mixed with Saiyan nature, it looks like something to laugh at if no one was being so serious. However, as stupid as it sounds, it'll make things less boring for them.

"Pah. Whatever. It'll kill time at least. The earthlings might be better at hiding than fighting."

Piccolo hates this monkey warlord. He's calling them weak and that's the one thing he hates the most. "You expect me to hide like some coward? Common sense would also tell you that there are only two of us remainding."

"You lack in knowledge. Count again but this time add the two earthling woman."

"He's insane!" Krillin yelps.

"What? Do you want us to say in another way? Two pathetic wimps who claim to be warriors are being chased by a giant ape. Two more whimpering earth-woman join in. How many weaklings are there in all?" Raditz asks.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE FIRST GRADE TO YOU?!" Piccolo snaps.

"That is none of my concern. You should be worrying among yourselves because this game is still going." Vegeta reminds them. "You got a head start. 10 seconds."

Even Nappa is a bit puzzled on why the prince is actually doing this. Then again, it was getting very boring watching them run like roaches and being thrown around. Might as well do something.

"And as for you Kakarot. This is your chance to show me just what you can really do. Don't mess this up."

The ape nods. A piece of cake. "_Mmmm, cake." _Just thinking about it is making him craving for it but, that'll come later. Maybe it'll be a reward. Now he's willing to do this.

"1…" Vegeta starts to count, and the warriors and the woman scurry off.

"2…" They jump and dive around rocks.

"3…" Krillin flies over a boulder.

"4…" Bulma trips over a rock and scrapes her knee.

"5…" ChiChi's foot gets caught in the rock.

"6…" Piccolo lands on top a large rock and stands there.

"7…" The two women are now out of sight.

"8.." Kakarot stomps his feet in excitement causing Raditz to roll his eyes.

"9…" Nappa folded his arms still not believing what is happening.

"...10…" Vegeta notices that everyone is hidden…

… except the foolish Namekian.

"You should be hiding like the others!" Karot reminds him. "Man… you're a party pooper."

"Hah. Party pooper huh? Like if my pride will allow me to hide, topping that with participating in childish games even if it means saving my life." Piccolo says. "So go ahead and attack me. Not like you'll have any luck trying."

Kakarot laughs. "I EXPECTED YOU TO NOT PLAY ALONG. REALLY, THIS GAME IS FOR MY SON. I'LL BE WITH HIM OF COURSE."

"Goes well for him. With you, you look like a fool."

"IS THAT THE WORD OF THE DAY?" Seriously, it might be. He has been called that countless time besides "idiot" and "imbecile" that Raditz would normally use. "ignorant" is new though.

"Enough. Get this over with before the clock runs out." Vegeta says.

Oozaru Kakarot springs over the Namekian and lands. He scans his surroundings. There's not much to hide it really. Mostly all he sees is plains that go on forever, but the rocky landscape is here too. They all most likely hide around them. He decides to leave the Namik alone to search for the others. Karot proudly stays by his side. He looks like an ant compared to him in his point of view. It stills bother him that everything is still red. The fact that the Oozaru's eyes are glowing that color makes since now.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Karot calls out to them.

Kakarot can't see them even this high. They hid themselves well. Still, that doesn't mean that they can't be found. Ever since he was a child his senses has always been greater than the others. It must be a Saiyan trait. He can smell Bulma's perfume out here. Unfortunately the wind has scattered it around. That makes things more difficult. Greater the challenge. "YOU CAN HIDE BUT NOT FOREVER!"

Karot laughs as he runs across the field to get started on the search. He loves playing hide n' seek with his dad. Whoever thought that it'll be played during combat. perhaps Vegeta agreed to that he can have some more decent childhood memories in a Saiyan way.

Kakarot inhales the air. Once he finds them, he'll enjoy ever second of their last moments. They'll wish that they had never came.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! *readers takes out weapons* Hey! Don't kill me! I know, I know, this chapter isn't all that great. It's mainly focused on Goku turning away from his old life and shutting it out completely! So? What do you think?**

**Sorry that it's short. I have a small case of writer's block right now. Stupid ideas of mine shut off! I need a new lightbulb since the one currently over my head has busted.**

**Anyway as usual… **

**REVIEW, REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**To be continued to Chapter 11! I'll try to make that one longer!**


	11. The Hunter Games

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Just so you know, school ended on May 24th! ( I think ) I'm just uploading whenever my parents allow me to use the laptop for fun things! They are being nice! Anyway, as promised, I'll try to make this chapter longer than the others. Normally they are around 7 or 8 pages long so I'm aiming for at least 9.**

**Anyway, the name of this chapter is funny too. I replaced the "g" with a "t" on purpose. Yes, I read and watched "The Hunger Games" if that is what you are thinking. Can't wait 'till November for part 2!**

**Well, I don't have much to say, so I might as well get started.**

**-Espeon804, the teenage… bah, you get the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation and whoever else is involved!**

**\- Chapter 11: The Hunter Games -**

Last time on The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan:

_The Oozaru stares at the spot as he slowly moves away his foot. Nothing but a bloody pulp remains. Thank Kami that he can't see the twisted guy or he probably would have hurled. Still, he feels no regret on that action. In fact, he enjoyed it. The Oozaru starts to laugh making the earth shake. "Yes, it did make me want to kill him." He grins darkly revealing his sharp fangs. His laughter grows louder._

"_Goku… no…" Bulma claps her hands together and locks them. All the hope she had of having Goku back is now gone._

_The Oozaru stops his laughter as he looks at Krillin again. "MAN! DID THAT MADE MY DAY! SERVES HIM RIGHT!"_

"_Guh-goo-G-Goku?!" Krillin takes several steps back. Did he just spoke?! A minute ago he couldn't control himself! "Oh no! He didn't! He can't!"_

"_He did!" Raditz says with a hint of excitement. "Hah-haha! He has finally done it! I never thought that it would take all this to make him finally realize where he belongs! Now things should be more fun now that he can kill you all at his terms! Isn't that right brother?"_

"_MORE FUN THAN I HAD IN YEARS!" Oozaru Kakarot roars. "SO BUDDY? GOT ANY MORE OF THOSE TRICKS? I HOPE THAT YOU DO BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO NEED THEM! SEEING ME IN THIS FORM MAY BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE!"_

**\- Now -**

Raditz observes as his monsterized little brother stomps through the plains. He never saw Kakarot behave this way before. It is almost unbelievable. He only dreamed that his brother would actually act like the Saiyan that he is. It's all thanks to the Oozaru perhaps. Kakarot's happy-go-lucky self has been thrown out the window. Now he won't have to punch his brother to do the task assigned to him. "I knew that he'll be fixed in one year." He praises himself. Like he said months ago, it'll be all worth it in the end.

"So Vegeta… what do you think?" Nappa asks the Saiyan prince. "Do you think that Kakarot is worth it?"

"Depends. He already killed one earthling without a problem. He's chasing after the others. I believe that we all should take credit that we helped him realize what is destined for him." Vegeta replies. "This is a simple test. if he can kill the monk in this time, then he's in."

Raditz nods once. "He better pass. It'll be a waste of my time coming to this ball of dirt if he doesn't." A tiny part of him betrays his words. That tiny part hopes that Kakarot would make it. Seeing his brother die means that he lost the only family he has left if Karot dies alongside him. "_Darn it. Curse this family." _ He's starting to feel like his father.

"_They hid themselves well… a little too well." _Kakarot mentally tells himself after searching for several minutes. He is starting to assume that they are trying to hide for the full hour. A cowardly move but that can be arranged. He'll have fun in no time. "_Let's see them hide after this." _His maw opens wide.

Piccolo immediately suspects what the Saiyan is about to do. It really isn't his problem but he isn't looking forward to being interviewed by the brutes. This is really going against his nature. "He's about to blast the field! Look out!"

Kakarot fires a blast and it slams on the rocky area targeted. He hears the surprised shout of the main one he is looking for. A second later he sees him flying over the field and crashing on the ground. "FOUND YOU!"

"That is not how the game is played if I remembered correctly." Krillin groans while rubbing his backside. "We never had energy blast to shoot back then."

"This is how Saiyan children play this game. I've played it before in my childhood it's a waste of time to just run around searching when you can blast them out from hiding. If you think that this is bad then you can play tag instead." Raditz explains.

"Saiyan children playing tag? I can only imagine how that turns out." Piccolo imagines Saiyan children being tagged by ki blast. A painful experience is a guarantee.

Kakarot slams his fist at the monk but he easily gets out of the way. He attempts to crush him below his feet and that is dodged too. He tries to swat him down but he continually misses. "THE ONLY REASON WHY I HAVEN'T GOT YOU YET IS BECAUSE YOU ARE SO SHORT!" Another failed swat and Kakarot roars as he fires another blast. Misses. He finds himself snarling as he stares at Krillin who is ready to duck and cover again. He decides to put aside his small frustration and think. He may not be smart when it comes to math and scientific facts but he is a sure genius when it comes to martial arts. He finds a boulder and picks it up. He hauls is at him and as expected he dodges. Just what he needed to happen. His gigantic arm swats him down. Krillin's backside slams against the rock.

"Man…" Krillin shakes his pain away and looks up in time to see a giant fist coming his way. He ducks and the monster closes in with a roar. He shoots off into flight and ducks another arm swing only to get swatted with a tail. After that he gets punched from the air and falls again. He gets to his feet only to get kicked like a ball across the field. "_Dammit, he's too fast! It's like as soon as he transformed, everything in him got multiplied!"_

"Getting frustrated aren't you?" Vegeta says. "I can understand why. I can also tell you what is going on. When we Saiyans adopt the form of a Great Ape, our strength increases by ten fold! Our speed? I guess you can say that it increases as well."

"That makes since. There was no way Goku cold had gained so much power in a short period of time." Piccolo says. "Still, if we can get to his only weakness, he'll be powerless if I put in enough pressure."

"Good luck with that, because you're going to need it." Vegeta obviously heard him. "Keep your eyes on the battlefield. You'll only have one shot at this."

"Luck. I don't need any luck." Piccolo replies.

Hearing the roar means another strike about to happen. Krillin kicks himself to a jump many feet in time to see the fist bury into the ground. As Kakarot pulls it free he flies up again to face him. "Might as well do this to buy time! Tien, I'll have to borrow one of your moves!" He places his fingers against his temples and closes his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Kakarot is familiar with those two words. Before he could close his eyes, the blinding light escapes from Krillin's body and his eyes experience great pain. "RRRAAAAARRRRR! DAMMIT!" He covers his eyes and rubs them in hopes that it'll stop, but all he sees a black spot dancing all over his vision and the pain continues to throb. "MY EYES! CAN'T SEE! MY EYES!"

"Damn! What the hell did this earthling just did?!" Raditz shouts angrily as he too rubs his eyes. "A long range attack?!"

"Whatever that was, it blinded all of us! That little bastard and his stupid tricks!" Nappa shouts.

"It hurts!" Karot complains.

"Calm yourselves! It must be temporally. It's fading very slowly but it'll certainly clear away. He's trying to buy himself time. Some sneaky move!" Vegeta shouts. He never expected the short bald man to pull that move off. The situation was going bleak for him so the reasoning behind it does make since. Still, he'll have to consider on watching his enemies next time.

Piccolo wasn't born yesterday. He closes his eyes in time before the attack could get him since there is no specific target. He chuckles at the Saiyans as they continue to swear endlessly. It's about time that they got a taste of something.

"WHERE ARE YOU KRILLIN?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Kakarot blinks several times but still the fogginess is still there. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU OUTSMARTED ME! I CAN STILL SMELL YOU MILES AWAY!"

Krillin lands 30 yards away from Kakarot and catches his breathe. "That was to close. Thankfully, it seems that the other Saiyans are blinded too. I better use this time before they recover." He raises his arm over his head and creates energy that slowly gathers into a disk. "One… more time…" It grows larger. "... and it'll be over! GO!" He gives it a good hard toss and the Destructo disk is sent flying. It's main target; the tail. "C'mon!"

Kakarot suddenly hears buzzing coming fast. Something is trying to ambush him from behind. It has to be that deadly disk that nearly sliced his head off. Quickly, he jumps high in time to hear it whiz under his feet and slice what could be another rock. After the earth is on his feet again, he turns to the direction it came from assuming the location Krillin stands. "YOU WENT FOR MY TAIL. SMART MOVE, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK OUT. NICE TRY!" He fires a blast from his mouth and hears an explosion. If he hits or misses, he doesn't mind at the moment. He just wishes that his vision would hurry up and return.

"This isn't how I wanted this day to go!" Raditz growls. "If he survives I'll teach him a lesson full of straight agony!"

He can still sense Krilin's energy. He missed. That has to be it. Krillin would have taken a huge number of damage if he hits. Now his vision is starting to return. As soon as it does, he'll make sure that the monk will suffer before Raditz does. he has a feeling that Raditz will try to steal his spotlight only for a short moment. He'll have a bit of fun toying with Krillin first.

"I-I missed him!" Krillin shouts. "How much does it take to beat these guys huh?! We don't stand a chance against a Saiyan Ape!"

"Well I do." Piccolo states. "Even though he changed from, that Goku can still be a fool. He shouldn't be a problem."

"Still saying mean things about daddy huh?" Karot's voice said from behind him.

"What the-?!" Piccolo turns around.

"Boo!" Karot puts up his best scary face in attempt to scare him but no results are shown. The Namik just stands there with a blank face. "Aw, I thought that I could at least make you jump."

"Trying to be scary like your uncle? Little brats always try to be like others. Mere followers. Go try to scare someone else. You're wasting my time."

"I'm not weak if that is what you think!" Karot protests as he rubs at his eyes again. "I can see you a bit now so I should be able to get you!" He balls up a fist threatening to punch the green alien.

"Do you really think that your punches will do anything to me?"

Karot knows that the fact is true. He plans to surprise the Namik. "I know that. I just want to show you something."

"What is it then? A doodle of you and your father?"

"Nah. Remember when you said that little kids are mere followers?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"This!" Karot suddenly rose his arms over his head with his hands overlapping each other.

Piccolo is familiar with that stance. "You couldn't have! Only I know that attack. I never taught you that!"

"I know. I just figured it out." Karot chuckles as the Namik doesn't seem terrified at all. He doesn't believe him, so he'll just have to prove it. "MASENKO…!"

"Impossible!"

"HAAAAAA!" The 5 year old thrust his hands at the Namik and fires a huge yellow blast. Just when it was about to hit he simply swats it away like it was nothing. "WHAT?!"

Piccolo grabs the boy by the collar of his armor. "You got some potential alright. The kind that gets on my nerves!" He gathers energy on his free hand. "Getting rid of you means less Saiyans to deal with!"

"GOHAAAAN!"

Karot recognizes that voice. "M-mother?"

ChiChi sprints across the field towards her son with a angry look on her face. She has clearly forgotten to say hidden as she tries to catch up in time to protect her son. "GOHAN! GOHAAAN!"

Kakarot's pointy ears twitches picking up the sound of ChiChi's voice. Why does she always have to bud in he'll never understand. He is aware that Karot is in danger of dying. That is the only time that she would risk her life so recklessly like that. He senses Piccolo's energy rising too. He's trying to kill his son. "PICKING ON LITTLE CHILDREN LIKE THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! PUT MY SON DOWN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU PICCOLO!" His voice booms all over.

"Like if I'll give up the chance." Piccolo mumbles.

Raditz's vision is starting to return. He can see the faint foggy figure of ChiChi running past him. "Kakarot, your wife is on the move!"

Kakarot decides to leave Krillin alone for a little while as he changes targets. He jumps high in the air and lands between Piccolo and ChiChi.

"Goku! What are you doing?! Piccolo has our son and you're just going to let that Piccolo monster kill him?" ChiChi snaps.

No answer but the usual dark toothy grin. He may not be able to see well at the moment but using his sense of hearing and detecting energies makes it possible for him to work around it somehow. He turns his head to where he believes his wife is located. He snatches her from the ground and ignores her screams. He turns to where he belies Piccolo is located and rises his tail, then slams it hard on the ground causing it to shake. He can hear Piccolo shouting in surprise. He continues this, not allowing him to regain his footing. Then he hears a dull thud. One is heavier than the other, so he swats that person away.

Piccolo wasn't prepared to be greeted by a giant furry tail sweeping him from his feet and sending him off the cliff and rolling around on the ground. He hears the woman's screams. How stupid of her to reveal herself to save someone who she knows has a dark future awaiting him. He sees this as a distraction. While Goku has his wife in his clutches, he formulates the plan he had before, but only more extreme. He finds Krillin watching from the distance. They make eyes contact and he nods. Krillin nods back.

"AW, WHAT'S WRONG CHICHI? WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THAT SEEMS ALL TOO WRONG! I'M JUST HOLDING ON TO YOU A BIT SO THAT YOU WON'T TRY TO PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER AGAIN BECAUSE RADITZ LOOKED AS IF HE WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU. I WOULDN'T HAD CARED BUT THEN AGAIN, WHO WOULD BE AROUND WHEN I'M HUNGRY?" His roaring laughter echoes through the plains as before. He is enjoying this. It feels great to get even with his wife. Her screams are starting to annoy him. "DO ME A FAVOR AND STOP SCREAMING WILL YA? IT'S HURTING MY EARS A LOT!" Of course she doesn't. She pounds her tiny fist on his giant one in attempt to do some damage put all it does is annoy him even more. "BAH!" He tosses her aside as if she is a doll. Her scream is cut off when she collides with a rock and slumps to the ground unconscious. "THAT'S BETTER."

Karot sees what has happened and just shrugs. He doesn't mind because his mother's nagging gets annoying to him as well. She's better off asleep.

"NOW… WHERE WAS I AGAIN? OH YEAH! KRILLIN BUDDY, WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO? COME BACK SO THAT WE CAN FIGHT SOME MORE!"

"_You mean so that I can suffer more? I don't think so!" _Krillin thinks as he runs alongside Piccolo. This plan better work. if it doesn't, nothing will.

Kakarot's ears twitch again as he hears two people jumping over things. "HMM! I CAN HEAR YOU!" He slams his right hand on the ground and misses Krillin by and inch. He spins around to track down the sound of feet hitting the ground.

"Now Piccolo! I'm ready!" Krillin calls.

"Good! Let's not waste another second!" Piccolo answers.

They have a plan alright! Kakarot has to stop whatever the two are doing. However, now he can't.

Because something really heavy landed on his tail.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Oozaru Kakarot howls as sharp overwhelming pain bursts through his spine. He falls to the ground as his legs gave in to gravity. His body is unresponsive. He can't even lift a finger like this. "H-HOW DID YOU?!"

Krillin lands in front of him with a smile. "Oh, it was easy. While you had let your guard down messing around with ChiChi, Piccolo decided that our best bet is to pin down your tail so that you can't move. After all, it is your weak spot."

"We figured that the only way that would work is with a heavier object. So we picked out a big rock and you seen what has taken from there."

"D-DAMN! HOW COULD I JUST ALLOWED THAT TO HAPPEN?!"

Krillin glances back at the other Saiyans how are apparently starting to regain their vision. "I don't think we have much time! You better do this quick!"

"Well, if they do recover, I doubt that they'll jump in since this is Goku's mission. If they do, then I need you to keep them busy and distract them. This will take some concentration."

"All by myself?" Krillin gulps.

"You are fast. You should be able to avoid their moves most of the time."

"That's easier said than done." A sweat drop falls from his head. Piccolo has found another way to call him short.

This is embarrassing! He is bigger than them! Stronger than them! And still, they managed to put him down like this?! Then again, none can always win with strength. It is all about how you think. He'll have to give them credit for that. He just hopes that he won't be seen as a weakling towards the other Saiyans. That won't end to well.

Karot can feel the sudden rock drop of energy coming from his father. It scares him. What could have they done that had put him in this state? His vision is now extremely blurry but, not enough to make our images. How much longer before he can effectively step in?

Raditz can see the blurred image of a huge brown blob resting on the ground. His brother has fallen due to his weakness. That pesky tail always has to get in the way. once an enemy figure out their weakness and uses it against then, it's all over. Curse that Namekian!

Vegeta's scouter beeps as a warning. Someone's power level is rising but whose? 10 more seconds pass and his vision finally fully comes back. He sees the Namik with two fingers pressed against his forehead and the figures zap with energy.

"He is focusing all his energy towards his fingertips!" Raditz notes.

"So they really can hold back their energy at will!" Nappa adds. "Kakarot can't get out the way like that! His power level is at 7,000! That's impossible!"

Karot overhears their conversation and decides to attack Piccolo to prevent this from happening. However, Krillin suddenly flashes right in front of him and kicks him off his feet. "Do it now Piccolo! They have regained their sight!"

"Right!" Piccolo has enough. He points his two finger at Kakarot. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" A huge yellow energy blast shot out as another yellow blast spirals around the main one. It is going to hit him square on. A wide evil smile creeps up on his face. "_Goku won't be able to escape this one! Looks like I'll have my revenge once and for all!" _

"We can't lose him yet. He may also have the answers we need since he lives here all this time." Vegeta says. "Raditz if you will."

Not letting another second pass Raditz springs up to the air with a loud shout of "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" And one purplish-pinkish blast is fired from each hand. One to slow down the blast and the other to destroy the rock that cripples his brother. A huge explosion takes place and dust flies wildly everywhere, not allowing anyone to see what has happened.

It is a long moment of silence as it slowly settles down. It first reveals a huge crater on the ground where the Oozaru once was. Then, pieces of the shoulder plate from Kakarot's armor. Has it worked?

Piccolo pauses as he slowly looks up at the sky. Kakarot hovers there while grasping on hi shoulder that must've been grazed from the blast. "H-He dodged it.." He can't believe this. If it wasn't for the long-haired Saiyan, he would had killed him for sure!

"N-no! I thought that we…" Krillin is lost with words. It was working fine! Then someone had to interfere!

Kakarot removes his hand and looks at his shoulder. A bloody gash is left behind, staining his temporary fur. "YOU HAVE WOUNDED MY SHOULDER. I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR AT LEAST HITTING ME BUT IT HURTS! AND FOR THAT YOU'LL PAY!" Kakarot locks eyes with Krillin for a second and lands on the ground heavily in front of him, forcing the monk to fall. "YOU HAVE CAUSED ME ENOUGH TROUBLE! I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU NOW!" His maw starts to gather energy again and Krillin closes his eyes for the worse. Suddenly, his muscles tenses up again and once again he can barely move. It dawns to him on what just happened. "D-DAMMIT! I-I RAN OUT OF TIME!" He takes large steps back and howls to the sky as he feels his body constricting as it fights to revert to it's normal form.

Krillin eyes widen in shock as Kakarot slowly shrunk back to his normal self. He managed to survive. "I… I did it."

Kakarot breathes in and out deeply as he catches his breathe. He feels very lightheaded as if he is about to pass out. Managing all that power took out a lot of energy out of him. Slowly he stands tall and stares at Krillin for a long moment. "You were just lucky." He springs at him and picks him up by the collar of his shirt. "But not this time!"

"G-Goku, please! Don't kill me! I begging you!"

Kakarot simply chuckles. "You're asking for my mercy aren't you? I never thought I'll see the day. It feels good."

"Please Goku… I'm sorry…"

"It's way too late to apologize Krillin. You are nothing more than a memory of the past. Memory that shall be burned from my head!" Kakarot snarls as he brings the monk close to his face. "Just accept the fact that you are about to die already! What are you trying to prove?!"

"PLEASE GOKU!" Krillin shouts.

"Shut THE HELL UP already!" He throws Krillin hard, sending him flying up in the sky.

"G-G-GOKUUUU!"

Kakarot laughs out loud evilly as he cups his hands to his side. "DIE! KAAAA- MEEEH- HAAAA- MEEEE….. HAAAAAAAAAA!" The lethal blue blast shoots out of his hands and at Krillin. He continues to laugh as he hears his former friend's agonizing screams fill the sky before the explosion ends it all.

A few seconds of silence go by and it's interrupted with Raditz whispering. "Holy shit!" He wasn't expecting Kakarot to kill him like that. Not even close. It seems that his brother does have the guts after all.

Vegeta claps slowly. "Congradulations. You officially made your first kill as an option. How does it feel?"

Kakarot smiles as he puts up two fingers. "Great!"

The Saiyans turn their attention to the Namekian.

"Now Namik... I hope that you are ready for your interview…" Vegeta says.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! *looks at bar to see how many pages are done* Dang it! Still 8! Oh well, at least I tried. I do feel very accomplished about this chapter though. What do you think?**

**In case you are wondering why the hour went by pretty fast, the time was mostly spent as Goku tried to catch Krillin. That makes sense I guess.**

**Stay tuned for Piccolo's interview! (Get it? Interview? Haha!)**

**Anyway….**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**To be continued to Chapter 12!**


	12. The earthling Saiyans' hunting grounds

**A/N: ****Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Man! I can't believe that this is Chapter 12 already! I never thought that I will go this far. Anyway, I have a few things to explain.**

**Yes, I understand that many of you are itching for Goku… or Kakarot to finally meet Frieza but, I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to rush things. It'll take some time. However, the Earth's fate is a guarantee! **

**Just so you are aware, I don't know a lot about Dragon Ball. Just Dragon Ball, not Dragon Ball Z. I watched many episodes and fights between the characters in the original series. I researched as much as I could so please don't get mad if I mess up on some information. **

**-Espeon804.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper. All rights and credit go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and whoever else is involved!**

Key:

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ Speaking another language"_

**\- Chapter 12: The earthling Saiyans' hunting grounds. -**

Last time on The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan:

"_Please Goku… I'm sorry…"_

"_It's way too late to apologize Krillin. You are nothing more than a memory of the past. Memory that shall be burned from my head!" Kakarot snarls as he brings the monk close to his face. "Just accept the fact that you are about to die already! What are you trying to prove?!"_

"_PLEASE GOKU!" Krillin shouts._

"_Shut THE HELL UP already!" He throws Krillin hard, sending him flying up in the sky._

"_G-G-GOKUUUU!"_

_Kakarot laughs out loud evilly as he cups his hands to his side. "DIE! KAAAA- MEEEH- HAAAA- MEEEE….. HAAAAAAAAAA!" The lethal blue blast shoots out of his hands and at Krillin. He continues to laugh as he hears his former friend's agonizing screams fill the sky before the explosion ends it all._

_A few seconds of silence go by and it's interrupted with Raditz whispering. "Holy shit!" He wasn't expecting Kakarot to kill him like that. Not even close. It seems that his brother does have the guts after all._

_Vegeta claps slowly. "Congradulations. You official made your first kill as an option. How does it feel?"_

_Kakarot smiles as he puts up two fingers. "Great!"_

_The Saiyans turn their attention to the Namekian.'_

"_Now Namik... I hope that you are ready for your interview…" Vegeta says._

**\- Now -**

Piccolo just stands there with a dumb look on his face. How could he has let this happen? He had Goku for sure but the tables turned and now the man had killed his own best friend. Goku has changed so much since he last saw him. Then he had a pure heart and was always happy and goofy but now… Piccolo can feel an negative energy emanating from him. Obviously he lost all his pureness. He lost what was left of it after he killed Krillin. The former hero of Earth has fully embraced his Saiyan nature and has became as blood-thirsty for destruction as the rest of them. How did he allow himself to become this way?

Raditz crosses his arms over his chest as if he too was in thought but, only for a moment. "You must be wondering. The look on your face tells me. How could "Goku" turn against this planet now without second thoughts? The answer is quite simple. He is destined to eliminate all life here. As soon as he accepted that, he craves to get it done."

"Now… how about you tell us everything you know about the Dragon Balls. You can hand them over now." Nappa says.

"Like if I'll answer to you." Piccolo replies.

"Don't be difficult." Vegeta warns him. "I have a small number of patients. You do not want to get on my bad side."

He stays silent.

"No need to get answers from him. I know most of what he does." Kakarot announces.

"I had a feeling that you do." Vegeta says. "Tells us what you know, and we'll get more from the Namekian."

Kakarot nods and looks at his son. "Karot. You still have your hat right? With the Dragon Ball on it?"

The 5 year old nods once and races across the field. A couple minutes later he returns with his red hat with the orange orb with four red stars. He hands it to his father.

"This is a Dragon Ball." Kakarot starts.

"You mean the brat had that thing on his head the entire time I was here?" Raditz feels stupid. How did he not notice it? Then again, he never knew about the Dragon Balls which is why he ignored it and assumed that it was some stupid design for the hat. Good thing he didn't destroy it. Vegeta would have his head if he did.

"Yep. I keep it on there to remind me about my Grandpa Gohan…" He pauses and shakes his head, trying to forget about what he just said. "Well anyway, There are seven of these in all. If you look at it, this one is the four-star ball because it has four stars on it. I guess that you guys can say that this is the fourth Dragon Ball. I have two more back at home."

"Enough with the basics. What about the wish granting?" Nappa asks with a hint of impatience.

"Oh, right. You need to have all seven to do that. When you put them together, the sky will grow dark as midnight and the Dragon Balls will summon Shenron!"

"Shenron? Who the hell is he?" Vegeta aks.

"He's the eternal dragon. Once he comes out, he'll ask you what your wish is. He'll only grant one wish. After that, the Dragon Balls will scatter all across the world and become stones for a whole year until they are recognizable again."

"Sounds like a lot of work. At least we already have three." Raditz points out.

"Not like you'll have any luck anyway." Piccolo chuckles. "Even though you know about it it's still useless until you find all seven. I'm sure that Kami was smart enough to get those out of hands reach ever since he find out what Goku has become."

"So you're telling me that he has hidden them from us? That's not nice!" Kakarot says.

"If you know where he is, it'll be best if you tell us now. I won't hesitate to kill you now." Vegeta demands.

"No Vegeta. You can't do that!" Kakarot shouts.

"How dare you try to tell me what I can or can't do!"

"I know that it's wrong but listen for a minute! If you kill Piccolo, Kami dies too. You see, Piccolo and Kami use to be one, but their bodies split in two a long time ago. If you kill one, the other can't survive. Kami is the one who's in charge of the Dragon Balls!"

"Damn. Too much of a burden to keep watch of." Raditz grumbles.

"Goku is right you know. Kami is the one who created the Dragon Balls, so killing me means that you killed the dragon as well. Then, all your work to get here for that gets thrown away." Piccolo chuckles. "You Saiyans are more stupid than I originally thought."

Vegeta growls and chops the Namik's neck, knocking him out. "Kakarot. Take us to this Kami. I have a few questions for him too."

"Sure thing Prince Vegeta sir!" The low-class salutes before taking off to the skies. He pauses suddenly then looks back at his unconscious wife. "What about them?" He mentioned Bulma as well.

"I'm sure that they can't go far. We should be able to find them again in no time soon." Vegeta answers. "If I know the blue one, she'll try to escape. It's not like she'll get any lu-" His scouter suddenly beeps and a angry scowl grows on his face. "Oh no she did not!" He boosts his energy and soars away faster than Kakarot has ever seen anyone fly. The others fly after him.

"Hey Vegeta! Wait up!" Kakarot calls as he and his son tries his best to catch up but he keeps falling behind. This prince and the others can fly faster than them both. How is it that the others are so fast?

They eventually arrive in a city. Vegeta looks around furiously as if whatever he is looking for is extremely important… well, it has to be if he's going crazy about it.

The sound of of hissing is heard in the distance. The first thing that they see is a Saiyan pod like Raditz had, rising from the ground and shooting off into space. Someone stole someone's pod. They hear Vegeta shouting, "That earthling stole my pod!" A smirk appears on his face. "She thinks that she has outsmarted me. Well, too bad for her that she hasn't!" He reaches inside his chest below his breast plate part of his armor. His eyes go wide. "No! She stole the remote too! But how-" He thinks and he growls; "That blinding light back then! She used the advantage of us being blinded and stole the remote to my pod! Dammit!"

**-Meanwhile-**

"Whew! That was too close!" Bulma sits back against the cushioning of the stolen pod and relaxes there for a minute. "I can't believe that I managed to pull that off. That crazy prince thought that he had me well, I'm not stupid." She takes out the remote from her pocket and sighs. "I bet that he's mad about it right now but it's not my problem! Score one for Bulma Briefs!"

She glances at the red window seeing the distant stars passing by. "This space ship must've been programmed to go whatever it was destined to go. As long as I am far away from those Saiyans because there is no way that we will be slaves to them! Right ChiChi?" A moment of silence and her face goes pale. "Oh no! I left behind ChiChi!"

**-The city-**

"Speak of the Devil!" Vegeta shouts.

Everyone stays quiet fearing that if they say a word, Vegeta would blast them to oblivion.

"Nappa!"

Vegeta's call startles the general a bit. "Yes Vegeta?"

"Change of plans. Call in for another pod. I'm going to need it. When I find that woman, she'll wish that she were dead from the very moment I stepped foot on this miserable planet!"

"Yes Vegeta." Nappa immediately turns on his scouter.

"Meanwhile Kakarot, I believe that you know what should take place. This planet needs to be wiped out as soon as possible. Take your son west from here and begin taking care of cities there. Karot may be a bit stubborn but he'll get use to it soon. Raditz, you take east. I'll be taking care of things down south. As for Nappa, that leaves him with north. By the end of this week we should have taken care of a decent number of Humans. Meet back here then, and my Power Ball should help us finish the job."

Everyone nods once in agreement and go off to their separate jobs…

"Another moment with you and your son Kakarot."

He is so ready to begin his mission. Just another moment. He can take it.

"Here. One for each of you." Vegeta tosses them both a green scouter.

Kakarot looks at the device strangely. "All due respect Vegeta , I don't really need this. I can sense others' energies and detect them like that."

"Really? I had a idea that you could. You still need it. They also serve as communication devices. Do you recall speaking to me on Raditz's scouter a year ago?"

"Oh yeah." Kakarot puts the scouter on and helps his son with his. He turns it on and already countless power levels appear on the screen all around just 5. It's a laughing manner. He can get rid of them without lifting a finger. Then the scouter picks up vegeta's power level that makes him feel uneasy. It ranges around 25,000… possibly higher but he turns it off, not wanting to know just how high it can go. "Okay then, I'm off! Come on Karot!" He flies off followed by his son. Looking into the prince's eyes told him that he had to do more. He has to get the last of the Dragon Balls. That means going to the lookout and confronting Kami, Korin, and Mr. Popo.

In a manner of minutes he arrives hovering above a city. The people down there seem to be at unease. They must have been expecting something bad to happen. Not several, but all. Scratch that, some of them are in panic. If they know about the Saiyans... then how do they know?

Well, no time to be wondering. Time for lesson one.

"Okay Karot. Listen." As soon as he has his son's attention, he continues. "This is your first time, so take it easy okay?"

"You mean... you want me to... kill all those people?!" Karot's face went pale in shock.

"Oh no. Why would I send you off to something something's hard like that? You're not use to your own power yet. I just want to give you a head start on the job so that you would get use to it." He rubs the back of his head seeing no change in the look on his son's face. "Uh, yeah! I know that it's very hard at first. Raditz had to knock some sense into me several times this past year... literally... and still does. I guess I shouldn't rush you into things so soon." His eyes lock on the town below and he grins darkly. "How about an example?" He lowers himself towards the ground catching many of the civilian's attention. Many of them give him surprised looks, clearly recognizing him.

"Wait a minute... Isn't that guy... Goku Son?" A man wonders out loud.

"Yeah. Only he has that hair! Isn't he the guy that has been at the tournament many times?!" Another says.

"He was that kid with the strange tail too! He saved us from King Piccolo, and fought Tien Shinhan! He even surpassed his own master! That's him alright! Even the boy next to him has a tail!"

"If that's him, then why is he wearing the same uniform those aliens were wearing?!"

"Hold on! He was there too with that boy! Did he... is he with them?!" A woman mentioned Karot as well.

Kakarot crosses his arms with a silly smile on his face. "Yeah. My name is Goku Son. You're looking at the right person! I do have a question for you guys though. How do you know about the aliens that came here?" It won't kill to let them have their last conversation with them before they die.

"Did you not notice?! It was on T.V! There was this guy with ridiculously long hair, and a bald guy, and a shorter guy with spiky hair standing straight up! Then there was Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and..." The man speaking pauses as he takes a step forward to get a closer look at Kakarot. "No... You can't be... You were on the alien's side! I-I saw you turn into that same giant gorilla that appeared at the tournament all those years ago, and I saw you kill Krillin!"

"Y-you couldn't have! It must've been a guy that looks just like him! Right?!"

Kakarot laughs his little goofy laugh for a second. "To be honest, you guys are smarter than I thought. You have good eyes."

The Humans blink in surprise.

"Yeah. Everything you guys said is true. I was the same kid who saved the world and all, but recently... A year ago in fact, I found out who I really was. Turns out that I was sent to this planet as a baby from outer space. My real name... is Kakarot." He ignores the shocked looks that he is receiving. "The alien with the long hair... He's my big brother. His name is Raditz. I guess that you can say that I am an alien too. The aliens you saw on T.V. are called Saiyans. They are born warriors, which is why I had always been so strong. My brother helped me remember who I am. So yeah, I did turn into that monster. And yeah, I _did_ kill Krillin."

"H-he has to be kidding!" Another man gaps.

"And this boy here..." He pats his son's shoulder. "His name is Karot. He is my son. It was Gohan but, what's the point of having a child named after a Human who turns out to not be even close to your Grandfather? I knew that he adopted me before but, as soon as I found out that I am a Saiyan, there was no point at all. My mission... to wipe out the Human race. Yeah, go ahead and tell your friends but I don't think that that'll help because you guys don't stand a chance anyway. You guys are on of the first... so..." He faces the palm of his hand towards them.

"He's going to kill us!" A woman screams. As soon as the others heard her, they run off screaming.

"Karot. Now!" Kakarot points at the fleeing Humans.

"W-what?! But I-"

"You can't? I understand. I couldn't either. But, the moment you make you pick out your first target and kill them... you'll realize how fun it really is." Kakarot's dark grin returns. "Trust me!" He fires a ki blast at one of the Humans and the poor guy explodes to pieces. "Hahaha! That was too easy!" He turns to his son. "Now you try it."

"Uh... Um..." Karot nervously looks at the ground. "I see that fighting can be fun but, killing people? Isn't that... wrong?"

"Every time I asked your uncle that same question. He punched me on the head. That was during training too so, you can say that it wasn't all that fun."

***Flashback***

"Ow-haw-haw!" Kakarot fell to the ground covering his swelling head from the discipline punch he just received. "Aw, come on Raditz! Stop punching me!"

Raditz rose his fist as if he was about to punch Kakarot again. "Open your eyes Kakarot! There will be a day when you'll have to start killing these Human pests. If you don't stop with that stupid Human nature of yours, you'll never get it done! Fighting is in your blood! You have a thrill for it every day. Killing weaklings should be nothing more than an exercise to you. I doubt that you'll understand now but, as soon as you get a taste for it, you'll want a more. Don't feel bad brother. We Saiyans mess around with the weak and have a thrill with the strong. It's what we do!" He turns his back on his brother and starts to walk away. "That's all the training for today brother. Prepare for tomorrow's because it'll be in a whole other level. I'll warn you that you won't enjoy it. Hahahaha!"

***End of Flashback***

"It is all thanks to Raditz. He guided me to grow stronger and to fully accept myself as a Saiyan. I didn't really understand all then but now I do." He pats his son's head again. "Hurry now. You don't want to miss out all the fun do you? This is your only chance to prove yourself I guess."

Karot bites his lip. This is crazy to him. Why would his own father and uncle want him to do this? His 5 year old mind is still learning the new differences of right and wrong. Stealing is bad. Giving is good. Listening is good, being disobedient is bad. Killing is bad right? Not unless it's necessary so... is this necessary?

"Just do what my brother told me. Push aside your emotions for the Humans and just do it."

"That was easy for you. I'm Half-Human right?"

"But you are also Half-Saiyan. Choose a side. Are you with us? I don't want to lose you because you sided with the Humans. Just do it! They're getting away!"

Karot slowly rises both hands over his head and spots his target. A woman with a child clinging on to her. The two innocent Humans stare at him with pleading eyes begging for him to spare them. He doesn't want to do it.

"It's okay. Just ignore whatever feeling you are having and do it. You won't believe how weak they are!"

_"What have they done to you daddy?"_ His hands are shaking hard. He tries to push the thoughts aside but they are burning in his mind. His Human side is screaming for him to not do it. His Saiyan side is pushing him to do so. It's like there is a war inside his mind. Both sides are evenly matched. He's stuck, not knowing what to do but stand there.

Then he remembers how his uncle mentioned how the Earth won't matter to him anymore. Thanks to him, he has become much braver instead of staying as a mere cry-baby that would had gotten in the way if he fought against the Saiyans. Those cry-baby emotions always had gotten in _his_ way. If he decides to stay with the Humans, he'll revert to that sad side. His face is fixed as he focuses on the two victims. "Ma...m-mas-sen..k-k..." He closes his eyes shut and forces the words out his mouth. "MASENKO... HAAAAAAA!" He thrust his arms forward and sends a yellow blast at the victims. He hears the impact. Slowly, he opens his eyes and sees nothing but pieces of burning clothes. "Whoa..." He looks at his hands in fascination.

"See what I mean? What can you learn from them when they are so weak?" Kakarot says.

Karot stares at the small destruction he caused. "You're right. They really are weak aren't they? My attack vaporized them..." A small smile appears as he starts to laugh. "That was awesome! Can we do that again?!"

Kakarot is relieved now. "That's my boy! Let's go!"

On the east side of the Earth, Raditz's scouter beeps as it detects the sudden rise of two power levels and several weak readings dropping from the radar. He smiles evilly. "You're doing great so far Kakarot. How is your son?"

"He's enjoying himself." Kakarot's voice replies from the speaker.

"I have to say... you have officially impressed me. Turns out that you are the kind of Saiyan I was hoping for my brother to be. Even if sometimes he can be a complete idiot at times."

"Well that's not nice!"

"Who ever said I was? Just get the job done as much as you can. I'll see you in one week." His hand reaches for the button to change the transmission to Vegeta but Kakarot interrupts that.

"Oh and, Raditz?"

"What is it that you want now? I have work to do!"

"Thank you for making me understand." With that Kakarot disconnects with him.

"What?! I never asked for your thanks!" Raditz shouts at the scouter but he knows that his brother can't hear him now. He simply hovers in the air and crosses his arms. "Why does he care? Stupid Earth. These Humans need to be wiped out." On that note he gathers energy on his hands. "I think it's time for a Weekly Special!" He fires rapid ki blasts towards the ground watching several explosions destroying many parts of the city. _"I'm sure that you are enjoying yourself Kakarot!"_

Indeed he is. Kakarot flies around the city firing many blast, sometimes a few is enough to take down a single skyscraper. For some reason no matter how hard he tries, he cannot get that dark smile off his face as he witnesses his own power kill countless lives. His son is covering the other side of the city and his progress is much slower but he is getting there. _"So this is what it's like to be a Saiyan. I cannot believe all the fun I was missing out all those years!" _He send off a huge blast and destroys what remains on his side. A million down, billions more to go. He still has a small task to complete though. It'll be best if he does this as soon as possible. He turns on his scouter. "Karot! Are you finish yet?"

"Hold on dad!" The background sound of an explosion is heard. "Okay, now I am. What is it?"

"We have an important task to do. Find me and I'll show you." He shoots up higher in the sky so that it is a sure thing that his son will find him. It's barely a wait and Karot finds him. "Follow me." He flies off to a place that he has know since childhood. They'll be in for a rude welcoming.

As the sky becomes dark, Korin tower and the lookout above comes into view. He spots Kami and the others standing on the lookout so obviously he has to go up there. As soon as he touches down, Kami gives him a long hard look. "Hi Kami! How are you guys doing?"

"So you have finally arrived. I was expecting you to come here. You want the Dragon Balls I believe."

Kakarot nods once. "So... are you going to give them to me?"

"Sorry Goku. We won't allow you to have them. We know what you have done. You joined the Saiyans and killed the innocent. Kami knows it all." Korin says. He doesn't seem to tiny bit scared at all.

Kakarot scratches his head again. "Figures that you would say something like that. I have a question. Since it's obvious that I can't ride the Flying Nimbus anymore, do you have something that I can ride on to rest my body after flying once in a while?"

"And why should I provide you with something like that?" Korin challenges.

"I know that you have something that I can use. I knew it since I was a kid. Be easy and hand it over." He faces his hand at the feline and energy build up on it. "I'll hate to kill you over it you know."

"Will you leave the Dragon Balls to us if I do?"

"Sure! I'll keep my word!"

Korin stares at the Saiyan suspiciously before calling out for something that sounds similar to The Flying Nimbus. Seconds later a dark purple Nimbus cloud comes flies down and stops at Kakarot's feet.

"The Dark Flying Nimbus! I knew that you had something like this! This cloud allows the impure to ride it right?" Kakarot gives it a try. He jumps and his feet lands on the cloud as if it's solid. He is only going to use it to get around the Earth without flying as much. As soon as his mission is over, he'll leave it alone. The cloud starts to fly around in circles as he tests it. He stops in front of the feline. "Okay! Now lets see the Dragon Balls!"

"You gave me your word!" Korin protests.

"You must've forgotten that I am not pure anymore. One of the things that my brother taught me is that sometimes you got to lie to get what you want, or to survive. You are so use to me telling the truth, it makes you look so gullible to me!"

"I will not give them to you. The fate of our world will be doomed in your hands!"

"Okay. If you say so." Kakarot suddenly leaps from his new cloud and rushes over to the feline quicker than the Human eye can detect and kicks him off the lookout, sending him plummeting to his death. He looks back at the two who remains who stare back at him in disbelief... well, except Mr. Popo who still has that emotionless stare on his face. "Ready to tell me now?"

"I refuse."

"Wow. You are so stubborn. Sorry! Orders are orders!" He cups his hands together to perform his signature attack. "Now... I've been wondering Mr. Popo. It's been awhile since I last used this attack on you. Do you think that you can eat my Kamehameha Wave like you did when I was a kid? I doubt it but let's see!" He says the chant and fires the attack at the man. He watches with wonder. Will the man even try? He isn't dead yet so maybe he is. "Time to kick things up!" After a while, he grows bored and gives it its full power. He is satisfied to see that he is down. He has surpassed everyone.

"Wow. Dad is so strong!"

Kakarot tilts his head to the side. "How about now?"

"You can do what you want with me. I won't hand you the Dragon Balls. No trace of pureness is left in your heart."

"You are right. I'm just as heartless as the rest of them now huh?" His feet leaves the platform as he slowly rises to the ground. "I wonder... what will you do if I destroy this place you guard so well?"

Kami's eyes widen. He realizes what the Saiyan exactly means.

"You don't like the sound of that huh? That makes things more fun for me!" He fires a ki blast and it takes down one of the buildings. "Oops! Looks like it slipped!" He fires another and it creates a crater on the platform. "Hah! This is fun!"

"Goku! Stop it this instant!" Kami shouts.

"I have no reasons to listen to you old timer." Kakarot waves the elder Namekian's words away. He zooms down the the elder and attempts to kick him but it is blocked. "Oh! You still have some fight left in you! I surpassed you not long ago. Too bad I can't test my strength on you since we need you alive for the Dragon Balls to work and all. This calls for some convincing!" He yanks his foot away from the elder's grasp and shoots back up the sky and fires another ki blast through another building. He prepare to deliver another until he spots four shining orange orbs all gathered together near the pots of "sacred" water. "That was too easy!" He flies down to get it but Kami appears right in front of me. "Aw c'mon! This isn't fair!"

"Fair? What you are planning to do is something I see beyond unfair from how you changed! How could you allow that alien to convince you to join them?!"

"That alien is my brother and his name is Raditz! He helped me remember who I am! I was never suppose to protect this planet! Stay out of my business!" Kakarot stomps and the Namik's foot and punches him to the ground swiftly. His son flies over to him with the four Dragon Balls. "Good job son. Hold on to them while we fly to another city." He gets on the dark cloud again with his son. "I'll be back to visit you Kami! Next time you won't be alive long! Enjoy your last days okay?" The cloud flies off to the horizon.

Kami watches them disappear. "How can this man be so cruel and still has that same personality of his at the same time?" He shakes his head. "I'm aware that they are lead by a powerful Saiyan prince. The wish that they may wish to make may be even too powerful for the mighty Shenron to grant. They don't know that, at least not yet."

**A/N: ****Finally finish! yay! 9 pages long! (This Author's Note makes it 10 but I don't count it.) This chapter was very hard to do because I had to do a lot of research. I recently learned about the Dark Nimbus Cloud so I had to put it in here. **

**To be honest. I don't really like this chapter because of how it turned out. The ideas I had were lacking. I don't know what you guys think.**

**I may put this fanfic on hold to work on my **"_**Pokemon: the Reunion of 8" **_**Fanfic. Check it out!**

**Anyway, REVIEWS! REVIEW! REVIEWING TIME!**

**To be continued to Chapter 13!**


	13. The freaks come out at night!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Man… why is is that EVERY time I write a new chapter it's harder than the last?! Man… my ideas are lacking. What should I do?**

**Well, it's pretty obvious that Goku has officially became evil. It's clear on the last chapter when he slaughtered all those people without second thought.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was working on Chapter 11 of **"_**Pokemon: the Reunion of 8: Platinum" **_**Like I explained many times before, a 12-year-old was taken from Earth to the World of Pokemon based on "Pokemon Platinum Version" (my most favorite game ever). The world is exactly like the games but the plots are off. Her job is to turn the corrupted world into the one she grew up knowing. There are 7 others who have the same job. As crazy as it sounds, a handful of people on Wattpad actually like it. You can check it out on here or Fanfiction, or Deviantart, whatever comes first.**

**Hey! There will be many references in this chapter! see if you can find them!**

**As usual, I'll reply to some of your reviews;**

**Fanfiction:**

***Simgr101: If you read Chapter 7, you'll know that it was Vegeta who killed Yamcha.**

***Hugodrax: As usual, you put a smile on my face from the great reviews you give me! A great motivation to keep me going!**

**Wattpad:**

***KawiiErenFrom12: What I mean about the last chapter being bad in my opinion, the ideas I had were lacking like now. Writers block, so I had to find a way to work around it.**

**Well… let's continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper. All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and the other guys who work well to make the great show continue! **

Key:

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ Talking another language"_

**-Espeon804.**

**\- Chapter 13: The Freaks come out at night! -**

Last time on The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan:

_They eventually arrive in a city. Vegeta looks around furiously as if whatever he is looking for is extremely important… well, it has to be if he's going crazy about it._

_The sound of of hissing is heard in the distance. The first thing that they see is a Saiyan pod like Raditz had, rising from the ground and shooting off into space. Someone stole someone's pod. They hear Vegeta shouting, "That earthling stole my pod!" A smirk appears on his face. "She thinks that she has outsmarted me. Well, too bad for her that she hasn't!" He reaches inside his chest below his breast plate part of his armor. His eyes go wide. "No! She stole the remote too! But how-" He thinks and he growls; "That blinding light back then! She used the advantage of us being blinded and stole the remote to my pod! Dammit!" _

"_Nappa!"_

_Vegeta's call startles the general a bit. "Yes Vegeta?"_

"_Change of plans. Call in for another pod. I'm going to need it. When I find that woman, she'll wish that she were dead from the very moment I stepped foot on this miserable planet!"_

"_Yes Vegeta." Nappa immediately turns on his scouter._

"_Meanwhile Kakarot, I believe that you know what should take place. This planet needs to be wiped out as soon as possible. Take your son west from here and begin taking care of cities there. Karot may be a bit stubborn but he'll get use to it soon. Raditz, you take east. I'll be taking care of things down south. As for Nappa, that leaves him with north. By the end of this week we should have taken care of a decent number of Humans. Meet back here then, and my Power Ball should help us finish the job."_

**\- Now -**

Just as promised, the week has passed. So far, 45% of the Earth's population has been taken out. All Humans must perish for the mission to be a success. Therefore, as (once again I say) promised, Vegeta will help the others finish the job.

"I hope that all of you are ready. I'll only do this once." Vegeta's voice says in everyone's scouters. "When I give the signal, all of you should know what to do. By the time this is over, almost all of these earthlings should be dead. Then we'll meet together to summon the dragon."

"I hear you loud and clear!" Kakarot replies. He looks at his eager son. "Ready to have some fun Karot?"

"Yeah!" Karot balls up fist with determination

"I suppose that we can pay Master Roshi a visit first. Nothing better to do to pass time." Kakarot summons his Dark Nimbus cloud and hops on with his son. "Take me to Roshi's house!" Immediately, the cloud zooms of to the direction commanded. At the same time, the sky grows dark. Just as planned. Just in time of nightfall, the Saiyans arrive on the destination. "Oh, Master Roshi! Master Rooooshiiiii?"

A few seconds go by of dead silence.

"I don't think he wants to come out." Karot guesses.

"That can be fixed." Kakarot fires a ki blast and it blows up the wall of the house to pieces, revealing the turtle hermit sitting on the toilet reading a magazine. He had to amit to himself, it's a disturbing scene but it is also funny to see.

The old man nearly falls into the bowl of the toilet seeing the two. He covers his face with the magazine as he shoves his pants up. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!".

"Sorry but, I wanted to pay you a visit one last time." Kakarot says as his tail flickers, showing his impatience. He turns away to give the man privacy hearing the zipper of pants pulled up. After a toilet flush and the sound of running water, he turns back around watching his former master wash his hands. A minute passed and the Saiyan realizes that the old man is trying to buy time. He grabs him by his neck and walks out the house while ignoring the trashes that are delivered for the need of air. As soon as his foot hits the grass he carelessly tosses the man on the ground and crosses his arms.

Roshi coughs for a moment and recovers from the small strangle. "What is it that you want? The end of my life? Go ahead and kill me now if you want but know that they'll be a day when someone will defeat you Goku!" He believed that strongly. he was once the strongest martial artist on the planet then his students surpassed him. it proves that there is always someone out there who could defeat you. There is no such thing as the best there is.

"Now? Oh no that wouldn't be fun. I was just wondering where Ox King, Oolong and Puar are at. Are they still with you?"

The man glances over Kakarot's shoulder before looking back at him. A little suspicious but it gets ignored as he replies. "No. They left as soon as they heard about your wicked ways. We all know that you are going to end our lives. They would rather die by someone else's hand."

"So, why would you decide to stay here?"

"Hm…" Roshi doesn't answer. He simply looks down at his feet.

Kakarot feels the presence of someone closing in. He quickly turns to face whoever it could be only to see a giant ax coming down. It strikes his head and the whole blade shatters to pieces. A long swollen lump rises from his head. "Ow! What the hell?!" He spots The Ox King holding on to a giant stick that once held on to the blade of the ax. The expression the giant man is giving him brings back a childhood memory when he a Bulma went into a town and was mistaken as "Oolong the terrible", the shape shifting pig. The same thing happened with Kakarot and the ax then.

"H-he has a hard head!" Ox King shouts. Behind him is Puar and Oolong cowering in fear.

Angry for falling for such a small set up, Kakarot knees his former master on the stomach. "You lied! They were here the whole time! Trying to set me up to an ambush huh?!" He sighs after receiving no answer again. "No matter. All of you are about to die anyway. Not with me looking like this though." As if on cue, the sound of something exploding above catches everyone's attention. The sky becomes light as the evening. "And there it is!"

Roshi takes off his sunglasses and rubs his eyes to be sure that the ball of light in the sky is real. "What is that?"

Kakarot smirks at the clueless earthlings. His scouter beeps as a warning. A power level is rising tremendously. It's Raditz. Right now he must be going through the metamorphosis somewhere nearby. A faraway roar confirms it. "And there goes my big brother. Always ready for everything as usual. He can be a show off sometimes but, I wouldn't say that in front of him." His scouter beeps again, and again. Now he's finding himself getting excited. "Nappa and Vegeta too? Might as well join in. I don't want to keep them waiting!"

The earthlings keeps their distance. Their eyes are staring at Kakarot's tail as it swings continuously. It's unfortunate to them that they have no idea on just what they are about to be up against. It's kinda sad if Kakarot still has sympathy for them.

Kakarot has no problem with that. If he could pick one thing that he enjoys involving them now, it is seeing the horrifying looks on their faces. "Yeah... I think it's time. I'll enjoy this one for sure. Every single second of it." He looks up to the sky and stares at the Power Ball floating there. A second passes and already he can feel his blood rushing faster than normal. His breathing becomes uneven. "Too bad for you... This will be the last thing you'll see... before... I crush you... and... kill you..."

Well, he's still working on the threats.

But still, knowing that they will all suffer for lying to him, taking advantage of him, and using him... He grins wide, revealing his teeth slowly growing into fangs. "So now... you see!" He gasps as his muscles tenses up. Talking is near impossible now, but still he manages to force his words out. "Your time... Is... Up! It's Over Now!" Slowly his body starts to grow into the shape of the giant gorilla ouster they all feared. "This Planet WIll SUffEr... FoR eVErytHIng... THAT IT HAS DONE TO ME!" He roars to the sky, sending the message to the entire world.

Their time is up.

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAH! THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!"

"HEY! THAT'S _MY _LINE!" The monsterized voice of Nappa said from the now itsy bitsy scouter that sits on Kakarot's hand. None of them can use it. Might as well treat it as a walky-talky now.

Kakarot shrugs. He turns his attention to his now tiny son. "C'MON KAROT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON THE FUN!"

"Well… I don't know. It's just that when I transform, I won't remember anything after it's over." Karot mumbles. His father just stares back at him with a happy look. That silly grin isn't always there but it shows itself up when Kakarot gets too excited. He doesn't want to disappoint him. "Okay. I'll do it." His father cheers him on as he looks at the moon and he too transforms into the monstrous ape.

"AND LET THE 1ST ANNUAL PURGE BEGIN!" Kakarot throws his giant fist in the air. This is going to be one sweet purge for him. He looks down at his former master. The look on the old man's face is priceless. He would take a picture if he had a camera right now but it still wouldn't had work now that his fingers are way too big for the buttons. "I HOPE THAT YOU ARE READY OLD MAN! YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!" He rises his foot over the Kame House a crushes it with a laugh.

"No! I just got a new paint job on that!" Roshi panics.

Kakarot looks at the Humans and animals with a sneer. "THIS IS YOUR TIME TO PAY, THIS IS YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY!"

At West City, Raditz stomps around carelessly while watching the earthlings scream in panic. They are like a swarm of roaches. Squirming in groups. yeah, sure, that will make the job a lot easier. Really the planet should have been taken care of by now but the Humans proved to be rather hard to find. It makes things a little more interesting. Raditz laughs as he crushes a runaway car with his foot. "WE MADE A SACRIFICE AND NOW WE GET TO TAKE YOUR LIFE!"

Nappa fires a army jet down with a ki blast from his mouth. He watches it crash into another and it's fireworks. the two air crafts fall to the ground against some tanks that too explode from impact. "WE SHOOT WITHOUT A GUN, WE'LL TAKE ON ANYONE!"

"IT'S REALLY NOTHING NEW, IT'S JUST A THING WE LIKE TO DO!" Vegeta swats down a skyscraper from his destination and it falls on top several fleeing cars. "YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!"

"YOU BETTER GET READY TO KILL!" Kakarot shouts at his son.

"YOU BETTER GET READY TO RUN, CAUSE HERE WE COME!" Nappa continues his firing at the jets that just seem to won't learn from their comrades' deaths.

"YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!" Raditz vaporizes a whole mob of people. "YOU'RE LIFE IS OVER NOW, YOUR LIFE IS RUNNING OUT!"

Vegeta throws a building at another, forcing it to fall against another, having a domino effect. "WHEN YOUR TIME IS AT END, THEN IT'S TIME TO KILL AGAIN!"

Nappa is now skating over the field using the tanks as well… skates. He had two tanks - one on each hand - and he throws them at army helicopters and watches the huge explosion take place. "WE LIVE IN BLACK AND WHITE, YOU'RE JUST A PARASITE!"

Kakarot gets in his stance to perform a Kamehameha Wave to kill them all at once since his son is too busy tearing up the beach. His silly grin once again is replaced with one filled with nothing but malice as the ball of energy starts to form on his cupped hands. "NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SAY GOODNIGHT!" He fires the blast and all his former friends are vaporized.

"YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!" Raditz runs through the city still doing his stomping.

"YOU BETTER GET READY TO KILL!" Nappa shouts at the army even though it won't happen with them.

"YOU BETTER GET READY TO RUN, CAUSE HERE WE COME!" Kakarot promises to those who are still alive in the world.

"YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!" Vegeta had enough playing around. He finished off the city with his final blast.

"GET READY TO DIE! GET READY TO DIE!" The Saiyans continue their rampage through the night.

**\- The next day… -**

"Whew! Now that is what I call a celebration!" Kakarot rests against a palm tree while eating a giant fish he happened to catch. He elbows his son who is laying against his own tree asleep. "Hey, it's time to wake up to meet up with the others." He chuckles when Karot stirs with a slight groan. "Man, are you pooped."

"Mmph… how come you're not tired from last night?" Karot mumbles half asleep.

"Well, either your small body can't handle so much power from a transformation or you're not use to the power yet! Oh wait… isn't that the same thing?"

"Dad…" Karot says with an annoyed tone.

"What? It's true!"

"Aren't we supposed to find mom first?"

Kakarot completely forgot about her. He feels stupid about it to let it slip from his mind. "Oh yeah. She must be the only Human left alive on Earth. Bulma doesn't count since she got away with Vegeta's ship-"

"Shut up with that!" The prince's voice from the scouter cuts the low-class off. "Don't worry about the woman Kakarot. I got that taken care off. In the meantime, you should go find your pod. I'm sure that your brother located it."

"I did. It's somewhere near the mountains. I'm surprised that this thing is still working after sitting here all these years. I haven't seen the older model for a while."

"No time for sightseeing. Get the pod ready so that we can report to Frieza already! He's probably already pissed off after I came here…"

Kakarot is confused. he has heard of many names but never Frieza. "Umm... who is this Frieza guy you speak of?" For a while no one answers except Raditz who gives off a long sigh.

"He's the one who's in charge. I'll explain later just get here so that we can go! The longer we wait the more likely he'll have our heads!"

"Is he really that impatient? Such a mean guy." Kakarot says.

"GO!"

Kakarot cringes from his comrades demand. Having three shout at you at the same time from a scouter can really make his ears ring. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" He grabs his son's hand and flies off to his brother's location. Surprisingly it isn't far. In fact, he finds himself flying towards the direction of his home. He finds his brother standing in the middle of the woods beside a deep crater. "Hey Raditz!"

"Don't "hey" me. Just come here!" As soon as Kakarot touches down Raditz explains. He points at the crater. "Your pod is down there. See it?"

Kakarot looks down and takes note on how old the crater must be. Many plants have made a home there. Hidden under the growth, he can see a sphere that has to be the pod. "Oh. so that's the spaceship I came in from Planet Vegeta as a baby!" He gets to his knees and sticks his head in the giant hole, causing his brother to sigh. "Wow, it's really deep and overgrown with vegetation!" A few seconds pass and he laughs. "Vegetation, Vegeta! Hey! Vegeta's name is in that word too!"

"FOCUS!" Raditz snaps.

Kakarot is startled and falls into the crater. Many plants smack him on the face in the process. He lands on the dirt and growls. "That wasn't necessary you know!"

"Just shut up and get inside before I lose my patience!"

"Fine, fine." Kakarot searches for a button but can't seem to find one. "Uh… how do I open this thing?'

"You're hopeless. Did I forget to teach you something?"

"You never told me about the pods." Kakarot points out.

"You really get on my nerves."

"I know."

Raditz growls and jumps inside the crater. He shoves his little brother aside and reaches down at the bottom of the pod. He lifts up what looks like a door. it opens up vertically. "See?"

"Oooh. so that's how it works!" He hops inside and finds the seat rather comfortable than he imagined. Bad guys always get the good stuff! He looks around restlessly.

"Now what are you looking for?"

"Muffin Button?"

"Gah!" Raditz slams the door shut and it hits his brother on the head.

"Oh! That was not nice!"

"Who ever said I was?!" Raditz snaps.

"You said that last week!"

"Dammit Kakarot can you please shut up for a minute?! I swear your mouth runs like hell!" The long haired Saiyan grabs his nephew and flies off. his voice comes on the scouter again. "You don't have to do anything but sit there. It's destined to reach Planet Frieza!"

"The guys has a plant named after him too? And I thought Vegeta was wired for doing that-"

"SHUT UP!"

Kakarot's ears ring again. He finally gets the message. He sits there a few minutes thinking that they probably left him. His thoughts change when his pod suddenly turns on.

"_Destination: Planet Frieza"_

"Wha-what?" The pod shakes violently before it takes off roughly into the air. He screams from the unexpected launch as he clings on his comfortable seat for dear life.

His new life is gonna take some time getting use to.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! *Readers takes out shotguns* Whoa! Whoa! I'm sorry for the short chapter okay?! I have a bad case of writer's block! Forgive me!**

**Anyway, I might as well point out the references in case you didn't notice. The first one is the chapter title. It's a song but I can't remember who it's from. I don't own it!**

**Second, "Ready to Die" song by Andrew W.K. (he's a cool guy, but this song is creepy. My brother showed me a terrible video that someone made… It's called "cupcakes hd" and I'm sure some of you know what it is…) I had to put it here because it fits in so well doesn't it?**

**Third, the muffin button! Hey, gotta love TFS! Owned by Team Four Star!**

**Fourth, "The Purge!" They always announce what annual it is so yeah.**

**I don't own any of it!**

**Sorry about how this chapter is mostly on the humor side. I was kinda bored so I had to entertain myself….**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

**To be continued to Chapter 14! You'll love it!  
**


	14. Arrival on Namek!

**A/N: ****Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I'm sure that many of you are like: "Yes! Goku gets to meet Frieza! It's about time!" and others are like; "Wait a minute! You forgot about the Dragon Balls!"**

**Eh-heh…. I'm not going to lie. I did. Look, it was 6:00 in the morning when I published the previous chapter (and I wasn't suppose to be on the computer at the time) so i was rushing almost. As soon as i published it and went back to bed I was thinking "Noo! I forgot about Shenron and Kami!" I literally banged my head against my pillow because of my terrible short term memory. But, this teen always has a back up plan. This also helps cure me a bit from my writers block too.**

**Lol, I did felt kinda silly to put "Ready to die" song in the previous chapter. I had a very, very bad case of writer's block then that song popped up on my head and I was like "That might help." I'm not a fan to rock. I prefer R&amp;B. I don't like songs explaining people killing and stuff in the subject but, it matched the situation well didn't it?**

**But OH SNAP! 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH GUYS! For that I'll make this chapter better than the last. In other words...**

**I promise to make this chapter longer than the last!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and whoever else is involved. I'm just writing a fanfiction here for fun, and to make people happy!**

Key:

"Talking"

"_Talking in another language/ Thinking"_

**-Espeon804.**

**\- Chapter 14: A memory of the past! Head for Planet Namek! -**

Last time on; The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan:

_Kakarot looks down and takes note on how old the crater must be. Many plants have made a home there. Hidden under the growth, he can see a sphere that has to be the pod. "Oh. so that's the spaceship I came in from Planet Vegeta as a baby!" He gets to his knees and sticks his head in the giant hole, causing his brother to sigh. "Wow, it's really deep and overgrown with vegetation!" A few seconds pass and he laughs. "Vegetation, Vegeta! Hey! Vegeta's name is in that word too!"_

"_FOCUS!" Raditz snaps._

_Kakarot is startled and falls into the crater. Many plants smack him on the face in the process. He lands on the dirt and growls. "That wasn't necessary you know!"_

"_Just shut up and get inside before I lose my patience!"_

"_Fine, fine." Kakarot searches for a button but can't seem to find one. "Uh… how do I open this thing?'_

"_You're hopeless. Did I forget to teach you something?"_

"_You never told me about the pods." Kakarot points out._

"_You really get on my nerves."_

"_I know."_

_Raditz growls and jumps inside the crater. He shoves his little brother aside and reaches down at the bottom of the pod. He lifts up what looks like a door. it opens up vertically. "See?"_

"_Oooh. so that's how it works!" He hops inside and finds the seat rather comfortable than he imagined. Bad guys always get the good stuff! He looks around restlessly._

"_Now what are you looking for?"_

"_Muffin Button?"_

"_Gah!" Raditz slams the door shut and it hits his brother on the head._

"_Oh! That was not nice!"_

"_Who ever said I was?!" Raditz snaps._

"_You said that last week!"_

"_Dammit Kakarot can you please shut up for a minute?! I swear your mouth runs like hell!" The long haired Saiyan grabs his nephew and flies off. his voice comes on the scouter again. "You don't have to do anything but sit there. It's destined to reach Planet Frieza!"_

"_The guys has a plant named after him too? And I thought Vegeta was wired for doing that-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Kakarot's ears ring again. He finally gets the message. He sits there a few minutes thinking that they probably left him. His thoughts change when his pod suddenly turns on._

"_Destination: Planet Frieza"_

"_Wha-what?" The pod shakes violently before it takes off roughly into the air. He screams from the unexpected launch as he clings on his comfortable seat for dear life._

_His new life is gonna take some time getting use to._

**\- Now -**

The Earth shrinks smaller and smaller from view. He gazes at the red window in awe. He never saw the planet itself and he is fascinated on how it slowly spins in space. Now it's gone. Gone in a matter of seconds. Sadness hits him first. The planet that he has called home for years has been out of reach since he took off. The planet he spent his childhood in iis now out of his sights. He stares at the spot he lost sight of it in, watching the distant stares pas by. He probably won't set foot on it again, perhaps never even seeing it one last time. Having enough, he sighs and sits back against the cushioning seat.

"Feeling homesick already?" His big brother's voice says from the scouter. His tone tells the Saiyan that he is being teased. No surprise there.

"I want to say no but, I can't lie to myself." Kakarot replies. The energy in his voice is gone. He never felt so homesick in his life.

"No surprise. You lived there for a long time. You believed that you were born there, and you grew up there. Don't fret over it. Those feelings will be gone before you know it." If there's one thing Kakarot can point out about his brother, he's good at reading his thoughts.

"If you say so." Silence lingers for several seconds. "I guess that you got really mad when you found out that I forgot about you from my memory loss."

Raditz huffs. "Mad? I was _pissed. _I never thought that out of any Saiyan baby to be sent outer space, it would be you to bump your head."

"Well, I forgot about who you were but you did help me remember myself as a Saiyan."

"Are you thanking me? Don't push it."

"Why are you always so stiff?"

"Me? It's you and those earthling emotions that rubbed on you. At least I managed to get rid of most of it. If I didn't you would be crying over those Humans' death."

"I wouldn't!"

"Sure you wouldn't." Kakarot believes that Raditz rolled his eyes at that sarcasm in the sentence gave the hint. "Just sit back and be quiet. I'm in no mood to argue with you."

"Is it because you are easily stressed? That's not good for your health."

"I swear that if you keep talking to me I'll knock you out when we arrive to our destination!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. He doesn't understand why his older brother refuses to at least have a decent conversation with him. It would be nice for him to. Why can't they have a little moment to get to know each other fully as brothers? A question does bother him. He takes the risk on asking it. "When do we arrive there anyway?"

A long sigh is heard from Raditz. He answers. "18 days."

"18 DAYS?!"

"Which is why I need you to stay quiet. Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. We are about to be put into hyper sleep regardless." Sounds like Raditz is starting to lose his nerve.

"Hyper what?"

This time he is ignored. The inside of the pod begins to hum and slowly, Kakarot's eyelids felt heavy. Finally, he fell asleep.

**-oooo-**

"We'll see you as soon as you complete your mission Kakarot." The world is blurry. Too blurry to make out images. It focuses and a woman in feminine Saiyan armor stands behind a red window. It dawns to Kakarot that he is inside a pod. Her hair is what a Human woman would call wild bad hair. It seems natural. She seems friendly. Her tail… she has a tail! It swings slowly behind her. She seems upset as if she doesn't want him to go. She waves as she slowly shrinks away, just like the Earth. For some reason he doesn't want her to go. He starts to cry while reaching his for little arms for her but she shrinks and shrinks, until she's gone. After a while he falls asleep, until a voice interrupts it.

"Kakarot, you must rise where I have failed. Redeem the pride of our race!" It sounds like a man. Something about it rings a bell…

No… both voices ring a bell. They sound awfully familiar. So familiar that he feels as if he could reach it but it is just an inch out of reach. So close yet so far away… and it bothers him. His head is throbbing with a headache. Now he's irritated about this. Who are they… who are they?! He mentally tries to reach for it… so close…! It's that terrible feeling… the one you get when you can't remember something but you know it's somewhere inside your head. He can't remember. He just can't!

He hears a loud explosion. Then great bone chilling evil laughter over the screams of many people being vaporized. One of them sounded familiar.

"Kaka… Kaka… Kakarot..."

It's that man's voice again.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOT!"

He can feel it. His skin is blistering hot and it feels as if his body is being torn from flesh to bone. He opens his eyes as another image reveals itself. A huge yellow death ball tearing his body apart. He hears the scream again and he looks to his right. He sees himself… no… a man looking _like_ him. The man reaches out his hand for him and whispers; "Kakarot…"

Kakarot is near speechless. He reaches for the man. Trying to touch him for the first time. He find himself surprised to hear what comes out of his own mouth. "F-father…?"

A shock wave shoots between them both and they are shoved away from each other. Kakarot sees the man being shredded before his eyes. It's a horrifying scene. "NOOOOO!"

"KAKAROOOOOOOOT!"

The yellow death ball consumes him. Ending his life.

**-ooooooo-**

"KAKAROOOOOOOOT!"

Kakarot gasps as his eyelids flew open. He shots up to a sitting position only for his head to hit the roof of the pod. "Ow! Man! That hurts!"

"About time. I told you it'll work!" Nappa says with a grin. "He slept like a log. Just like you do Raditz!"

His heart is pounding so hard. Kakarot feels as if it is about to burst out of his chest. "_What was that about?! A dream?!" _He needs to calm down, knowing that his comrades can sense fear from anyone at any moment. He doesn't want to be made fun of all because of freaking out over a dream. It still bugs him. He ponders hard, trying to puzzle the pieces of the dream all together.

"Oh, shut up." Raditz mutters under his breathe with crossed arms. He is hoping that Nappa didn't pick up his small rudeness.

"What did you say?! How about you repeat that in my face you low-class!" Nappa snaps.

"How about both of you shut up. Kakarot's awake now and that's what matters. We'll have to report to Lord Frieza so that he'll know that we didn't ditch our previous mission empty-handed." Vegeta interrupts the two before things could get out of hand. He glances at the Earth-raised Saiyan and his expression shows irritation. "He's awake but he's not responding." He bangs his fist on the pod. "Get up!"

"What? Where?!" Kakarot looks around quickly expecting a fight but there are no enemies in sight. He spots the prince giving him a angry look. "Oh. Hi Vegeta."

"Don't "Hi" me. Get your lazy ass up so that we can go on with the wish granting. We could have done it on Earth but we had no time."

"Uh… about that…"

"What? Trying to stall me?"

"They only work on Earth… I think." They probably only do. Kami is the one who created the DragonBalls. Since they didn't kill him for that reason they should still work. Still, they might need to be on Earth. He'll figure it out eventually.

Vegeta growls. "Why have you not mentioned it before? Forget about it. We'll figure it out later. Just keep your mouth shut about it. When I say that I'm speaking directly to you Kakarot, the one who has the biggest running mouth around."

"I'm just now speaking." Kakarot points out.

"I'm talking about the last 18 days fool!"

"Oh yeah. Before I fell asleep inside that pod. Some strange dreams I had. It involved something-"

"Stop your daydreaming and let's go. We already wasted enough time waiting for you to wake up." Vegeta walks away. "I'll have to upgrade that pod of yours to the newer models. The old ones always had it's user sleep longer than they should."

"It's not the pod it's him. You have no idea how hard it is to wake that fool up." Raditz tells Vegeta as the others follow him. He too starts to follow but his brother snatches his arms before he could take his third step. More irritation coming up. "What, what, whaaaat?! Can't you leave me alone for a minute?!"

"Sorry Raditz. it's just… I… I had a dream."

"Dream? Really? Is it about you eating muffins?" Raditz clearly remembers the muffin button thing that his brother mentioned days earlier.

"No." Kakarot's face lightens up at the word. "But that would've been awesome! Just thinking about it makes me want to have a Blueberry muffin now! I hope they serve them here. I wonder if they taste good or do they cook them differently? Do they have butter here? How do they cook them? Do they use an oven? Does it have flavor because I hope it doesn't taste like rocks."

Raditz struggles to keep himself from strangling his brother here and now for the series of opinions questions and he is being asked. "This is a waste of my time. I'm leaving! If you get lost that's not my problem!" He growls as he yanks his arm from Kakarot's grip and moves away again.

"No, no! Wait! I'll tell you!" Kakarot snatches Raditz's arm again.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Please just listen to me!"

"Let me go or I'll knock you back to dreamland!"

"Raditz!"

"That's it! You asked for it!" Raditz raises his fist above his little brother's head.

"CAN YOU JUST LISTEN RADITZ?! I HAD A DREAM THAT INVOLVED OUR PARENTS!"

Raditz stops his fist from making contact just when it was an inch away from the skull. His angry look relaxes into a slightly surprised one. "What?"

"I think that the woman in my dream was mother. She said that she would be waiting for me when I return from Earth. Then I saw my father. He was vaporized by some death ball and he shouted my name. He mentioned something about me redeeming the pride of our race…" He sees his brother's face become angry again. He cringes, expecting a punch but nothing happens for a few seconds. He opens his eyes and sees his brother looking at his feet. The look on his face… is it… sadness? No, Kakarot must be seeing things. "Raditz?"

"She's dead." Raditz says.

"But she-"

"I said that she's dead! Dreams are nothing more than images your brain puts inside your head!"

"It could have been a vision! It could have been telling us something on how they died!" The way Raditz looks at him tells Kakarot that he just said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Idiot!" Raditz snarls while getting close at his little brother's face. "What do you know about them?! You don't even remember them! Mother and father died when our planet was destroyed! Get that in your head instead of that stupid dream and muffins!" Raditz walks away quicker than normal. He seems to be taking hard steps too. The mentioning of his parents must've angered him.

"Raditz…" Kakarot didn't mean for him to get angry like that. The Saiyan gets out of his pod and stands on one spot, watching his big brother storm away. Raditz seemed more than angry. It is as if Kakarot harmed his feelings. It's not his fault that he lost his memories. He wishes now that he never mentioned anything about the dream.

"Kakarot! Where the hell are you?!" Vegeta shouts from a distance. "Don't tell me that you dozed off again!"

"I'm coming!" Kakarot jogs towards where he senses the prince's energy. He finds him waiting with the other Saiyans in front of a building. He looks over to Raditz but his brother is not making any eye contact with him. Was it really that serious?

"There you are." Vegeta points at the building's entrance. "In here. Frieza should be waiting."

Kakarot then remembers something. "Umm… where's ChiChi?"

The Prince growls as if the question insulted him. "She ran off. don't ask how it happened. Those earthlings seem to be really good at fooling people. I'll kill them both when I find them." The Prince is angry with himself for underestimating the woman. They both outsmarted him and that hurts his pride. That is not a good thing to do to a Saiyan.

Karot sighs. He isn't happy with that news. His poor mother's going to get herself killed out here. who knows what lurks around every corner in a place like this.

"Inside." Vegeta directs them. He opens the doors and alien guards wait there. They step aside immediately. Vegeta has a reputation here too if they fear him so much. "Follow." He walks down the hall.

The building's design is so foreign to the Saiyan from Earth. The walls are curved and the floor has red tiles. Not a pleasant design.

A purple alien stands there. His armor is identical to theirs so it makes sense on where the Saiyans got theirs from. He has two crater like holes, one on each side of his head. One whisker from each side of his lip hangs from his face. He seers, expecting the Saiyan's arrival. When he speaks his voice sounds somewhat rough and scratchy. "Well, well, isn't it Vegeta. You know, Frieza wasn't pleased when he learned about that little stunt you pulled off."

"Shut up Cui." Vegeta huffs as he walks past him.

Seems like the two know each other.

"But…" The purple alien revealed as Cui continues, "He might let you off. He's never been happier since you gave him useful information as well."

That's when the prince comes to a halt. "What?"

"Why should he be holding a grudge when eternal life is at his clutches?"

"You're telling me that he went to Planet Namek?!"

Cui chuckles. "Where else?"

"What is he talking about?" Karot wonders out loud.

Vegeta looks as if he's about to face palm. Instead he spins around with an angry shout. "Dammit! He's been eavesdropping on the scouters!" He sprints off back outside.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?!" Nappa calls.

"No time to explain! Just get back inside your damn pods! All of you!"

"Yes sir!" The Saiyans quickly follow the order and head back outside.

"What?!" Cui never expected that. He races after them in time to see the five pods taking off into the skies. Knowing that he can't just fly after them he yells; "VEGETAAAAAA!"

"I should have known! He must've figured out where those earthling Namekians came from! I will be the one to have eternal life! I will be the one who'll rule the universe! Not him, not anyone else!" Vegeta angrily presses many buttons and his pod changes direction. It sends signals to the others and those pods follow suit.

**\- Later -**

The pods travel their way through space and eventually they are traveling around a green planet.

Kakarot looks at the window and leans against it to have the closest look he can get. The Planet is just about big as Earth… possibly bigger. It must be full of life. "So that must be the planet Piccolo and Kami came from huh? It looks amazing!" He observes as his pod descends towards it. The planet grows closer and closer until he sees the vegetation come in sight. Soon comes the bushes, then the trees… then dirt.

Oh shoot.

Kakarot nearly falls off his seat as his pod crashes into the dirt and buries into it from the strong impact. He is relieved that the entire pod has cushioning all around for things like this. He doesn't want to have another hard lethal hit on the head and forget everything all over again. He's aware that a new crater has been formed. Seconds later his door automatically opens. He pokes his head outside, unsure if the air is breathable. As soon as he is convinced he steps out. He sees nothing but freshly grind up dirt. The smell of it confirms it. So, he decided to move out. He walks up the slope and slowly the alien world appears before his eyes. "Whoa... this is crazy…" He never imagined that he would be traveling to other planets at short periods of times. He knows that Earth doesn't have the type of technology to even leave the galaxy yet. This is another reason why he is glad to have rejoined his race.

He looks to his right and sees his son climbing out his crater with some difficulty thanks to his shorter legs. He too takes a good look around. He makes eye contact with his father and smiles. Kakarot smiles back. He looks over to his left and sees his brother climbing out without a problem. Raditz has to be use to those type of things since he's been doing space travel for years. He makes eye contact with him. Raditz catches his eyes and huffs while looking away to the green sky. Still holding on to that grudge. He'll have to get over it soon.

Kakarot looks ahead of him and sees that Vegeta's and Nappa's pods landed next to each other. They both walk out and take a quick look around. They turn around to face him and his family.

"So this is Planet Namek. I must note on how the colors are swapped from Earth's." Vegeta says.

He's actually right. Instead of the sky and water being blue and the grass and trees being green, it's the other way around. It makes the world more interesting than Kakarot imagined. His son jogs to his side so he pats his head. "Pay attention on what the prince will say. It might be important."

Vegeta doesn't give out his orders just yet. He turns on his scouter to scan his surroundings. It beeps. Vegeta frowned even deeper. Today and the days before are obviously not his days. "Damn. He brought Zarbon and Dodoria along."

"Who are they?" Kakarot asks.

"Your worst nightmares if you cross their line." Raditz answers for him. Finally he spoke but still no eye contact.

"Something to expect to hear from you Raditz. You are still afraid of dying?" Nappa teases. He chuckles at the way the low class looks at him.

"Let's go. We'll have to be conscious. Their scouters will pick up our readings. I'm in no mood to deal with their mouths today. Not even yours Kakarot."

"You said that already." Kakarot reminds him.

Vegeta nearly slaps him. "I know what I said! Just shut up!"

"If I may interrupt, I believe that Kakarot has a trick that can help us stay under the radar." Raditz requests. His eyes only glance at his brother for a second.

"I've heard. Fine then. You may speak but only at this moment. What is it that you have for us?" Vegeta asks.

Kakarot grins silly like again. Vegeta tries his best not to punch him. "Okay then! You see, I know how to suppress my energy. It's nothing big but now I see I have an advantage. I guess you can say that our opponents will underestimate us with our hidden power. Read my power level now."

Vegeta allows his scouter to scan him. It beeps and he seems surprised. "What? Its at 4,000? How did you gain such an amount. Impressive but… it's not enough. You did manage to reach nearly reach your brother's strength."

"See? You're fooled already. That's not my true power. I'm hiding it from you." Kakarot says almost playfully.

"You must be bluffing!" Raditz growls.

Kakarot smirks. "No. I'm serious." He suddenly squats and he begins to shout. That shout turns into one of his famous long lasting screams as rocks slowly rise from the ground.

Vegeta is now in total shock. His scouter continues to beep as the numbers climb. "What? 7,000… 8-8,000?" The scouter beeps again and his eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

Kakarot stops his show and the rocks rain back down.

Raditz and Nappa takes notice on the look on the prince's face. Nappa wants a direct answer. "Vegeta! What does the scouter say about Kakarot's power level?!"

Vegeta's hand shakes slightly as he removes his scouter from his eye. He squeezes it with his slowly rising anger. "It's… OVER 9,000!" The scouter shatters in his hands to smoke.

Nappa tries to find his words from his disbelief. "9-9,000?! That's… impossible! The thing must be broken or something!"

"He just broke it." Raditz points out.

Vegeta glares at the low-class. "Tell me how did you manage to gain so much power in a short periods of time?!"

"Well, Raditz did had me carrying stacks of boulders to act like the gravity of Planet Vegeta. I guess that explains it. He beaten me down many times too. the training really helped!" Kakarot laughs nervously. He knows that Vegeta isn't too happy about him knowing a tick that he doesn't.

Still, Kakarot is no threat compared to the prince. He simply shrugs it away. "So be it. You showed us your little trick. I'm sure we'll figure it out quickly. From the looks of things you are just as powerful as your brother. He too managed to increase his power. I guess we can say he's no weakling anymore."

Raditz crosses his arms. He knows that he can't say anything against it unless he wants his head to be blasted off.

"Now. We should get going. Frieza is now a threat to us all since he rivals us with these Namekian Dragon Balls. The only problem is that he brought his two lap dogs with him." Vegeta explains.

"What? Are they strong or something?" Kakarot wants to get familiar with this Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Stronger than us. However, I do believe that problem can be dealt with but those chances are slim. That can only be solved if they leave Frieza and those two are too loyal to unless told to do so."

Kakarot's eyes lit up in excitement. "No way! You're telling me that they are that strong? I only dreamed of hearing about those with such strength!"

"Then keep dreaming. Don't let your passion for fighting blind you. You'll only get yourself killed trying to fight even one of them." Vegeta warns him as he starts to walk off. "Let's move. It won't be long until Frieza finds out we are here. If he does, then it's most likely that he'll send Cui after me. The bastard hates to get his hands dirty after all."

Kakarot nods once, understanding the situation. He begins to follow until he suddenly feels dizzy. His horrible headache comes again. He places a hand on his head groaning which catches his brother's attention. "Not again…"

"_KAKAROOOOOT!"_

His father's screams fills his head again, followed by the sound of a huge explosion. Kakarot shakes his head hard in hopes to make the horrid memory of the dream go away but it still lingers. "What is it that he wants?"

"You're slowing us down Kakarot!" Raditz impatient voice interrupts Kakarot's thoughts. "What is the issue?"

"Very... bad headache. Nothing too severe…" Those words turn out to be false when he falls to one knee. What the hell is happening to him?!

"That's what you get for being such a fool. I can make it worse." Raditz says.

"No. Please… don't do that. I think it's all coming back to me. I think I'm starting to remember…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Brain damaged Saiyans never regain their lost memories. Your brain probably is acting stupid because you are so desperate to get them back."

The pain is gone now. Kakarot stands up straight and looks at his brother in the eye. He is willing to let his brother listen, even if it means earning another punch on the head. "Maybe it's more than just memories… maybe clues. What my dreams are telling me… father was killed. He asked for me to avenge him.."

"Kakarot. Listen to me. He was killed on the planet when it blew up from a meteor. Frieza reported the news to us. This was never expected." Raditz tires to get his stubborn-at-the-moment brother to understand. He is really starting to lose his patience with him.

"Somebody killed him. I know someone did. My gut tells me so. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it was just a dream!"

Kakarot frowns. It felt so real. Sure, all dreams felt that way but for some reason it felt as if he was actually there when it happened. "Do you know anyone who uses some death ball?"

Raditz frowns too. He does answer while staying in pace with his brother. "Frieza. That attack is his most powerful if I remember correctly…" He pauses realizing where this is going. "Don't tell me that you think that Frieza killed our father and our home world!"

"If he's the only one who uses such an attack. It had to be him."

"You're a fool to believe in dreams." Raditz starts to increase his pace, once again distancing himself from his brother.

Kakarot was going to let it be but his slowly rising frustration tells him that he had enough. He has enough with his brother always teasing him and doing all the name calling. "Is that all you're going to call me now? What is your problem?! It's like you think I'm the one who's always wrong!"

"Because you have always been. Your immature personality blinds your judgement. What's the point of fretting over a dream? You _don't remember_ them Kakarot!" Raditz simply replies. There is a hint of anger in his voice.

"So just because you are older than me means that you can tell me what to do all the time? It means that you are always right because you know more than me? Raditz, I've been on Earth my entire life! They say that most dreams like that means something real, especially if your instincts tells you so! I understand that I wasn't born there but I lived with the customs you know!"

Raditz stops walking and turns around staring at his brother. This is the first time Kakarot talked to him this way. Normally he would cower and listen but he seems to be rebellious at this moment. "Enough of this. We have to go."

"What? Are you afraid of the truth? Are you afraid of facing the facts? My father hardly knows me and he told me what has happened! You know him better than I do! I guess he told me knowing that I will avenge him unlike you."

"Even if this is true, I would never challenge Lord Frieza!" Raditz shouts.

"Exactly! I would! And you call yourself a Saiyan! What I see is someone who refuses to accept changes in life. Someone who can't accept his brother for who he is! That is the definition of a coward!" Okay, he's going too far but he can't help it. His blood is really boiling and topping that with his frustration, he can't stop.

"Coward?! You're calling _me _a coward?!" Raditz can't believe this! How dare his brother insult him with that word!

"Uh, yeah! a coward! I heard how you are afraid of dying in combat from Nappa! A true warrior should never be afraid of dying, especially if it means protecting who you care about! I knew that since I was a kid! It looks like that I am more of a warrior than you! It's not always about strength. It's about courage! That is what you are missing! I see that because you denied everything I told you when a true brother should accept what his sibling says! It's no wonder why they call you weak! You were just as strong as those Saibamen! You mock the weak but you fear the strong! You're no true Saiyan!"

Raditz snarls and he knees his brother on the stomach. As Kakarot crashes many feet away he shouts; "You are nothing compared to a Saiyan! You breed with a Human instead of _killing_ them! You allowed a Human weaker than you to run your life after that halfbreed son of your came by!"

Kakarot stands and gives his brother a death glare. "How dare you insult my son!"

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Oh no. It's just that I feel ashamed for you if name calling is the only thing you are truely good at!" Kakarot shouts back.

Even though Raditz's tail is wrapped securely around his waist, the fur still fizzles in all directions and, so does his hair, a sign of straight rage. "I'll show you how much of a true warrior I am! I'll teach you a lesson that will make you wish that you were dead along with those Humans!" Raditz sprints his way towards Kakarot as Kakarot sprints his way towards Raditz. They clash and a violent beating is displayed between them both.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta turns around and sees the drama. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Not now! Out of all the time we had they decide to bicker like children! Such idiots!" He face palms repeatedly and he stops. "Those two give me a headache by just watching them argue! Now they are fighting at a time like this?!"

Nappa shrugs. He isn't surprised. "I saw it coming."

Karot however is horrified. Seeing his father and uncle fighting like a pack of hyenas is bad news. From the way they are fighting, they could kill each other!

Nappa sees the hybrids expression. "Don't worry too much. It's common for Saiyan siblings to fight like this. It's pretty entertaining. I never saw Kakarot so angry before!"

Karot angrily stomps on Nappa's foot.

"Ow! Why you little brat!"

"Easy Nappa. He's upset at the moment. He isn't use to these kind of things remember?" Vegeta warns the general. "But still. If they don't stop this soon I'll have to break this up myself, and they won't like what I'm planning to do." He even believes that they might seriously wound each other at this rate. The way they are fighting means that they pissed each other off.

Raditz ignores his brother's cries of pain as he bats him down on the ground. He'll teach him a good lesson! Thoughts are changed when Kakarot springs up and uppercuts his chin. It becomes a violent spar again.

Karot pleads that they will stop. He hates seeing them like this. Not just because they both have great anger towards each other but, because they seemed mentally hurt.

**A/N:** **Finally finish!**

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! The two brothers are fighting! Didn't expect that huh? I did even before this idea hit me. Raditz and Goku does have their own options so they naturally wouldn't get along. We all know good and well that Saiyans settle things through combat!**

**Updated this chapter on 7/5/2015. I Added a few things and fixed the typos I spotted. let me know if their still are some left!**

**Hey:  I'm not one of those writers who would give Saiyans "animal characteristics" I simply type in the ones I do spot from the anime. When Raditz's tail and hair fizzled up like a cat, it's not a fan-made thing. I added this because Kid Goku did the same thing when he was a kid when he first encountered Kid Krillin's killer. Vegeta did that too when after he recovered from being blasted away by Goku's Kiao-ken times four in the sky and he was shouting about being the best of all Saiyans and such. See?**

**11 pages guys! (Author's Note makes it 12) I managed to make it longer as promised!**

**If you read this please don't leave me hangin'! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEEW!**

**Will the two see eye to eye? Find out!**

**To be continued to Chapter 15!**


	15. Raditz's mistake! Kakarot's wrath!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just had to do it! Looks like Goku and a Raditz aren't getting along. Seems like Raditz started the fight. The reasoning behind it... Let's find out! It's kinda short but it's focuses on one thing. You'll see.**

**Hint… Raditz does something that will give him the scare of his life!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, the author of the epic series. I am just doing fan fictions! If I did own it, Raditz would have a role in the series. He never got a good chance.**

**-Espeon804.**

**\- Chapter 15: Raditz's mistake! Results? Kakarot's wrath! -**

Last time on "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan":

_"You're a fool to believe in dreams." Raditz starts to increase his pace, once again distancing himself from his brother._

_Kakarot was going to let it be but his slowly rising frustration tells him that he had enough. He has enough with his brother always teasing him and doing all the name calling. "Is that all you're going to call me now? What is your problem?! It's like you think I'm the one who's always wrong!"_

"_Because you have always been. Your immature personality blinds your judgement. what's the point of fretting over a dream. You don't remember them Kakarot!" Raditz simply replies. There is a hint of anger in his voice._

"_So just because you are older than me means that you can tell me what to do all the time. It means that you are always right because you know more than me? Raditz, I've been on Earth my entire life! They say that most dreams like that means something real, especially if your instincts tells you so! I understand that i wasn't born there but I lived with the customs you know!"_

_Raditz stops walking and turns around staring at his brother. This is the first time Kakarot talked to him this way. Normally he would cower and listen but he seems to be rebellious at this moment. "Enough of this. We have to go."_

"_What? Are you afraid of the truth? Are you afraid of facing the facts? My father hardly knows me and he told me what has happened! You know him better than I do! I guess he tld me knowing that I will avenge him unlike you."_

"_Even if this is true, I would never challenge Lord Frieza!" Raditz shouts._

"_Exactly! I would! And you call yourself a Saiyan! What I see is someone who refuses to accept changes in life. Someone who can't accept his brother for who he is! That is the definition of a coward!" Okay, he's going too far but he can't help it. His blood is really boiling and topping that with his frustration, he can't stop._

"_Coward?! You're calling me a coward?!" Raditz can't believe this! How dare his brother insult him with that word!_

"_Uh, yeah! a coward! I heard how you are afraid of dying in combat from Nappa! a true warrior should never be afraid of dying, especially if it means protecting who you care about! I knew that since I was a kid! It looks like that I am more of a warrior than you! It's not always about strength. It's about courage! That is what you are missing! I see that because you denied everything I told you when a true brother should accept what his sibling says! It's no wonder why they call you weak! You were just as strong as those Saibamen! You mock the weak but you fear the strong! You're no true Saiyan!"_

_Raditz snarls and he knees his brother on the stomach. As Kakarot crashes many feet away he shouts; "You are nothing compared to a Saiyan! You breed with a Human instead of killing them! You allowed a Human weaker than you to run your life after that halfbreed son of your came by!"_

_Kakarot stands and gives his brother a death glare. "How dare you insult my son!"_

"_What? Did I hurt your feelings?"_

"_Oh no. It's just that I feel ashamed for you if name calling is the only thing you are truely good at!" Kakarot shouts back._

"_I'll show you how much of a true warrior I am! I'll teach you a lesson that'll make you wish that you were dead along with those Humans!" Raditz sprints his way towards Kakarot as Kakarot sprints his way towards Raditz. They clash and a violent beating is displayed between them both._

"_What the hell?!" Vegeta turns around and sees the drama. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! Not now! Out of all the time we had they decide to bicker like children! Such idiots!" He facepalms repeatedly and he stops. "Those two give me a headache by just watching them argue! Now they are fighting at a time like this?!"_

_Nappa shrugs. He isn't surprised. "I saw it coming."_

_Karot however is horrified. Seeing his father and uncle fighting like a pack of hyenas is bad news. from the way they are fighting, they could kill each other! _

_Nappa sees the hybrids expression. "Don't worry too much. It's common for Saiyan siblings to fight like this. It's pretty entertaining. I never saw Kakarot so angry before!"_

_Karot angrily stomps on Nappa's foot._

"_Ow! Why you little brat!"_

"_Easy Nappa. he's upset at the moment. He isn't use to these kind of things remember?" Vegeta warns the general. "But still. If they don't stop this soon I'll have to break this up myself, and they won't like what I'm planning to do." He even believes that they might seriously wound each other at this rate. The way they are fighting means that they pissed each other off._

_Raditz ignores his brother's cries of pain as he bats him down on the ground. He'll teach him a good lesson! Thoughts are changed when Kakarot springs up and uppercuts his chin. It becomes a violent spar again._

_Karot pleads that they will stop. He hates seeing them like this. Not just because they both have great anger towards each other but, because they seemed mentally hurt._

**\- Now -**

"You ignorant scum!" Raditz lands a punch on his little brother's head forcing Kakarot to stumble backwards. He gives him not time to recover. Raditz jumps and spins with his right leg extended, kicking Kakarot on his side sending him flying a couple feet away. As soon as his foot touches the ground Raditz uses it to spring himself at his target. He uppercuts Kakarot while the younger Saiyan was rising to his feet. Kakarot falls on his back. Raditz stops and stands, curling his finger and pulling it towards him in a back and forth motion. "C'mon! Get up! If you aren't a weakling then show me what you got!"

Vegeta gets a bit interested in this fight but, he still isn't thrilled with it either. "If they don't stop this nonsense anytime soon, surely we'll be in the radar."

Kakarot pushes himself up only to get kicked on his chest. He is shoved across the field and his head collides with a giant boulder. It nearly knocks him out cold. He lays there dazed. He spoke out to Raditz on how he feels. The results certainly weren't what he was expecting. Then again, Raditz _is _a Saiyan after all. Still, if he doesn't fight back effectively, he'll be labeled as the weakling and that is not what he wants. He'll have to knock some sense into Raditz. That's the only option left. Through the whole year, Raditz treated him like trash.

He's sick of it.

He pulls himself up and stands. Raditz appeared in front of him with in a flash. He sees the incoming punch so Kakarot rises his arm and he blocks it. He struggles to push Raditz's hand away. Kakarot may have gotten stronger but, Raditz is still stronger than him… so much faster than him. He's lucky for blocking _this_.

Raditz sweeps his little brother off his feet with his leg and grabs a handful of hair. He pulls Kakarot high above him and starts to punch Kakarot's chest with his free hand. He laughs while his little brother suffers. "How does it feel to know that you are all bark but no bite?"

Kakarot attempts to kick Raditz but his big brother hold him too far to land a hit. His legs are an inch away from his head when he flails them around.

"I'm going to knock you out!"

Kakarot sees the ball of pinkish energy gathering on his big brother's free hand. Quickly and cleverly, Kakarot uncoils his tail from around his waist and slaps Raditz on the face with it hard. Surprisingly he had put in enough force to knock Raditz off his feet and crashing to the ground. Kakarot makes a mental note to do that more often.

Raditz didn't expect that. He growls and glares at his brother. "_He's a visual learner. He learns things by simply watching and observing. Stole that trick of mine he witnesses on the beach when I slapped that monk away with my tail." _ His growls grow into a snarl. "Why? He's always picking up on something! Why can't I do the same dammit!" He lunges at Kakarot and punches him, watching him stumble again. The two starts to spar violently again. Raditz finally lands many hits, aiming all over Kakarot's body like bullets. He's not holding back this time. He'll punish his little brother for sure.

Kakarot can't endure all this. Sure, the armor is helping a lot but it still hurts like hell. When Raditz gets close he headbutts his head. While Raditz covers his forehead from the pain Kakarot attempts to kick him down only to miss. Raditz attacks him again and he finds himself in a headlock.

"Stop trying so hard and accept defeat already!" Raditz demands. He tightens his grip and now his little brother is gasping for air. "You can either say it or faint. Either one I will accept."

"What is it…. that you want? An… apology?!" Kakarot chokes out. His hands grip on Raditz's arms in hopes to pull them away. He can't breathe. If he stays in this situation any longer he'll pass out from lack of oxygen.

Raditz frowns. "I'm not asking for your pity! I'm telling you to just shut up and do your job instead of dreaming so desperately!" He tightens it even more. Any further and he might break his brother's neck.

Kakarot feels lightheaded. Unable to move from the lock he's in he resorts to the only options he has left. He pushes his brother's arms closer to his mouth and sinks his teeth into it.

Nappa and Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise. That was not expected.

"AAAAHHHH!" Raditz releases his brother the moment he feels teeth digging into his arm. It bleeds slightly and the teeth marks are clearly seen. He stares at his brother. "Still having that biting problem aren't you?! That's a _coward's _move!"

Just as Kakarot stands he kicks him down and this time he pins him down with his foot. "You just don't know when to learn do you?! Always have you been a fool!" He slams his foot on his chest and ignores his little brother's pain filled scream. "Don't like that don't you? Well, I don't either! It reminds me on how you endlessly scream for hours when you were a baby! Must I remind you?" He continues to slam his foot down over and over. His brother's screams grow worse each time. "Yes! I remember it so clearly. I couldn't stand you the moment you were born! You were the weakest Saiyan baby born on Planet Vegeta with a power level of 2! You kept crying and crying and it never stopped!" He slams his foot as hard as he can and Kakarot screams loud enough to agonize his sensitive ears. "Shut up!" He kicks his head in attempt to knock him out but Kakarot screams again. "They took interest in you! You were weak but you had the powerful lungs of a true warrior they said! You'll grow up to become a great warrior they said!" He kicks him again. "And what did they say to me? Nothing! They spat on me because I have no potential! How did he survive the explosion of Planet Vegeta? This weakling shouldn't be here they said!" His foot hits Kakarot's skull again. He feels relief for his ears as his little brother becomes silent nearing unconsciousness

Kakarot groans and he pulls his head up with the strength he had. "It sounds like they liked me. I… see that you have… jealousy issues."

Raditz's anger rises even further. "So now you are saying that I am jealous? Oh please!" He kicks his brother's head back down. "I have always been stronger than you and will always be! You put shame in the Saiyan race the moment you befriended those earthlings!"

"It's not as bad as cowering when you're in death's door." Kakarot replies. he screams again when Raditz's foot slams on his chest again.

Raditz covers his ringing ears. "I thought I told you to shut up!" He kicks Kakarot's head again.

Karot is horrified. His uncle looks as if he's about to break every bone in his father's body. "No! Uncle Raditz please stop!" He begs.

Raditz chuckles lightly at his nephew's plead. Still angry he replies; "And what are you going to do about it? It'll be best if you stay on the sidelines and watch your father fail!" He looks back at Kakarot and grins darkly. "Shall I show you? Here!" He laughs while continuing to stomp on his brother's chest. Kakarot's screams are getting weaker now. "Pathetic!"

"Please…" Karot's eyes start to water. All he knows is that his father is in a lot of pain and he needs to stop it. "Stop…" Seeing that his uncle won't comply, anger consumes him. "I SAID STOOOOP!"

Raditz does stop but, only because of his nephew's change in attitude. "What?"

Karot is unaware that his body is once again getting consumed with the same red aura as the year before. "Leave my daddy… ALOOOOONE!" It engulfs him and he lunges at his uncle with a raging scream.

"Not again!" Raditz shouts. He gets into a defensive stance and dodges most of Karot's punches and kicks. Suddenly his nephew stops and jumps back, creating a gap between them. He watches his hands go over his head. His scouter beeps. "Power level 3,020?!"

"MASENKO!"

Raditz sees the yellow blast shooting from Karot's hands. It slams on his chest and he is flings yards across the field and crashing down on the dirt. He curses out himself in every foul word in the Saiyan language for letting down his guard. "Now I'm done playing around!" He gets up and stares down his once again horrified nephew. "A Saiyan halfbreed should act like one! Stay down!" He rises a leg and it makes contact with Karot's stomach. The poor kid dangles there in pain.

Kakarot is now terrified for his son's sake. "G-gohan!"

Raditz huffs looking back at his little brother who is fighting to at least sit up. "Still trying to break away from the habit of calling him by his earthling name I see? Oh, that reminds me." He looks back at his nephew. "We got rid of every earthling except for two. Those two woman who escaped. Then again, your son counts for being born on Earth."

Kakarot's stomach drops. "No! You're not saying-"

"Yes. Your son is half of the most weakest race I have ever seen! Just looking at him brings shame. He's barely one of us brother!" He throws Karot below him on the ground as he adds; "So I'll make it one less earthling nagging to deal with!" His hand crackles with pink static. "Witness this! My Saturday Crush!" He thrust his hand forward and Karot lets out a horrible scream that stabs his father right through his heart.

Nappa marches forward. "RADITZ!"

However, Vegeta puts an arm in front of him. "Wait a minute…" He looks at Kakarot who manages to sit up. The low-class's face becomes pale.

Kakarot tries to sense his son's energy but he feels nothing. His son lies there motionless. His biggest fear for his son has came true. He failed to protect him from harm and, now he's dead from being killed… by his own uncle.

"There. Now he won't be a problem for us anymore." Raditz dusts off his hands as if he was finished with a dusty project. He looks at his little brother again and sees the look on his face. "You should be grateful brother. He gets on my nerves too with his endless crying and tantrums." He then frowns, familiar with the look he is receiving now. He sees the eyes of someone who has been betrayed in his brother's eyes. Kakarot is looking at him as if he's a monster. As soon as he spots it, his brother's eyes turn into a pair of raging ones. Inside is far from a wildfire. It's explosions of rage and hatred. Something told Raditz that he's about to witness something really bad.

And he certainly is. Kakarot was horrified and felt betrayed. His own brother killed his son. His only son. He pledged to protect him and he failed. It's because of Raditz's selfish ways. Raditz killed his own nephew in front of everyone's eyes! That horror changes. Kakarot feels his blood boiling out of control. His skin feel as if it is being scalded by his own blood rushing through his veins. His tail's fur bristles and sticks out in all directions while it whips powerfully behind him strong enough to probably knock down a tree. Every cell in his body is screaming for him to punish Raditz for the heartless thing he has done to what remains in their family. He can hear the growls escaping his throat. The look on Raditz face tells him that he must be scaring him from the way he is reacting to this. How else can he react? His 5 year old son got killed!

Raditz pushes away his small fear and laughs. "What's the matter? You don't look so good!"

"You heartless bastard…" Kakarot snarls in a way that sent chills down Raditz spine. "You… YOU KILLED MY SOOOOOON!" He roars to the sky as his ki flares out of control whipping powerful wind around everyone and kicking up leaves and loose grass. A terrible scream explodes from his throat as he lunges at Raditz and starts to throw several punches with all his might. He doesn't care of Raditz is in a lot of pain. Anyone who kills anyone he cares about will not leave without any wounds from him.

Raditz is receiving the beating of his life. He can barely block any of the punches he is getting. He is clueless. Where is that strength coming from?!

Even Nappa is in shock from what he is witnessing. "Kakarot never acted like this before."

"I can't blame him." Vegeta agrees. "He is beyond pissed."

Raditz leaps back to distant himself from his raging brother. He needs to catch a breathe. His body is throbbing with new bruises. He hears movement and his scouter beeps. He looks behind him and is punched on the face rapidly. He ducks and attempts to punch his brother down but he is kicked away. So he leaps up into the air and delivers his Double Sunday attack. Kakarot dodges that and soars down at him and elbows Raditz on his backside. The long-haired Saiyan growls and attempts to knock him down only for his brother's fist to slam on his stomach hard enough to make him cough out blood. He presses his arms against the punched area while hollering and gasping. He glares at his brother again as blood-coated saliva seeps from the gaps of his teeth.

Kakarot sees the faint fear in Raditz's eyes. He decides to end this now. Raditz throws one punch and he catches it. Raditz throws another and that is caught as well. Having both hand in his clutches, Kakarot starts to squeeze them. Raditz hollers as the bones in his hands sound as if they are breaking. He tries to headbutt him but Kakarot gets him first instead. Kakarot elbows his chest and he falls. He punches him on the head, then his stomach again. He beats up his big brother for another handful of seconds before ramming him on the ground with his knee.

Raditz lays there for a second in disbelief. Once again angry for feeling so weak, he attempts to attack him but Kakarot hugs his body and starts to crush him with his arms and legs. with all limbs useless, Raditz's coiled tail glows orange for a seconds before it whips his brother off his feet. He does that better. His brother is just a copy-cat. He didn't expect for Kakarot to stop his fall by grabbing on to his tail. The pain bursts through his spine now that his weak spot is being pulled on from the weight of his brother.

Kakarot stands now and grabs hold of his tail and rises a knee. "I will make you suffer!" He promises. He doesn't wait for a reply. He pulls his brother's tail down while kicking up his leg. They hit each other and he hears a loud snap and Raditz agony-filled scream. He watches Raditz fall on the ground while his now broken tail flails around like a squirming worm trying to get out of harm's way.

Raditz can't stop screaming. His tail is broken which mean it'll send explosions of pain stabbing all over his body for hours. It's the worst thing to happen to any Saiyan either if their tail is a weakness or not. "H-how DARE YOU!" He manages to fire a ki blast. It's pathetically weak but it does his Kakarot's face and burns it.

Kakarot yells and tries to rub off the pain. It won't stop him. The way Raditz is screaming reminds him of his son's horrible scream when he killed him. His feet leaves the ground as his rage reaches it's peak. he cups his hands and brings them to the side. "KAAAAAA…"

Vegeta's scouter beeps. Kakarot is gathering a lot of ki to deliver a lethal blast. "His power level is rising again! Just what is his true power?!" He pauses. "No… he couldn't have achieved it! He's a low-class warrior!"

"MEEEEEE…"

Nappa sees a blue ball of energy growing from Kakarot's hands. "That's some attack! He's not planning to hit Raditz with that is he?"

"HAAAAAAA…"

Raditz looks up and sees his little brother creating the energy of his signature attack. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot doesn't listen. Raditz is a monster. He doesn't deserve to live. "MEEEEEE…!"

Raditz knows that Kakarot is not holding back. The way he is looking at him now fully terrifies him. Kakarot looks as he _wants _him dead. "Kakarot! Kakarot STOP!"

Vegeta takes the note of what is going to happen. "Nappa! Stop him now!"

Kakarot thrusts his hands forward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The giant blue blast shoots down and at Raditz fast. He can hear his brother screaming at the end of his life. Confusion hits them both when the Kamehameha Wave makes a sharp turn and hits the ground instead. There stands Vegeta in front of Raditz. He deflected the attack. Kakarot was about to lunge for Raditz again when pain shoots up his spine. He turns around and sees that Nappa has hold of his tail.

"Idiots! Are you trying to get us all killed?! Your foolish fighting probably has us detected in the scouters!" Vegeta snaps.

Kakarot growls. "He killed my-"

"No he did not! He's still alive but barely. Raditz merely grazed him on purpose." Vegeta points out. He points at Karot and adds. "Just use your scouter. You're so enraged you can't detect his low energy!"

Nappa turns on the scouter for Kakarot since he can barely move. The numbers shift and Kakarot is in shock. His son hangs on to his life with a power level of only 1. "H-he's alive…?" He looks at his brother as whatever remains in rage disappears. "I could have killed Raditz…"

"That's right. Thanks to you two, I couldn't stop the fight so easily. I thought you were going to stop but after seeing Karot get injured and Kakarot's reaction, I knew that I had to stop it soon. Now we are all detected. We have to move out now. I'll have to make sure none of you try to kill each other again..." He starts to rise into the air holding on to Raditz's arm, bringing him up with him. "Nappa, put him to sleep."

Kakarot is puzzled. "What? Sleep? What do you mea-" He didn't get to finish as his tail is chopped on a pressure point. Instantly he is knocked out.

Raditz watches his brother go limp. He's been knocked out easily by his weakness. Raditz has it worst with a broken tail. He fights to stay awake. "He was willing to kill me for his son…" He still can't believe this. He sighs. "So that's it. If he would kill his own brother for betraying him… that makes him a true warrior." Finally he gives in and the darkness consumes his vision. He makes one last remark.

"_Note to self; Never attack Karot unless you want Kakarot to show his brutal side."_

**A/N:** **Finally finish! Didn't expect that huh? Goku's more brutal here because he joined the Saiyans and all. He won't hesitate to kill you if you kill his son!**

**One thing's for sure, Raditz learned a lesson the hard way!**

**So… what do you think? REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Oh yeah! Check out my new fanfic called "Sealed away from Reality"  
based of from a show called "Sword Art Online". If you've seen the who I ask you to look at the fanfic!**

**REVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW! VOTE!**

**To be continued to Chapter 16!**


	16. Carrots, Radishes, and Burdocks

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I see that many of you liked the previous chapter! I shall allow you guys to see what will happen next.**

**I love paragraphs of reviews. I just love to read!**

**So… will the brothers get along once more? Well, they never got along so correction… will they see eye to eye? Let's find out!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBZKai, or DBZSuper! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, the original and official author and creator of Dragon Ball. I'm only 16 people! Don't sue me!**

**-Espeon804**

**\- Chapter 16: Carrots, Radishes, and Burdocks. -**

Last time on "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan…"

_Just as Kakarot stands he kicks him down and this time he pins him down with his foot. "You just don't know when to learn do you?! Always have you been a fool!" He slams his foot on his chest and ignores his little brother's pain filled scream. "Don't like that don't you? Well, I don't either! It reminds me on how you endlessly scream for hours when you were a baby! Must I remind you?" He continues to slam his foot down over and over. His brother's screams grow worse each time. "Yes! I remember it so clearly. I couldn't stand you the moment you were born! You were the weakest Saiyan baby born on Planet Vegeta with a power level of 2! You kept crying and crying and it never stopped!" He slams his foot as hard as he can and Kakarot screams loud enough to agonize his sensitive ears. "Shut up!" He kicks his head in attempt to knock him out but Kakarot screams again. "They took interest in you! You were weak but you had the powerful lungs of a true warrior they said! You'll grow up to become a great warrior they said!" He kicks him again. "And what did they say to me? Nothing! They spat on me because I have no potential! How did he survive the explosion of Planet Vegeta? This weakling shouldn't be here they said!" His foot hits Kakarot's skull again. He feels relief for his ears as his little brother becomes silent nearing unconsciousness._

_-Then-_

_And he certainly is. Kakarot was horrified and felt betrayed. His own brother killed his son. His only son. He pledged to protect him and he failed. It's because of Raditz's selfish ways. Raditz killed his own nephew in front of everyone's eyes! That horror changes. Kakarot feels his blood boiling out of control. His skin feel as if it is being scalded by his own blood rushing through his veins. His tail's fur bristles and sticks out in all directions while it whips powerfully behind him strong enough to probably knock down a tree. Every cell in his body is screaming for him to punish Raditz for the heartless thing he has done to what remains in their family. He can hear the growls escaping his throat. The look on Raditz face tells him that he must be scaring him from the way he is reacting to this. How else can he react? His 5 year old son got killed!_

_Raditz pushes away his small fear and laughs. "What's the matter? You don't look so good!"_

"_You heartless bastard…" Kakarot snarls in a way that sent chills down Raditz spine. "You… YOU KILLED MY SOOOOOON!" He roars to the sky as his ki flares out of control whipping powerful wind around everyone and kicking up leaves and loose grass. A terrible scream explodes from his throat as he lunges at Raditz and starts to throw several punches with all his might. He doesn't care of Raditz is in a lot of pain. Anyone who kills anyone he cares about will not leave without any wounds from him._

_-Then-_

_Kakarot stands now and grabs hold of his tail and rises a knee. "I will make you suffer!" He promises. He doesn't wait for a reply. He pulls his brother's tail down while kicking up his leg. They hit each other and he hears a loud snap and Raditz agony-filled scream. He watches Raditz fall on the ground while his now broken tail flails around like a squirming worm trying to get out of harm's way._

**\- Now -**

"Urrgh…" Kakarot blinks open his eyes. The world is blurred out at first. For a while he blinks frequently and finally his vision is clear. No wait… it's still blurred out. No, he can see clearly, it's just that everything is _distorted._ How did he get in a place like this? He realizes that his mouth and nose are covered with a mouthpiece to breathe from. The way his hair flows around and how his body feels tells him that he is underwater. No… not water. water isn't green and this feels a lot thicker, about as thick as blood. He moves his head to the right and sees that his brother is connected inside a chamber with green liquid. He's stripped naked as he is, probably for better healing. It is healing right? after all, all of their bruises and cuts, even wounds, have disappeared… well, him but Raditz has it worst. His tail still looks broken somewhat and he is still heavily wounded on some parts of his body. It is disappearing in a steady pace. "_What in the world happened?"_ He looks down at his hands. They are still slightly stained with blood but, it isn't is. It's on him _stained_ which means it has to belong to someone else…

… Raditz.

Kakarot is almost disgusted. He remembers how he thought Raditz killed his son so he attacked him for that reason. His instincts went in for full control and he fought his brother like some wild animal. The scary part is that he _enjoyed _it. If this is what happens to him when he rages he doesn't know what to do about it. Then again, Raditz is the one who did it.

Suddenly, a green reptile-like alien with orange-brown hair walks in. He spots Kakarot and sighs in relief. "Good, at least one of you gained consciousness. If I didn't succeed in healing you both, Vegeta would have my head." aware that he won't get a reply but bubbles coming of the Saiyan's mouth, he presses a few buttons and the water starts to drain.

As soon as the liquid is gone, Kakarot snatches the mouthpiece from his mouth. though the alien was looking at him he isn't bothered. One, it's an alien so being naked in front of him isn't really much of a problem. Two, ever since he was a kid, he never minded about being naked in front of everyone. He simply stares back at the reptileish alien.

"You must be concerned about your brother. No need. His injuries were far worse than yours but he'll live fully recovered in no time soon. You must've gave each other a good beating to be put in this state. Both of you were out for 2 days."

"Two days?!" Kakarot is surprised by this news. "How is that even possible? We only fought for 20 minutes at least!"

"Your tails. In most cases a Saiyan goes into a coma when their tails are severely damaged. You, well, consider yourself lucky. You just got a bad knocking on it. As for your brother, I can't say that he will wake up soon. In rare cases it'll take months for Saiyans to wake up from such a state."

"I… couldn't had done that. He's stronger than me." Kakarot points out.

The alien shakes his head. "From what I was told, your rage gave you the strength to overpower him. You are an odd one for a Saiyan Kakarot. I was told on how you suffered from memory lost as an infant when you bumped your head. You still have those same characteristics of a Saiyan but they only come out in certain situations. Your power level is rather unstable. It never stays the same, if anything, it shifts or rises. You're very unpredictable." He chuckles. "I remember first meeting you as a baby. Bardock's son. You are very much like your father. His potential is linked with his own anger as well."

"My father… Bardock…" Kakarot repeats the name with a hint a fear.

"_KAKAROOOOOOT!"_

Kakarot cringes, remembering the dream clearly. "Dammit. I was hoping to forget about that nightmare…"

"Excuse me?" The alien seems a bit confused though he passes Kakarot's armor to him.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." Kakarot puts on the armor with ease. He flexes his muscles, testing his strength. He seems normal alright but, for some reason he feels stronger. A dark smirk spreads across his face as he chuckles lightly. He remembers about his brother and the smirk falls from his face. He glances at him still in the liquid and decides to sit next to the chamber for a while. His tail lazily falls to rest on his lap.

The alien is even more puzzled. "Tail still hurts?"

Kakarot shakes his head. "No."

"Why isn't is around your waist then? Exposing it like that will cause you another tail pulling."

"I do it but I hate it. It feels uncomfortable and unnatural for me." Kakarot replies as he crosses his legs. He actually hates having it around his waist. It feels very uncomfortable. He would rather wear it in such a custom only in combat. Besides, as a kid he had it out and never thought about having it tucked away. Sure, many people thought he was a freak but that didn't bother him.

"Vegeta was right about you being a very strange Saiyan. Most likely from your mother's side. She was the kindest Saiyan I've ever met." The reptile walks back to the control system and starts to press a few buttons. The screen hanging from the ceiling turns on. It displays Raditz status such as his temperature, his power level, his heart beat and his condition. The alien frowns. "He's not doing so well. I have no idea when he will start showing good progress."

Kakarot opens his eyes quickly. "What do you mean? Are you even trying to bring him back to consciousness?"

The alien taps under his chin with his index finger. He thinks and it seems that he has no ideas coming into his head. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about but wait. He may not be able to wake until a few months, or even more-"

The low-class Saiyan warrior grabs the reptile alien's shoulders and shoved him against a wall. "Find a way to wake him up. I don't care if your fingers fall off just find a way!" He won't allow this news to bother him. He wants his brother to wake up as soon as possible. He wants to understand why Raditz has been holding such a grudge ever since he meet him. He does recall what Raditz said to him while beating him up on the chest. If people actually did had interest in him he can see why Raditz seemed upset about it. He had more potential.

"Kakarot…"

Kakarot looks at the alien and realizes that he is squeezing the air out of him. He lets go and the alien falls to his knees gasping in air. "Just find a way." He heads back for the chamber and sits in front of it with his back against it. He closes his eyes and falls asleep once more.

**-oooo-**

"Since your father's being a worry-wart, we'll see you as soon as you return." The same Saiyan female who appeared in his dreams before stands behind a red window from inside a pod. Kakarot's mother, Gine. This time she is not alone. Kakarot's father Bardock stands there too.

Bardock does seemed a bit worried. "Don't stare at the full moon for too long."

Gine takes note on that warning. "I'll be sure to tell Raditz the same."

Kakarot puts his hands against the pod window, looking at his parents as they mutter to each other.

This must had took place moments before he only saw his mother because Bardock says his last goodbye and he leaves the scene. Gine looks back at the pod and says her last godbey before the ship takes off.

The scene changes again. He's in the pod still. Both parents are present only this time they seem to be guiding someone to follow them. Gine holds the hand of a Saiyan child with the same hair as Raditz. It must be his brother when he was a kid. Kakarot's family has their tails free from around their waste, probably because they are not in a combat area. It's very rare to see a Saiyan expose their tails.

"Here he is Raditz. Your little brother Kakarot." She sighs when Kid Raditz pulls his hand from her grip.

"I can walk myself you know!" Raditz's kid voice sounds somewhat close to Karot's. He looks at the pod and spots Kakarot sitting inside. He looks at him strangely. He frowns. "This is my little brother? He looks like dad."

"Well, who knows, he may just be as strong as him too." Gine says.

Raditz crosses his arms. He doesn't seem happy about the fact that his little is in his presence. "What's the point of seeing him? He is being sent away soon because he is useless."

"Raditz!" Gine says with a hint of anger in her voice. "You shouldn't say such things about your brother."

"Kakarot is the weakest baby Saiyan in this planet. That is why they are sending him away. He has a power level of only 2! He's pathetic! He won't be able to fight well, just like you can't mom!"

Bardock decided to try to make Raditz understand. "I know that your mother isn't great when it comes to fighting but she is still a warrior. So will be your brother. They all believe that he will have great potential. If a saiyan baby cries loud with their spirit, they will grow up into a great warrior. That is just what your brother did, and that is just what he will become."

"Lies. He's just a crybaby!" Raditz growls. "I don't like him! He's weak! The other saiyans are laughing at us because of that! Why does the weakest Saiyan on Vegeta have to be my brother?!" He starts to walk away quickly but Bardock grabs his arm to prevent him from going any further. "Let me go!"

"Raditz, I Understand that you are upset. We are too but he will grow up stronger. You can see him again when he is fully grown when his mission is complete." Gine explains. 'just take care of him if you do. He is a bit goofy now and he may hold on to that for a while."

"I'm sure that Kakarot will be fine. You'll be proud to see him." Bardock adds.

"No I won't. He'll stay that way forever!" Raditz shouts. "I can't see how the doctors are so interested in him! Potential! That's all they ever talk about! Stupid potential! How do they favor a weakling over me?! I was stronger than him when I was born so I stayed here! It's always about him! I hope that stupid Kakarot forgets who he is so that he won't be favored anymore! I hope that he will never be a true warrior! He will never be anyway!"

Bardock pulls his son closer to him. "Don't you dare say things like that about your brother! If he his his head hard enough to forget who he is then he'll be certainly hopeless for this family!"

Raditz snatches his arm away from the grip. "I don't care if he does. Then no one would talk about him so much and forget that I even exist! I _hate_ him for that!" Kid Raditz runs away ignoring his parent's calls. After running for a while he crawls under a table and sits there. His anger falls towards sadness. He knows that he won't be able to see his brother for decades. The fights to hold back tears. "_Warriors don't cry, warriors do not cry…"_ His thoughts fail to help him as tears start to fall from his face. His feet pull up close to him as he tucks his legs to his body and hugs them close feeling alone already. He rests his head on his knees as his falling tears grow heavy. "Why do you have to be so weak Kakarot? Why?" He sobs.

Gine hears the heavy sniffing coming from her eldest son and walks into the room. She sees her son hiding under a table with his head half buried between his knees. She stays in her place knowing that coming up to him wouldn't help much but, only make it worst.

Raditz feels his anger slowly returning. "It's not fair! He's being sent away! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He punches one of the table legs and it breaks. He yelps as the table collapses and falls on top of him. A second later it blasts to pieces from his ki. He stands there with his arms up to the side. They drop and he looks at the ground and cries heavily.

Gine sighs and walks away, deciding to give him a moment to himself.

"Raditz! Raditz! Where are you?!"

Raditz stops crying hearing his father's angry voice. He flees from the room knowing that if he is found, it won't end very well.

Bardock enters the room and looks around. "Where did that kid go? If he doesn't show his face soon I'll have to teach him a lesson!" He turns on his scouter and picks up Raditz's power level. "There you are! That kid is always so stubborn." Before he could walk any further Gine walks in front of him and stands in his way. "What?"

"No Bardock. Leave him alone. He's upset about Kakarot being sent away. That is why he acted the way he did. Just let him be."

He doesn't want to leave it but he sees no point in arguing with his wife. "Fine. Just make sure he eats dinner soon. It won't be long until he is off to another mission. Speaking of, I have to do one on my own." His tail wraps around his waist, a sign that he is about to leave for sure. "I'll see you in a few days."

Gine nods watching her husband leave her sights. She leaves the room to make her dinner. If food doesn't cheer him up then, nothing could.

Raditz's head pokes out from a wall corner. Both of his parents are gone now. He sneaks out the room in case his mother is just down the hall but she is no where in sight. He walks down the hall and passes the room his brother is held in. however he turns around and enters, seeing his baby brother inside the pod staring right at him. "Who are you staring at?"

The baby Kakarot giggles.

"Of course you have no idea on what they are about to do with you. You have always been stupid."

The baby Kakarot laughs again now clapping his hands.

"I hate you." Raditz grumbles. He opens the pod door and his baby brother giggles while clapping even louder. "Hmph. You are very weak." He picks up the baby and frowns. "And very stupid."

Kakarot kicks his face.

"Ow!" Raditz drops him back in the pod and slams the door shut. "Stupid Kakarot!" He growls as his baby brother laughs and giggles in a goofy way. "Stop laughing! Do you not realize that they are about to send you away to another planet full of weaklings! They will be stronger than you until you grow older! You should be ashamed!"

His only reply from his brother is spit bubbles.

Raditz kicks the pod door. the loud noise startles Kakarot so the baby starts to whine. "Oh no! No, no, no! Don't start! You better not!" His baby brother starts to cry and Raditz covers his ears. "Stop you stupid baby! Crying is not going to help! It won't prevent you from being sent away! It won't!" His tears return. "You'll just cry like a helpless baby on that planet and you'll attract attention and could get killed by a weak alien animal! Then… we'll really be laughed at! Just stop crying! Stop! You stupid…"He breaks into crying himself again and slides down to the floor. "_It's not fair! It is not fair!"_

**-oooo-**

Inside the chamber Raditz's eyes frown as if he was fighting emotions inside. Slowly his eyes open. The world is distorted so he knows that he is inside a healing chamber. Vegeta and Nappa must have somehow snuck into Frieza's ship without being detected. He sees Kakarot sleeping while resting against the chamber. He is very confused. Why would Kakarot be here after what he did to him recently? He must be the forgiving part, just like their mother. "_Stupid Kakarot."_

Kakarot is snoring loudly. It bother the older saiyan very much but there is nothing he could do about it. He can't really get out. Not until he is fully healed.

The screen beeps signaling that Raditz is fully healed. Looks like he woke up just in time.

Kakarot shifts and moves a bit before opening his eyes. He stretches his arms and legs with a loud yawn. He hears the screen beeps again. His eyes are now fixed on the screen. The information scattered all over it only confuses the uneducated Saiyan. He hears the conversation outside of the room.

"The doctor says that Kakarot is doing very well. He woke up two days after his fight with Raditz. He's quite unique if you ask me." Vegeta's voice is heard from behind the door. "Raditz is recovering quicker than expected. It has been 5 days."

"I'm surprised that Frieza isn't aware that we are inside his ship." Nappa voice says from behind the window.

"Hold on Nappa. The doctor is coming."

A few seconds it is silence. Footsteps approach the door and the alien doctor speaks. "I just got a notice. Raditz has just woken up. If you wish to see him you will be more than welcome."

"To see those two could be a bit interesting. If they go at each other's throats again that is." Nappa points out. He and Vegeta breaks into laughter from the look on the doctor's priceless face.

"Oh please don't allow that to happen. It took me days to bring them back to full health!"

"Yeah. Sure doctor." Nappa says with a fake grin. He turns his attention to the prince. "_He is still shaking after that little show we pulled off."_

Vegeta smirks as he walks in front of the door. "_Bribing him was too easy. he thinks that he's free but he really isn't. He's probably still too loyal to Frieza."_

The doctor opens the door and steps aside. "I ask you kindly to speak the universal language. You know that I don't understand a word you say when you speak your native."

"Fool. That's the point." Vegeta says with a chuckle. "Tell me doctor. How is Kakarot's progress with his literacy skills. You did evaluate him did you? Gave him a few books?"

"I haven't done so yet." The doctor cowards when the prince takes a big step towards him.

"You have been slacking. I told you to evaluate him so that I will know what to do with him!" The prince sighs. "I only know what I learned on Earth. He does understand some of it. He can read better than he could a year ago thanks to Raditz. He can even identify all the letters in the Saiyan alphabet and can identify over 9,000 words."

"Are you going to say that number repeatedly?" Kakarot heard him and he stands. "You said a lot of things quite often. Don't they call those running gags?"

Vegeta sighs. He looks at the doctor. "Take Raditz out."

The doctor runs the the controls and drains the water from the chamber. Raditz steps out as soon as the mouthpiece is removed and he gives the Saiyan his uniform. As he puts it on he asks; "How do you feel Raditz?"

The Saiyan simply huffs. "Tail still hurts. Other than that I'm fine."

"You sure did get a beating out there Raditz." Vegeta says. "If I stand corrected it seems that Kakarot surpassed you Raditz. You are a true weakling now aren't you?"

Raditz growls unable to defend himself. Kakarot however stands. "C'mon Vegeta. Can you at least leave him alone for one day?"

The Saiyan prince gives the low-class a look. "You don't give out the orders here Kakarot."

"I know that. The only reason why I beat him so so badly is… uh…" Kakarot pauses. For some reason he can't exactly remember why. "Huh. I wish I know why."

"You forgot? That fast?" The prince facepalms. "You thought that Raditz killed your son, so you attacked him in a very violent way. I never saw you fight like that. It was quite a show."

Kakarot frowns. He remembers everything before that happened. He did remember days before so how did he forget so quickly? It's frustrating on how his memory is acting so strange. "I… remembered the day I woke up here. After that it just went away…"

Nappa walks up to the prince's side. "You hear that Vegeta? He remembered once then forgot."

Vegeta seems very interested now. He walks up to the low class and ask; "Kakarot… what do you remember?"

"Uh… everything up to when Raditz was beating on my chest and when Karot attacked him." As he said that his mentioned son walks inside the room and a smile appears on his face seeing his father awake again. He isn't happy much for Raditz.

"When a brain-damaged Saiyan forgets about a violent act they committed then…"

"His brain is healing." Vegeta snaps his fingers and has Kakarot's full attention. "Listen to me Kakarot. I am going to say a list of vegetables. I want you to listen closely."

Kakarot sees no link to his head and the vegetable thing but he decides to go with it. "Uh… okay."

"Corn… are you familiar with corn?"

Kakarot is even more confused on what he is doing. "Yeah. I eat it all the time."

Vegeta nearly facepalms. "Stop thinking about foo. have you heard the word being use for another meaning?"

Kakarot thinks. "You mean how it is used right? Like can and can? He remembers what his brother taught him months ago involving literature. "No. I haven't heard it being used differently."

"Listen. Lettuce… have you heard of lettuce?"

"No… not used differently either."

Raditz frowns. "This is not going to work Vegeta."

"Shut up. I know what I am doing." He looks at Kakarot again. "Beats… have you heard of beats?"

"Yeah." There was hope in the Saiyans; eyes. "When you beat somebody up?"

"This is going nowhere." Nappa sighs.

"I'm not quitting just yet! Kakarot! What about broccoli? Heard of broccoli?"

"No" Kakarot replies.

"Cabbage. Have you heard about cabbage?"

"Nu-uh."

"Dammit. He's hard." Vegeta growls. He thinks of other vegetables. "Asparagus. Have you heard of asparagus?"

Kakarot shakes his head no.

"Radish? You have to remember that! Radish!"

Kakarot thinks. His head seems to be working.

Nappa growls. "He's kidding! The answer is right in front of his fa-"

"Shut the hell up Nappa!" Vegeta growls. He looks back at Kakarot once more. "Radish. Think."

Kakarot struggles with his words a bit. "Radish… Radish…" He suddenly looks at his brother. "Raditz?"

His brother' frown turns into an motionless stare. "Right."

Vegeta continues. "How about Brussel sprouts?"

Kakarot shakes his head.

"Burdock? What about Burdocks?"

Kakarot suddenly remembers his dreams. How his parents spoke to him and gave him their best of luck. "Father…"

Vegeta stands tall. "What?"

"My father… Bardock…"

Nappa walks over to the low-class. "Do you remember your mother?"

Kakarot nods. "Gine."

"Oh my." The doctor looks over his readings. "There's a lot of activity going on in his brain. It is as if he is trying to remember what he forgot. He's making great progress. This is extremely rare. Saiyans who suffer from head injuries normally never recover." He looks at the Saiyan. "Tell me about them Kakarot."

Kakarot recalls his dreams. "I was… in a pod. My mother and father was there, wishing me luck. Then later came Raditz. He looked angry because I was born with… a power level of 2. so… I was going to be sent away."

Vegeta looks at Raditz. He sees the shocked look on his face so he asks; "Is this a true event Raditz?"

Raditz suddenly smiles slightly. "Looks like the stupid Kakarot isn't all that stupid anymore."

"He's starting to remember." Vegeta says with interest. "Consider him lucky if he gets everything he forgotten back. _You two brothers should celebrate. Not now. We are planning to go for our DQ."_

"DQ?" Kakarot repeats with some confusion. "What's that?"

Vegeta growls. "_Don't mention that around the doctor idiot! Why do you think I said that in this language?!"_

Nappa seems happy. "You mean we are going to Dairy Queen again?!"

Vegeta facepalms now. "It doesn't exist anymore!"

"But it was good. _Earth has some good places."_ Nappa says.

"_You blew it up remember?"_ Vegeta points out. "_I have no time to go back there. Stop asking."_

"_What is DQ?"_ Kakarot asks.

"_It stand for Destined Quest. Yours was Earth Kakarot. Next it is Planet Namek. We are here now for the Dragon Balls remember?"_ Raditz explains.

"_Oh yeah." _Kakarot frowns. "_It got delayed when you started to beat me up!"_

"_You deserved it!"_

"_It wasn't necessary to do what you did to Karot! You deserve what you got if what Vegeta said was true!"_ Kakarot growls.

The two brothers are at each other's faces now. Vegeta separates them so that another fight wouldn't occur. "We have no time for this. We leave now." He glares at the doctor. "Don't you dare say a word."

The doctor nods as they leave.

"Hey Vegeta, after this can we go to Dairy Queen?" Nappa asks.

"Nappa." Vegeta growls.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

**A/N:** **Finally finish! Sorry for the wait. I have a job now so updates won't be so common.**

**So? How was it? I made a few references so you should be familiar with them somewhat. I had no idea what to do with this chapter so it's kinda short. I'm lacking on ideas guys. Wish me luck on typing the next one.**

**REVIEWS! PLEASE! REVIEWS!**

**To be continued to Chapter 17!**


	17. The Hunger Games leads to death's door

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I don't have much to say but I will reply to some of your reviews… (You can only read yours if you want because some replies are long. Sorry!)**

**Fanfiction:**

***rude guy: I know that you don't like my long A/Ns but I must reply to your review first;**

**You're not the first to say so. I know that I am a little out of character but I'm not all that good but not terrible. I appreciate your review on the bad points. Yes, I am well aware that Vegeta and Nappa wouldn't care about Gohan, not even Kakarot though you didn't point that out. They don't here really. It seems like they do I know but hidden through the dialogue, Vegeta is trying to "learn" about the earth raised Saiyans. He needs them alive anyway. With the whole TFS thing, I'm not going well into that. If i did then Nappa would be beyond out of character and I hate that. I only make small references. It won't be common. I see that you read on how I finished the Frieza saga. That doesn't mean that's all I know. I know more about the Androids, Cell, not much about Buu yet though. What I don't know I read on wikis or watch on YouTube. I see no point in writing stories on something I don't know about. "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan" is based of the Saiyan Saga of DBZKai. It is very hard to stay in character for Nappa, especially Raditz because they didn't have many episodes on Kia, so i make up for those on the original DBZ. I know that Nappa is easily hot-headed and I think easily offended because I do recall Gohan saying how he stinks and he over reacted to that. Vegeta had to guide Nappa through the whole fight because of his over confidence. The whole Dairy Queen thing was pointed out because hey, Saiyan love food. They probably stopped by for a snack before they finished purging Earth anyway and I guess you can say Nappa had a thing for ice cream as stupid as it sounds. I'll try to stay in character at my best. Please do reply in the reviews. Forgive me for this long paragraph.**

**Look at the bright side rude guy. At least I'm not a fan-girl. if I was, this fic would be so f'd up.**

***Hugodrax: How can I leave you out! I love your reviews! I must tell you that I won't do to TFS thing commonly. probably every full moon. Not because of the reviews about it because me myself know that if I fall to that this fanfiction is ruined. I hate it when characters are OCC.**

***Simgr101: I know. In the anime Bardocks doesn't care much about his sons. As you can see, I mixed up the anime and manga together since Gine is Goku's officail real mother. What you quoted I think is from TFS. Bardock only seemed to care for Goku because Goku is being sent away, and being a weakling is no fun at all. I hope I pointed that out right.**

**Wattpad:**

**...Oh. No new comments. :(**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper. All credit and rights go to the original author, Akira Toriyama. I'm just writing a fanfiction that isn't going great because of my writer's block case. No more playing around. I have to get serious!**

**-Espeon804. Forgive me folks for making mistakes but I learn from them!**

Key:

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Speaking another language"_

'_Telepathy'_

**\- Chapter 17: The "Hunger" Games leads to death's door! -**

Last time on "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan:"

Kakarot has a dream with Raditz… about the past...

_Raditz crosses his arms. He doesn't seem happy about the fact that his little is in his presence. "What's the point of seeing him? He is being sent away soon because he is useless."_

"_Raditz!" Gine says with a hint of anger in her voice. "You shouldn't say such things about your brother."_

"_Kakarot is the weakest baby Saiyan in this planet. That is why they are sending him away. He has a power level of only 2! He's pathetic! He won't be able to fight well, just like you can't mom!"_

_Bardock decided to try to make Raditz understand. "I know that your mother isn't great when it comes to fighting but she is still a warrior. So will be your brother. They all believe that he will have great potential. If a saiyan baby cries loud with their spirit, they will grow up into a great warrior. That is just what your brother did, and that is just what he will become."_

"_Lies. He's just a crybaby!" Raditz growls. "I don't like him! He's weak! The other saiyans are laughing at us because of that! Why does the weakest Saiyan on Vegeta have to be my brother?!" He starts to walk away quickly but Bardock grabs his arm to prevent him from going any further. "Let me go!"_

"_Raditz, I Understand that you are upset. We are too but he will grow up stronger. You can see him again when he is fully grown when his mission is complete." Gine explains. 'just take care of him if you do. He is a bit goofy now and he may hold on to that for a while."_

"_I'm sure that Kakarot will be fine. You'll be proud to see him." Bardock adds._

"_No I won't. He'll stay that way forever!" Raditz shouts. "I can't see how the doctors are so interested in him! Potential! That's all they ever talk about! Stupid potential! How do they favor a weakling over me?! I was stronger than him when I was born so I stayed here! It's always about him! I hope that stupid Kakarot forgets who he is so that he won't be favored anymore! I hope that he will never be a true warrior! He will never be anyway!"_

_Bardock pulls his son closer to him. "Don't you dare say things like that about your brother! If he his his head hard enough to forget who he is then he'll be certainly hopeless for this family!"_

_Raditz snatches his arm away from the grip. "I don't care if he does. Then no one would talk about him so much and forget that I even exist! I hate him for that!" Kid Raditz runs away ignoring his parent's calls. After running for a while he crawls under a table and sits there. His anger falls towards sadness. He knows that he won't be able to see his brother for decades. The fights to hold back tears. "Warriors don't cry, warriors do not cry…" His thoughts fail to help him as tears start to fall from his face. His feet pull up close to him as he tucks his legs to his body and hugs them close feeling alone already. He rests his head on his knees as his falling tears grow heavy. "Why do you have to be so weak Kakarot? Why?" He sobs_.

**\- Now -**

Kakarot walks in silence with the other Saiyans. It's been five minutes now and no one has said a word. It was actually instructed from Vegeta to stay quiet unless "You want to be blasted" because of the huge risk they are taking in sneaking their way back out the ship. The Earth raised Saiyan is still is curious. How did they manage to pull that off without being caught? He would ask but learning from his brother's punches, this is one of times that he has to keep his mouth shut. His 5 year old son stays close behind, taking notice on his surroundings. Everything must be huge from his point of view. Karot's pace must have increased because he started to walk past his father but, Kakarot blocks his path with his arm, preventing him from going any further. Karot was about to question on why until Kakarot glances at Raditz who is up ahead by 3 feet.

Raditz is well aware on how his little brother is acting. He simply says in a low tone; "_Right. You better keep that halfbreed brat of yours away." _He doesn't even look at his brother but he chuckles lightly when he hears the slight growl from him. He never liked the kid. Half Saiyan. It's shaming his kind. "_Especially with the fact that he has puny Human blood staining his Saiyan blood."_

"_Shut up Raditz."_ Kakarot could only say that much because Vegeta turned to the three halfway as a warning. He heard them. Time to be quiet again. He would want to defend his son more but there is no time for that. Might as well let Raditz win this one.

A few more minutes pass by and it is interrupted when Kakarot's stomach growls loud enough for the whole world to hear… well, an exaggeration but at least you have an idea. The Saiyan laughs softly while rubbing the back of his head. A trademark of his embarrassment.

"Please don't tell me that you are hungry now." Nappa says with a hint of annoyance.

Kakarot replies. "Sorry. I can't help it. I need to eat right now."

"You can wait another hour." Nappa suggests.

Kakarot groans as his stomach growls again, louder this time. It is affecting him because he begins to crouch down as if he hasn't ate in days even though it has only been a few hours. "I can't. I need to eat now. Any longer without food and I won't be able to go anywhere…"

Vegeta sighs heavily and turns to look at the Saiyan, putting the walk to a halt. "You cannot be serious. You too? Lucky me." Sarcasm is put into that last sentence.

"Too?" Kakarot repeats with some confusion. "Who else would suffer from hunger as I do? Is it a Saiyan thing?"

"Yes, but you get hungry more often than a Saiyan should." Vegeta says a-matter-of-factly.

Raditz crosses his arms impatiently. "Don't stall us Kakarot. We have to go now. Your hunger slowing you down like this is getting us in a bad zone."

"I can't… move…" Kakarot replies with another groan. "Do you have a snack on you or something?"

"No I do not. I don't carry snacks because it is not necessary." Raditz answers. "If you get hungry so easily then I feel no pity for you brother."

"What are you talking about "so easily"? I'm _always_ hungry!"

Vegeta and Nappa look at Kakarot, and Raditz, then they exchange glances. It's Nappa who says; "Looks like they are both in the way when it comes to food. That is not going to be any help."

Raditz snaps at Nappa. "What are you talking about?! I don't get so hungry like that!" His stomach betrays him as it growls just as loud as his brother's. He looks away to his feet in embarrassment. He doesn't want to admit it but it seems that he does have things in common with his brother. Without food in his stomach his body won't properly function. And… he is always hungry. A terrible weakness in battle. He frowns as his brother gives him a look that reads; "So it's just me eh?"

"We have no time for this. If we stay here Frieza will most likely notice our presence and he won't be so thrilled to see that we brought two more Saiyans along." The prince says.

"Actually make that 1 Saiyan and a half." Raditz says. He ignores the angry look he receives from his little brother. He notices that Vegeta is on the move again so he begins to follow, leaving his brother and nephew behind. It is short lived. His stomach growls again and his body feels weak. He is famished. Skipping lunch was not a good idea. He slowly falls to his knees. "I hate to agree with him but I request that we can at least get a snack my prince?!"

Vegeta sighs again. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He continues to walk away.

"Please Vegeta!" Kakarot begins to beg. "Please! If we come across somebody who's with Frieza they might be too strong and we can't fight them off! What if we come across that Cui guy?"

"I can handle him myself." Vegeta simply answers.

"Please Vegeta! I can't go another minute!"

"Vegeta!" Raditz asks almost begging. He knows better.

Vegeta manages to keep himself from shouting. "If I give you something will that help you shut up?" He growls when the two brothers nod. "This is pitiful. I can't believe this!" His head snaps at the general. "Nappa! Change of plans! We go out but find some food as soon as you can! If I have to hear anymore of Kakarot's winning I swear I'm going to break him in half!"

Karot tugs his pants a bit. "U-uh… Prince Vegeta?"

"What do you want?!"

"I'm hungry."

"Son of a-!" He pauses realizing that he started to shout. He takes a deep breathe to calm himself. When calmed down enough he says slowly to the kid; "How hungry are you?'

"I didn't eat lunch."

"Damn…" Vegeta glares at the low class warriors. He seems to be studying them for a few moments and his face frowns even deeper. "We may just get caught. Raditz, why didn't you prepare lunch?"

"Do I have to explain what took place all this week? I just woke up 30 minutes ago from a 5 day coma." Raditz explains. "I haven't ate for days. Never had the chance for lunch because we had to go immediately." He makes sure that his tone has no hint of annoyance. Unlike his brother he knows how to speak to whom and just how much stress they can endure. Vegeta's patience level is very low right now.

"So be it. I can't let you starve or you'll slow us all down." Vegeta says. "You three better keep up. You _will_ be left behind because I will not wait for you to catch up." He isn't kidding either because he is walking away. In fact, he is walking away at a much faster pace.

"Hey… he's not being nice." Kakarot mumbles.

Raditz forces himself to stand as he replies by saying; "Whoever said he was?"

"Running gag." Kakarot points out.

"Shut up and lets go." Raditz demands. He begins taking his first few steps but his little brother won't budge. If this keeps up they will certainly be left behind. Well, he won't. "I won't hesitate to leave you either Kakarot."

The earthling Saiyan simply says; "You're famished too."

The fact is very true so Raditz can't argue against it as much as he wants to. His little brother has a thing about telling the truth and he seems to be able to read his mind as well. Both things are very annoying but there isn't much he can do about it. He'll have to deal with it. He can't trick or lie to his brother as well as he was able to a year ago. "But I can still walk, unlike you. A weakling as usual."

"How come I had to beg Vegeta for food?" Kakarot says almost pouting.

"Because unlike you I know the meaning of respect." Raditz answers as he watches Kakarot get to his feet slowly and with a lot of struggle. Is it really that bad? Raditz himself knows that he hasn't gone hungry this bad in forever. He forgot how it is like.

Finally Kakarot stands but he feels his legs giving in to gravity again. He fights it off. "You were too scared to speak up your problems and ask for help. I see a coward."

"Don't you dare bring that up again if you know what's good for you!" Raditz snaps. He is one nerve away from slapping his brother. Sure, as of now they are close to as getting along as a lion and a hyena. He never forgot about that fight that caused him to nearly snap his tail off in half. That would've been very ugly, and he doesn't like that one bit. He reminds his brother who is stronger by stepping forward heavily with a deep growl.

However, Kakarot isn't even a tiny bit intimidated by this action. He shoves the threat aside. "You can't attack me anyway. You're too hungry to lash out like you did days ago." The fact is true. It has to be. All his life Kakarot has always been unable to fight when hungry unless he is in the presence of food, or if he is in the presence of something that he can make into food. He knows that Raditz must be the same way because the hunger art sure does seem to be happening to him. He would go on but his nose picks up the smell of something he has been hoping for. His feet springs back to life as he starts to follow the smell.

Raditz takes notice on that. "Kakarot what are you doing?! Come back here!" He snatches his brother by the tail and pulls him back towards him. He interrupts his brother's upcoming protest. "Don't be an idiot. Think. Namekians don't eat food to survive like we do. That was what I was told. If there is food here, what does that mean?"

Kakarot thinks and makes a guess. "They are celebrating something big aren't they?"

"No! Frieza's men must be somewhere close by! We have to be cautious!" Raditz turns on his scouter and it picks up several different readings. "There's 4 of them in here. It shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll just have to make sure that you don't do anything stupid-" His scouter beeps again now picking up the movement of his brother's power level. It detects that it is moving towards the other readings. "You fool! I take my eyes off of you for a second and you are already doing something foolish! Come back!"

Kakarot can't hear his brother's warnings. His mind is too winded up on food. He pokes his head into a open doorway and sees piles of food stacked on a table. His mouth feels as if it is watering a river. He first thought to stay put because the food looks as if it may belong to someone else but he remembers that he is no longer pure hearted. Stealing wouldn't be a problem for him anymore. He chuckles almost in a childish way as he begins to sneak further down the long hall that leads to the room full of food. It is so narrow. Only two people could walk side by side. He gets ready to go for it until Raditz puts a hand on his shoulder. The Saiyan glances at his brother who is gazing up ahead. "What are you planning?"

Raditz wants to deny it but he can't. His hunger is clouding some of his judgement. It won't hurt to take these fools food would it? The aroma is a reminder that it's worth it. He takes in a deep sniff. Afterwards his face forms itself into a deep mischievous dark smirk. So maybe it won't be a bad idea to at least get a snack.

Kakarot looks up and down at his brother almost curious on what he could be thinking. Seeing the look on his face means one thing. Kakarot almost shares that look. "Having second thoughts aren't we?"

"I guess we can eat."

"Says the Saiyan who told me to don't do anything stupid." Kakarot says in a way that translates to; "Look who's talking."

Raditz ignores the slight note and pays more attention to the food. "Mmm… Too bad for us. It looks like plenty for 40 Humans but 40 meals is enough to feed one Saiyan." He raises an eyebrow. "Which means only one of _us_ can get it." Before his brother could open his mouth he adds; "Too bad for you Kakarot. I already win this one. Go ahead and crawl your way to the prince's feet."

The earth raised Saiyan's expression fades into disappointment. "Hey. Whoever said you were going to be the one to get it Raditz? When it comes to food, nothing gets past me, not even you. Just looking at you reminds me of a hedgehog." The mention of the Earth mammal makes his stomach growl again. "Mmm… hedgehog…"

"That is because you are a Saiyan." Raditz reminds his brother.

"So?" Kakarot crosses his arms.

"I am faster than you." Raditz says in a teasing tone. Looks like some brotherly rivalry is coming up again. Nothing better than reminding the little brother that the oldest always rules.

Kakarot has the idea on where this is going. "You guys sure have a habit of turning anything into a game."

"Games? Oh please it's more like a competition. Whoever gets to the food first claims it." Raditz raises his hand, cutting off his brother's upcoming statement. "However let's make this more interesting. We can't use our ki, so no flying. In fact…" He points to the celing. It looks as if it is under reconstruction or remodeling because the steel beams or whatever it is made of is still there uncovered. "See that?"

Kakarot looks up and points at it. "Those? What are those things going to do that involves the food?"

"Makes it harder to go for it since we are both starving. In all your years on Earth, I'm sure that you picked up ways to survive on that planet when you were a kid. Can you climb trees?"

Kakarot nods once. "Yes I can. I've been doing that not long after I learned how to walk... I was told."

"Good. Because you're going to need that skill." Raditz leaps up high and lands on top one of the steel beams effortlessly. He looks down at his still grounded brother. "Well? Coming or are you a coward?" He chuckles as his brother leaps and lands one one next to him. He pont ahead. "We jump across. Kinda like a race. Winner takes all."

"Deal." Kakarot is starting to like this competition.

"Looser has to miss dinner."

"What? No fair!" Kakarot thinks this idea is insane now. No dinner?! He would die without it, exaggerating speaking. He knows his brother won't change his mind. "Okay fine. It would be a shame if you loose to me. Then again, you being cocky and all…"

"Cocky says the clown with no education." Raditz insults his brother back.

"Hey!"

"Enough." Raditz crouches down. Kakarot is a bit puzzled when he sees his brother's tail uncoiling from the waist. What is he planning? "Get ready… and…"

"Start!" Kakarot says without warning and takes off with a long leap.

"A cheater just like dad! Great! Kakarot I swear I will punch you when I catch you after this!" Raditz leaps after his giggling brother. Not a problem. Another smirk appears on his face. The way his brother is leaping is all legs. He picked up way too much Human personality. "Leaping like a Human I see. You can't do anything if you just use your legs!"

Kakarot didn't quite catch that. "What?" He's almost there. Just halfway and it's chow time.

He didn't expect to see his brother leaping with such agility. In fact, he is using his tail for balance!

Raditz laughs when he sees the fish like look from his brother as he passes him. He lepas with legs, occasionally using his hands to move across the beams as if he's on monkey bars. He even swings from side to side to reach bars closer to him. Kakarot can't believe this. His big brother is putting him in dust by moving across in a style similar to a monkey! Sure, they can turn into giant moneys but this is crazy! He sees Raditz perform a frontflip and land inside the room. "Noo!" Kakarot was just a second too late. He lands and glares at his brother. "No fair! You never taught me that!"

Raditz laughs with victory as he could his tail back in its place. "What's the matter? is this the first time you lost to someone?"

Kakarot doesn't bother to answer the question yet. Instead he walks around Raditz looking up and down from head to toe once more as if he is trying to figure out something different about him.

"What… are you doing?" Raditz asks with clear annoyance in his tone.

"Just wondering." Kakarot begins. "You moved so fast. The way you traveled across it is as if you were a monkey or someth-" He never expected to be punched on the head so hard. He falls face first on the floor. "Ow! Dammit! What was that for?!"

"One, for being a cheater. I was suppose to say go. A head start was not suppose to be allowed." He sneers. "But the fact that you still lost is sad. You had me there for a second." His sneer disappears, replaced by a frown. "Two, don't ever call me a monkey again."

The earthling Saiyan rubs his head while standing up. "I never called you a monkey."

"Comparing me to one is not what I suggest you do around me."

"Why are you so offended by it?"

"Whoever said I was offended?!" Raditz snaps.

"Well, you punched me and warned me to not say it again." Kakarot points out. "Why? We have a tail like one, and we take the form of one!"

"You wouldn't understand… at least not yet. The word is used against us so many times it's sickening." He mimics a voice; "Saiyan monkeys! Saiyan monkeys! Monkey see monkey do!" He growls. "Monkey, monkey, monkey! I know that we are primates but damn it gets on my nerves!" He sees the slight confused look on his brother's face. "You're not following me are you?"

"Oh, I am. Just one question."

"Here comes the ignorance." Raditz mutters to himself.

"Is a primate a type of food?"

Raditz blinks with an emotionless stare. "You know what? I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that question." He walks over to the table full of food. Greed is written all over his face. He forces himself not to bury his face into the food after not eating for days. He grabs a handful of what could be fries and stuffs them in his mouth and swallows them whole. He starts to wolf down his food. He sighs knowing that his brother's watching. "Go away."

"Can I have a fry?" Kakarot asks.

"No." Raditz eats the last fry just to torture his brother.

"Can I have at least something?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"Don't you start begging."

"Pretty please Raditz?"

"Kakarot…" There's a sound of warning in Raditz's voice.

"Pretty please with dead Humans on top?"

"I will kill you."

Kakarot stays quiet after that. He isn't sure of Raditz is truthful on what he says but he doesn't want to test it. A minute passes and his stomach growls the loudest it has even growled. Now his stomach is starting to hurt. He looks at the chicken leg in his brother's hand. he forgets everything about the past warnings he received just a minute ago. "Let me have a bite."

"You are just plain stupid stubborn." Raditz draws the leg close to his mouth but his arm is snatched close to his brothers mouth. "The hell-?"

"Give me the chicken!" Kakarot demands. He pulls harder and the leg is just an inch away from his mouth.

"Let go!" Raditz pulls back and he is close to getting it.

"Give me the chicken leg!" Kakarot pulls even harder and attempts to bite it but Raditz pulls back.

"You idiot! Shut your mouth or we'll be heard!"

"Give it to me!" Kakarot sounded like a psycho homeless man.

"No! I told you that winner takes all!" Raditz kicks his brother's stomach and Kakarot falls. Raditz resumes to his leg but once again his arm is snacthed. he almost falls from his own feet from the force Kakarot puts into his pull. "Don't you understand the words coming out my mouth?!"

Kakarot pulls as hard as he could. Now it's a tug-a-war as the tow brother pull at the same time. "Give me the chicken leg dammit!"

"I said no!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" A moment passes and Raditz realized what he just said. "What?! I mean no! Damn it all! I'm through with you!" He rises his leg between his brother's own and he chuckles hearing the agonized yelp coming from Kakarot's mouth. "Like I said. I win this one. Crawl to the prince's feet."

"Yes. That's right monkey. Crawl to your prince's feet."

"What the?" Raditz's teeth just dug into the meat when he heard the voice. He turns around and sees for aliens standing at the doorway. "Oh great." He glares at his brother. "Now look at what you've done!"

Kakarot's only reply was a tiny squeak.

"Kakarot?" The purple, long head, yellow spotted alien says. His eyes fix on Raditz's brother who is trying to ease out the pain. "Kakarot? Sounds similar to a vegetable. Carrot perhaps? Sounds like a Saiyan name."

A yellow alien similar to the purple one only with red eyes and fangs takes note on Kakarot's appearance. "A Saiyan? Impossible. They nearly died off about 25 years ago! Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz should be the only ones left!"

A orange dog-like one seems to be comparing Raditz with Kakarot from the way he is looking back and forth between the two. "Hold one a second. Is it me or do they have a resemblance?" He looks at a aline who appears to be Human. "Raspberry?"

The Human looking alien nods once. "Kakarot… Kakarot. I know I heard that name somewhere before…" He taps his lower chin then his eyes widen as if he recognized him. "Kakarot! I remember now! He's the son of that low-class Saiyan warrior Bardock! Makes sense on why he has a resemblance with Raditz. They are brothers!"

The yellow one suddenly bursts out laughing. "Oh I remember him too well! Kakarot! That pathetic baby weakling with the power level of 2! Thrown out like trash!" The other 3 aliens join in in his laughter.

Kakarot doesn't know why but, suddenly Raditz slams his chicken bone hard making it clatter loudly on the plate as he fully faces the aliens. "Trash? You are calling him trash?"

The yellow alien is a bit surprised from the Saiyan's action but he moves on. "Are you defending your little brother's honor? Hah! What honor does he have for being sent away to a planet full of weaklings with a mere power level of 5? I heard that he failed his mission because of a head injury. He is more sad by the minute! He had to get help from the monkey prince to fulfill it!"

The purple alien adds; "If I recall correctly I was told that it was what Raditz wished for when he was a kid! Looks like it came true!"

Raditz justs stand there with a hateful look burning in his eyes as he growls. He can't do anything. There's too many of them. He can't take them all on themselves.

Kakarot however was more angry at Raditz. He recalled how he dreamed of not just his memory but his brother's own. They shared the same dream for sure. Still, the fact that Raditz wished that he would hit his head and it happened bother him a lot. He can't stay mad. It was an accident that he fell and surely Raditz said that from his own anger then. So he turns his anger towards the four aliens who continue to insult him. He gets up to his feet with his serious face on.

"Oh look! The born weakling wants to pick a bone with us!" The dog alien's voice is false fear. The four are silent for a second as they exchange glances. They break into laughter again.

"What are you talking about? The younger brother had a child with the race he was suppose to destroy! His child is a halfbreed. His outburst makes him stronger than them together I bet!"

"The two brothers together are a perfect combination. The two most weakest Saiyans alive! Guess you can say they got the genes from their not-cut-out-to-be-a-warrior mother!"

Both Kakarot's and Raditz's glare darken from that last insult.

"Oops! I think you are making fun of their mother now!" The human-like alien says.

"Bardock had to save Gine countless times when she fought! It's hilarious on how two children are born weaklings, but the youngest couldn't even harm a fly! It's sad for even a low-class to have a record to! Serves the parents right for dying!"

Kakarot finds himself stepping forward. "I suggest that you stop. You won't like what I will do to you." He is responded with laughter. The facial expression on his face means death. "You like to talk and judge too much. Power levels do change over the years you know."

"I bet that his is a mere 100!" They ignore him. "Just like his mother!"

Now it wasn't that low! Kakarot feels his lips part away as they form a snarl. "_Insulting my family is one mistake you will regret. I am no weakling no more. I can prove it. So if you don't shut up now, I will punch through your guts and put them in a basket!"_

Raditz stares at his brother as if he is a stranger. Did Kakarot just threatened them like that? The treat was very clever and could scare someone… if it wasn't said in the Saiyan language. He has to be pissed to say it in his native tongue. Raditz is curious on why his brother cares so much? After everything he has done and his brother still stands up for him. Kakarot is and naive idiot most of the time, but it some ways he _is_ like their mother.

The purple alien sighs now. "He's speaking Saiyan. I'm surprised he remembers how to speak that language… unless his brother had to school him."

Kakarot gets into one of his famous stances. "I warned you." He in a flash sprints at Raspberry and his fist goes right through the human-alien's gut. Despite the fact that his arm now has blood leaking all over, he grins so very darkly, it even caught Raditz's full attention. As the alien gaps at the sight on his chest, Kakarot speaks. "Oh? You don't like that? Good. I love to seeing you suffer. It's not funny when you are the one dead right?" He looks at the other aliens. "He's probably Human... let's see… if I recall correctly they say a Human's intestines is how long? 27? 29 feet? Let's find out." He frowns when the alien is slumped dead. "Aw… I was just getting into the good part. Oh well." He lets go and the lifeless body thuds to the ground. He looks at the 3 remaining aliens. "Who's next?" He expected fear but, he got angry looks.

"Kakarot… you are such a fool." Raditz sighs.

"What? I killed him easily!" Kakarot points at his bloody hand.

"He was the weakest member. Use your scouter." Raditz says.

Kakarot turns on his scouter and the numbers displayed are… oh crap. "Oh… they are stronger than us are they?"

"Like I said before. A fool!" Raditz shouts angrily at his face. "Now _everyone_ will know that we are here!" Many ki attacks whiz past them. "C'mon! We have to go now! We can't fight them off ourselves! It's suicide!"

"Aw… not even a little?" Kakarot just wants to give it a try.

"Now!" Raditz leaps back up to the beams and swings away in the same style he came in. It's faster than running after all. They can't fly out as mentioned before.

Still, it's a problem. "Raditz! I can't do it like that!"

"Yes you can! Just trust your instincts!"

"What? How?!"

"I don't know! Just figure it out!"

Kakarot has no time to argue any longer. His shoulder is grazed by one on the attacks and he does not wait another second. He leaps up on the steel beams and begins jumping. He is using his legs like last time. He has trouble with keeping up with his brother. He is trying so hard that he nearly loses balance several times. Suddenly he slips and he quickly grabs one of the beams with his hand. He finds it quite easy. He swings on them as if he is on monkey bars. It's kinda funny. Well, would have if he wasn't being chased by strong aliens that his brother is not daring to fight. Still, he struggles since his stomach is still empty. he finds himself slowing down. "Raditz…"

The long haired Saiyan turns around just in time to see his little brother loose grip due to weakness and fall to the ground. He is surrounded by the 3 aliens who point their ki attacks and well… point blank range.

Something inside Raditz snaps. Seeing his brother helpless like this and about to be killed fuels to fire inside him into a wildfire. "No… I already loss my mother and father. I will not loose my brother! Not again!" Kakarot screams when he is hit on the back with a ki blast, fully knocking him down. That does it. "You bastard! No one kills Kakarot except me!" He dives down with pink energy gathering from both hands. "Double Sunday!" They are fired and it sends the aliens flying back. He lands and sprints towards them. He unleashes a series of rapid punches and kicks at the aliens. "How do you like that? I call that Dynamite Monday!" He collects static like energy on his hand. "Top that with a Saturday Crush!" He thrusts the hand down and the yellow alien coughs out blood. He gives them no time to recover. he leaps backwards and gathers energy again."And to finish that off… with my Weekly Special!" He fires several blast from his hands and the pound on the aliens like bullets. Smoke from the explosions cover them up. Raditz finds this as a good opportunity. But the question his dazed brother asks interrupts it.

"Raditz.. why are so many of your attacks are named from the days of the week?"

He ignores him as he walks over to him.

"And… why did you do that? You… saved me?"

He hauls his brother over his shoulder and runs out the hall and flies around the ship. He flies out the exit in no time. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. Did he just attacked without any though? No… kakarot did not rub off any of that soft part on him did he? He gets that though out of his head with another. "Vegeta is going to kill me if he finds out."

"I'm afraid that I did Raditz."

Raditz spins around and spots the Saiyan prince with arms crossed and a frown on face. "Oh hell."

"Though… I am a bit impressed with you and your brother. You Raditz, because normally you would be a coward at the face of death but you dove in there to save your brother. As for Kakarot… from the blood on his hands, it looks like he killed one of them without second thoughts." Vegeta's face turns to anger. "Thanks to you two idiots, Frieza is aware of our whereabouts! I should kill you where you stand!"

"I'm sorry to say that you won't have that chance Vegeta."

Raditz sighs. he is getting very tired of the mysterious voices that pop from nowhere.

Vegeta however isn't a tiny bit scared. He is laughing it off. "Well, well, well, isn't it Cui? Tell me, did Frieza throw a tantrum when he found out that I left one of his planets?"

Cui waves away Vegeta's words. "He sent me here to deal with you. Running away was not a good idea. For that I was ordered to kill you. I will enjoy every moment of it too."

"Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta challenges.

"There goes that mouth again! Always talking big but have no strength. My power puts yours to shame!" Cui laughs.

Vegeta sighs. "Looks like I'm surrounded by idiots. I picked up a few things from that Saiyan on Raditz's back right there."

"And what is that? Running away? You seem really good at that." Cui says.

"I learned how to conceal my power!" Vegeta spreads his legs apart slightly banqueting as he increases his hidden power. "Now Cui, what did you say about _your_ power putting _mine_ to shame?"

Cui's scouter continues to beep as a sweatdrop falls from his head. "22,000?! His scouter shatters from the intense power. Wh-wh-wha-what? I-I don't understand! You and I were always evenly matched!"

"Fool. While those two low-class idiots were out for food I was ambushed by one of Frieza's men. Strong yes, but their strategy caught me off guard. It nearly killed me." He glances at Kakarot who is now getting of his brother's back. "That Saiyan there can be helpful. Those beans did the trick. I was healed...and you know what happens when a badly injured Saiyan is healed after battle right?"

Cui gulps now knowing the trouble he got himself into. He flies backwards slowly. His words come out fast and nearly stumble. "H-hey now Vegeta! I was just following orders!" Seeing no change on how things are looking he continues. "Hey! I have this… craziest idea! How about me and you team up! Yeah! We can rebel against Frieza! I never liked the guy! So… what do you say?" The prince isn't buying it, so he looks over his shoulder. "Ah! My lord! You've finally arrived!"

"What?!" Vegeta looks behind him.

"Look out!" Karot gives off a warning seeing what Cui has planned worked.

"Hah! Made you look! Now die!" Cui fires countless ki blast at the prince and he is battered with them. he laughs seeing that the Saiyan has been hit and crashes to the ground. He rises his hands over his head and creates a giant ki ball and hurls it down. It slams into the ground where Vegeta fell and a huge explosion follows. As the smoke settles, he tries to catch a breathe, then he starts laughing. "Wow. I can't believe your prince fell for that old gag. That was easier than I thought." He takes notice of Nappa teasingly pointing behind him. "What?" He turns around.

Vegeta stands there behind him.

"I-impossible!"

"All that you managed to do was piss me off!" Vegeta growls. He watches Cui panic and run. The aline staggers and falls. "Right. Go ahead and run."

Cui's red ki aura surrounds him and he shoots to the sky. Vegeta follows suit. He appears right in front of Cui in a second and punches right through his armor into his gut, similar to what Kakarot had done earlier. It was done hard enough to send the alien flying. Vegeta's two fingertips glow and fire a blast. It hits Cui and the alien explodes into pieces. "Ooh. What a nasty firework. Cui, I'm afraid you're fired." He lowers his hand and looks back at Raditz. "Reckless as you are, you made it out alive."

"Kakarot was the foolish one who attacked them without thinking first." Raditz huffs.

"Yes but you should be proud of him. He killed that man like a true Saiyan should." The way Vegeta said it is false praise. He doesn't care about them He never did. Even Kakarot knows that.

A scratchy voice that is high for a man is heard in all the Saiyan's scouters. "Oh monkeys…!" Vegeta's face switches to horror. "I found you!"

Nappa looks at the prince nervously. "Dammit. That fight was intentional wasn't it?"

"He knew that you would defeat him effortlessly…" Karot added.

"So that he can find you." Kakarot adds as well. He pauses and asks. "Wait… who are we talking about? Who's talking in the scouter?"

"Frieza…" Vegeta growls.

"I hope that you are saying your prayers if you are against me monkeys!" With that he disconnects.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot wonders what the prince is thinking now.

After a few moments he speaks. "We have to move now. As long as we have on of the Dragon Balls… he won't be able to make his wish."

**A/N:** **Finally finish! 13 pages guys! (Author's note makes 14) I tried my best to stay in character! So? How was it? Give me tips to do better! I would really appreciate that! I sat here for 5 hours typing this. Go ahead and say that I have no life! I have a job and I go to school thank you very much!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS SO PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND DO IT! REVIEW!**

**To be continued to Chapter 18!**

**God. 18 chapters. I never typed that many before. O.o**


	18. Attack on Nameks! Planet Vegeta!

**REALLY IMPORTANT A/N THAT YOU WILL MAKE YOU GO CRAZY IF YOU READ:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I have an announcement to make…**

**#1, This story is almost complete. As soon as they face Zarbon and Dodoria then it's over! *Readers take out guns.* Woah! Woah, woah, woah, woah! Wait! Listen to me! LISTEN!**

**#2 (Please don't squeeze me to death.) It will continue. **

**Somebody: But you just said it was ove-**

**I said listen! It will continue because…**

**#3 There will be a sequel! (Readers jaws drops) Yep! It shall be called "The revenge of the Earthling Saiyan" and it will be based off the Frieza saga of Dragon Ball Z Kai. What's the point of just doing the Saiyan saga? Goku dreaming about his father telling him to avenge his race did not happen for nothing! Do you guys even read my bio page? You should because it does have some useful information I post before I announce it on my fanfic A/Ns! I announced the new story coming up days ago!**

**Hm, maybe "The vengeance of the Earthling Saiyan" could be the title. It sounds catchy. :) You decide! (or maybe I will!) I plan to make 24 chapters but there could be more. Who knows? I have no idea when this will be complete.**

**Scratch that! I'm using that title I just came up with. It sounds epic! Vengence! Yeah, that'll do. You can still try to convince me with some of your own. **

**Okay, scratch that again. Fill in the blank in the reviews; "The _ of the Earthling Saiyan." So far I thought of "revenge" and "Vengeance" It can't just be anything. It has to be one word (or two if short) It must involve something about the Saiyans rebelling against Frieza. Oh! I thought of another word! I'll stop so that you can think of one. Who knows? I might choose yours.**

**If one of you convince me, I'll do an OC for ya, or a chapter plot request. Huh? Huh? *raises eyebrow* c'mon! You can't turn down that offer! Review your thoughts on the chapter and/or for a word for the title of the sequel! **

Key:

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ Speaking another language"_

'_Telepathy'_

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper (I watched two episodes on YouTube yesterday, July 16th, 2015 I hate Goku's Japanese voice, no offense voice actor.) All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation and whoever else is involved. (God, I'm getting tired of typing this.)**

**-Espeon804**

**\- Chapter 18: Attack on the Namekians! The truth about Planet Vegeta! -**

Last time on "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan":

_Kakarot gets into one of his famous stances. "I warned you." He in a flash sprints at Raspberry and his fist goes right through the human-alien's gut. Despite the fact that his arm now has blood leaking all over, he grins so very darkly, it even caught Raditz's full attention. As the alien gaps at the sight on his chest, Kakarot speaks. "Oh? You don't like that? Good. I love to seeing you suffer. It's not funny when you are the one dead right?" He looks at the other aliens. "He's probably Human... let's see… if I recall correctly they say a Human's intestines is how long? 27? 29 feet? Let's find out." He frowns when the alien is slumped dead. "Aw… I was just getting into the good part. Oh well." He lets go and the lifeless body thuds to the ground. He looks at the 3 remaining aliens. "Who's next?" He expected fear but, he got angry looks._

"_Kakarot… you are such a fool." Raditz sighs._

"_What? I killed him easily!" Kakarot points at his bloody hand._

"_He was the weakest member. Use your scouter." Raditz says._

_Kakarot turns on his scouter and the numbers displayed are… oh crap. "Oh… they are stronger than us are they?"_

"_Like I said before. A fool!" Raditz shouts angrily at his face. "Now everyone will know that we are here!" Many ki attacks whiz past them. "C'mon! We have to go now! We can't fight them off ourselves! It's suicide!"_

"_Aw… not even a little?" Kakarot just wants to give it a try._

"_Now!" Raditz leaps back up to the beams and swings away in the same style he came in. It's faster than running after all. They can't fly out as mentioned before._

_Still, it's a problem. "Raditz! I can't do it like that!"_

"_Yes you can! Just trust your instincts!"_

"_What? How?!"_

"_I don't know! Just figure it out!"_

_Kakarot has no time to argue any longer. His shoulder is grazed by one on the attacks and he does not wait another second. He leaps up on the steel beams and begins jumping. He is using his legs like last time. He has trouble with keeping up with his brother. He is trying so hard that he nearly loses balance several times. Suddenly he slips and he quickly grabs one of the beams with his hand. He finds it quite easy. He swings on them as if he is on monkey bars. It's kinda funny. Well, would have if he wasn't being chased by strong aliens that his brother is not daring to fight. Still, he struggles since his stomach is still empty. he finds himself slowing down. "Raditz…"_

_The long haired Saiyan turns around just in time to see his little brother loose grip due to weakness and fall to the ground. He is surrounded by the 3 aliens who point their ki attacks and well… point blank range._

_Something inside Raditz snaps. Seeing his brother helpless like this and about to be killed fuels to fire inside him into a wildfire. "No… I already loss my mother and father. I will not loose my brother! Not again!" Kakarot screams when he is hit on the back with a ki blast, fully knocking him down. That does it. "You bastard! No one kills Kakarot except me!" He dives down with pink energy gathering from both hands. "Double Sunday!" They are fired and it sends the aliens flying back. He lands and sprints towards them. He unleashes a series of rapid punches and kicks at the aliens. "How do you like that? I call that Dynamite Monday!" He collects static like energy on his hand. "Top that with a Saturday Crush!" He thrusts the hand down and the yellow alien coughs out blood. He gives them no time to recover. he leaps backwards and gathers energy again."And to finish that off… with my Weekly Special!" He fires several blast from his hands and the pound on the aliens like bullets. Smoke from the explosions cover them up. Raditz finds this as a good opportunity. But the question his dazed brother asks interrupts it._

"_Raditz.. why are so many of your attacks are named from the days of the week?"_

_He ignores him as he walks over to him._

"_And… why did you do that? You… saved me?"_

_He hauls his brother over his shoulder and runs out the hall and flies around the ship. He flies out the exit in no time. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. Did he just attacked without any though? No… kakarot did not rub off any of that soft part on him did he? He gets that though out of his head with another. "Vegeta is going to kill me if he finds out."_

"_I'm afraid that I did Raditz."_

_Raditz spins around and spots the Saiyan prince with arms crossed and a frown on face. "Oh hell."_

"_Though… I am a bit impressed with you and your brother. You Raditz, because normally you would be a coward at the face of death but you dove in there to save your brother. As for Kakarot… from the blood on his hands, it looks like he killed one of them without second thoughts." Vegeta's face turns to anger. "Thanks to you two idiots, Frieza is aware of our whereabouts! I should kill you where you stand!"_

**\- Now -**

"Wait… we have to start searching for them… now?" Kakarot tries to get full information of the prince's plan. How will they pull that off? Frieza already knows that they are present on Planet Namek. What she doesn't know yet is that he is here with his son. Two more Saiyans. She won't be pleased.

Raditz is getting a little use to his brother's ignorance but, it still strongly irritates the heck out of his nerves. "For the 5th time, yes. Now stop asking unless you want me to punch you."

"So this Frieza person… Is she really strong… like… stronger than all of us?" Kakarot wants to learn a little more about this alien.

He gets no answer. Instead his comrades stare at him with blank expressions. Then, Raditz and Nappa busts out laughing. This leaves the earthling Saiyan confused.

"Y-you th-think that.. hahaha! You think that Frieza is a _girl_?! Hahahaha!" Raditz couldn't stop laughing. He hasn't laughed this hard and years. Somehow his brother brought it out.

"W-well you gave me a discription. You said he is like some lizard alien almost human looking with a very long tail. Three fingers and toes, black nails and lips! She must wear lipstick like Bulma does! She sounds like a girl too!" Kakarot points out his reasons of assumption but it is not helping because Raditz only laughs harder. "Stop laughing! It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is! You are more stupid than I remember!" Raditz laughs.

"Shut up Raditz! I am not!" Kakarot protests. He refuses to let his big brother pick on him anymore.

"I fell a little sorry for your son… to have such a naive idiotic father! HAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Kakarot gives Raditz a death glare. It isn't enough to make the laughter stop. "I've had enough!" He rises a fist over his brother and slams it on his skull through his thick hair. He is satisfied when his brother's laughter is replaced with a loud "Ow!" Kakarot puts his hand behind his head. "Now you know how I feel every time you do it to me. Outta knock some sense into ya."

Raditz rubs his head. He can't believe that Kakarot dared to do that! "Can't take a joke I see!" He shoves his little brother hard.

"Oh I can take a joke. You just don't know when to keep that mouth of yours quiet!" Kakarot growls.

"Look at who's talking! Your mouth runs like a motor!" Raditz snaps. He floats 3 feet away from his brother.

"Oh yeah? Well your mouth is nothing but garbage!" Kakarot snaps back. He closes the gap which is now only a foot long.

"Oh please! Your mouth runs worse than hell!" Raditz snarls.

"Your mouth runs better than you can fight!" Kakarot yells.

Raditz is now at his brother's face. He is nearly offended by that last comment. He is furious. How dare his brother say that! "You take that back!"

"I won't because it is true! I have surpassed you because of your arrogance!"

"Ooh! You're using big words now?!"

"I'm not as naive as you think!"

"Your son still is!"

"What does he have to do with this? Are you still made because he is half Saiyan?"

"I'm mad with you because of the fact that he exist! I would rather have him dead! I should had killed him when I had the chance!"

"How dare you!"

"True fact! I hate him all the way to his guts! Stupid Human blood! Blinding him! Pah! I hope Zarbon or Dodoria kills that halfbreed brat! A useless bastard!"

"You're the useless bastard!"

"Why you son of a-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta's angry shout was enough to end the argument which could have turned into another fight. He looks like he is about to explode. "I'm am tired of you two's bickering! It's stalling all of us! If you want to fight so damn bad go take that somewhere else to beat each other to death! I don't care! I just can't stand another moment of this!"

Kakarot and Raditz exchange angry glares before turning their backs on each other with crossed arms followed by a simple "Hmph!"

Nappa looks at the two before pointing out, "Those two sure do get along don't they? Makes me glad that I don't have a brother."

"Just get going Nappa." Vegeta growls. He is stopped once more when Karot taps his arm. He growls even louder.

"Um… mister Prince Vegeta?" Karot says politely. He doesn't want to get on his bad side like his father and uncle did.

"What?"

"Do you have a brother?"

The Saiyan prince narrows his eyes before kicking Karot right on the stomach. This catches Kakarot's and Raditz's attention as the kid starts to gaps from having the wind knocked out of him. "I'm sick of you too. Asking all those questions." He glances at Kakarot who looks as if he is about to attack him. "You wouldn't try."

Kakarot feels the powerful urge to beat Vegeta to a pulp for hurting his son, but Raditz holds him back. It's clear. It won't do any good. He'll just end up killing himself trying. Still, his body is burning with the anger he tries so hard to contain. The prince laughs it off. Kakarot can't do anything.

"So Vegeta. How do you suppose we get one of those Dragon Balls?" Nappa asks. They need a plan.

"Simple. These Namekians live in villages. Earth one holds an elder guarding a Dragon Ball. It'll take some convincing. They'll hand it over in the end." Vegeta explains. "If Frieza can do it, so can we." He turns on his scouter and it scans several power levels gathered in one spot. "So there they are. I think it's time we have a little fun."

The Saiyans take off into the skies and soar towards the readings. Vegeta and Nappa up front as usual while the other three, Kakarot, Raditz and Karot are close behind, almost forming a pyramid. Endless plains and standing stranded cliffs is the only landscape they see so far. Over the trees a village appears. It's fairly small. The houses there are in a dome like fashion. The doors open upwards instead of what Kakarot is use to, opening to the side.

Vegeta suddenly stops and the other Saiyans quickly obey the silent command. He hovers in the air above the village with crossed arms and his signature smirk on his face. "Perfect. They have no idea." His small smirk turns into a grin. "I feel a little sorry for Frieza. He wouldn't know what was coming."

Kakarot isn't all too well convinced. "How are you so sure about this? Don't they have scouters too?"

Vegeta expected the question to pop up. He answers almost immediately. "While you and your brother were sleeping in I did a little scouting. One of the Namekians was foolish enough to fight Frieza's goons… no, four actually. The elder blasted their scouters. Frieza has his but he hardly ever uses it. You two missed a lot. It was quite entertaining to watch. If he doesn't have his any longer, I will have the element of surprise." He starts to laugh which caught the villager's attention. He begins to hover down. His feet touches the ground and he allows the Namekians to stare for a few moments.

"Who is that?" One Namekian asks.

"It's an alien! A bunch of them!" Another shouts.

Vegeta speaks up. "I wish to speak with your elder. I believe that you have a Dragon Ball I would like to have." He sees the shocked looks from the villagers. They did not expect anyone else to know about the magical orbs.

A aged Namekian walks to the scene with his cane in hand. He has a stern look on his face. A look of distrust. "I am the elder of this village. We do have a Dragon Ball. But I must ask you why do you intend to use it?"

The prince replies. "That's none of your business."

The elder narrows his eyes. "I sense an unspeakable evil in you. In you and your friends. I refuse to hand it over to any of you."

Vegeta doesn't get angry from his request being turned down. He still wears that same look on his face as he says; "Then you die." He points his index finger at the Namekian with his thumb sticking up, forming the classic hand pretend gun. "Bang." His finger fires a small ki blast and it travels as fast as a bullet. However, he didn't expect one of the younger Nameks to jump in front of the elder and take the bullet instead. He watches the shielder fall dead. He points his finger at the elder again. "Now let's try that again. Hand it over elder or things won't end well for you. I will have my comrades kill you all if necessary."

"N-no! I already told you before! I will not hand it over to anyone with a cold heart like you!"

"Hm. Stubborn aren't you?" He glances at the Saiyan General. "Nappa?"

The elite-class warrior snickers as he walks over to the villagers. He suddenly moves fast as a blur and he reappear behind a young Namekian adult. He kicks him hard on the back and he falls. Nappa fires a ki blast and the villager is killed.

"Still no I assume?" Vegeta asks. He gets no reply. He glances at Raditz now. "Raditz?"

Raditz does not hesitate. He sprints towards a Namekian adult and kicks him down. The Namekian recovers and kicks the low-class under his jaw. The Saiyan warrior spars with the Namek for a few seconds before ending it by chopping the alien's neck and thrusting his hand down with his Saturday Crush. He walks over to his brother with a look that reads "You're next."

Next? How will he kill a Namekian that is defenseless against him and probably won't even give him a good fight? Well, he did slaughter billions and billions of Humans so he isn't complaining.

The elder is horrified. watching his fellow Namekains falling one by one is really affecting him. "Stop! Stop!"

"Are you ready to hand it over now, or will you let more of your kind suffer death?" Vegeta asks. Once again all he gets is silence. The elder stares at him trembling in fear. This annoys the prince a bit. "So be it." He fires three ki blast at the elder but as expected, three Namekians took the attacks and died saving his life. They are really a bunch of idiots. Will they all risk their lives to save one who would pass by in old age anyway? He continues his slow firing that occurs every two seconds.

Kakarot stand there a bit puzzled. He wasn't called to kill any of them. It looks like Vegeta is going to kill the rest himself. He is a bit disappointed because he is left out. At the same time relieved because he isn't that cruel to kill like that. He would rather take them all down with one blast like he did with the Humans. He does not want to be covered with blood. He can't see how the others can do it without cringing. Sure, he killed Raspberry by punching him right through his guts but only because he kept teasing his family. He enjoyed seeing the look on his face but the blood on his hand disgusted him. He wouldn't dare say that outloud. He hates the fact that Earth made him so picky on how he ends lives.

He must've stood there thinking for a long while because he hears Vegeta call his name. Kakarot snaps out of his thoughts and sees the village houses damaged or smoking with dead Namekian bodies here and there.

Vegeta points at the elder. "He is very stubborn. I wonder if you can convince him."

Kakarot looks around in search for live Namekians but the only one alive is the elder and a Namekian child. The young and old. Two birds will be killed with one stone. Can he do it? He never killed a child physically. He would rather do it as a Giant Ape because in that form he cares about nothing but killing those who are weaker than him. In his base form… he is more mentally aware of his actions and is is a lot harder to pull those kind of things off. He looks at the ground thinking on how useless he can be sometimes.

"Not again." Raditz saw this coming. It's no surprise that the only time his Earth raised brother would kill without hesitation is when he is in the form of an Oozaru. "Don't think about it. Just do it." Not good advice but it's the best he has to offer at the moment.

Kakarot looks at the Namekians. He thinks back on how he killed a whole city full of people with his son on Earth before the day he transformed to finish the job. He blasted the all. It's something he is just now realizing. He never killed a single one with his hands or feet… or any part of his body. he found it easier and quicker to kill them with his ki.

Nappa gives the Saiyan a small fact. "You may think it's bad now. Just wait until you feel them die in your hands. You'll enjoy it."

He's a little disgusted at the words the general just said but he could be right. Kakarot approaches the two last standing Nameks. When he was a foot away he starts to crack his knuckles. The sound made him a little more eager to get it down, so a small dark smile does appear on his face.

"Make it slow and painful."

The words that came out of Vegeta's mouth made Kakarot's small smile disappear fast. He looks at the two who remains. The elder hugs the child in a protective stance, ready to accept death that stands a foot away. Then he looks at his brother who points at the two villagers. Then his son, who nods once, accepting whatever is about to happen. It's not so easy. He looks back at the villagers. He takes another step. He approaches them as if he was expecting one of them to do some kind of last minute ditch.

"This is the perfect time for you to call for your Saiyan side to come out again Kakarot." Raditz suggests.

He is right. If he waits any longer things won't end too well for him. This has to be a test. Vegeta is testing him to see if he would do this without any regret. Already he is failing with hesitation. If he knows the prince well enough, then he would probably be killed by him for failure. So, he closes his eyes and starts to push away whatever regretful thoughts he has. He pushes his mind towards the side of him that has been buried away for years only for it to resurface every now and then when angered. He has to bring it out now. Not being angry only makes it harder.

He hears the elder speaking to him. "Please… don't do this to us. Spare us please and just leave us alone…"

Kakarot feels himself getting excited. That's it. He begins to chuckle. "That's right. Beg. Beg for mercy." Having those weaker than him plead to be spared gets him more willing to kill them for some reason. He enjoys hearing them admit that he is stronger. He cracks his knuckles again as he walks closer to the two villagers. Just as he stand over them he opens his eyes which are not friendly as usual but filled with malice. He smiles darkly. "So stubborn. It's kinda sad."

"Don't do this to us…"

"You expect me to listen old timer?" Kakarot thinks a little harder. He never thought so hard like this in a while. Putting his brain in a lot of work makes his head spin. He reminds himself on why he is here. The past. He needs the Dragon Balls for Vegeta. He then remembers Kami. The Namekian on Earth who took away what made him different from the Humans…

His tail.

He hates himself for allowing that to happen. Now he's starting to hate the Nameks for being in his presence because it reminds him of how such a fool he was back then. To think that he was some kind of Human freak. He is willing to end this now. He snacthes the child from the elder's graps by his head and ignores the child's sobs. "Look at him for the last time. You lose him if you don't give us what is rightfully ours."

The elder glares at the Saiyan. "You're a demon! How could you! All of you?!"

Kakarot looks at one of the dead Namekians that remind him of Piccolo. "So I'm a demon now? That's funny, coming from a species that I stumbled upon when I was a kid. He was the demon then. So… the tables have turned…" His fist collided with the child's skull. He hears a dull thud and the child is lifeless.

"No!" The elder screams.

Kakarot tosses the lifeless child aside like a doll and grabs the elder by the collar of his tunic. He pulls him up to his face. His dark smile deepens to the same style as Raditz's. He lets go of the elder and leaps over him. He lands behind him just as he begins to fall to the ground and puts him into a headlock. "Open up or suffer and die slowly!" He is finding this easier than he though. Nappa was right. He is enjoying every moment of this. He starts to put in pressure cutting off the oxygen from the Namek. He hears the alien struggle to speak. "What was that?" He releases enough pressure to let him speak.

His voice is horses but is still understandable. "Go ahead and kill me. But… you will never get that Dragon Ball…"

Kakarot knew that he would choose death over giving up something so valuable. "Too bad. You won't die quickly. You know that right?" He squeezes his body now. The sound of the elder screaming and his breaking bones is like music to the Saiyan's ears. His laugh is full of malice as he applies more pressure. He is laughing so evilly that it even scares Karot. "Ready to give up old man? You don't look like you'll last much longer!"

The elder screams louder as more and more pressure is applied. Kakarot's laughs are reduced to chuckles when the Namekian slumps unconscious. "Well, he didn't last long enough to fully entertain me." He places his hands one the alien's head and turns it to the right so fats and far. He hears the neck snap and the elder is dead. He lets go and the elder falls to the ground. He kicks his body lightly to ensure that he is dead. "Okay he's dead now!" His voice is mixed with a dark yet cheerful nature. That's Kakarot for you.

"I never expected you to actually do that. Once again you surprise me Kakarot." Vegeta admits. He looks over to one of the houses and walks inside. A Dragon Ball… big as a head sits on a purple pillow. "It's like stealing candy from a baby. It might as well been gift wrapped."

Raditz glances at the dead elder. He admits to himself that he is proud of his little brother. As each day goes by Kakarot is acting more and more like the Saiyan he should be. It did freak him out a little on how his brother suddenly had a very strong enjoyment on killing the Nameks. It must has something to do with the two on Earth. Kakarot hates them both so that explains a lot.

Vegeta walks out the house with the Dragon Ball tucked under his arm. He is delighted to have it under his possession. For once the brain damaged Saiyan actually did something right.

Kakarot is fascinated by the size of the Dragon Ball. "Wow. It's huge compared to the Earth Dragon Balls. It is as big as Nappa's head!"

"What are you trying to say?!" Nappa snaps, clearly insulted by the comment that was not meant or intentionally to be offensive.

Kakarot keeps his mouth shut. He reminds himself to not say his thoughts out loud all the time. He is always saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Still, he feels accomplished that he did this and he doesn't feel regretful. In fact, he feels better than he did all week. He isn't all that intimidated by Nappa anymore. Really, he never was but knowing how easily offended he is makes it easier to be easy around him. Vegeta? That's a different story.

"What are we going to do with it now?" Karot wonders.

"Good question. We'll have to put it in a good hiding place." Vegeta looks around the village for a good spot. "Now… lets see." His eyes lock on the green lake water sitting nearby. "Perfect." He walks over to the spot and tosses the magical orb in the lake. "No one would ever think of searching underwater." He starts to float up towards the sky. "We have to move. It won't be long until someone discovers that this place is a mess."

Kakarot rises with the others. His eyes are fixed on the village once again below him. "That can be taken care of." He cups his hands to the side and starts gathering energy to perform his Kamehameha Wave. He is interrupted when Raditz puts an arm out in front of him.

"No. It's better if we leave it as it is. Blasting it would attract attention. Scouter or not." The older brother explains.

Kakarot nods and makes the ki shrink into nothing. "So… now what?"

"We find the other Dragon Balls. Frieza may have them with him but I have the perfect plan." Vegeta explains.

Kakarot and the others listen in.

Vegeta looks at Karot with a slight laugh. "Live bait."

"Good idea!" Kakarot agrees. He pauses, realizing who the bait is. "Hey! You're putting my son in that situation?! That's suicide!"

"If he is too slow, yes, it's suicide. I'm sure he can handle it. If he dies, it won't other me. Do you actually think I care about that whiny little brat?"

Kakarot would protest but it is not a good idea. He'll only get a beating from the prince. He reluctantly agrees. He turns to his son and grabs his shoulders. "Hang in there okay? I have no idea where he will send you but do your best."

Karot nods once. "Okay dad. I'll try."

Vegeta uses his scouter to detect many power levels. He gets an reading and he looks pleased. "Looks like Dodoria left Frieza. He must be angry about losing his scouter!" He points west. "Fly there, and make sure you do what you do best."

Karot thinks that he is being praised. "What I do best? What's that?"

"Annoying the living hell out of everyone."

"Oh." Karot flies off to his destination. He uses his scouter to keep track of the traveling power level. It's way too high for him. Higher than maybe his father's. It scares him. If he is caught into a fight with whoever this guy is, he won't be able to even graze him. It feels as if minutes has passed and there is no sign of the guy.

"Stupid Namekian kid! Where did he go?!"

The ruff strong voice nearly startles Karot. The voice is very close, and so is the reading on his scouter. That has to be him. Karot approaches a cliff side and peaks from behind it. A huge, pink, bulky, and spiky alien man hovers in the air. He is looking at the ground restlessly. Karot assumes that he has to be looking for something, probably the kid he mentioned.

"I can't believe that he escaped! Why did Frieza send me after him?!" The pink man growls. "Stupid fragile scouter. It would be so much easier to find him at this rate! Why couldn't he send off Zarbon? It's always me!"

"Zarbon!" Karot recognizes that name. Zarbon is one of the two names Vegeta mentioned who are very loyal to Frieza. If he knows Zarbon so well then that must be… "He's Dodoria. Vegeta wanted me to bring him to him right? He looks so strong." He gathers his courage and reveals himself. "Hey!"

Dodoria spots Karot and frowns. "Who the heck are you kid?"

"Doesn't matter who I am! Your flying around here shouting is hurting my ears! Can you shut up!"

"What?!" It's working.

"If you stop shouting then maybe it would have been a lot easier to find him right? I bet he's gone now!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Dodoria just met this kid and he has somewhat familiar attitude.

Karot turns around and swings around his tail. "Nah, nah, nah-nah, nah!"

"You!" Dodoria is shocked. "Y-you're a Saiyan aren't you?! That doesn't make any since. A kid from that race shouldn't be around… unless one of those three Saiyans had a kid! I'll have to report Lord Frieza!" He begins to fly off but Karot flies to him and kicks him hard enough to make him crash into a cliff. He shoots out only to see the 5 year old flying away. "Why you! Come back here!"

Karot flies away as fast as he could push his ki. He is in a lot of danger now. He connects his scouter to one of the Saiyans. "Uh-uh!"

"What?" Raditz is the one in the other line.

"I think I found Dodoria!"

"What?! Is he close?!" Raditz shouts.

"Real close!"

Raditz realizes how close his nephew's voice is. He looks up to the skies and sees the kid flying faster than he has ever seen him fly, dodging blast from Dodoria mouth. "Vegeta! He brought Dodoria!"

"What?" Vegeta looks up as well. "Well, that didn't take long!"

Dododria is so close to catching him. He was ready to unleash another blast when he spots three. no four more Saiyans. Where did the other one came from?! "What the?!"

Vegeta chuckles with crossed arms. "I think it's time that I introduce you to someone."

Dodoria is even more surprised on what he sees. He stares at Kakarot as if he recognizes him. "He looks just like Bardock!"

Kakarot overhears him and shouts; "What do you know about my father?!"

"Father?!" Dodoria knows now. Raditz and Kakarot share the same father, which makes them brothers. A thoughts hits him. "You must be Kakarot. That Saiyan baby that was sent away from Vegeta!"

Vegeta wants to gain more information from the alien he has known since he was a child. "And how do you know about that?"

Dodoria smirks. He isn't terrified by being surrounded by a whole bunch of monkeys. He sees something that he really needs. "Hey, let's forget about all this. You have something that I want you see? Your scouters. All of you know that you won't stand a chance against me so how about you hand it over and I will leave you alone." He was talking to Kakarot clearly.

The earth raised Saiyan takes off his red scouter and hold it up. "Oh, you mean this?"

"That's right. Just hand it over."

Kakarot knows why the alien wants it. He may not be all so smart but he does know that if he hand the scouter to the alien he would be more likely to find the Dragon Balls before them. He waves away his words. "Sorry. Can't do that."

"Why you! That's it! I'll just take it by force!" He starts to fly towards the low-class but Vegeta gets in the way but appearing right in front of him. "Out of my way!" His voice is lightly shaking.

"Hm. You seem scared of attacking me aren't you?" As Dodoria growls Vegeta continues. "Yes, that must be you overheard my battle with Cui, you realized that I am considerably stronger than I was before. And now you're terrified!"

Dodoria floats backwards a bit more. "No!"

Vegeta huffs. This guys is denying everything he just said. He really is a coward. "You saw it on your scouter didn't you?" As Dodoria backs away even more he adds; "You're weak compared to me!"

"No! There was no way that power reading was accurate! You can't be that strong and I will prove it!" He yells in fury as he gathers then fires huge orange ki blast at the prince recklessly, not stopping. Seeing no results he panics as the prince suddenly appears right behind him.

"I warned you not to underestimate me but you chose not to listen!"

"So desperate are we. Shame." Vegeta says. Dodoria attempts to punch him but Vegeta effortlessly dodges. He dodges all punches and kicks. He jumps over the alien while grabbing his pink thick arms, making them painfully turn over the wrong direction. As Dodoria struggles the Saiyan prince laughs. "You're slower than I remember!"

"Ahhhh! Vegeta!" Dodoria screams in pain.

"We Saiyans grow stronger with each battle. You already knew that didn't you? That's why when I was injured by one of your allies, I became stronger! It's impressive isn't it? Just admit it! I've been fighting and improving while you were getting lazy and soft!" Vegeta laughs evilly as he pulls Dodoria's arms apart.

"Vegeta! Wait! I know about something that you would really want to hear! I-I know about the truth on what happened to Planet Vegeta!"

This was enough to have Vegeta loosen his grip a bit."What did you say? Planet Vegeta? What do you know about it?! Start talking!"

"I will! I will! But first you have to let me go!"

Vegeta growls but does so, and the pink warrior backs off while rubbing his arms. He cannot believe how strong this Saiyan has became. "So what? I guess that it's a guarantee that you will kill me as soon as I tell you huh?"

"I guarantee that I will kill you right now if you don't start talking!" Vegeta is really losing his patience.

"Alright." Dodoria backs away a bit. "When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, the fact itself is true, but the cause of it being a meteor is not." He sees that he has all the Saiyan's attention so he continues. "Frieza knew that one Saiyan could never get in his way but a whole army of them could be a problem. You see… Frieza started to realize that more Saiyan babies are being born with highly developed combat skills… such as yourself Vegeta. It was a problem, because he knew that your kind wouldn't stay loyal to him forever, so he was left with two choices; See what happens when a group of Saiyan baby warriors grow up to a powerful army or wipe out the only race who could powerfully oppose him. It was a tough call but I think he made a good choice in the end. So, he decided to kill them all. To make sure it was done right, he did it himself, destroying Planet Vegeta and every stinkin' monkey on it! And you thought it was a coincidence that you were sent off to another planet while yours was destroyed! He kept you alive knowing that a Saiyan prince would make a great addition to his team." The alien turns his attention to Kakarot. "As for you Kakarot, your father is one of the reasons why Frieza fully decided to destroy the planet. He came to face Frieza in combat himself in attempt to stop his plans and save Vegeta… only for him to be consumed by the same attack that destroyed your homeworld." He chuckles at the Saiyans expressions. "So there it is. All of you are a part of our private joke. How about you take the moment to sink that in while I inform Frieza that you are here?"

"Oh, I'll be fine… but… you won't." The cold hate filled voice coming from Kakarot gives him full attention. "I can't believe that all these years, the Saiyans were loyal to Frieza, and then he threw them off! I was right! He killed my father!" He gets into his Kamehameha Wave stance. "I will never forgive him for that!"

Vegeta stands next to the low-class warrior. He too has something to say to Dodoria. "I don't care about my home planet, my family, or any of the other Saiyans that Frieza killed!" His body is engulfed with raging blue aura so strong that the ground shakes and rocks start to rise from the ground. "I am just disappointed with myself for not figuring it out a lot sooner if I had known that I would have never wasted all my life doing all of your dirty work!"

Dodoria knows what that means. he boosts his ki and flies away at top speed while screaming; "FRIEZAAAAAA!"

Vegeta gather energy on one hand and releases it as a gigantic blue blast. Next to it is Kakarot's Kamehameha Wave. They hit the fleeing alien and he screams as his body is torn to shreds. Vegeta never asked for help but he decides to let it slide. Kakarot held his own grudge towards Frieza so there's no reason to be all angry towards him. He lowers his hand down with a smirk. "Interesting. Even the mighty Frieza quivers in fear of the Saiyans. We might just be able to defeat him after all. A mere coward."

Raditz feels stupid. He sees his brother look at him for a moment before flying away unexpectedly. That look means his brother is unforgiving. He was right about Planet Vegeta and their father the whole time and Raditz shoved it all away like it was some lie. A story. As if Kakarot is the idiot. The whole time… Raditz was the idiot. "Kakarot…"

Nappa walks over to Raditz. "So it was a vision he had. He proved us all wrong." He doesn't care about the fact that Raditz is in the unforgiving zone right now. "Looks like your brother really hates you right now."

Raditz suddenly shoots further up to the skies and flies after his brother.

"Uncle! Wait!" Karot gets ready to go after him but Vegeta grabs his leg. "Huh?"

"No. Let them be. It's best if they solve their own problems. besides, they need to." Vegeta admits. "If they don't, when the time comes when we do face Frieza then they will be distracted by their grudges upon one another instead of the tyrant." He lets go of his foot. "Besides. You need a little training anyway."

"Training?" Karot repeats, a little scared on the idea of the prince's version of training.

"Right, because we're going to need all the help we need. But when we face Frieza, don't stand in my way. I will be the one to defeat him, and no one else. This training is just for you to live long enough to see another day after you do run into him. Got that?"

Karot nods once.

Kakarot continues to fly away. He needs a place to clear his mind. Somewhere to calm down and think of a way to defeat the horrible monster who killed his father who fought him in vain. He finds a cave and lands at the mouth. Just as he was about to walk inside he senses familiar energy just as his scouter beeps to let him know of someone's presence. "Go away Raditz."

Raditz ignores the request and starts to walk to his brother. "Kakarot. I was wrong… I hate to admit it… but... you were right the whole time."

"And you shoved it all aside!" Kakarot snaps. "You got angry at me because you did not want to be wrong! Why didn't you just listen?! It's that arrogance that gets in the way of your thoughts. It's always about you!"

"Don't push it." Raditz warns him. "I came here to speak with you."

"I don't want to hear it." Kakarot begins to walk away.

Raditz follows. "Kakarot! Don't you turn your back on me!" A ki blast is fired from the cave's mouth and it explodes at near his feet, forming a crater on the ground and knocking him over. He gets to his knees seeing his little brother looking at him from inside.

"I want to be left alone right now! Let me just think!" As he goes further inside he gives out his last warning. "Go away. If you come in I will hit you for real this time because I missed on purpose! You have always turned _your_ back at me anyway, no matter how hard I tried to impress you. And… if you even go as far to hurting my son, I will find you and I won't hold back. If you go beyond that and kill him I _will_ end you!"

Raditz watches his little brother's shadow disappear in the darkness. He growls, cursing in 5 different languages. Why is it that all the sudden, his brother seems to hate him so much? Then again… he did nearly killed his own nephew… he remembers what he said in childhood too;

***Flashback***

"_Lies. He's just a crybaby!" Raditz growls. "I don't like him! He's weak! The other saiyans are laughing at us because of that! Why does the weakest Saiyan on Vegeta have to be my brother?!" He starts to walk away quickly but Bardock grabs his arm to prevent him from going any further. "Let me go!"_

"_Raditz, I Understand that you are upset. We are too but he will grow up stronger. You can see him again when he is fully grown when his mission is complete." Gine explains. 'just take care of him if you do. He is a bit goofy now and he may hold on to that for a while."_

"_I'm sure that Kakarot will be fine. You'll be proud to see him." Bardock adds._

"_No I won't. He'll stay that way forever!" Raditz shouts. "I can't see how the doctors are so interested in him! Potential! That's all they ever talk about! Stupid potential! How do they favor a weakling over me?! I was stronger than him when I was born so I stayed here! It's always about him! I hope that stupid Kakarot forgets who he is so that he won't be favored anymore! I hope that he will never be a true warrior! He will never be anyway!"_

***End of flashback***

Raditz growls again. Anger fills his body once again. This time is towards himself;

***Flashback***

"_It's not fair! He's being sent away! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He punches one of the table legs and it breaks. He yelps as the table collapses and falls on top of him. A second later it blasts to pieces from his ki. He stands there with his arms up to the side. They drop and he looks at the ground and cries heavily._

***End of flashback***

He had always hated his little brother for being weak;

***Flashback***

_Raditz kicks the pod door. the loud noise startles Kakarot so the baby starts to whine. "Oh no! No, no, no! Don't start! You better not!" His baby brother starts to cry and Raditz covers his ears. "Stop you stupid baby! Crying is not going to help! It won't prevent you from being sent away! It won't!" His tears return. "You'll just cry like a helpless baby on that planet and you'll attract attention and could get killed by a weak alien animal! Then… we'll really be laughed at! Just stop crying! Stop! You stupid…"He breaks into crying himself again and slides down to the floor. "It's not fair! It is not fair!"_

***End of flashback***

Then what he wished for as a child came true;

***Flashback***

_"Kakarot!"_

_Goku turns back to look at this evil man who keeps calling him this Kaka-whatever it is._

_Raditz stares him down, most likely angry about his brother's stupidity. "Have you been on this planet so long that you've forgotten even that?!"_

_He places a hand on his head as he points out, "My memory is fine, and you can stop calling me this Kaka whatever! My name is Goku!"_

_Raditz takes a quick step back. He looks at his brother in shock mixed with anger. "What the hell happened to you?!" A few moments pass, and he grows impatient. His face grows more angry when he thinks of something that could've happened that he feared the most. "Tell me Kakarot, did you suffer any serious injuries to the head when you were a kid?" He doesn't even let a second pass by and he takes a big threatening step forward. "Now, answer me!"_

"_Yes, I did." Goku finally replies. "But… it was when I was really little. I don't remember anything about it!"_

_The alien man crosses his arms, feeling pity for his younger brother. "So that's it."_

***End of flashback***

"Damn it… how could I have been so blind? My fathers has visions.. my brother has dreams of the past… then I hated my brother so much that he actually hit his head and forgot everything about his kind… damn it! Damn it all!" Raditz's ki surrounds his body from his rising aura. "Nothing _ever _goes right for this family does it! It's all a tale! My brain-damaged brother knows more than me… curses!" He punches the ground and it leaves a shockwave that shreds grass in a 4 foot radius. "Our race was destroyed and father tried to stop it, only to be killed by Frieza! Mother died from the explosion. Kakarot was sent off to Earth and forgot who he was. Me? I was a joke! Nothing more than a damn joke!" Static crackles through his body as the ground below him powerfully shakes. "Damn it all! My life was nothing more than hell!"

Inside the cave Kakaro hears his brother's ranting. His scouter instantly tries to read the power level. He can't believe what he is seeing on the screen. "20,000… 21,000… 22,000… 24,000-?!" He yelps when the scouter shatters and explodes to a puff of smoke. The device pieces falls to the ground. Kakarot looks out the cave in shock. His brother has never been this strong before.

Vegeta meanwhile was about to start a small spar with the Saiyan halfbreed until his scouter picks up Raditz's reading. "The hell?! 25,000?! No! It's still rising!" Raditz's power level is not a threat compared to his but it is unbelievable that it is climbing. "He couldn't be in that range to reach… the legendary power could he?!"

Karot is in awe. His scouter shatters and he yelps. It hurt a little. He can still sense his uncle's energy. He must be really angry about something. He can feel it.

Raditz is unaware on the intense energy that is traveling up and down his body as static. his mind is still stuck on how much of a failure he is. "Kakarot has surpassed me in strength when a year ago I was twice more powerful than him! Even his son could beat me in rage! Why is it that I am the weak one?! Why?! Kakarot went from being the weakest Saiyan alive to a better warrior that I am! It's not fair dammit!" He stomps the ground and the crater goes a foot deeper. Finally he calms down enough for the sudden rise in power to drop again. He stands there exhausted. What in the world did he do? He frowns and begins to walk away. "So be it! If Kakarot wants some time alone I'll give it to him. I'll just train myself to make sure I will not be looked at as a weakling any longer!"

Kakarot still stares outside as his big brother flies off. He was angry alright, but not at him. More like at himself. It looks as if he has finally realized who is the main problem. "Not fair… it's not fair for any of us."

**A/N:** **Finally finish! I feel very accomplished here today! I was originally going to end the chapter after Goku killed the Namekian elder, then I planned to end it when Vegeta and Goku killed Dodoria, then and idea hit me about Raditz (i remembered on what Simgr101 said about him) and there you had it. You just had a preview of Raditz possibly having the chance of going ssj if he was strong enough and angry enough. I know that Saiyans reach ssj at a certain power and with rage. So i just gave ya'll a little glimpse.**

**Did any of you read my really important A/N before the beginning of the chapter? if you haven't you should. If you did, review on how you think about the chapter and your title suggestion!**

**REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM SO GIVE IT TO ME!**

**16 pages! Woot, woot!**

**To be continued to Chapter 19!**


	19. Accepting one another, that's my pride!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter. I just came from the mall (2:41 pm on July 19th 2015) I decided to crush my chocolate cravings by buying a milkshake from Dairy Queen! Seriously. I really did. It was kinda funny because we know that in TFS Nappa loves Dairy Queen! That chocolate milkshake was really good though. I want another one…**

**I guess you guys are wondering who is the winner? Not yet. I only had one person who suggested and I need more people! Read chapter 18's Author's Note to see what I am talking about!**

**Hey! Do THIS: ****I will ask you guys to do something for now on to add effect to my fanfictions. When you see this symbol next to a paragraph (*Cue 1, 2 ECT.*) That means cue the music I ask you to listen to while reading a section. (*End cue*) means stop the music.**

**TODAY'S REQUESTED THEME(S): **

**Cue 1= *DBZKAI - DESTINY***

**Cue 2= *DBZKAI - THE BRAVEHEART'S TRIUMPHANT RETURN* Look it up on YouTube!**

**I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE! ****I PUBLISHED A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT OF ! I CAN'T DECIDE ON WHO SHOULD HAVE THE SPOTLIGHT AS SSJ ON NAMEK SO YOU DECIDE! IT IS TITLED "WHICH SON OF BARDOCK SHOULD BE THE ONE TO BECOME SUPER SAIYAN/SAIYAJIN ON NAMEK?"**

**PLEASE VOTE! MOST VOTES WINS! IF NON USERS ON FANFICTION CAN'T VOTE, REVIEW AS VOTER # (EX, VOTER #1, VOTER#2) TO PUT IN YOUR VOTE ON FANFICITION. WATTPAD AND QUOTEV USERS CAN COMMENT BY DOING THE SAME!**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, the awesome author of the awesome show!**

Key:

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ Speaking different language"_

'_Telepathy'_

**-Espeon804**

**\- Chapter 19: Accepting one another, that's my pride! -**

Last time one "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan";

_The elder glares at the Saiyan. "You're a demon! How could you! All of you?!"_

_Kakarot looks at one of the dead Namekians that remind him of Piccolo. "So I'm a demon now? That's funny, coming from a species that I stumbled upon when I was a kid. He was the demon then. So… the tables have turned…" His fist collided with the child's skull. He hears a dull thud and the child is lifeless._

"_No!" The elder screams._

_Kakarot tosses the lifeless child aside like a doll and grabs the elder by the collar of his tunic. He pulls him up to his face. His dark smile deepens to the same style as Raditz's. He lets go of the elder and leaps over him. He lands behind him just as he begins to fall to the ground and puts him into a headlock. "Open up or suffer and die slowly!" He is finding this easier than he though. Nappa was right. He is enjoying every moment of this. He starts to put in pressure cutting off the oxygen from the Namek. He hears the alien struggle to speak. "What was that?" He releases enough pressure to let him speak._

_His voice is horses but is still understandable. "Go ahead and kill me. But… you will never get that Dragon Ball…"_

_Kakarot knew that he would choose death over giving up something so valuable. "Too bad. You won't die quickly. You know that right?" He squeezes his body now. The sound of the elder screaming and his breaking bones is like music to the Saiyan's ears. His laugh is full of malice as he applies more pressure. He is laughing so evilly that it even scares Karot. "Ready to give up old man? You don't look like you'll last much longer!"_

_The elder screams louder as more and more pressure is applied. Kakarot's laughs are reduced to chuckles when the Namekian slumps unconscious. "Well, he didn't last long enough to fully entertain me." He places his hands one the alien's head and turns it to the right so fats and far. He hears the neck snap and the elder is dead. He lets go and the elder falls to the ground. He kicks his body lightly to ensure that he is dead. "Okay he's dead now!" His voice is mixed with a dark yet cheerful nature. That's Kakarot for you._

_**\- Then -**_

"_Damn it… how could I have been so blind? My fathers has visions.. my brother has dreams of the past… then I hated my brother so much that he actually hit his head and forgot everything about his kind… damn it! Damn it all!" Raditz's ki surrounds his body from his rising aura. "Nothing ever goes right for this family does it! It's all a tale! My brain-damaged brother knows more than me… curses!" He punches the ground and it leaves a shockwave that shreds grass in a 4 foot radius. "Our race was destroyed and father tried to stop it, only to be killed by Frieza! Mother died from the explosion. Kakarot was sent off to Earth and forgot who he was. Me? I was a joke! Nothing more than a damn joke!" Static crackles through his body as the ground below him powerfully shakes. "Damn it all! My life was nothing more than hell!"_

_Inside the cave Kakaro hears his brother's ranting. His scouter instantly tries to read the power level. He can't believe what he is seeing on the screen. "20,000… 21,000… 22,000… 24,000-?!" He yelps when the scouter shatters and explodes to a puff of smoke. The device pieces falls to the ground. Kakarot looks out the cave in shock. His brother has never been this strong before._

_Vegeta meanwhile was about to start a small spar with the Saiyan halfbreed until his scouter picks up Raditz's reading. "The hell?! 25,000?! No! It's still rising!" Raditz's power level is not a threat compared to his but it is unbelievable that it is climbing. "He couldn't be in that range to reach… the legendary power could he?!"_

_Karot is in awe. His scouter shatters and he yelps. It hurt a little. He can still sense his uncle's energy. He must be really angry about something. He can feel it._

_Raditz is unaware on the intense energy that is traveling up and down his body as static. his mind is still stuck on how much of a failure he is. "Kakarot has surpassed me in strength when a year ago I was twice more powerful than him! Even his son could beat me in rage! Why is it that I am the weak one?! Why?! Kakarot went from being the weakest Saiyan alive to a better warrior that I am! It's not fair dammit!" He stomps the ground and the crater goes a foot deeper. Finally he calms down enough for the sudden rise in power to drop again. He stands there exhausted. What in the world did he do? He frowns and begins to walk away. "So be it! If Kakarot wants some time alone I'll give it to him. I'll just train myself to make sure I will not be looked at as a weakling any longer!"_

_Kakarot still stares outside as his big brother flies off. He was angry alright, but not at him. More like at himself. It looks as if he has finally realized who is the main problem. "Not fair… it's not fair for any of us."_

**\- Now -**

Raditz is furious. No matter how hard he tries, not matter how much effort he puts into everything, no matter how long, they still mock him. They still treat him like a joke. Always and forever will he be a low-class they said. He'll never grow stronger, and it's a shame that Kakarot, his own weak born brain damaged brother surpassed him. Even his nephew can give him a hard time. So be it! He won't tolerate it any longer. The wind beats across his face making his hair whip wildly as he soars through the skies. "I will prove them wrong! I will prove them all wrong!" He has been telling himself this for some time now. It is to remind himself that he will not let anyone hurt his pride any longer. "I will show them who's weak!" On that note he boosts his ki to fly at top speed.

Meanwhile, a man… a light green man with long green hair tied into a braided ponytail hovers above Frieza's ship alongside the purple yellow spotted alien Raditz and Kakarot encountered before. He doesn't look so thrilled. He has a scavenger hunt to do. He listens carefully to the information he is being given. "So Appule, you're telling me that those Saiyans are here?"

The purple alien revealed to be Appule nods once. "Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta all came here. But… they aren't alone. I ran into another Saiyan."

The man frowns. "Another Saiyan. That is not possible." He thinks for a moment, trying to find out how. One idea comes to him. "That's right. If I do recall correctly another Saiyan baby was sent to a far off planet before Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. Frieza didn't bother on searching for him because he was so weak. He must be fully grown now. Tell me, do you happened to catch his name?"

"His name… I think it was Kakarot."

Zarbon is shocked by this news. "Kakarot?"

***Flashback***

They were outter space in Planet Vegeta's orbit. Something was going on, just as Frieza predicted. The Saiyans were starting a rebellion. Just as Frieza gets ready to destroy the planet, several aliens from Frieza's army fire their attacks at one spot.

***Cue 1* **It was ineffective, because a Saiyan warrior with wild hair sticking out from left to right flies out. He clearly knows what is about to happen. The look on his face makes it clear. He soars towards the ship with the angry shout of "FRIEZAAAA!" and elbows one alien who stood in his way. He ducks one alien who tries to stop him, kicks away another, and vaporizes another who attempted to attack him with a ki attack. Another pops up from his side but he kicks that one away as well. The aliens soar their way and they all grab hold of him forming a ball of bodies but the Saiyan makes his way through and they are blasted out the way. His eyes are locked on the emperor of the universe floating out the ship. "Frieza." His voice filled with hate. He stops his tracks and just hovers there, staring at Frieza as he fully comes out.

Many of the aliens watched the saiyan who dares to challenge Frieza. They talk all at once, making comments about what they are witnessing.

The Saiyan is well known on Planet Vegeta. A low-class warrior. However, he was different. He took on missions that even Saiyan elites wouldn't do. He completed each one, steadily growing stronger each day. Many believed that if he keeps this up, he might be as strong as those who are in the elite-class. His name is Bardock. Many know him to be a father as well. Questions has been asks on why he choose a Saiyan female who can barely fight well to be his wife. They know that he has two sons; Raditz, and the pitifully weakest Saiyan alive, Kakarot. He just came back from a mission that was suppose to kill him. It killed his crew but, he still lives, battered and covered with his own blood, barely escaping the slaughter. Now, he is foolish enough to challenge Frieza. This has to be the end of his line.

Despite the situation he is aware that he is in Bardock still chuckles with a dark grin. One thing that makes Saiyans so odd, no matter how strong their opponent is, they laugh at the face of danger and take a thrill in battle. This one however is still laughing and he knows that he might just die. "So it all comes to this?" He asks. "My fate? Planet Vegeta's? Kakarot's?!"

The green man stands next to Dodoria inside his lord's ship. He is confused. This fool is here thinking that he might just be able to slow down Frieza. He mentioned his weakest son's name. What fate does that infant has?

Frieza above simple rises his index finger. A very small orange ball of energy is created at his finger tip, about as small as a coin. It looks harmless.

Bardock chuckles even louder. "And yes… heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… yours too Frieza!" He creates a blue ball of energy of his own from the palm of his hand. His grin turns into a snarl as he brings back his hand then throws his ball of energy hard towards Frieza. "We settle this here! Riot javelin!" He calls out one of his attacks and watches the ball of energy fly.

Frieza's emotionless stare turns into the wicked evil smile. He starts laughing as the small ball of energy grows huge, about half the size of Planet Vegeta. Bardock's attack is consumed by the death ball. He is creating what is known as Supernova, his signature attack.

"What the?!" Bardock sees that his attack was destroyed. The Supernova continues to grow. The ball of energy is flicked, and it soars towards the Saiyan and the aliens who opposed him. Bardock sees his fate and yells loudly, knowing that there is no way to dodge it. He is one of the first to be hit with the attack. His armor falls apart as he suddenly mutters something that no one could pick up. Just as he was being torn to pieces he screams out his last word; "KAKAROOOOOOT!" ***End Cue***

***End of flashback***

The man stares at the alien. "Are you sure that he is here?"

"Positive Zarbon. He was here with his brother Raditz. Kakarot was the one who killed Raspberry effortlessly. Raditz overwhelmed our men."

"_They've became stronger."_ Zarbon thinks to himself. "We'll have to report this to Frieza at once. We go inside." He soars inside before the alien could. He has no time to wait for others. If Frieza finds out too late, he is as good as dead.

Appule gets ready to follow but he is stopped when something hits him hard on the side of his face. He recovers and looks to the direction he was hit. There hovers the same Saiyan who overwhelmed him recently. "Raditz?!"

Raditz chuckles a small laugh. "So I take it that you are off searching for us? Too bad that you won't get the chance."

"Fool. I am way stronger than you. I have always been! What makes you think you can come here and make an appearance without being known? Zarbon is on his way to report your actions. Frieza won't be pleased. Your punishment will be painful."

"Whoever said that I was still working for that bastard?"

"What?"  
"Here's a fact. I always hated him. One, because he has always made me look weak in front of everyone. Two, because he destroyed my planet. Three, because he killed my father like he was nothing!" He zips at the alien and kicks him on the stomach. As Appule tries to recover all hunched over, the Saiyan continues. "He threw us out like trash, and now our kind is near extinction!"

Appule glares at the Saiyan warrior. "Hmph. It looks like you finally know the true story. Took a while. It's something to expect from a brainless monkey like you." He sees Raditz next attack and blocks the kick. They spar for a while until he ends it by throwing an uppercut then firing a blast that sent the Saiyan back. He delivers several more, laughing as Raditz is battered by the blast. "Always cocky but never tough! It's no surprise on why Vegeta thinks that you're not cut to be a Saiyan!" Dust flies as Raditz is put against the ground. He stops and smirks. "Stupid monkey." The dust clears revealing the low-class's armor missing in many places, and he only has bruises and scratches covering his body. A couple wounds bleed but he is still alive. "What?!"

The Saiyan rubs his hand under his nose. As he puts his hand down he looks back at Appule. "It's not so easy to kill me anymore now is it? Well, it won't be easy to try as it use to be. Now it's the other way around." He rises his hand and charges an attack. He returns to his teasing personality. He speaks to the alien as if he's in first grade. "You see that energy forming on my hand? I call it Shining Friday! Let's see if you can endure that!" He fires the attack and Appule throws his hand in front of him to deflect it. He does and the ki attack flies away to the unknown. Raditz knew that he would do that. It is part of his plan. He gets behind Appule and throws his arms around him, locking his body.

"Let go of me! I'll-" His words are cut short when a hand covers his mouth, reducing his words to muffles.

"Don't want to attract attention. Let's end you elsewhere." Raditz hold on to him as he flies off. When he is sure that he is far enough he tightens his lock. "I think this will do. I don't want them to come out and see you dying in my hands!" Suddenly Appule kicks him several times. Eventually it was too much and Raditz lets go.

"Maybe it is because… you don't want to be seen killed by me!" Appule flies over to the Saiyan again and he throws his punches. Raditz is unable to dodge well enough to evade them all He kicks him again and Raditz crashes into the ground once more. "Stop with your efforts. You know well that you cannot defeat me! The proof is in facts! Your own brother who was once the weakest Saiyan is now stronger than you!"

The mentioned fact made Raditz's blood boil with anger. That alien made a bad choice on mentioning that - dare he thinks it - fact! "That is something that I cannot forgive myself for allowing to happen. I am still furious about it, and I need something to take it out on!" The ground starts to shake from his rising power. He glares at Appule.

"What the?! Where is this power coming from?!"

"I think that you will do just fine!" Raditz ki surrounds his body and he soars at Appule faster than before. He puts the alien in a choke hold. "You made the mistake of calling me weak. That makes me mad… really mad. So… I have to kill you now." He twist the aliens head and lets him go, watching him fall towards the ground dead. "I won't allow him to give off any more information about our whereabouts. But even so…" He looks at his hands and smirks. "That fight with Kakarot that could have killed me, it did more than knock me out for a few days. I have grown stronger thanks to him." He flexes his arm muscles for a moment. "Kakarot of course also grown stronger. That makes him even more of a challenge if he decides to fight me again." He won't allow his little brother to be a show off in front of their prince any longer. He'll just train hard like never before. "So be it."

**\- Gohan -**

Karot yelps when a foot nearly hits him. It flies over his head. He manages to block a punch. He doesn't see the other fist coming. He gets knocked to the ground after being punched on the face. He tries to get up only to get manhandled by the one he is sparing with; Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta is getting no entertainment from this kid. He heard rumors about what power he could hold but so far he doesn't see any of it. "C'mon! Where is your hidden strength? Or does the apple not fall far from the tree?" He headbutts the 5 year old on the head and he laughs as Karot whines. "How will you expect to survive this universe if you can't even show me what you can do?"

"I'm trying my best sir!" Karot whines.

"No, you are hiding it somewhere. It only comes out when you need it most!" He throws the kid up in the air and fires a ki blast at him. "If you can't protect yourself from that then it's over for you!"

Karot panics when he sees the deadly attack coming for him. If he doesn't do anything, he'll be vaporized. Vegeta isn't kidding. He'll be dead for sure! "Ahhh… AAAAAAAHHHH!" Karot screams for his life as the attack gets closer to him. Then he feels it. The burning sensation filling his body with sudden anger. His instincts call out for him to defend himself. His fear filled cry is replaced with his shout of sudden rage.

"What?" Vegeta witnesses the kid attempting to block the attack. His little nads have to be burning from that blast, so why is he still fighting it? This is something he never saw from the kid before. Maybe the rumors are true after all.

Karot has to admit to himself that he isn't aware of why he decided to block instead of dodge. The agonizing burns is scorching his hands. Still, he doesn't stop. His teeth grit together as his aggression rises. With a long shout he throws his arms to the side, sending the blast flying off elsewhere. He stands there panting heavily, not letting Vegeta off his sights.

Vegeta sees this as the opportunity to see the half breed's talents. "So his powers are strongly linked to his emotions. He pulls his finger towards him, urging the son of the low class to get to him. "Now… show me what you can do."

Karot still feeding into his anger sprints at the prince with a battle cry. He throws his punches and kicks and still Vegeta effortlessly blocks them all. This angers him even more for feeling so pathetic. He pushes his body to do better. He has to land at least one hit! Only one! How hard is it to do just that?!

Vegeta finds it a little harder to block the kid's attacks. This is starting to get a little fun. "That's it! Faster! Stronger! Don't hold back! Isn't that what your uncle taught you this past year! Is this the best you can do?!"

Karot throws a hard one and his fist hits the prince's nose.

Vegeta is pushed back by the impact and stumbles for a second. He holds his nose for a second and lets go, seeing that it has starting bleeding from the small amount of blood on his fingers. He retaliates Karot by throwing his own punch that sends the kid flying across the field. He knocked him unconscious. He doesn't care. He's just annoyed at the fact that Karot managed to draw out a little blood from him. Son of a low class. He won't let that happen so easily again.

Nappa walks to the prince's side. "Wow. The kid actually managed to land a hit on you. He's a fast learner."

"He is. Just like his father." Vegeta notes out loud. He looks at the sky. "Speaking of, where is he now? He flew off somewhere and I'm not sure if he will show himself any time soon."

"If he does then what do we do?" Nappa asks.

Vegeta gives Nappa his signature smirk. "Then I myself will test his potential."

**\- Raditz -**

It's been how long now? A year and a month perhaps since he reunited with his brother. A lot has changed since then. Progress was good until the day they fought. After that they can't even get along to even make an agreement on something simple. Kakarot is one stubborn Saiyan.

Raditz flies off once more until suddenly he hears small sounds which he recognizes as sobbing. Did some Namek kid wander off or survived from his village's slaughter? He can't help but investigate. He'll just toy around with him for a bit before killing him since there isn't much to do at the moment. His scouter picks up the life reading... a power level of... 4? Who on Namek would be so weak? This gains even more of his interest. He lowers himself closer to the ground and spots someone very familiar. "Well... hello there... Earthling. I never thought that you would be here. How was your getaway trip to an alien world?"

The earthling is the very same nagging blue haired woman he met on the beach on the planet his little brother was suppose to have exterminated a long time ago. Her face is pale at the sight of him. He simply chuckles as he feet touches the ground. She walks backwards slowly as he approaches her. Her foot hits a rock and he falls. Quickly she starts to claw backwards until the Saiyan flashes away from his spot as if he disappeared. He simply ran behind her with his speed because her head bumps on to his muscular legs. She turns around to see him bent over to her level. A slight squeak escapes from her throat. Did she honestly think that she can run off and not see one of them again?

"You know... You really pissed Vegeta off when he found out that you stole his pod. Interesting on how you found your way to this planet. You missed out all the fun." Raditz speaks to her in a somewhat pleased tone.

Bulma' eyes grow wide, filled with her growing fear. "You... killed everyone on Earth?"

Raditz is starting to like the reaction he is getting from this woman. It makes him feel stronger. He answers her question. "Well, we only got a taste of it. The one you call "Goku" got his job done. It only took us a week. Then we finished it off with our greatest potential. All of your friends were put to dust effortlessly by him. His son just did his destruction all part of the job."

"No... Goku would've never done that..." Bulma mutters.

"You're right. Goku wouldn't had but, Kakarot would. Well, he did. After all he is a Saiyan."

Bulma's horrified expression slowly turns to anger as her mind finally wrapped around and understood what he said. "You... You turned him into a monster!" Her angry face switches back to fear when Raditz's dark grinning face gets close to hers. She cowards for a second. She gains some courage enough to rise her hand and throw it at his face. She gasps when the warrior catches her hand before it could slap him.

"You are the most stubborn of them all." He throws her hand down and stands tall once more as she falls to her hands and crawls back once more. He throws his leg up and stomps on her back. She screams as she is forced to fall flat on her stomach. He kicks her on the face and her whole body is thrown up so she falls on her back this time. She lays there groaning with a nosebleed. "I should kill you. But, I find it more fun to torture you instead." He kicks her face now, repeatedly doing so until her mouth and nose heavily bleeds. It's not long until he does grow bored. He creates a ki ball from the ball of his hand that will be his Shining Friday attack.

Bulma doesn't scream this time. She closes her eyes. "Fine. Go ahead. Kill me. I would rather be dead than to stay around you and the monster you turned Goku into!" A few seconds pass and she opens her eyes and sees the collected energy dying down. A part of her is relived.

"My brother? A monster? Only a Human wouldn't so easily understand. It is so simple. Like I said before, he's just Saiyan. It's what he does!" He bends down to grab a handful of her hair and pulls her up. She dangles from the tip of her feet. "He's still an idiot at times but, he's not the traitor I meet on Earth. I would had hate to kill him. It's a part of life… a Saiyan's life. Awakening the part of him that has been so lost for years wasn't all that hard. All I had to do was allow him to experiences the joy of wiping out the weak." He gets a little closer to her. "And yes… he enjoyed every moment of it. Killing the young and the old."

Bulma gives the Saiyan a look of disgust. She can't believe her ears. The once innocent kind Goku who saved the Earth from Piccolo is now out there murdering the weak for fun? What kind of people are these Saiyans to do that without even feeling a little sorry? "You influenced him to become evil just like you and the rest of your kind!" That is her best guess.

Raditz replies; "Evil? Us? Evil? Oh please. Like if I never heard that before. We Saiyans are just businessmen. Sure, we kill but it's part of our job. If it's the everyday life of every Saiyan then how does that make us evil? It's just like how you Humans kill each other in war. It's a part of your kind's lives… well.. used to be. We can't resist to give someone a good beating so I guess you can say that we are bad." He knees her stomach and she reacts by losing her breath and coughing out blood. "I can't kill you. But...I can do someone a favor. Vegeta would love to have a word with you."

Bulma's face reads her thoughts to him. She does not want to be around him. If he's stronger than Goku then he's someone she'll hate to be tortured by.

"Well… I guess I can be nice. Only this once." Raditz tilts his head upwards slightly waiting for her reply.

"You… being nice… it doesn't suit you…"

"Truly it doesn't but my brother would like for me to show a little mercy to one of his former friends who _is_ a genius in her planet. Make something for me and I won't send you to the prince. This is my one and only offer to you woman, so make your choice fast. I don't have all day." He waits and lets out a small chuckle watching her struggling with her words. She's having a strong debate with herself.

"Why… should I work for you? You came to Earth and changed everything!" She once again gains some courage and yells at the warrior again. She stands with her legs shaking heavily staring dead at him with hatred. She won't die without a fight.

Raditz shoves her back down to the ground. "That's not the answer I am looking for." He hasn't even gave her a quarter of her strength to torture her. He has no intentions on killing her just yet. He slams his foot on her chest and she screams out in agony. This is his favorite way to play around with those weaker than him. "You are very unique from the other Earthlings. Unlike you the rest of them begged and cried their eyes out for me to spare them. It got very annoying. They did not dare to challenge me. You however, stood up against me even though you know very well that you are a bug compared to me. You are accepting your death. Just like the female Saiyans back at Vegeta when it still stood." He shrugs. "Kakarot's wife is the same way. I see why my brother choose her to be his wife."

"Actually it was the other way around."

"You're kidding?"

Bulma sees that he has stopped his cruel ways. She hopes that her change of subject will stop the pain she is receiving. "He thought a bride was a type of food." Unfortunately it doesn't work too long.

Raditz sighs. "My brother is such and idiot." He pauses and asks her "Wait, what the hell is a bride?" He sees the blank expression on the earthling's face so he gives her one more chest slam and says; "Forget about it. Get to work." So what if she didn't make a choice. He lost his patience so now she has _no_ choice. He will be ready. Ready to see the shocked expression on his brother's face when he sees how strong he has become!

Raditz begins to walk away to give the woman some space to do her work, but he won't let her run off again. He'll check on her every now and then so that she will know that there is no way out of his trap. Several minutes has passed and he is lost in thought. His brother Kakarot… he is probably out somewhere training while he is messing around with weaklings. He is already strong but still wants to go even further.

Still, has it always been this way? He had always hated his brother but at the same time he doesn't want him dead. Maybe it was because he was a born weakling. Then Kakarot surpassed him not long after they reunited. Where did that power of his come from? Logic and common sense answers that question. It always involved his son… no.. it involves his family… no… it involves those he cares about. He _cares_! Raditz ponders. Why does Kakarot care? Did their mother's softness rubbed off so much on him when he was a baby? It's crazy to him. "How does he do it? He's just like mother and father together. He uses his anger to make himself stronger… but everytime I do it it doesn't work!" He becomes frustrated. "Curses! How does he do it!"

"It's from the pain of loss that makes me stronger Raditz."

His little brother's voice came out of nowhere. How did Kakarot do that? He just snuck up on him without his scouter detecting him. Then again, he was thinking maybe a little too hard. "Are you finished with your little grudge?" He doesn't bother to turn around to face him.

"Are you finish with yours?" Kakarot walks into the line of sight with his hands places near his hips. He isn't smiling in anyway. He shows a slight frown, a hint of his disappointment. "You know, I think I was right when I said you get jealous." He raises an eyebrow.

Raditz finally faces him with a big step and a clenched fist but, he lets it go. There's no point in arguing over something pointless and get into a bloody fight again. He does not want his tail to go through another snapping. "Your point?"

Kakarot is a bit off by this. He was expecting Raditz to get angry but instead he gets a simple reply. "Well, you don't look too happy on the fact that I could be stronger than you now."

"Obviously! Do I look happy?!" Raditz almost snaps. "Thanks to you being a show off, Vegeta and Nappa are probably planning on abandoning me somewhere because I will be useless!" The thought of it kicks his cool away now. He is yelling now. "Dammit! Why did you have to come here?! So that you can rub that fact in my face?! I tried to confront you earlier and you sent me away because I didn't believe you! Now you come here bringing that up! What is it that you want Kakarot?! Do you want me to admit it?! Admit that I am have no potential compared to you and your halfbreed son?!" He gets no answer. "Go ahead and say it!"

"Well… if you just let me explain-"

"Explain what? You sure explained enough without words! I told you before didn't I? You had a power level of 2! You had the cry of a warrior! You made a Saiyan baby with unbelievable power next to you cry! Even father, who barely paid us any mind… even _he_ took more interest in you because he believes that you have the power to defeat Frieza! They look at me and see a clown ever since you were born! They laugh at me more now because my brother hit his head and became one of the earthlings and though he forgot who he was he still surpassed me!" He shoves his little brother.

"What are you trying to say?" Kakarot shouts as he shoved Raditz back with harder force, causing Raditz to trip over a rock and fall.

That makes the long haired Saiyan snap. "What I am saying is for you to stop being a damn showoff Kakarot because nobody likes a showoff. If you keep this up you may just be like father. He was growing too strong that even King Vegeta, our prince's father saw him as an upcoming threat! They might just kill you one day so just stop it! It'll… it'll make me look bad! No, the whole family! Then they'll say it's all my fault! Life's never fair for us is it?!" He turns away and stares at the ground. He refuses to make eye contact with his brother at this point. Maybe any longer he shouldn't. Everytime he does it reminds him of his father. His kindness reminds him of his mother. "A Saiyan shouldn't even think this but it hurts to know that someone in the family reminds me of every member that it hurts to remember!" He places a hand on his head and grabs a handful of his hair, gripping on it tightly as if it's the only way to keep him from losing himself. "All that I ask is to go a single day without thinking of this terrible past. The nightmare just keeps coming and, now it's worse knowing that Frieza is behind it!" His hand drops to the ground. He lifts it back up to punch the ground. It leaves a deep hole.

Kakarot bends down and pokes his head under Raditz's chest to look at his face with curiosity. He sees the stress gathered there. It looks as if Raditz is fighting tears. He denies it until a single one falls from his face. He never saw Raditz behave like this before. If Vegeta was here, he might be laughing at this. "Raditz… are you… crying?"

Raditz shuts his eyes even tighter. He doesn't want his brother to see him like this. To see him as a weakling even more. "Sh-shut up. You did this to me. You and your stupid softness."

Kakarot bends down a little more. "Sometimes it's okay to cry." It seems that his Gokuish personality is showing a little bit. If he was Bardock he would had gave him a reason to cry.

Raditz is angry. All of his collected and concealed stress has finally poured out. He can't take it anymore. He can't stand the fact that he is just so weak. How else can he put this? He's weak! He hates to admit it! Kakarot just makes it worse! What is Kakarot's secret? How is it possible?! He is older! He should be the one stronger than him! Not the other way around! He can hear the laughs of the past. The ones who laughed at him and made fun of him as a child. They throw him around like a ragdoll. The memory is almost painful. He can feel the salty liquid falling from his face. "Look what you did to me! Crying like some infant! You rubbed your earthling emotions on me!"

"No I didn't. You cried before I left remember?"

Raditz opens his eyes now and looks at his brother again. "How did you-"

"I had a dream about it remember? Unless it was some kind of vision…" Kakarot runs his head, most likely experiencing another headache as his mind fights to recall more memories. "When a Saiyan's pride is wounded, they either get really angry to the point that they stress out so much to tears right? Is that because they see themselves useless to their kind? I've been told that it takes a lot to even hurt a Saiyan's pride."

Raditz's eyes narrow. "What do you know about pride? You barely have any of a Saiyan's pride Kakarot! You have enough to act like a Saiyan but not enough to not hesitate on how we do things here! Do you know what the word itself means?!" How could he possible know much about it when he hasn't even lived around a Saiyan for nearly a good couple of years?

"Yes, I do." Kakarot nods once. "Pride. It is someone's dignity… their… self respect. I now know how you felt back there Raditz. You must've been disgusted to learn that I befriended Humans instead of killing them. That I had a child with one. That… I believed that I was one of them. To be honest… I was thinking about defeating you to save the Humans too." He sighs and folds his arms behind his head. "Then I would had to fight Vegeta and Nappa too. That would've ended well, because it means that I would've been a disgrace to my own kind. Put shame on them… maybe I already did."

"Right. You are a disgrace. You proved to is many times that you can be one of us but, that doesn't change the fact that you are still a failure. Everytime I look at your son… it reminds me of how much of a fool you have always been."

Kakarot is really getting tired of that word. Fool. Is that all they are going to call him now? "I've tried. I've tried for a year and still I can't be the one Saiyan that you want me to be. Nobody's perfect Raditz. I can't fix myself alone. Call me a fool all you want but that won't change the fact that I am still your brain-damaged brother. Sometimes you can be a fool too." He chuckles softly. "I mean… look at us. Arguing like a bunch of kids. Vegeta's going to beat us up eventually because he's sick of it. He said it before and I have a feeling that he doesn't bluff." He points to himself. "I was once Goku. The Saiyan who adopted the life as a Human. Living like them, acting like them, but still I stood. I was a boy with the tail and the ability to become some giant gorilla monster. I disrespected my own kind my allowing my tail to be removed to the point that it can never return naturally… like you said. Then you came along and helped me out. That was when I felt that the missing part of me returned." He points at Raditz now. "You.. You get too cocky and underestimate your enemies. That gives them the chance to give you their all. They catch you off guard. If you fought me I could have defeated you because of that. That makes us both fools. But… even though you punched me, nearly killed me, tried to even kill my son," He glares at him but the expression disappears as soon as it appeared. "I still forgave you because you are my brother. You did all that to help me become a Saiyan… didn't you?"

Raditz's takes a step back. It is as if his brother is actually remembering almost everything involving who is before his eyes. It's unbelievable. Still, Kakarot continues his small speech.

" A true Saiyan who takes pride on himself and his race who was nearly forgotten after Frieza wiped them out. Because of that, I won't back down until one of us takes revenge on that bastard for destroying our planet..." He extends his hands, offering it to his brother. "And… for killing mother and father. I'm sure I'm not the only one part of this. It's not too late to change and stand up… brother." He smiles slightly. It is his goofy smile, the kind that makes Raditz want to punch him on the head.

Still, Raditz holds back his punch and stares at the extended hand. Kakarot is actually forgiving him. He can be stubborn and immature but he had always forgave him for some reason. "Why are you accepting the fact that I've tried to kill you and your son many times? If anything, I was expecting you to kill me."

"Right. I was trying too. You know what that was? I was a true Saiyan at that moment. I was willing to kill you for betraying me and my son. You did that on purpose to see how I would react. The results wasn't pretty but you know that I am not a coward." His goofy smile becomes more noticeable. "C'mon Raditz. Stop giving me that look and just move on. I'm still learning from you. Besides;" He reminds him; "I am like father right? Looks and all. Maybe I can be just like him. Maybe you can too."

"So that we can die by Frieza's hand?"

"No. Raditz do you realize why father did that? He tried to defend our world and our race instead of running for his own life like a coward. Many though he was a fool but, I see him as a amazing warrior. I won't let father die in vain. I will defeat Frieza. So will you." He reaches further for his brother, urging him to take his hand.

***Cue 2* **"Kakarot… always have been so stupid but still you impress me." Raditz reaches for and takes his brother's hand. He gets pulled up to his feet and he puts a hand on Kakarot's shoulder. "I was right that I will have you changed in a year. Vegeta may not see it but if he meet you when I did, he would've thought the same at least a bit. Still, that doesn't mean that I won't back down to beat you once again one day."

"So… does that mean you accept me the way I am now?" Kakarot asks.

Raditz returns a small smile. "It doesn't change the fact that we still have a lot of work to do." He loosens his grip on his brother's hand and shoulder and lets go. He turns around to walk away and is nearly knocked over by his little brother when he hits him on the back of his head in a brotherly way. He sees the big smile on his brother's face. "Hey! What are you so happy about?"

"The fact that you always have my back." Kakarot explains his reasons. "No matter how bad I mess up, you always jump in there to help me out. I realized that."

Raditz waves away his words and begins to walk away. "Don't try to rub your good side on me. Besides, I have things to do." He reaches inside his armor from the chest area and pulls out a small capsule. He throws it in the air and it explodes into a mini cooler. He opens it up and takes out a whole roasted Chicken. The woman from Earth has some very useful items. He tears out a leg and begins to eat it.

Kakarot takes a couple steps towards his brother who is getting farther away from him. "Do you mind if I come along?"

"I would rather be left alone right now. Don't start begging at my feet like you did with Vegeta unless you want me to beat you down." He tosses the chicken bone aside and tears away another. Just as he was about to eat it his brother swiftly ran past him and stole the leg from his hand and devoured it in seconds. "Why you! There's a way for you to get your food yourself!"

Kakarot tosses his bone aside. "Well, I never got to eat remember? Besides, you had enough food for today." His eyes are fixed on the chicken now. "I'll take that!" He runs at him again and snatches the rest of the chicken from Raditz and runs off. "Thank you!"

Raditz looks at his now empty hands then glares at his fleeing brother. "Kakarot! You better give that back while you still can!" He runs after him and growls as Kakarot giggles almost childly. "When I catch you I swear I'll knock you out!"

"You had enough! Let me eat something Raditz!" Kakarot tucks the bird under his arm and tears out a wing with his free hand and eats away. His laughs are muffled by the food in his mouth as Raditz feet away tries to catch him to retrieve his snack back.

"The rule was that you cannot eat dinner!" Raditz reminds him.

"Yeah, Dinner. You never said that I couldn't have a snack!" Kakarot tosses the bone behind him and it bounces off Raditz's head.

"You are cheating!"

"No I'm not!" Kakarot looks back. "If you want this back you'll have to do better than running!"

Raditz would snap at this point but instead he laughs at his brother's words. "Oh really? Okay then! Any means necessary! You better give it back!" He smirks as he gathers energy on each hand and he thrust his arms forward, shooting several blasts at his brother.

Kakarot nearly panics when the blast whizzes past him and explodes near his feet. "Hey! What are you doing?! Stop firing your Weekly Special at me!"

"Then surrender to me now!"

"Sorry! Can't do that!" He buries his mouth on the chicken and it is reduced to bones in seconds. "Ah! Much better!" He throws the skeleton at his brother. Raditz ducks as expected. "Now there's none for you!"

"Stealing a Saiyan's food is the worst thing anyone can do! Time for a lesson!" Raditz hears his brother laughing harder now as he runs away at full speed. "You won't escape from me Kakarot!" One of his blast grazes his brother's shoulder and Kakarot yelps. He jumps up in the air and begins to fly. Raditz jumps up into the air to pursue him in the air. Now he's delivering bigger blast and Kakarot dodges each one with some difficulty. He laughs as well seeing Kakarot's boot get blasted from his foot.

"Woah! That was close!" Kakarot sticks his tongue out at Raditz. "You can't catch me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Raditz boosters himself and reaches for his brother. He nearly grabs him as Kakarot makes a sharp turn. If anyone on the ground was watching, they would see the two Saiyans now flying around in a circle as Raditz tries to catch his immature younger brother. The funny thing is, neither is angry at one another. ***End Cue***

"_That is right my two sons. You may both differ but you are both the same. It is up to one of you to avenge us… the Saiyans… and to make Frieza wish he never did what he has done to us."_

Kakarot suddenly stops his flee and looks around in search for the owner of the voice. Raditz seems to be just as confused, scanning the skies for clues. They both recognize who it belongs to. Kakarot nods once. "Father… we will and we promise."

"_Accepting one another, that is your pride upon each other."_

Raditz feels the presence disappear. What was that about? It must be a message from Other World that their father managed to pass to them. He and Kakarot exchange glances, and share the same smirk. "I guess that we can settle this."

Kakarot seems to have an idea on what he is thinking. "You want to spar with me?" He gets into a stance.

Raditz gets into his own stance. "More like a little training. We're going to need it."

"I'm not holding back."

"Nor will I."

Kakarot lunges at his brother with a cry of a determined warrior. Raditz lunges at him the same way. They fight but this time it's not a grudge fight. It's a fight of two united brothers. So different yet the same.

**A/N:** **Finally finish! This chapter is two pages shorter than the previous. I do not know what else to do with it but end it here. Seems that the two finally see each other's ways. This will help them both for sure.**

**But what's this? Bulma has been found? I wonder what will happen next? What? I really do wonder. I think out plots and events as I type, then I skim over the chapter and add what I think makes it better. I don't make plans. My typing comes straight from thoughts. To summarize it, I imagine the scenes at the same time a type them. Makes sense now? I need to think on what to do on Chapter 20. It has to be 18 pages since it's #20! Think me!**

**To be continued to Chapter 20!**


	20. The situation is crushing! Stand down!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! This is going to be very challenging to me because I never typed a chapter 20 pages long before but, I will try. If I lack on ideas on might go as small as 18 pages. We'll see how it will turn out.**

**VOTE GUYS! ON MY PROFILE OF FANFICTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper. All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animations and whoever else is involved!**

Key:

"Regular speech"

_"Speaking another language/ thoughts"_

_'Telepathy'_

**\- Chapter 20: The situation is crushing! Stand down or die! -**

Last time one "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan:"

_Raditz's takes a step back. It is as if his brother is actually remembering almost everything involving who is before his eyes. It's unbelievable. Still, Kakarot continues his small speech._

" _A true Saiyan who takes pride on himself and his race who was nearly forgotten after Frieza wiped them out. Because of that, I won't back down until one of us takes revenge on that bastard for destroying our planet..." He extends his hands, offering it to his brother. "And… for killing mother and father. I'm sure I'm not the only one part of this. It's not too late to change and stand up… brother." He smiles slightly. It is his goofy smile, the kind that makes Raditz want to punch him on the head._

_Still, Raditz holds back his punch and stares at the extended hand. Kakarot is actually forgiving him. He can be stubborn and immature but he had always forgave him for some reason. "Why are you accepting the fact that I've tried to kill you and your son many times? If anything, I was expecting you to kill me."_

"_Right. I was trying too. You know what that was? I was a true Saiyan at that moment. I was willing to kill you for betraying me and my son. You did that on purpose to see how I would react. The results wasn't pretty but you know that I am not a coward." His goofy smile becomes more noticeable. "C'mon Raditz. Stop giving me that look and just move on. I'm still learning from you. Besides;" He reminds him; "I am like father right? Looks and all. Maybe I can be just like him. Maybe you can too."_

"_So that we can die by Frieza's hand?"_

"_No. Raditz do you realize why father did that? He tried to defend our world and our race instead of running for his own life like a coward. Many though he was a fool but, I see him as a amazing warrior. I won't let father die in vain. I will defeat Frieza. So will you." He reaches further for his brother, urging him to take his hand._

"_Kakarot… always have been so stupid but still you impress me." Raditz reaches for and takes his brother's hand. He gets pulled up to his feet and he puts a hand on Kakarot's shoulder. "I was right that I will have you changed in a year. Vegeta may not see it but if he meet you when I did, he would've thought the same at least a bit. Still, that doesn't mean that I won't back down to beat you once again one day."_

"_So… does that mean you accept me the way I am now?" Kakarot asks._

_Raditz returns a small smile. "It doesn't change the fact that we still have a lot of work to do." He loosens his grip on his brother's hand and shoulder and lets go. He turns around to walk away and is nearly knocked over by his little brother when he hits him on the back of his head in a brotherly way. He sees the big smile on his brother's face. "Hey! What are you so happy about?"_

"_The fact that you always have my back." Kakarot explains his reasons. "No matter how bad I mess up, you always jump in there to help me out. I realized that._

\- Then -

"_That is right my two sons. You may both differ but you are both the same. It is up to one of you to avenge us… the Saiyans… and to make Frieza wish he never did what he has done to us."_

_Kakarot suddenly stops his flee and looks around in search for the owner of the voice. Raditz seems to be just as confused, scanning the skies for clues. They both recognize who it belongs to. Kakarot nods once. "Father… we will and we promise."_

"_Accepting one another, that is your pride upon each other."_

_Raditz feels the presence disappear. What was that about? It must be a message from Other World that their father managed to pass to them. He and Kakarot exchange glances, and share the same smirk. "I guess that we can settle this."_

_Kakarot seems to have an idea on what he is thinking. "You want to spar with me?" He gets into a stance._

_Raditz gets into his own stance. "More like a little training. We're going to need it."_

"_I'm not holding back."_

"_Nor will I."_

_Kakarot lunges at his brother with a cry of a determined warrior. Raditz lunges at him the same way. They fight but this time it's not a grudge fight. It's a fight of two united brothers. So different yet the same._

**\- Now -**

"HERRRRRRYAAAAAHH!" Kakarot misses once more. So far he has not yet landed a decent hit on his older brother. But he knows that he is a lot better than when they first spared. He is faster. Stronger. Smarter. It's a thrill knowing that no matter the situation they have each other's backs. He can feel himself grinning. It's an exciting spar. He wants to show just how better he is

Raditz ducks, dodging a blow from his brother. He blocks another attack. He has to admit to himself that Kakarot has gotten better. Especially after his battle on Earth. When his brother spoke to him with motivational words, Raditz was not only surprised. He was thrilled. Finally, his little brother finally understood what it means to be a Saiyan. He knew he that when the brain damaged Saiyan spoke of pride. He knew that when he spoke on how willing he is to avenge their race. With a light chuckle he landed a punch on Kakarot's noes.

"Ow! Dammit!" Kakarot stumbled backwards several steps while holding his noes. Just as he looks at Raditz the Saiyan kicks him down to the dirt. He still has a lot to learn.

Raditz hovers his foot just above his brother's chest. He expected that to happen. "Now I know you remember what you were taught. Tell me a rule on the battlefield." He rises his food higher, threatening to stomp on Kakarot's chest. "Because if you get it wrong, you know what's going to happen to you."

Kakarot answers quickly. "Never hesitate. Keep an eye out and keep fighting 'till the end." He sighs in relief seeing punishment boot go back to the ground where it should be. Raditz offers him his hand. He takes it and is pulled up to his feet, only to get a barrage of punches before getting kicked down again.

"Have you forgotten the other rule; "Never trust your enemy?" Raditz reminds him.

"No, I haven't." Kakarot replies.

"Then what the hell was that?"

"You're my brother. It's different."

Raditz sighs and allows Kakarot to stand. "Perhaps I should review with you at least." He taps his head twice, a signal for his brother to do some thinking. "Tell me the important things I taught you."

Kakarot slams his arms to the side, touches his feet together and puts his chin up all while standing tall, having the posture of what many would expect from a soldier. Raditz tries not to say anything very foul as Kakarot begins. "When you eat make sure that you don't leave even one grain of rice on your plate!"

"That has nothing to do with this idiot! Rules for the battlefield! How many times do I have to remind you?!" No surprise there. Food is always on the earthling Saiyan's mind.

Kakarot for recognizes his mistake and tries again. "Take pride on being a Saiyan warrior! Next! Never underestimate the enemy! Next! Kill the enemy without hesitation or regret!"

Raditz nods twice. "We're still working on that one." He folds his arms. "Go on."

"Next! A true Saiyan shall always transform at the presence of a full moon! Next! Never hold back unless you are sure that your enemy is weak! Next! Obey all orders from those above you! Next! Never back down from the fight! Next! Do not help the enemy or you will be classified as a traitor!"

"What about our tails Kakarot?"

"Tucked away like a belt to decrease chances of tail pulling!"

"So what if they have your tail and you can't move? What should you do then?"

"Convince the enemy that leaving is a promise!"

"What if they cut it off?"

"Make them suffer a slow painful death for amputating my precious tail!"

Raditz gives Kakarot a slightly confused look. The answer was actually to simply kill them. Perhaps not having a tail for years and finally having it back makes Kakarot so protective about it. After all it is the most important part of every Saiyan's body. Can't blame him for having a strong hate towards Humans now. He takes notice that his brother is currently jogging in place "Well you seem more energetic than usual."

Kakarot increases his pace. "Well I need to do something to keep myself together before we face Frieza. Training can help but I don't think we are looking forward to meeting up with the new one." He begins bending one leg then the other side to side to stretch. He bounces up only to return to the leg stretching. It becomes a repeating cycle; bend left leg, bounce up, bend right leg, bounce, and left again. His tail dances along with the motion.

"What do you mean by that? "Not looking forward to meeting up with the new one?" Raditz asks, a bit irritated by his little brother's exercises.

Kakarot stands tall once more and he folds his arms behind his head and begins to push them back. "The other guy that Frieza always has around him... Zarbon right? He is strong too. Stronger and faster than Dodoria."

"And what makes you think that?" Raditz wants to know how Kakarot knows this.

" Well, his energy is more powerful than Dodoria's. He has to be faster because Dodoria was one slow guy" He finally stops. "Why are you looking so annoyed? Did I do something?"

Raditz points at Kakarot's flickering tail. "Having your tail out like that isn't wise choice at a place like this." Anyone could swoop in and grab it so easily. "Why isn't it around your waist?"

"It feels weird. I don't like that." Kakarot answers. "I mean, I would do it in battle."

"You are very unique in many ways Kakarot."

"Do you like your tail like that?" Kakarot asks. He would like to know. In fact he now wants to learn more about his big brother now that they are getting along.

"It's not if I like it. It is if I am use to it. You are like a child. The children are a bit stiff when they first have their tails at such a position. Eventually they get use to it. This is your case." Raditz explains. "It's the same for a Saiyan who grows a new tail. It's a burden. You have to retrain it so that the newly grown one wouldn't be a weak spot. Then it takes time for the possessor to get use to it being wrapped again. Like I said before this is your case."

"Oh. That explains why I get weak everyone my tail is squeezed. I knew I overcame that weakness when I was a kid. A new tail means I'll have to do it again huh?" He looks at the furry brown thing. What he does next is probably one of the most reckless things he has done. He lowers it to the ground and stomps on it. His mouth bursts out an agonized filled scream and he falls to the ground.

Raditz gets angry at his brother for the stupid stunt he just performed. "Are you insane?! What are you trying to do?! Break it?!"

"I'm... training it." Kakarot manages to say though it came out as a wheeze. "Man... It's much more painful than I remember." He gasps as he feels the sharp needle like pain traveling up and down his tail, causing a burning sensation in his spine. He can tell that his brother is thinking that he is an idiot for doing this but, he needs to get this done as soon as he can.

Raditz covers his face with his hand. "Okay, I'll ask you this: You lost your tail before?" He needs to know how long Kakarot went without a tail. Not that it is all that important or anything. He just needs to know and calculate how long it may take until that new tail won't hurt when wrapped up.

"Uh... yeah. The first time I lost it I was 12 years old. It was cut out after I transformed in front of my old friends. They obviously cut it out" He shakes his head, not wanting to remember anything about his old friends who he fought recently. "It grew back when I was participating in the World Tournament. Then I transformed again and they blasted the moon right out of the sky. I kept it until I was 15. Kami offered to bring the moon back for exchange for my tail to be removed in a way that it can't grow back. I haven't got a new one until recently thanks to you." He is glad that he had killed them all. All except Kami. He needs to stay alive.

"It's been a while. You only had your third tail for 7 months. I guess that explains a few things."

Kakarot decided that this is the time for him to learn more about his brother. He wants to know more about him. It's been this way since they first met. Now...after they solved their differences, he has became a little more attached to him. "Hey Raditz?"

"What now?" Raditz sighs.

"How... old are you?"

Raditz didn't expect that question to ever come up. It just came out of the blue. But, Kakarot has always been so curious about him and other Saiyans. This isn't the first time Kakarot asked a question to learn about his origins. A year ago Kakarot wanted to know more about their parents. Now it's his turn. Still, he is in no mood for questionnaires.

"Did you hear me? I asked you how-"

"Th...e...oo..." His answer it barely audible. Clearly he isn't the kind of person who likes to talk about his life story.

Kakarot didn't catch that. "What was that?"

"Thirty... Oo"

"What?"

"32!" Raditz snaps. Kakarot's ears should had at least picked that up.

However, Kakarot looks very interested to hear his answer. "You're 32?! Wow! You really are my big brother. You are how many years older than me? Uh..." He begins counting with his fingers, causing Raditz to growl.

"I'm 7 years older than you." Raditz answers for him.

"How do you-"

"You're 25."

"Woah! How did you figure that out so fast?!" Kakarot asks in awe.

"Remember addition?" When his brother nods he continues. "The opposite is called subtraction. It's when you count backwards. Hold up seven fingers" He is slightly embarrassed watching Kakarot stick up one finger at a time to count to 7. When 7 are up, he gives out more instructions. "We are at 32. Count from that number backwards. As you go down a number, take one finger away until you have no more."

"Alright." He begins, saying the numbers out loud. "32... 31... 30... 29... 28..." He pauses hearing his brother's groan. Raditz is growing very impatient. He looks at his hands and see that he only has 3 fingers for counting left. "27... 26... 25... Hey! You were right!" He looks as if he is about to jump up and down like a little kid. "What about Vegeta?! How old is he?!"

Raditz's head tilts a bit to the side as if he is in thought. "Well.. I don't know if I should tell you."

"C'mon, c'mon! Please?!" Kakarot is so filled with energy he is resuming to his jogging in place only much faster than before. It is as if he had consumed so much sugar and there's no other way to fix the energy.

"He's 29." Raditz says.

Kakarot takes out his fingers again. "So... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25... He's 4 years older than me!" He asks another question; "What about Nappa? Do you know how old he is?"

"Are you really that eager to know everyone's age?" His brother nods quickly. "Alright. He's 50."

"50?!" Kakarot repeats the number in disbelief. A second passes and he starts to laugh. "50?! How could he be 50?! He can't be that old! He looks like he's in his late 30's!" He falls to the ground laughing his breathe away. "What... Wh-what has he been doing?! Wearing anti-aging cream?! Isn't that for girls?! He Shouldn't be fighting at that age! He'll... He'll turn into another Master Roshi and try to go with woman all the time! Hahahahahaaaaa!"

Raditz's facial expression shows great fear. He looks around him expecting one of the elite warriors to pop up from nowhere. Seeing that they are still alone he focuses on calming down his brother who is dying from laughter. "Shut up! Just... shut up! Once again you are thinking like a Human! Let me explain! Just hear me out!"

Kakarot most likely did not hear him. His continuation of laughter points it out. "Oh Kami! Now I see why he is bald! He probably lost all his hair through aging! He can't even think clearly when angry! It all makes since now! Hahahaha! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"You just don't know when to stop!" Raditz yells. Hearing the laughter continue, he punches his brother on the side of the stomach. That only makes the laughter even louder.

"Hahaha! That tickles! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Raditz snarls and he stomps on his brother's tail.

"YAAAAAARRRRGH!" Kakarot falls on his back. He grabs his tail and yanks it from being pinned any longer by the boot. The tip of the tail is throbbing. He rises to sit and he starts blows on it and rubs it to ease the pain away. He places it behind him and away from Raditz gently, not wanting the pain to resurface. "Ow... you didn't have to do that." He complains.

"If you had shut your mouth-!" Raditz slams his first on his brother's head, earning another shout of pain. "-it wouldn't had been necessary now am I right?" He swings one arm to the side. "Forget what you learned about Humans on Earth because we Saiyans are nothing like them besides looks! We are a warrior race Kakarot! Our bodies are made for war! We age slower than Humans! Just look at yourself! Your body is still growing from that teenage look! Why do you think you look small compared to me?"

"I thought people stop growing at 18." Kakarot says. He's not fully grasping this information.

"Aren't you taller than you were at 18?" Raditz is loosing his patience now.

"Yeah. But I don't get it. How is it that I am still getting taller at 25?"

"You won't grow much taller. Your body is still adjusting. In the next 5 years you'll have more muscle mass than you have now." Raditz huffs. "Which is why Nappa appears younger for his age to you. Your eyes are use to seeing Humans growing old at 40!"

"Jeez. I didn't know..."

"And you have an IQ of 10." Raditz sighs.

"What's a IQ?"

"How smart you are." Raditz smirks. He is about to start teasing. "The average for a Human is 70. That is what the blue haired woman told me." He sees his brother struggling the count from 70. "Forget that. It means you're extremely stupid."

"Hey! You're not being nice!"

"Whoever said I am?!"

"Are you going to give me that answer every time?" Kakarot is really starting to get tired of the common phrases they say to each other. Then again, it could be a brotherly thing. The odd part about it is every time Raditz says his "Whoever said-" the last two words change every time.

"Are you going to say that same remark every time I say something offensive to you?" Raditz waits for an answer but all he gets is a blank stare. He is satisfied that he shut his annoying brother up. "Well, how about we resume our training?"

Kakarot smiles with a determined look. He has a plan or idea of some sort to share. "Well Raditz, since you have been helping me for a while now, I think I should at least repay you."

**\- Meanwhile -**

The yellow red-eye alien soars over the lands of Planet Namek for his patrol. He still can't get over the fact on what happened to his crew not long ago. A Saiyan infant who was the weakest of all Saiyans appears fully grown and stronger before them. They were easily pushed aside by him and his older brother Raditz. He plans to search for another village for his lord since his scouter has been destroyed by a Namekian elder. He notices smoke rising nearby. As he gets closer he notices a village in rubble. It Is as if it is recently attacked. "Wait a minute. We were never assigned to take on this village." He spots one Namekian crawling towards the lake. A lone survivor. He decides to investigate. As soon as he lands he walks up to the wounded Namek. "Tell me... What happened here?"

The Namekian answers. "We were just tending the lands when suddenly these group of aliens appeared. They all looked the same... 4 were fully grown and 1 was a child. They asked for our Dragon Ball... then they slaughtered everyone in our village... when the old and the young..."

The alien growls, putting together the description he is receiving. "Smells like Vegeta."

The Namekian reaches for the alien's leg. "Help me... Please..."

The alien huffs and fires a blast at him, killing him instantly. "Do I look like a doctor to you?" He shoots back up into the air and goes back to the ship to report his findings.

**\- Zarbon -**

He stares at the window of the ship. Not too far behind him stands a lizardish alien known as the Emperor of the Universe, Lord Frieza. "You don't suppose that those Saiyans are after the Dragon Balls?" They were just having a decent conversation, only for it to be interrupted when the yellow alien storms inside.

"Frieza my lord! I was on patrol and I came across a village. The bad news is that it has already been attacked. The Dragon Ball there is missing as well. From the looks of it and what my gut tells me... Vegeta and his crew was behind it."

"So it was them!" Zarbon tells his lord who seems to be getting irritated.

"There was one survivor still alive but I dealt with him. Worthless skum." The yellow alien added.

Frieza glares at the alien. "You imbecile. You disposed the only eye witness!" His pupils begin to glow, making the alien nervous.

"Uh, Lord Frieza?" He is put to death by eye lasers. His body falls and smoke rises from the burns.

Zarbon stares at the body speechless. It's one of the things Frieza does commonly that he will never get use to. It is understandable. That alien could be him one day.

"One of the things I can't stand are those who like to make their own careless decisions... like those interfering monkeys." He turns to Zarbon who keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to cross his line. "Zarbon, how about you pay Vegeta a visit and bring him here. If you take down the leader then surely the others will have no choice but to follow his lead. I need to know what he did with that one Dragon Ball."

"Yes my Lord." Zarbon bows respectively and he makes his leave.

"So Vegeta is after the Dragon Balls too it seems. He knows that he will need all 7 to make his wish. Who knows? He is working for me and doesn't even realize it. I'll just take the last two he collected and he will be wishing he didn't riad that village." Frieza sighs as he goes into thought. _"Seems like they are up against me. That doesn't matter. I should kill them anyway since I will no longer have any use for them as soon as immortality becomes my reality. They have became much stronger. A Super Saiyan might just rise among them..."_

**\- Vegeta -**

Vegeta, Nappa and Karot are sitting around a fire. A giant fish is above the flames reduced to bones. They just finished their meal and Karot is fast asleep on the blue grass near Nappa. After a full stomach it is perfect to go to sleep.

"So Vegeta. What are we going to do now? We already have one Dragon Ball from a village. Frieza probably has the others. Should we ambush his ship and take what he has?"

"A careless thing for you to think of Nappa." Vegeta says as he picks his teeth using a bone from the devoured fish. "Now is not the time. I'm still formulating a plan for that. As of now I am still waiting on Kakarot and his brother to return. This brat has been asking about them all day." He mentions the sleeping Karot.

Nappa shrugs. "Time here must be really slow. How long have we been here? I haven't seen the sun set at all yet."

"How should I know? It's not like I would walk up to a Namekian and ask them how long this planet's days are. Kakarot's brat couldn't tolerate being awake for too long. I'll let him sleep for now. He'll need his energy anyway." Vegeta spits the bone out of his mouth. Silence takes over. He does admit that it feels as if they have been here for longer than a couple weeks at least. Maybe a month. It's hard to tell and time is easily lost track of. Has a day even passed at all? He can't tell. He doesn't mind anyway.

Time does go by. Vegeta is just about to consider on finding the two brothers himself but he feels a strong rush of power suddenly near him. He stands quickly. A big smirk spreads across his face. "Hah. Seems Kakarot's technique isn't so hard to pick up. I know only one who hold so much power!" His ki flares out as he shoots up to the sky. "I have been waiting for the moment you will leave the herd Zarbon!"

Nappa understands what the prince is planning. He decides that nap time is over. He lightly kicks Karot on the head. "Wake up kido. We got things to do. Let's go!" He follows suit.

"Huh? What?" Karot gets to his knees lazily while rubbing the sleep out his eye. He notices the two adults who allowed him to rest has gone missing. Looking at the sky he sees Nappa disappearing behind a cliffside. "H-hey! Wait for me!" His feet leave the ground as desperately tries to catch up.

Vegeta spots Zarbon flying not to far away. Just as the two make eye contact Vegeta has already got to him. They almost run on each other but they both halt their flight. Vegeta gives his greeting. "Well hello pretty boy. I see that you are off from your usual position next to Frieza. Wonder why?"

"You should know. Why did you attack that village?" Zarbon pretends that he did not hear the way Vegeta addressed him in an insulting way.

"It's pretty obvious. You don't think that Frieza is the only one who wants hold of those Dragon Balls do you?"

Zarbon narrows his eyes. "Tell me why you are going against us?"

"Against Frieza you mean? I hate the bastard. I always have. Why should I work for him after everything he has done to me?"

"You are taking the wrong turn. You know that you won't stand a chance."

"That is what you think." Vegeta clenches his fist as his smirk widens. "Frieza won't last for long. You see... I have became what Frieza fears most. A powerful Saiyan! One who is strong enough to make him beg for mercy!"

"You're a fool if you think that is a true fact."

"You're a fool for being his lapdog. He sent you to find me didn't he? Always too busy to do things himself but I will be more than happy to show you what he will be up against."

Zarbon shakes his head. "Is that so?"

For a while they say nothing. They just hover there as the wind blows, waiting for who will make the first move.

Karot finally catches up in time to see his ally and his foe staring at each other. Clearly a fight is about to begin. He makes his attempt to stay next to Nappa when he feels something grab his foot. He yelps and turns around, seeing a dog looking alien having hold of his foot and pulling him away. He trashes in hopes to break free but the alien is stronger than him. He resorts to the only thing he can do left. "Nappa! Vegeta! Help me!"

"What?" The two elites look at the kid in time to see the alien chop his neck. Karot's eyes go blank and he is knocked out instantly. "Darn it! How did they get here?!" Nappa growls.

Vegeta can't simply fly over to rescue the brat. It's not that he cares about him but losing another Saiyan is not what he has in mind. Plus, Kakarot won't be happy to hear that he lost his son. Then the low class would be more stubborn than he already is. With a shout Vegeta lunges at Zarbon and his attack is easily avoided. Zarbon begins to kick him rapidly but Vegeta dodges each one as if it's child's play. He begins to laugh. "Is this it? I thought the mighty Zarbon's speed is suppose to be legendary!"

Nappa sees how busy the prince is so he comes to the conclusion to retrieve Karot from the alien who decided to take him without asking. "Alright you. Hand him over and you may live to see another day... If this world has one!" He goes for it but it seems that Zarbon changed targets as he suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hey! Out of my way!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Zarbon says.

"Then I'll just have to break you!"

"Oh my. How tragic." Zarbon isn't intimidated despite the situation he is in. They are not a threat to him. They never have been. He'll just allow the two to give him what they have until he has enough of it. "Two against one? That's hardly fair. But... if that is what you want then go ahead."

The two Saiyans fly for him. Zarbon faces the palm of his hand at them and grips the other hand on the wrist. He waits for them to get close enough...

**\- Raditz &amp; Kakarot -**

This has to be some kind of joke. Kakarot, his little brother, repaying him? How could he? The Saiyan lacks in knowledge. He is childish. He can be stupid at times. The only time he shows that he is still a Saiyan is when he is in combat. What will he give him that will impress him? Raditz is shakes his head with a small smirk on his face.

"KAAAA... MEEEE... HAAAA... MEEEE...!"

His eyes go wide at the same time his scouter beeps to alert him of the increasing power level. He turns in time to see Kakarot thrust his arms forward.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" The blast it shot at him full blast. Kakarot is grinning the signature family grin that his father is known to wear at times. "I gave you all I've got! See if you can do something with that Raditz!"

Raditz growls as he throws his own two hands forward. "So be it! Double Sunday!" His double blast attack collies with his brother's one powerful blast. The attacks are pushing each other trying to overpower the opposite blast. It creates a near ear popping sound of crackling thunder. The two blast give out a bright light. Raditz pushes his body to add more power. Kakarot has the same thought because his overpowers the Double Sunday by eating it away. Raditz lunges out the way in time, and he has grazes his scouter, making it shatter and explode. The rest of the blast slams on the ground throwing chunks of dirt flying up to the sky and raining back down. Though his face is slightly burned, he still snaps. "What the hell Kakarot! You just destroyed my scouter!"

"Yeah. That's the idea!" Kakarot fires a ki blast at his brother and Raditz dodges in time. He continues his attacking and Raditz apparently is finding it more and more difficult to avoid the attacks as they become more frequent. Kakarot decides to kick things up a notch. He begins to run around his brother in many directions so that his movements are unpredictable. With no scouter, Raditz is unable to detect any ambushes.

Raditz takes a hit on his back. He is getting very frustrated. He can't predict when the next attack will occur. His brother is faster. He would spot him only to get punched on the face.

"Don't see with your eyes. You have to _feel _my energy _then _you attack. Try to sense my presence."

Raditz hears the instructions that he is given. He still looks, finding it difficult to even try to detect his brother. He is knocked nearly off his feet from another attack. 'It's easier said than done Kakarot!"

"See with your body. Not your eyes. Let your body take in your surroundings." He gives his brother the same advice he gave his son. This is rather fun. Raditz can't even lay a finger on him if he can't see him. He has relied on his scouter too much.

Raditz's eyes shift in many directions as he tries to find his scattering brother. Taking advice from a little brother is something that refuses to accept. Taking another hit does bother him much. He thinks. His brother has lived on Earth since he was a baby. He has learned many decent techniques at the time as well. Kakarot may have been raised on a weakling planet but he did learn some decent Martial Arts from the place as well. Kakarot doesn't need a scouter. So obviously the young Saiyan is willing to teach Raditz how to detect beings without using a device. Maybe taking a few lessons from his little brother isn't a bad idea. He stops searching and stands still. His eyes still change direction. He allows his mind to focus just on Kakarot's presence. He can hear the hard footsteps from the running. He can feel the wind from the speed. Then he can feel the feeling anyone can get as if someone is in one's room, trying to sneak up on the possessor. Once he has it, he holds on to the sensation. It is very close. The moment he feels it close enough he throws a punch and his first makes contact on his brother's chest. He is a bit surprised by this. It actually worked.

Kakarot smiles. "Wow. You are a fast learner like I am! Good job Raditz!" He places a hand behind his head, a well known thing he does all the time. "You're timing could've been better though. I was holding back after that blast you managed to dodge. For a Saiyan who is better with most things than me, I was expecting more out of you." He cringes when a fist hovers above his head. "Of course you are new to this and all!"

"I'll let that pass. After all, you did show me something that is actually useful for once. So, you said once that you can sense the energy of anyone right?"

"Right. I can tell them apart too. It's kinda like how everyone has their own unique ki you know. So I can tell which is which. If you focus enough you can do the same thing."

The older Saiyan focuses as he was told. He can feel the energy of many. Two of them feel almost exactly the same. It must be the ki of Saiyans. Vegeta and Nappa must be nearby. A smaller feeling of energy is close by as well. It is similar to the energy of his brother… at the same time, mixed with something else. It must be the half Saiyan child Karot. He can feel another so powerful at the location of his comrades. He can't believe how easy it was to get a hold of it but, it will take time to get a hang of it. Every now and then he would lose it.

"Soon it will be like a natural thing to you. If someone powerful arrives you will be able to sense it. It's like a 6th sense."

Raditz raises an eyebrow. "You know your 5 senses?"

"I'm not that stupid Raditz." Kakarot isn't offended. He knew that his big brother would say something like that. Raditz always has something to say to him to either make fun of him or to fire him up. If this is what it is like to have an older brother, then it isn't all that bad. "Alright. How about I teach you one of my attacks."

Raditz seems interested. "You mean that blast you tried to hit me with earlier… that kame..kame..ka-whatever it's called?"

"The chant is Ka-me-ha-me-ha. The attack itself is called "The Kamehameha Wave". I learned it from Master Roshi. You know, the old man you meet when you recruited me to join the Saiyans." He shrugs. "I killed him as a Great Ape not to long ago anyway so I see no point on talking about him." He says this as a matter-of-factly. He doesn't care about the Humans he killed anymore. They deserved it.

"I've been wondering why do you say that chant every time?"

"Same reason why you shout your attacks every time you use them."

Raditz almost rolls his eyes. "Just get on with it."

Kakarot begins. "Now… you see.. you get into this stance and-" He pauses. By instinct he looks at the sky. Something's happening. His body is screaming for him to go over there… but why? "Raditz…"

"Yeah… I can feel it. Just a bit. What do you suppose is going on?" The ground shakes violently out of nowhere as the sky suddenly glows a faint red from some kind of blast hitting the ground. "What?!"

Kakarot feels energy clashing. It feels strong. Stronger than him. "It feels as if there's a major fight going on. It seems like somebody is overpowering the other …" It suddenly stops. Just when he thinks it's over the weaker ki grows so strong it spikes through his body. It turns the tables on the other. "No way… what's going on over there?" The ground suddenly shakes as a far off explosion takes place. The impact has to be very strong. His heart is pounding hard. He is getting excited but, for some reason he is slightly terrified by this. As he feels one energy suddenly drop tremendously a second doesn't even pass and the other energy that too was overpowering earlier drops as quickly, fear strikes him even harder the moment he recognizes and identifies it. "Raditz! There is a fight! Vegeta and Nappa are in it and…"

"And what?!" Raditz demands for an answer. He has a feeling that the sensed energy could be one of their comrades. He denies it unsure of what he is sensing it right. They can't be the one taking a beating could they?

"They are loosing!"

"No! Impossible! They can't lose so easily! It just began!" Raditz glares at the sky. So his assumptions are right. "What is happening?! How could they lose?" He looks back at his little brother. "Come on Kakarot! We have to go over there! If they die we'll be done for!"

"Right! I hear you!" Kakarot and his brother jump from the ground to instant flight. Raditz is close behind, somewhat relying on his guidance since the long haired Saiyan can't sense energy too well yet. As they get closer, Kakarot gets more nervous. He should be excited right? So why is he not all up for this? Is it because the prince is in danger of dying? That must be it. "_Hang on Vegeta! We're coming!" _He shouts loudly in the native Saiyan tongue in case the enemy is nearby. He, she, or it won't be able to understand him this way. A cliff passes by and he sees it, Vegeta is revealed held by a blueish-greenish green haired reptile-man-looking alien. The foe has him locked in his big arms as he nosedives towards the ground. He lets the Prince go and he crashes into the ground near the oddly swapped colored lake. "No! Vegeta!" He doesn't see Nappa anywhere. He is deeply worried about where his son could be.

"That bastard!" Raditz shouts. Fear is clearly in his voice. He tries to suppress it but it's near impossible. His body is shaking from his fear. He can't believe this! He, a Saiyan warrior, afraid?! How can he not be?! "It's… Zarbon! He transformed and took down Vegeta like he was nothing! Curses!"

"That's Zarbon?!" Kakarot points at the alien who now notices them. "Man! He looks tough! His energy is stronger than Vegeta's!"

The alien smirks a toothy grin. "Well, well. Isn't it the weakling Raditz? Who did you bring with you? Another monkey that survived I see." He focuses on Kakarot now. "So… you must be Kakarot. You have to be. You look very much like your father Bardock. Too bad he never got to say goodbye to you or your brother since he died in his stupid attempt to attack Lord Frieza!"

"Yeah. You're right. He did die trying to do that!" Kakarot growls with a clenched fist. "He died knowing that my brother and I will avenge him and the other Saiyans! His death will not go in vain!"

Zarbon laughs as if the Saiyan told a joke. "You must be fooling yourselves. Looks like all of you monkeys are rebelling against saw what I did to your prince. What good could you two lower classes do against me huh?"

Kakarot looks at the area the prince fell through. Vegeta is laying there in the ground unconscious. The rim of the crater next to the lake collapses and water gushes, filling the giant hole with water. He has to get him out of there before the elite warrior drowns. He begins to soar down as fast as he can. Kakarot is close now. His flight is interrupted when a barricade pops in front of him from roadblock is Zarbon himself. How did he get in his way so fast?!

"Trying to save him? Too bad you won't have a chance!" Zarbon snatches his tail causing the Saiyan to curse. Kakarot completely forgot to wrap it to prevent this from happening. As the Saiyan goes limp Zarbon creates a ball of energy and points it right in front of his face. "Don't worry. You'll reunite with him when you die!" Just before he could shoot it a boot kicks him in the face. Kakarot is free and his strength returns so he regains flight.

Raditz lowers his leg and keeps an eye on the enemy. "What have I told you? Trying to die already? "

"Sorry. It slipped my mind." Kakarot coils his tail around his waist and ignores the uncomfortable feeling. "He's so fast. I barely flew for a second and he already caught up with me."

"That is what Zarbon is known for. He is great with his speed. That is what makes him so dangerous." Raditz explains. "However, since he transformed, his power has increased so much. He won't be easy to take down. We can't allow ourselves to let our guard down."

Zarbon recovers and notice the stance the two brother's are in. "So you both are actually going to fight me? Just so you know, your fates will be the same as Vegeta's! You won't last a second going against me!" He soars at them as the brothers get ready to attack. Raditz throws his punches but Zarbon dodges them without any effort. He is the one landing hits. Kakarot tries to kick him down but the alien catches his foot and throws him aside, forcing the earthling Saiyan to crash against his brother. Zarbon grabs them by their hair and makes their heads collide on each other several times until their heads begins to bleed before throwing them to the ground.

Kakarot skids and slides against the earth. Dust is kicked up into the air as a giant cloud. Raditz simply crashed into the ground. The two brothers rise to their feet already scratched and badly bruised.

"He's… so fast… it's ridiculous!" Kakarot grumbles while holding his already wounded shoulder. "I can't land a hit on him… not even close to barely grazing him!" He gasps when Zarbon lands in front of him. He gets into a stance again and lunges in to attack, only to see him fade away in a flash. "What?" Zarbon reappears behind him and elbows his back, sending the Saiyan flying a couple feet and crashing on the ground.

Raditz flies in with his own attempt. Zarbon fires a blast and Raditz manages to dodge. When he is close Zarbon kicks him on the chest and Raditz falls on his stomach. He tries to get up but the alien jumps and slams his foot on his back, pinning him down.

"Like I said, none of you will stand a chance!" Zarbon shouts. "In my transformed state, it is not necessary for me to grow huge to gain so much power like you Saiyans do. I am capable of breaking your neck like a twig!" Just as he promised he puts the Saiyan in a headlock.

Kakarot forces his arms to push him up. He sees what is happening and that angers him. "Nobody is allowed to kill another Saiyan around here!" He fires a ki blast and it hits Zarbon on his side, causing him to yell in pain. "Hurry up Raditz! Get up!" Seeing that his brother's movements are slow Kakarot comes to the conclusion of assisting him only to be put into the same deadly embrace that he witnesses Vegeta in.

"I'm going to crush you for doing that!" Zarbon begins to squeeze him and is rewarded with the Saiyan's cries.

This is bad for him. He has to think. Think of something quick! His life is literally being squeezed out of him right now! He can't die! He thinks deep. About Karot. About Raditz. Both of them are dead. It makes his blood boil. That's it. He has to keep on holding on to that terrible thought. It he falls, they will die! He throws his head back and it makes contact with Zarbon's face. He does it again, and again. Still the enemy won't let go! He can feel himself getting weaker. He is unable to move his body in this trap!

Raditz struggles with himself to stand. He can now feel the drop in his brother's energy. Looking, he sees that he is trapped. He once again lunges at Zarbon only for him to be kicked again. No matter how hard he tries, he can't effectively fight him. He tries to rise and he is pinned again. Zarbon is toying with them. He might be able to easily kill them but he wants them to suffer first. He can't get up now. He grabs hold of Zarbon's leg trying to lift it off his chest. There is no way for him to escape from this… unless.

He growls. He blames his brother for this.

He opens his mouth wide as he yells from Zarbon putting pressure into his foot, crushing his ribs. As this goes on, Raditz tires to ignore it. He grips on the leg harder and he pulls his head forward, sinking his teeth into his leg.

"YAAAAHHH!" Zarbon drops Kakarot as he lifts his leg and sees Raditz clining on it. "You can't be serious! How dare you bite me!" He punches the Saiyan on the stomach and Raditz still hangs on. Zarbon feels the teeth dig deeper. "Why you!" He punches him several more times until finally Raditz can't take it anymore. Zarbon steps away quickly in case Raditz tries to do it again. He observes his leg, seeing the bite marks deeply engraved in it. Now he's furious about this. The monkey just had to do that and ruin his good looks at his normal state!

Raditz is aware that he only has seconds to get up. Zarbon is already back in the air planning another assault. He sees that his brother is back to his feet. He gets on his own and an idea hits him. It may just be the only way they could defeat Zarbon with his speed-like ambushes. _"Kakarot!" _He calls. "_Back to back!"_

Kakarot nods once. "_Right!"_

Zarbon witnesses the two Saiyans run to each other and turn their backs on each. Their backs are barely touching. He chuckles. "Do you really think that your little strategy will work?" He soars down at them again.

"_Raditz! I have an idea!"_ Kakarot calls out. His eyes are locked on the speeding reptile.

"_Well you better tell me now!"_ Raditz calls back.

"_No need. Just do what I say when the moment is right. I'm sure that it will work!"_ Kakarot narrows his eyes as Zarbon gets closer. "_Here he comes!"_

Zarbon's targets the younger Saiyan. He throws his punch and surprisingly it is blocked. He swiped his leg against the Saiyan's foot and he falls. He plans to finish him off but is greeted by a fist from the older Saiyan. He easily kicks him down and already the younger Saiyan is back on his feet and he receives an uppercut from him. "Working together now I see!" He fires a blast and it hits them both. He laughs as they lay on the ground almost helplessly. "You can try whatever you want, this will only make it more fun for me!"

"_Get… back in the… formation!"_ Raditz refuses to die to this girly man. Not before he defeats Frieza. He need his brother alive too. They will need all the remaining Saiyans left to end Frieza's tyranny.

Kakarot suddenly lunges up and elbows Zarbon on his forehead as hard as he could. He falls thankfully. So the young Saiyan puts his back against Raditz's once more as Zarbon starts to run around them. His next target move is unpredictable. "_This may sound stupid but, it may just work. Trust me on this."_

"_Fine then. What do you have in mind?" _Raditz decides to listen to what his brother has to say. Since he speaks to him in the Saiyan language, it must be a plan that he doesn't want Zarbon to pick up.

Kakarot narrows his eyes deeper than before. He is serious this time. "_Lock your tail with mine."_

"What?!" Raditz snaps at the crazy thought. "That idea is probably the most stupid I've heard! It will hurt us! What good will that do?!"

"It's the only way! Just try it!" Kakarot tries to urge him.

"Kakarot! This is not what I had in mind!"

Kakarot growls in a way that tells Raditz that he is close to losing his cool. "_Stop arguing and just do it! Our lives are in sake here! If you just think that strength alone can help you then you are the one who is stupid! I want to live to see the day that we avenge our people! We have no time to argue!"_

Raditz growls but he finally goes with it. He uncoils his tail and it searches for another. As soon as he feels his brother's they both wrap around each other. It hurts from the squeezing but it's not as bad as he thought it would be. They can both still stand. Suddenly, Zarbon appears in front of him and just as he was about to get punched Kakarot jumps up into the air pulling Raditz with him.

"_Spin around!"_

He hears the instruction and he begins to spin like his brother. As the speed increases gravity begins to slowly pull them apart. Now it's starting to really hurt. "_What the hell are you doing?!"_

"_Can you sense his energy?"_ Kakarot asks over the wind.

Raditz focuses for a moment. He can sense the overwhelming power. "_Yes, I can."_

"_On the count of three we will let go. Go for Zarbon and attack him as I tell you. I know that you don't see a point on listening to me as your little brother but I know that this will work." _

"So be it. If this doesn't work and we still live. I will kill you." Raditz promises.

"One…" Kakarot begins.

"Two…" Raditz adds.

"Three!" They both let go. Raditz is surprised that the spinning actually made the flight so much faster. He soars for Zarbon as he witnesses his brother get to him first and punch him hard, sending the man flying towards him.

"_Punch him back!"_ Kakarot demands.

Raditz does so and Zarbon is sent again. Kakarot kicks him this time and Raditz does the same when Zarbon is sent to him. Zarbon recovers in time to see Kakarot deliver another uppercuts and Raditz locks his hands together and slams them down on his head, sending him flying down. The two brother's take turns delivering their assaults until both of them kick him down towards the ground.

"How is this happening?! I should have the upper hand here!" Zarbon flips his body around so that he can control his fall. Using his power he halts it and hovers in the air. "Where did they go?! It is so much harder to find them without a scouter! Where are they...?!" He sees movement from the corner of his eyes. Just in time he catches a fist that would've made contact with his face from Raditz. He is punched by the other Saiyan. It is as if he manages to dodge or block one, he will still get hit by the other. The two are having a slight advantage here. He won't let it last. He tightens his grip on Raditz's hand and swings him at his brother. When the younger Saiyan evades effectively and Raditz takes advantage of him being thrown by directing himself on Zarbon's back. Now he's in a headlock. The way the Saiyan is struggling to twist his head means that Raditz is attempting to break his neck.

Kakarot sees this as the perfect chance to end the man's life. He gets into the familiar stance to deliver his Kamehameha Wave. _"Okay Raditz! Hold him still!" _They have him now. All that he has to do is kill him and rescue Vegeta and get out of their before Frieza finds out what has occurred. "KAAAA... MEEEE... HAAAA..."

Zarbon figures out what is happening. He uses this as an advantage and waits.

"MEEEE..." Kakarot thrusts his hands forward. "HAAAAA!"

This is the cue for him to me go. Raditz takes his hands from Zarbon's neck and begins to fly but he is pulled back down by the enemy. He is now held by Zarbon as a shield. The blast is close now. If he gets hit from the full powered attack, he could be dead! "KAKAROOOOOT! STOP YOUR ATTACK!"

Kakarot hears his brother's distressed call in time to see the blast targeting who should be Zarbon. He pulls his arms up in the air and the blast makes a very sharp turn up to the sky just inches away from Raditz's nose. He teeth grit as he stares as the laughing Zarbon. "That was... too close."

Zarbon is a bit amused by the show the two brothers have been pulling off. He gives them an offer. "I would kill you two now but seeing how much more powerful you both have become I will only say this once; Stand down or die!"

Kakarot can feel his body shaking with anger. "Who do you think you're offering this to? I won't stand down. A true warrior never gives up. Surrendering to the likes of you will only put great shame in my name!"

"Really? Is that so? I guess you leave me with no choice!"

Seeing the energy gathering on the monster's hand tells Kakarot two things; Zarbon is going to aim the attack at Raditz since he is closer. However the only way for him to do this is with at least one hand. This means that Raditz has a chance of escaping from the hold he is put in. The Saiyan looks at his brother in the eye. _"This is your chance. Take it now!"_

"Now... What have you two been conversing about this whole time? If only we had some translator..." The gathered energy is intense. Zarbon prepares to give it his all.

Raditz feels the hold loosening. He makes a break for it and shoves himself out of there. Swiftly he kicks his leg up and hits Zarbon's lower jaw. The energy the enemy gathered is forced to fade away. He runs to his brother's side. "Tell me that you know some technique that will at least slow him down. You haven't been slacking have you?"

Kakarot chuckles. "I picked up a few from the earthlings during my time with them. One of them can slow him down long enough for us to use that strategy we did earlier. Do me a favor and close your eyes. Whatever you do, don't open them until I say it is safe." Seeing Raditz close his eyes, Kakarot gets up in the air to catch the alien's attention. "Hey Zarbon! Say cheese!" The confusion on the foe's face makes this almost funny. He shuts his eyes and shouts; "Solar Flare!" Bright blinding light escapes his body and Zarbon covers his eyes, temporary blinded. "Okay Raditz! I got him but it won't last long! Let's do this again!"

Raditz opens his eyes and sees that Zarbon is suffering from his lost of sight. He flies to his little brother and they turn their backs on each other again. They lock tails and begin to pull each other as they spin once more. The pain is great but they urge themselves to keep it up. Gravity from the spinning makes the rotation much faster.

"One..." Kakarot starts

"Two..." Raditz adds.

"Three!" They let go and instantly fight to control flight. Thanks to the slingshot the speed is much faster. They both go for him again. Just as he regains his sight he sees Kakarot coming for him with such speed. He is punched and is sent towards Raditz who does the same.

Kakarot elbows Zarbon back at his brother and Raditz kicks him away. The moment Zarbon regains his control he notices the two hovering right above them. Surprised by this he is kicked down, spiraling towards the lake below.

"Now!" Kakarot cups his hands to the side. "KAMEHAME... HAAAAAA!"

Raditz gathers his energy on both hands and throws them down. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

The attacks soar down for Zarbon. It hits him directly and he is shoved into the lake. The water spews up in the air and falls back down as rain droplets. For a few moments the two Saiyans stare at the spot Zarbon feel in.

"Do you think we have him?" Raditz asks.

Kakarot slowly descends to the ground. "I think so. I don't sense his energy." Now he scans the ground and he spots something laying at the edge of the lake. The object only stirred for a moment. "Look! I think that's Vegeta!"

"You think so?" Raditz lands and looks ahead. It is surely Vegeta. The prince must had crawled out the lake during the fight. Without standing another second he and his brother reach him in time to see their leader whose arm is still in the water pull something - actually someone - out.

"Nappa!" Kakarot reaches down and pulls the general up as Raditz assist the prince. "Are you two alright?"

Vegeta coughs out water heavily. He is wounded worse than the two brothers. He struggles to speak, fighting to stay awake. "Kakarot... they..." He coughs again. "Zarbon... he came to us while I was training your son... We had the upper hand until he transformed... mere cowards..."

Kakarot's fears that something happened involving Karot. "What about my son? Did he get in the fight too?"

"No... one of Frieza's men held him. Zarbon allowed him to take Karot to the ship. They have your son...!" Vegeta struggles with himself even more. "Dah! And to think that we both lost to him... They won't be laughing... when the Dragon Balls are mine!" Finally his body goes limp. He has lost consciousness.

"They took Karot..." Kakarot stares at his feet for a while. His shocked expression switches to anger. "Let's go Raditz. We have to put them somewhere safe. Then I-" The water flying up in the air interrupts him. He and Raditz spot Zarbon landing heavily in front of them. "No way! We had him!"

Raditz takes a few steps back. "Just how much of a beating can he take?!"

Zarbon frowns. His armor took a great beating from the condition it is in. Both shoulder plates are badly chipped and the rest of the armor is scratches or burned from ki blast. His cape has several holes in it. His body is covered with scratches and bruises and he is just as wounded as Vegeta. His hair is a wild mess, and he is bleeding pretty badly at some parts of his body but, he is still alive. "For a couple of low-class monkeys, you pulled out a good performance against me. You almost had me. Frieza taught you well... and you passed on those teachings to the kid... and you Kakarot." Swiftly his fingers come together as he faces the palm at them. His other hand grips on his wrist. "But there are some things you will never learn from him and, I am more willing to show you!" He unleashes a gigantic red blast.

Both Kakarot's and Raditz's pupils go small. They can't block that! Dodging it is near impossible! They grab hold of the unconscious elite warriors and make a run for it. The blast hits them near their feet, sending them up in the air and hitting the ground. Kakarot's whole body is throbbing with pain. He only has enough strength to lift his head up. His vision is blurry but he still sees Zarbon walking up to him. Kakarot feels himself being lifted from the ground. He is carelessly tossed into the water. Unable to swim to safety he feels his consciousness slipping. The world goes dark. He hears his brother's and his own words echoing in his head.

_"Who are you?"_

_"A Saiyan."_

_"What is the one thing you believe is the most important thing in battle?"_

_'"My pride. "_

_"What is your pride?"_

_"I strive to get stronger... and to never give up."_

_"Really? Why is that?"_

_"I want to be strong so that I can keep on fighting until the end. I will never give up. I will not stop fighting until the end Raditz. That is how I am and has always been. Even as a kid. I will not stand down to protect those I care about... even if it means claiming my own life."_

_"If that is your answer...then remember it. If that pride gets wounded and you feel yourself losing it, then you are failing. That can very well piss off a Saiyan. Use it as an advantage. If someone is responsible... take it back."_

As he sinks deeper into the water, his mind wraps around those words.

_"I will not stop fighting until the end..."_

Kakarot's eyes fly open. With the fury he has inside him he pushes himself up towards the surface, ignoring the pain that he is feeling.

Zarbon chuckles to himself, feeling accomplished. "No more Saiyans for us to be so concerned about. Still... They were a bit of a handful to take care of. It won't hurt to report this little skirmish to Lord Frieza I suppose." He inhales deeply, preparing his body to revert to the form everyone knows him in. The sound of something bubbling forces him to stop. Large bubbles form on the lake's surface. They become more frequent until it gushes as a waterspout. Something flies out the spout just as it dies. A figure passes him while landing a punch on his stomach. His body nearly falls back but he saves himself. "How is this happening?!" He slowly turns. There stands Kakarot. He is badly wounded, but still the Saiyan stands. "Why can't you just lie down and play dead!" He forms a ball of energy on his hand.

Kakarot stares at what Zarbon is creating. He laughs lightly, the laugh many hear from him when he is wounded but is still not backing down. Many call him crazy when they hear it. "That's the coward's way out."

"He's laughing." Zarbon notes to himself. "Why is he laughing? He knows that I am much more powerful than him still he laughs as if this is a joke to him. Either he's gone mad or he has something up his sleeve that I am unaware of."

"Talking to yourself? What's the matter? Surprised?" Kakarot asks. "If you are hoping to kill me it will take more than what you did to take me down. I will not let you win so easily. In fact, I will end you here." He sneers seeing the shocked look he is receiving. "First, tell me what they did with my son!"

"So that kid is yours? I had a feeling he had to belong to you or your brother. He has some of your looks." Zarbon steps forward. "If you want to see your son so badly, you'll have to pass me first. Or, you could stand down by surrendering and I can take you to Frieza himself and we can see what we can do."

"So that he can kill me? I don't think so!" Kakarot says this with a lot of hate. As he goes on he is almost screaming his words. "I am not surrendering to you! This ends now Zarbon! I will end you and get my son back!" He sprints towards his foe with a long battle cry. He ducks a fist throw and Zarbon fires his blast. Kakarot leaps out the way and it barely hits him. He is knocked to the ground from the close explosion and Zarbon appears in front of him and kicks him across the field like a soccer ball. Still he forces himself to stand. His body may be dropping with water, sweat, and blood but, he still has a lot of fight in him left. Kakarot goes in for his own attack but he is easily swept off his feet. His face hits the ground first.

Zarbon reaches down and grabs the Saiyan from behind gripping on the collar of his armor. He pulls him up and begins to punch him repeatedly on the stomach until the Saiyan begins to cough out blood. "Why won't you just give up and allow yourself to die already?"

The Saiyan dangles there almost helplessly. He lifts his head up and replies. "I don't know what that means maybe?" His movements are stiff due to the hold heis in. Still he is able to turn slightly enough to kick Zarbon as hard as he can on the side. With the grip weakening he spins ruffly and breaks free. He throws his punch but it is blocked. He gets punched back and is easily knocked down at the state of his body's condition. He sees Zarbon lifting his foot above him to slam him down. He kicks his legs hard enough to make him slide out the way in time, and to kick himself back to his feet.

"You are probably the most stubborn of them all." Zarbon springs at him and successfully throws his uppercut forcing Kakarot's head to be thrown back. He grabs hold of his head and starts to run while dragging him along. He flings him to the ground and watches the Saiyan skid across the grass and digging into the dirt. At the same moment Kakarot stands again, Zarbon lifts his leg and spins in a full circle. His foot bashes on Kakarot's chest and the Saiyan is sent back down, flying back. He is surprised to see him standing again. "He just won't stay down."

Kakarot's legs are shaking almost as if he is having a seizure. This can't tolerate hearing his weight for much longer. His whole body is weak. His breaths are short and quick. Still he stands before Zarbon holding on to his determination. The other Saiyans could be dead. If they are still alive he will protect them all even with his own life. It' s one if the humane natures he picked up on Earth that he can never get rid of. Maybe it's because he already had it in him all along. Probably from his father. His heart is pounding heavily on his chest. Any harder and it could burst out. It's trying It's best to give his body the blood it needs since it lost some. This also has an advantage. With his blood flowing through him like that, it makes him want to keep fighting. He watches Zarbon's movements. The enemy is getting closer. He forms a fist. As Zarbon is in range he throws it at his face. Seeing that he is stunned, Kakarot begins his rapid punching, all focused on Zarbon's head. He jumps high to avoid an attempted punch and lands feet behind him. His legs almost give in. He falls to one knee so he fights to stand tall again.

Zarbon wipes the leaking blood from his mouth. The Saiyan occasionally stumbles with his footwork and falls to one or both knees. _"Surely he is weakened. He won't be able to fight as effectively as before He knows that his chances of winning in the condition he is in is slim so, why does he keep on fighting?" _As Kakarot gets into one of his many stances he makes a final note. _"He is just like his father."_ As he thought the image of Bardock takes Kakarot's place for just a second.

Kakarot kicks himself forward and begins his assaults again. This time they are all avoided like they are nothing. He throws a leg up aiming for his face but Zarbon tilts his head to the side avoiding that as well. At the same time, Zarbon snaches his tail and begins to squeeze it with all his strength. Horrible screams escape from the young Saiyan's throat.

"You don't like that do you? You being a Saiyan does have disadvantages. Your tail is a keen example!" He squeezes it much harder. He chuckles hearing the bones inside cracking and feeling then break. The Saiyan's shouting is a sign that he is shattering it well. He is quite enjoying this. "I think this is the end of your line!"

Raditz lays near the lake dazed. He is near unconscious but he can very well hear the screams that can only becoming from his brother. Unable to move from his injuries all he can do is listen. "He just keeps fighting even though he is overpowered. Why? He just doesn't stop. He'll only throw his life away." Raditz smirks only slightly. "His Saiyan blood must be boiling at their peak. From what I learned from him while training him with the Saibamen... that is when he gives what he has left. He never gave up fighting me after killing those Saibamen until I knocked him out. He's definitely a determined warrior."

Kakarot can't take it! The pain is too much to bare. But he can't lose. If he does then Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz will be killed. Karot could have an even worse fate than that! He can't allow that to happen. His father asked him to avenge their people. If he dies he will never forgive himself. All this for nothing! He fights it. He fights the pain, trying to use his anger and frustration to give him the boost needs. He screams again only this time it is filled with his anger. He throws a punch and it breaks through Zarbon's armor and into his stomach. His tail is free the moment Zarbon lets go. Kakarot lays on the ground.

Blue blood spills from his hand as Zarbon tries to cover up his new wound to stop the bleeding. He can't believe this. He ponders on how a weak Saiyan was able to do this to him.

Kakarot has no energy to even lift a finger now. He just gives Zarbon a worn out laugh as the alien approaches him. "Didn't like that did you...?"

He has enough of this. Limping over to the low class he kicks him across the field hard, sending the Saiyan crashing against a cliff side. Kakarot slides down and lays motionless. Zarbon would go check to be sure that he killed him but his wound reminds him to just let it be. He assumes that Kakarot is dead. "Damn... He gave me more than I was expecting. At least he is finally dead. Still, Frieza won't be so thrilled to see me like this." He inhales deeply and his body shakes for a second before shrinking back to his normal form. "He manger to punch through my armor even with his tail as it is. Not enough to kill me though. At least they are all dead. All except for the kid but, he's no threat. We could make use of him." He leaves the ground and flies away from the scene, leaving the Saiyans to struggle with themselves, unaware that they are barely alive.

Kakarot opens one eye in time to stop his brother in the distance looking at him. All that he can do is give Raditz a weak smile before passing out.

**A/N: ****Finally finish! Holy crap! 22 pages! I killed it! That is almost as long as my Pokemon and ThunderCats oneshot fanfics! *Does victory dance* I achieved pass my goal!**

**To be honest, I don't like this chapter. It's not because how the plot went it is just... it feels... odd. I don't like how it turned out. The little combo I came up with when Goku and Raditz spin themselves around to gain speed is one of the reasons. Scientifically, if you are spun around to the point that you are being pulled from what you are hanging on to, letting go can really send you flying fast. That is where the idea came from.**

**I also felt that I was slipping out of character development. Vegeta was a little out of character to me I think. Not sure. As for Karot who hardly played a role to be kidnapped... Uh... Why did I put that there?**

**Plus planning what should happen next while typing was hard. I had to stay on the main storyline and my own at the same time. I forgot some lines from Kai too. Having Zarbon defeat all the Saiyans had me a bit on the regretful side because I was thinking; "He defeated Vegeta easily in the anime. The two brothers are weaker than him but they both are fighting him together so they might have an advantage?" Then again, Vegeta and Nappa fought him together too. I don't know if they would actually do that in the shows. Raditz may not take his little brother's ideas like that...**

**Another problem is my lack of detail. Some DBZ fanfics are better in detail than mine! Notice how I often use "he growls, he sighs, he snaps, he turns, he looks, he dodges..." And so on. Writing fanfiction is hard because you have to make sure none of the characters are OCC (out of character way off I guess) and you have to make sure the information isn't wrong. Also you have to avoid making it lame and cheesy. **

**See my frustration?! I think this is terrible! I ruined it! I shouldn't be writing this anymore! That is what I have been thinking while creating the chapters after Chapter 13. Why did I do that "ready to die?" Urrgh...**

**I am not asking for your support. Don't feel bad for me. I have always been the doubtful type. Funny thing about it? I doubt things and say it's terrible when it's actually really great. I guess it's because I'm 16. Have teens always been the doubtful type? Many say teens Shouldn't write fanfics because they ruin them! Oh no! More doubt on myself!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**To be continued to Chapter 21!**

**Oh god... Chapter 21?! I can't believe how far I am already!**


	21. Kakarot's retaliation on Zarbon!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter. This chapter is heavily based from the Dragon Ball Z Kai episode 26; "The Scheme Is Shattered! Vegeta Strikes Back at Zarbon!" It's one of my favorite episodes because Zarbon and Frieza looked like idiots. So you can go on YouTube and watch it to compare it to this chapter.**

**Just so you know...BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan."! It will be extra long... probably 25 pages. Heck! I'll probably make it 30 pages long! Let make it a saga finale!**

**Nah... That sounds stupid. But you get the point.**

**...**

**...**

**Uh... What are you guys looking at me so tense for?**

**...**

**Oh right. You want me to announce who the winner is for the sequel is. Okay. I'll tell you. Allow the disclaimer to be the drumroll.**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKai, or DBSuper! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, the awesome original one and only true author to Dragon Ball and the series! Funimation and Toei Animation and others are also involved! **

**DRUMROLL...**

**DRUMROLL..**

**DRUMROLL...**

**...**

**...**

**... AND THE WINNER IS...**

**-Nightmare-! From Wattpad! **

**His or her suggestion was " The **_**retaliation**_ **of the Earthling Saiyan" It sounds very cool such as **_**Vengeance **_**and **_**Rebellion**_ **but this word is cooler. Why you ask?**

**The definition of the word Retaliation means; Punishment. To return for, like stealing from someone because that someone stole from you. In other words; Frieza's gonna get punished!**

**"The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan" will be based off the Frieza saga of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Honestly, I would try to watch the original DBZ but me being a teen has no time to sit and watch 1 million episodes of Frieza fighting. Kai is more towards the manga so I'll stick with that. It will start of with the Ginyu force so the sequel will be longer than this story here.**

**Well, I am back in school so yay. I'm a Junior now!**

**-Espeon804**

Key:

"Talking"

_"Talking other languages/ Thoughts"_

_'Telepathy'_

**\- Saga finale - CHAPTER 21: THE DRAGON BALLS ARE STOLEN! KAKAROT'S RETALIATION ON ZARBON! - Saga finale -**

Last time on: "The wrath of the Eathling Saiyan":

_Raditz lays near the lake dazed. He is near unconscious but he can very well hear the screams that can only becoming from his brother. Unable to move from his injuries all he can do is listen. "He just keeps fighting even though he is overpowered. Why? He just doesn't stop. He'll only throw his life away." Raditz smirks only slightly. "His Saiyan blood must be boiling at their peak. From what I learned from him while training him with the Saibamen... that is when he gives what he has left. He never gave up fighting me after killing those Saibamen until I knocked him out. He's definitely a determined warrior."_

_Kakarot can't take it! The pain is too much to bare. But he can't lose. If he does then Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz will be killed. Karot could have an even worse fate than that! He can't allow that to happen. His father asked him to avenge their people. If he dies he will never forgive himself. All this for nothing! He fights it. He fights the pain, trying to use his anger and frustration to give him the boost needs. He screams again only this time it is filled with his anger. He throws a punch and it breaks through Zarbon's armor and into his stomach. His tail is free the moment Zarbon lets go. Kakarot lays on the ground._

_Blue blood spills from his hand as Zarbon tries to cover up his new wound to stop the bleeding. He can't believe this. He ponders on how a weak Saiyan was able to do this to him._

_Kakarot has no energy to even lift a finger now. He just gives Zarbon a worn out laugh as the alien approaches him. "Didn't like that did you...?"_

_He has enough of this. Limping over to the low class he kicks him across the field hard, sending the Saiyan crashing against a cliff side. Kakarot slides down and lays motionless. Zarbon would go check to be sure that he killed him but his wound reminds him to just let it be. He assumes that Kakarot is dead. "Damn... He gave me more than I was expecting. At least he is finally dead. Still, Frieza won't be so thrilled to see me like this." He inhales deeply and his body shakes for a second before shrinking back to his normal form. "He manger to punch through my armor even with his tail as it is. Not enough to kill me though. At least they are all dead. All except for the kid but, he's no threat. We could make use of him." He leaves the ground and flies away from the scene, leaving the Saiyans to struggle with themselves, unaware that they are barely alive._

_Kakarot opens one eye in time to stop his brother in the distance looking at him. All that he can do is give Raditz a weak smile before passing out._

**\- Now -**

"So... I take it that you got into a skirmish with those monkeys. And you transformed I believe. You haven't done that in a while."

Zarbon nods once.

"You came to report that they are dead yes?" Frieza watches the scenery of Namek from his ship's window. He feels fully accomplished. All of the "monkeys" who gave him so much trouble is no longer a threat. "You got wounded pretty badly. Wonder if it was Vegeta."

Zarbon shook his head. "All the Saiyans were near death sir. One of them actually stood to fight as wounded as he was. His name is Kakarot. He is Raditz's little brother. They are 7 years apart."

"Kakarot?" Frieza is shocked by this. He is very familiar with the name. "That Saiyan Bardock. When I killed him wasn't that name the last thing he said? I thought I took care of all those apes except 3." He glances over his shoulder. Karot is kept restrained by the same dog alien who kidnapped the half breed under his command. "That also explains why this kid is in existence. He has to be half Saiyan with something else."

"Kakarot was sent to Earth as an infant. He must had a child with one of the Humans who lived there." Zarbon points out.

"Half Saiyan, Half Human. I've heard stories that Saiyan halfbreeds hold a lot of potential. But those who are half Human are said to be the strongest. If this is true then surely we can make use of him. He is so young. In a couple years he will not remember his family if we keep him away from them. Knowing that they are dead then it's a guarantee. I will just have to this child tell me where they hid the Dragon Ball."

"It was a bit hard to tell." Zarbon admits.

Frieza fully faces Zarbon now. "What do you mean? Are you telling me that you didn't check to see if they were actually dead?"

Zarbon gulps and explains. His words almost overlap. "Well they feel in the water then I finished them off with a blast. Surely they couldn't have survived-"

"Idiot!" Frieza snaps, making Zarbon take a step back. "They could still be alive out there! They would be dead if you weren't so concerned about having scars on you! Go! Find them all and bring them here! Besides. I need to know who this Kakarot is. Tell me, how long will it take for the Ginyu Force to get here? You called for them right?"

"They should be here sometime today… but I thought you said-"

"Don't you dare question me Zarbon! Who knows if the Saiyans somehow got back in their feet! They could have the other Dragon Ball I need for my wish of immortality! So go!" He looks as if he is about to kill Zarbon right off the spot.

Zarbon nervously nods. "Y-yes my lord!" He heads out and flies from the ship and up to the skies. He flies for a while until he locates the area he fought the Saiyans.

He lowers towards the ground and first spots Vegeta laying in the middle of the field. He walks over to him and drops to one knee. He places two fingers on his neck and feels a pulse. "Amazing. He's still alive after all the thrashing he took." He locates Nappa and does the same. "He's still alive too?" He looks over to Raditz and sees the Saiyan's chest rise and fall just barely. He turns and looks at Kakarot who is showing no signs of life from the distance. Zarbon approaches him and feels for his pulse. For a second he believed that he is done for since he feels nothing. He almost panics. Now he feels it. No wonder why he first assumed that the low class is dead. The pulse is very faint. This rebel is barely alive. Relived that he won't lose his head, Zarbon tucks two Saiyans under each arm and flies them back to the ship.

**\- Meanwhile -**

"Making me build something useful for him! Humph! I made something useful for him alright!" Bulma crawls from under a huge round room she has been working on for the past few Earth weeks. It is finally complete. She wipes a oil covered hand over her sweaty forehead, smearing it across it. "That Saiyan will learn to be careful on what he wishes for. He'll have the surprise of his lifetime!" She decides that she needs a walk after all the work that she has been doing.

After what feels like 30 minutes something about the landscape is different. She takes a few more steps and takes notice on several freshly looking made craters on the ground. Getting closer she spots five pods embedded in the ground. "Is this the Saiyans' pods? There's five, so it must be."

She carefully walks down one crater and sees that the pod's door is already open. She sticks her head inside and her hand touches the cushioning. There inside sits what looks like his... Power Pole? She reaches inside and grabs it. Something that happens to sit next to it falls back. It's a sack full of the Earth Dragon Balls. All 7 of them spills out and rolls to the center of the cushion. Bulma grabs one of them... The Four Star Ball. The ship speaks suddenly.

_"Welcome back, Kakarot."_

**\- Elsewhere -**

The automatic doors open revealing Zarbon who walks inside what leads to the healing room. The doctor inside immediately faces him. "Status report."

"Due to the beating they took it is hard to tell if they will make it through. They are in critical condition. Especially Vegeta and Kakarot. They had it worse."

Zarbon does not want to hear that. If any of those Saiyans die he'll be done for. He takes a big threatening step forward startling the doctor. "You put them back to health, whatever it takes!" As the doctor returns to his work more quickly than previously, he thinks to himself _"Or I will be the one in critical condition."_

**-OOOO-**

_"Destination reached. Planet's name: Earth. Kakarot... awaken." _The voice coming from the pod has spoken. Mist fills inside the pod. With a loud and wide yawn, the infant Kakarot wakes and rubs the sleep out of his eye. The pod door hisses and opens, revealing the lush green planet full of life that is said to be the most beautiful in the cosmos. Not for long. Life here will soon be terminated. When the time comes that is.

However, the infant has no idea why he is here or how. His young eyes just scan his surroundings. The environment is completely all so new to him. He is not used to seeing the sky so blue. He is more familiar with the red skies back at Planet Vegeta. His ears pick up the sounds of life. Birds chirping, trees rustling with the wind. It is almost too peaceful. Kakarot can feel himself slipping away into sleep again.

The sound of flapping snaps him fully awake once more. Before his eyes stands a small bird. It's so harmless and is just minding his own business. Curiosity takes over the baby's thoughts. He coos as he reaches one fat little arm out the door. It is followed by the other. The rest of his body slides off and his knees hit the soft freshly churned dirt. The only part of him that has not left the pod is half of his little monkey tail. His head tilts to the side. The bird looks at him and does the same.

Kakarot smiles wide. It isn't much of a smile since he only has many teeth but not all yet. He laughs and coos as he begins to crawl towards the bird. He is just inches away and the bird hopes back, feeling a bit threatened by the bigger creature crawling towards it. It stands there a bit longer. Kakarot reaches for the bird but it flies away. His hand slaps the dirt. Disappointed, Kakarot pouts a bit before resuming to his little exploration.

It's not much. All he sees is dirt, dirt, and more dirt... a tiny new sprout growing from the dirt does stand out. The infant warrior crawls over to it and snaches it out the ground right from it's roots. He laughs the as he smashes it around with his hands for a second before finally accepting that it is dead. He drops the crushed sprout back on the dirt and spots the top of the crater. He makes his way up there, fighting the dirt at the same time he struggles with his stubby legs to push him forward. Finally he reaches the place he wished to see. Grass and trees stretches for miles. A butterfly flies over his head and lands on a tree closest to him. He decides to give the insect the same treatment he gave the plant. He attempts to smash it but it too flies away. Feeling frustrated he begins to cry, unable to catch the tiny moving things that catches his eyes. It last for a while too. Until he hears footsteps.

"Oh my... who could have left you here all alone? Are you lost?" An old man has found him. He feels deeply concerned for this baby being out in the woods all alone. He reaches down for him and picks him up. What catches his eye is a brown furry tail that falls lazily behind the infant. "Oh well you look at that! Looks like you have a tail!" He laughs. "Well, I can't just leave you here so I suppose I should take care of you." He looks at the baby for a moment. He is surprised to be kicked so hard for a baby on the face. "Oh? Looks like you're a strong little guy!

Hmm... Now what to call you?..." He smiles as an idea hits him. "I know! How about Goku? How does that sound?"

The baby Saiyan is a bit confused on why this old man arrived to help him. He is funny looking though. It makes him laugh. Silly old man. His mustache looks fuzzy. He reaches for that laughing. His arms are too short to reach but he likes the man so far.

"So you like that name don't you! Well then, for now on I will be your grandfather! Grandfather Gohan! The old man throws the baby up and catches him, delighted to hear him laugh. He continues this a couple times. "Hey Goku! Goku!"

He then takes notice on the change of the landscape. Looking past the baby's shoulder he sees a deep crater freshly formed on the ground. "Now how did this happen?" Carefully he holds on to the baby as he heads on to investigate. It first seems like a white round object has his the ground. As he gets closer it has the appearance of some kind of ship. Carefully he walks down the slope and to the pod. "Wonder how it got here... from the sky maybe?" He nearly drops Kakarot as he suddenly flails around wildly. "Whoa there Goku? Is there something that you see there?"

Kakarot hits the man on the face, demanding for him to let go. The elder finally got the message and placed him in the ground gently. Kakarot crawls back inside his old and reaches for a bottle attached to a cord. He sticks it in his mouth and lays there.

"Is this where you came from?" The elder is shocked. He looks at the sky, then back at the baby. "I guess I now know why you have a tail. You're not from around here." He reaches for the baby to take him home. The moment he touches him Kakarot spits the bottle out his mouth and bites his hand hard. "Ow! Goku!" He sighs. "I should teach you some manners. You can't just go around biting people like that." He reaches for the baby again and this time the infant slaps his hand away. For a while he is careful on his to get him back. He finally catches his arms and picks him up. "You are a bit rough now aren't you? Let's take you home."

Only a couple hours go by and already the baby Kakarot Grandfather Gohan found abandoned in the forest proves to be more of a burden than he originally thought.

"Goku! It's okay! It's only water!" Gohan never expected this. All he did was fill up a tub with bathwater and the moment he put him inside, the baby freaked out. Goku flails around screaming. Gohan tries his best to calm him down but from his eyes Goku seems rather angry. From his judgements Gohan believes that the baby must be at least 9 months old.

Later he creates a bottle for him and gives it to him to drink. Goku takes it from his hand and it gives Gohan some relief. This however is proven wrong as the bottle is thrown and bounces off his head. He sees Goku crawling away quickly, obviously wanting nothing to do with him. Normally, babies his age loves to have attention and he cared for. By far, Goku is showing the complete opposite. "What am I going to do with him?"

So many months he go by, each one worse than the last. The boy he found in the forest is growing more and more violent. Not to mention... he had a very huge appetite. Now, the old man is at his wits, not knowing when this strong baby will become a threat to his own life. So today he decided to take him out for a stroll. If anything, a stroll should be the one thing that should be able to calm him down. He just sits inside a basket strapped on the old man's back. It is apparently working.

Kakarot doesn't mind. He is fascinated by the scenery. The life around him is active. He never saw so much of it in one birds flying in the sky and the bugs crawling on the leaves may not be much but to the eyes of a young child is very interesting. He for the past months has been trying so hard to escape from this old man. Every time he sees a great opportunity, Gohan would pick him up and warn him about the dangers of him being outside alone. This gets him angry. He punches him several times trying to get the Earthling to understand that he can take care of himself, but Gohan never does. He treats him like a Human baby. Then he wonders why bottles fly everyday.

Kakarot decided to just relax today since it is nice and warm. At least the old man is leaving him alone. His eyes scan the skies and catches eyes of another bird who lands on a tree branch nearby full of peaches. He feels a little homesick now. Raditz loves eating a fruit similar to this one. It's fuzzy too, reminding him about his big brother's long hair. It will make a nice treat for the time being. So he reaches for it but, Gohan continues to walk further and further from it. Kakarot doesn't give up. He grips on the edge of the basket with one hand, and climbs out enough so that he can reach it.

"_Kakarot is the weakest baby Saiyan in this planet. That is why they are sending him away. He has a power level of only 2! He's pathetic! He won't be able to fight well, just like you can't mom!"_

_Bardock decided to try to make Raditz understand. "I know that your mother isn't great when it comes to fighting but she is still a warrior. So will be your brother. They all believe that he will have great potential. If a saiyan baby cries loud with their spirit, they will grow up into a great warrior. That is just what your brother did, and that is just what he will become."_

"_Lies. He's just a crybaby!" Raditz growls. "I don't like him! He's weak! The other saiyans are laughing at us because of that! Why does the weakest Saiyan on Vegeta have to be my brother?!" He starts to walk away quickly but Bardock grabs his arm to prevent him from going any further. "Let me go!"_

Kakarot frowns a bit. Back then when his brother said that he didn't really understood what he meant until now. Raditz has always been mean since he was born. Kakarot decided to forget about the fruit and just sit the rest of the ride. So he puts a foot back in but, it slips and he panics, trying to keep hold of the basket but he lost it and falls right off. He sees a deep ravine below him and he is falling towards it. For the first time since he was found, he cries out as loud as he can for help from the old man. He sees Gohan taking notice and reaching for him but already they are too far. The bottom of the Ravine is coming fast. Kakarot helplessly spins around in mid air falling down at high speed and cries in fear. He sees a huge rock coming for him. His head makes contact with a loud crack.

-000-

His eyes fly open quick. His whole body is shaking uncontrollably and he can feel his heart banging painfully against his chest. He screams inside his mask as he flails around, trying to escape.

The screen hooked up on the wall begins to sound an alarm. The mini screen on the healing chamber displays his heart rate. It is going dangerously fast. Any faster and he could go into a heart attack or something. Raditz is the first to notice since he was sitting right next to the chamber his little brother is sealed inside. Quickly he gets to his feet and stares at the screen. The information is bad. Looking at his brother brings some concern on his body's actions. "Kakarot? Kakarot?!" He begins working on the buttons, trying to drain the liquid out but nothing is working. He pressed them more firmly snarling out his words. _"Dammit! This is exactly why I do not trust machines! Drain and open up already!" _He pauses hearing gurgling from the tank. His brother is trying to speak. What catches him is how angry Kakarot sounds.

The lizard doctor runs inside. "Stay clear!" He almost shoves Raditz aside and begins to work on the buttons as well but nothing is happening. The explanation is unclear until the screen goes to static, then it cracks and shatters. The chamber walls begin to crack and the liquid seeps out. A bright light suddenly shines inside.

Raditz can feel the skyrocketing energy from his brother. He lunges out the room just as the tank explodes.

"I WAS SUCH A FOOOOOOL!"

Not too far Zarbon just walked inside the room of his lord and the distinct explosion startles him. "What was that explosion?!" He looks behind him seeing two alien guards - a red one with cat shaped ears and a beak. The other looks similar to a Human besides the fangs and horns. "You two! Investigate this at once!

They both run off towards the source.

Hearing the enraged voice of his brother Raditz dives towards the ground. He throws his arms over his head while on his knees as debri and ki flies out the room, barely hitting him. The rest is dust and gusting wind. Finally it settles. Raditz rises to his feet and turns back to look at the room, now covered with broken machinery parts and dust. The liquid flows anywhere in its will. He spots the doctor who lays on the ground dead from the blast and flying glass. A boot rudely stomps on his head as the owner of it chuckles coldly. A boot that belongs to Kakarot. Slowly, Raditz walks back inside.

Kakarot is aware of his brother's presence but he ignores it for now. His body, hair and armor is dripping from the greenish liquid he was surrounded by. He doesn't mind. He is just glad to be out of there. His tail whips behind him slowly as his mouth parts away into a wide, deep, and cruel grin. His dark chuckle turns into a small dark laugh that goes on for several seconds. "So now I understand. My whole life was nothing more than one big hell of a lie." He kicks the lizard hard, sending him crashing into a wall. "I'll have to consider on revising Earth to make sure that every Human trash still living on it is dead."

This is a new one. Never has Kakarot spoke of Humans that way. In fact he spoke with a cruel tone. Raditz keeps an eye on his little brother who walks over to the large chunk of glass like material that remains of the chamber. He is a bit curious on what the young Saiyan could be thinking. Kakarot is observing his reflection. "You don't seem to be like yourself Kakarot."

"I'm not the same person you met in Earth. That was never supposed to happen." Kakarot rakes his fingers through his hair. It's impossible to comb through. His fingers gets stuck in his hair and he only tugs at it when he tries to go further. His grin softens a bit but it is still clear on his face. "I always wondered why I was from them. I have a tail, they said that my hair is too wild and untamable. I laugh at the face of danger and never coward in fear. Instead... I would get excited."

"That does not explain what was that you just did." Raditz says.

Kakarot crosses his arms. "I had a dream."

"Not again." Raditz is starting to really hate the dreams his brother has been having for the past few months. Not only is it because they are annoying. It is the fact that they seem to have a major effect on Kakarot. It is as if they are attacking his head, confusing him worse each time. It almost killed him one time. "Explain."

For a second Kakarot's eyes meets his brother's before they turn back to the mirror. "24 years ago. 24 years. I never thought I had a memory of me being so young."

"Saiyans are quicker learners than Humans. It's our memory that is better. We start training Saiyans the moment they learn how to walk. They can remember the basics from there." Raditz explains.

"So I guess that explains how I was able to learn the Kamehameha seconds after I witnessed it used." Kakarot rubs a finger under his nose. The look on his face tells Raditz that he feels accomplished. "It's ironic if you think about it..The very same man who was my first master and who I learned the attack from is dead. I killed him with his own attack.."

"Then what did the doctor had to do with this?" Raditz glances at the dead doctor who healed him up after the fight with his brother.

"Oh him?" Kakarot points at who Raditz mentioned. "Nothing."

This puzzles the older Saiyan. "Then why did you kill him?"

"Because I wanted to. I needed something to take my frustration on." Kakarot shrugs. He hated the doctor anyway.

"Something changed in you. Aren't you the mercy type? I thought you hate killing with no logical reason." Raditz tilts his chin up. He is finding this conversation interesting. Could it be that finally his brother realizes the life he was missing?

Suddenly, two of the aliens who was sent walks through the automatic doors. They take notice of the Saiyans. "They are behind this! No surprise here! Saiyans are nothing but trouble! All they like to do is destroy!'

Kakarot and Raditz exchange their dark grins to each other with a small laugh. They look back at the two and ki gathers on their hands. It is aimed at the two, and fired. It hits them directly and they are forced against the wall and they drop dead.

" It's kinda fun to see people try so hard to stop us only to mess up or die." Kakarot admits.

"So back to what happened back there." Raditz says.

"Remember when I told you about my Grandfather Gohan? How my son was named after him until you gave him a better name?" He waits for his brother to show light answer. He receives nod. "These dreams I had so far... I think they must be lost memories. It feels like the missing puzzles of my life is returning to me. Now the last of it has came because... I remember meeting Gohan. How I tried to get away from him until I feel and hit my head."

"Saiyan babies can take care of themselves as soon as they grow their teeth. Biting becomes an instinct. So they can find their own food without much of a problem. Eventually they grow out of it... unlike you."

"Hey... What are you trying to say? You bit Zarbon remember?" Kakarot reminds his brother. He witnessed it himself. If Raditz is going to try to offend him on everything he does, his brother won't go far.

Raditz drops the biting subject and returns to the mystery behind the dream his brother just had. He points to his head and asks; "Do you remember how you bumped your head?"

Kakarot nods once. "I think I do. These weird dreams I had always involved events of the past and... they are always true. I fell. I made a terrible mistake..." The scene plays in his head; The ground getting closer and the sound of his skull cracking against to rock. Sharp pain shoots through his head. The Saiyan yells unexpectedly and he falls to his knees. His fingers grasp on his spiky hair as if it is the only way to stop whatever is hurting him so badly.

Raditz steps back, not knowing what to make out of what is happening. He looks around the room, searching for anything that could stop this from carrying on. Thanks to Kakarot, everything has been reduced to rubble. Kakarot is in a lot of pain, physically and mentally. This is extremely rare. His brain is healing, which explains why his "headaches" has been getting worse. He tries to explain this. "Your brain is healing Kakarot! That is why you are in pain! Just think! Think about your past and you will remember everything! Your headaches are occurring because your memories are fighting to resurface!"

"I-is that it?!" Kakarot hisses as he hunches his back making his head rest on the ground. He wishes that it doesn't have to be so painful. His brain is playing games with him again. What Raditz said makes it sound as if he'll have to just let it win.

"Don't view it as sudden pain. Allow it to happen! I believe that the time has come Kakarot!" Raditz pauses, recalling how they spoke to each other the first time they reunited. The way his brother spoke to him with disgust and how he hated being called called by his birth name and preferred to be called by the name he was given on Earth... it gives him an idea. "Or... is your name Goku?" He hears a groan as a reply. He wants to push Kakarot further. He wants to know if his brother has completely abandoned his life and ways as an earthling. If the young Saiyan has then Raditz can finally teach him the things that he never thought he would ever be able to. He has been believing that most of his efforts are hopeless and that he would just have to endure the burden his little brother always gives him.

Kakarot struggles with himself. If only his head would stop throbbing, he would be fine. What is Raditz calling him by? His Earth name? He does not like this.

"Son Goku, the protector of Planet Earth." Raditz says.

His mind is working with the words his ears just picked up. Protector? Of Planet Earth? He is not that any longer. He is the complete opposite. Still, the words echo inside his head. His breathing begins to slow to almost a stop as time went standstill. Everything he sees is in black and white. His past plays in his head. At 12 years old, many has happened. He meet Bulma and agreed to come along with her to find the Dragon Balls. He meet Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar. He meet Master Roshi and learned the Kamehameha Wave in seconds. He meet Krillin and Launch and entered the world tournament. He meet Kami and Mr. Popo. At 15 meet major threats such a Tien, Chiaotzu and King Piccolo. Then Kami removed his tail. At 18 he had rematches with Tien and meet Piccolo jr. At 20 his son Karot was born. At 24, he meet his brother Raditz and learned about his origins.

That was when he learned that his whole life, he had been protecting a race that he was suppose to kill. He realized that the earthlings he befriended used his strength for their desires. They have been using him as a tool and an army. Thought his life, all they had to do was call his stupid Earth name and he would come running to save the day. The ones who were lucky to get their hands on the Dragon Balls got what they desired. He had the magical orbs once... and he used then to help a kid named Opa bring his father back to life.

Never once he ever got to wish for something he wanted. He had to help others. They couldn't have done it without him they always say! They all used him because he was the strongest in his "Home Planet". He allowed himself to blend in. He is disappointed with himself. He was going to kill of the last of his kind to protect that Planet. His Prince... His general... His own brother... What was he thinking?!

His life changed the moment Gohan found him. Some scars of his mistakes will never heal. It all started with his head injury. He hates himself greatly. The prince is disgusted with his choices. He will never be a true Saiyan because of that stupid memory loss! He has most of his memories back but not all. He needs to know who he is!

Son Goku.

He is _not _Son Goku!

His breathes increases and he rises his head from the ground, and throws it hard back down against the hard floor.

"What... What are you DOING?!" Raditz shouts as Kakarot does it again, followed by a hard punch that leaves a deep hole. "Stop that idiot! It is not going to help you!"

Kakarot ignores him. His head makes contact with the ground again. An image of his parents pop up in his thoughts. He lifts his head up and slams it again. A image if his brother as a kid pops up. He can hear voices overlapping;

_"So this is Kakarot eh? What is his power level?! A 2?!"_

_"Yeah, probably, but listen to him wail! That's the spirit! A cry of a true warrior! He'll grow up strong one day!"_

_"Send him off to one if the outer words. He's no good to us here."_

_"He only has an average power level... no... Worse than average. That's my son?!"_

_"So your name is Goku? Nice to meet you! My name? Uh... Its Bulma. Oh shut up! Goku sounds just like "Go poo!" Hmph!"_

_"Son Goku!"_

_"Goku!"_

_"Goku!"_

_"Help Goku!"_

_"We need you Goku!" _

Kakarot growls as he gets to his feet while rubbing his forehead. It is bleeding but he doesn't care. He walks past Raditz without a word. His armor is in worse condition than Raditz; heavily damaged but is still in tact. He'll have to consider on changing it soon. He walks towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Raditz asks just as Kakarot was at the door.

"Out." Kakarot struggles to open the door that suffered from the explosion. He lost his patience and kicks it down.

"What do you mean "out"? Do you realize that we were brought inside Frieza's ship? You can't just walk out and not expect someone to get in your way!"

"Then I will just kill them." Kakarot steps out and his brother follows him but not too far behind.

"What if it's Zarbon?"

"Then I will kill him."

Raditz stops in his tracks looking dumbfounded at his brother. "You can't be serious. Tell me that you remember how easily he took us on!"

"Are you going to stand there lecturing me or are you coming with me?" Kakarot looks down the empty halls. He hears a strong explosion. Somebody is down there.

Further down the ship, in the biggest room. Zarbon walks inside to greet his leader.

Frieza takes notice of his presence. "So, how do the Saiyans fare?"

"They are currently stabilized." Zarbon replies.

"That is good news for you. Bring them to me as soon as you can." Frieza pays his attention back to the giant window. The floor starts to shake, and both aliens are nearly knocked off their feet from the impact of a nearby explosion.

Zarbon whips his head around and his eyes are fixed in the smoke that begins to enter the room. "There is another explosion inside the ship! It... can't be coming from the healing room sir!"

Frieza nods almost nervously. This never happened before. If his shop is suddenly exploding, it could mean a malfunction. "Indeed."

As the energy comes closer Kakarot recognizes who it is. He sees Vegeta swiftly leaping from the ceiling structure steel beams in the same almost in the same exact style as Raditz and landing on the ground. Not long after that Nappa is running down the hall. Their armor is chipped off in many directions but it is still in better condition than Kakarot's. Both of the elites' paces increases. They sprint down the hall only glancing at them as he passes by. Kakarot gets the silent note. "Come on."

He and his brother follows the two Saiyans down the hall. They run behind a wall and hide. It's not something they like to have to do but if they run into Zarbon or Frieza, it won't end very well. They'll have to do something to distract them even further.

Kakarot opens up his hand and ki gathers at the palm.

"Well, well. Looks like somebody is using their head." Vegeta says almost pleasantly. "So I assume we are formulating some kind of plan? Since when did you starting thinking so cleverly?"

"I've been told that I am a genius when it comes to martial arts. As of today, I think all the puzzles of my past has finally been put together." Kakarot sees the slight impressed look on Vegeta's face as he points his hand down the hall. "Time to have some fun." He fires, and the entire hall lights up from the ki.

Zarbon and Frieza just stepped out the main room when another explosion takes place. Zarbon runs ahead. Part of the ship's wall have been blasted. This is no good. "It's coming from the Medical room!" He goes further down the hall and sees that the door leading inside has been knocked down. Looking further inside the room it is broken everywhere. A huge hole has been blasted, a perfect doorway to freedom. He runs to it for a better look. "This can't be happening! The Saiyans have escaped!"

"They did WHAT?!"

Vegeta sticks his head out just enough to see the two standing behind the huge hole. "Good. Frieza's with him. Perfect."

"Idiot! Give chase to them immediately!" Frieza shouts.

"Y-yes my lord!" He jumps out the hole and up into the air to begin his search.

"They couldn't have gotten far! Go and get those pests or I will make you wish that you were never born!"

Vegeta can't believe how easily they feel for that. "Fools. Like taking candy from a baby." He takes his chance. The Saiyans sprint down the hall until a door get in the way. Kakarot plans to blast it down but the price holds up a hand as a signal to carry his actions no further. Vegeta presses that have on a screen and it scans it. A few seconds later the door hisses and it slides open. Vegeta laughs at what he sees. Before them stands a bunch of Dragon Balls.

Vegeta chuckles to himself as he thinks; _"Dear Lord Frieza, I regret that by the time you read this, you undisputed reign will be put into a screeching halt. Kind regards, Prince Vegeta." _He says out loud; "It's my turn now!"

Zarbon continues his search. By each passing second he gets more and more nervous. "Where are they...? Son of a... those little rats! They couldn't have disappeared so quickly! They have to be hiding somewhere nearby!"

"Oh, you mock me with your inconfidence Zarbon!" Frieza growls impatiently.

"Lord Frieza! Surely they are still-"

"I'll have you know that you are held responsible for our friends' untimely flight! If I were in your position I would track them down and quickly!"

Zarbon is seen flying outside from the window. "That's right moron, leave no stone unturned." He turns his attention back at the Dragon Balls. He frowns as he first glances out the door, then back inside the room. "1... 2... 3... 4... and 5... Good. I would hate to come out ungrateful for you taking time to heal us from our injuries. But, let's face it. I earn these." As he sees Zarbon pass the window again he sighs, realizing that there is another obstacle they have to go through. "Problem is... we could take these out but it's not like we can just waltz out of here with all 5 Dragon Balls tucked under our arms. We also need to find some way to get the brat back... Damn." He glances out the door once more. This is going to be hard to pull off.

Vegeta runs from the center of the room that holds the precious Dragon Balls. His back goes against the wall. He pokes his head out the door in case one of the two major threats are around since he can feel the powers of Zarbon and Frieza not too far. He spreads his finger wide from his right hand and clenches a fist. Slowly, blue energy is created and engulfs it. When he has enough he mutters; "Alright! Time for phase two!" He steps out and he shouts; "HEY GENIUS! WAIT TO LOOK INSIDE THE SHIP BEFORE RUNNING OFF IN A WILD GOOSE CHASE!"

Frieza turns towards the sound of the voice in shock.

Zarbon looks back down the ship. "Oh hell!"

Vegeta throws a punch in the air in an uppercut style. The blast shoots down the hall and curves up and goes straight through the ceiling. It bursts out as erupting flames from the ship and nearly hits Zarbon hovering above. The alien is sent flipping.

Angry for being tricked and nearly being scorched, Zarbon flies back down. "You bastard!"

Vegeta runs back inside the room just before the flames rushing down the hall could get him. He the center of and throws another blast. He shoots through the window. He picks up one of the Dragon Balls. "Throw them out! It won't be long until they get here!"

Frieza and Zarbon run down the hallway. Zarbon speaks up over the flames engulfing parts of the ship. "What do you think they are- could it be that they are trying to destroy the ship?!" The ship shakes violently. "Unless they are-" Another explosion breaks out from one side of the wall. Fire flares out, blocking them from going further.

Frieza's eyes go wide as he figures out what is actually happening. "No! Those monkeys are taking my Dragon Balls under our noses!"

Vegeta gives one a hard throw, then another. Nappa throws one out, Kakarot and Raditz throw their catch out at the same time. "I think our work is done here!" The prince jumps out then broken window and the others join in. A few seconds after their leave, Frieza and Zarbon enter the room and discovers that the 5 Dragon Balls have been stolen.

"No! No!" Frieza runs to the center of the room. What he is seeing is clearly no trick.

Zarbon's fears gets to him. It mixes with his rising anger towards the warriors. "THEIVING AAAAPES!"

"Go find them now!"

Zarbon doesn't argue or hesitate for even a split second he soars out from the floor and out the window. His eyes dart in several directions but he doesn't see one Saiyan at all. He looks down below were Frieza watches impatiently. His voice shakes as he asks; "Frieza my lord! Are they perhaps... still inside the ship?!"

"This is _your _mess so you better clean it up!" Frieza snaps.

"Yes sir!"

Vegeta jumps into the sea water nearby. He chuckles hearing Frieza ranting endlessly about the stolen Dragon Balls. "If I know those two imbeciles, they would think that I flee by air but, I wasn't born yesterday." He takes a deep breath and sinks deep into the water and begins to swim.

"ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE!" Frieza slams his tail heavily on the ground. Behind him bows respectively Zarbon who has fear written all over his face. "You let not one, but all the Saiyans with my Dragon Balls slip through your fingers in one fail swoop! It is unthinkable that they could have scattered off with all 5 Dragon Balls in a twinkling of an eye! I will take my own search inside the ship's interior. You however will conduct search in the surrounding areas for all your worth!"

"If one of those Saiyans are not back here within the hour, the only thing to call for my wrath is your life! Understood?!" His tail lifts from the ground revealing the deep gash that it created.

Zarbon gulps. "Understood."

**\- Meanwhile -**

Bulma smiles. She is filled with joy. She has found them! She found the Dragon Balls! She can make the wish to bring herself back home! Then again, a lot of people on Earth died from being slaughtered so, maybe she should bring them back. "This is great! I can't believe that Goku left them here! No surprise! That guy is always a little slow on things!" She stuffs them back inside the stack and ties it to hang from her pants pocket. She goes inside her other pocket and takes out a case full of capsules. She picks one and throws it. It explodes into a motorcycle rocket like vehicle. She climbs on, turns it on, and takes off. "Alright! Let's go!"

She only drives for a good minute when something far off catches her attention. When she gets closer she slams on the breaks. She steps out of her vehicle standing in the middle of a village that looked as if it has been damaged from a terrible war. This is no war. It was a massacre.

Before her lays lifeless aliens who look like the same species as Piccolo. Some are elderly, others are young adults... and even children. They look like they was having a peaceful life and this happened. She feels herself about to cry from her rising fear of her own life. "Who could've done this?" She walks to one of the dead bodies. The burns on them are not normal. They were killed with ki.

She notices something lying nearby. She gets closer and identifies it as the core of an Apple. Apples don't even grow on this planet. However, if it is brought here from Earth then her question is answered. They way it was eaten confirms it since there's barely any core left and that is the part of an apple that isn't meant to be eaten. It is the one thing her former friend loves to snack on. Tears build up in her eyes. "Goku... The heartless monster they've turned you into..."

**\- The Saiyans -**

They all swim for a while. Vegeta finally resurfaces and takes in a lung full of needed air. He almost crawls out only coughing slightly. He laughs in victory seeing the two orbs. "That was easier than I thought! I have to say I threw a mean curveball myself. The only thing that Frieza is pitting is a fit!" He picks up one of the Namek Dragon Balls. Frieza is one big fool at the moment. "I have you where I want you don't I you bastard?"

Kakarot comes out the water last. He doesn't look so thrilled. "We managed to get these Dragon Balls... But my son is still out there somewhere..."

Vegeta doesn't show any signs of sympathy. He just walks down the field while saying; "Then go on. Since the ship has been damaged, rescuing your son shouldn't be a problem." He pauses and glances at Raditz, whose hair has been turned into a mop. "In the meantime, Raditz, obtain the hidden Dragon Ball. That will make 6."

"One step away from immortality!" Nappa says with some excitement.

He would like some help, but what Vegeta says is true. It shouldn't be a problem. Besides, the elites should guard the Dragon Balls since they have far more superior skills. Kakarot and his brother look at one another with a silent agreement before taking off into the air. The silent flight bothers Kakarot a bit so he decides to start a conversation. "So... anything interesting happened besides getting beat up?"

Raditz doesn't say anything for a moment. It leaves his brother thinking to just let it be until he smirks slightly. "Oh right. I ran into one of your old friends. What was her name... Bulmoose?"

"You found Bulma?" Well, he saw it coming. "Well, I guess I can't say that I am surprised. That pod she stole was programed to head here anyway. What did you do? You didn't kill her did you?"

"She is working on something for me." Raditz replies. "It took a lot of convincing. Unlike the other Humans who would annoy me with their crying, she actually tried to hit me after being afraid for a moment. Either she has a lot of courage, or lot of stupid." He chuckles. "She's quite the stubborn one."

Kakarot's face show confusion. "It's not like you to spare anyone like I do. Sure... She has always been hard to get through." He gasps as his brain puts together the information he was just given. "She tried to _hit you_?!"

"And after that she still stood after the beating I gave her. Why can't she just comply without an attitude! There's no point for the woman to keep trying so hard when her kind is dead anyway! It is a bit entertaining. She keeps talking all big thinking she can win. What can she do? Humans and their ignorance. It ticks me off." Silence comes over them again. It is a bit unusual for Kakarot to become so quiet suddenly. He turns his head just enough to see the big teasing smile on his brother's face. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Oh... Nothing." Kakarot tries to hide what he's thinking. It fails when his childish laugh escapes from his mouth.

"What? What are you laughing about?" Raditz is starting to grow irritated by the stupid laugh he thought was abandoned. He guesses that it is a part of the Earth raised fool. He growls as the laugh becomes more frequent. "Answer me!"

"Sounds like you have an interest in Bulma!" Kakarot giggles out.

Raditz doesn't get it. "Interest? Meaning what? The only thing that is interesting with her is the fact that she is the smartest Human I ever came across. Why do you think Vegeta wants her to live for now?"

"No... Not that kind..." Kakarot tries to hold it back but it bursts out again as a loud snort. He covers his mouth and nose to try to contain his laughter.

It takes a moment and Raditz gets the idea of Kakarot's words. He is first shocked but it is quickly replaced with anger. "WHAT?! WHY YOU!" Raditz clenches a fist. "YOU MOCK ME FOR THE LAST TIME KAKAROT! YOU DARE TO BELIEVE THAT I, A SAIYAN, WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE SUCH THOUGHTS TOWARDS A HUMAN?! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU IDIOT!" He punches his brother's head.

"OW!" Kakarot nearly looses control of his flight. He holds his head and rubs the pain away. "Do you ever take a joke? I guess not. Maybe Saiyans are the serious type with no sense of humor."

"We do. Just not the kind you are use to." Raditz crosses his arms. At least the terrible subject has been dropped. How dare his brother have such childish thoughts. There is no way he would ever even get so close to a Human. Never will he make the same exact foolish and disgracing mistake his brother made!

"You know a joke?" Kakarot asks.

Raditz explains despite the quick change in subject. "There's this guy who's arms has been ripped out straight from his shoulders by me. He comes to the door."

"What?" Kakarot doesn't understand.

"Knock, knock."

His eyes light up. Kakarot loves knock knock jokes! He jumps right in. "Who's there?!"

"Nobody." Raditz laughs suddenly leaving Kakarot confused.

"Okay. I don't get it. What is so funny about that joke? Nobody is knocking on the door and- oh. I get it." He has to admit, it is kinda funny. He decides to see if he has any of this "Saiyan humor" like Raditz does.

"See? Not bad isn't it?" Raditz says, feeling somewhat accomplished.

Kakarot's cheerful smile becomes mixed with a wicked one. "Hey Raditz."

"What now? Want to hear another? Too bad, I have no time for that."

Kakarot doesn't want to hear a joke. Not his at least. Maybe Vegeta has a few. Nappa especially with they way he is. "That guy you mentioned with his missing arms, does he have legs too?"

"I think so."

"So let's say he loses them too. I think I know his name. He got inside the pool once to have a swim." Kakarot rises an eyebrow while his brother seems to see no logic in what he was just told.

This doesn't make since. "Why would he do that? A stupid thing he must had done then. It's understandable if he still has legs but why would he go in the water with no limbs?"

Kakarot's cheerful smile is now overtaken by the somewhat wicked look. "That is why they call him Bob."

Raditz's twisted face relaxes. Now it's his turn to burst into laughter. "Well look at you! Now that's my little brother! Hahahaha!"

They both eventually stop when Raditz looks down to his left were the village is off to. Kakarot looks at his brother. He is a bit disappointed that their little joke telling had to end here but, work has to be done. "So we part ways here."

Raditz nods. "Right." He begins to float towards the left. "Don't try anything stupid." He flies off, leaving his little brother on his own.

"I hear you Raditz." Kakarot's ki flares as he shoots off to continue his flight in full speed this time. He is not good with accurate time but he knows that it will take a little while for him to reach the ship again. They swam for what felt like 5 minutes so he should get there in about two. A jolt shoots through his body. He picked up someone's energy but if is pathetically weak. He knows only one person alive with such weak power. Perhaps that person can help him out a bit. So he makes a sharp turn towards it. He spots Bulma riding her vehicle. He decides to give chase.

Not too far away, Zarbon is checking behind every rock and cliff he can find. He is losing hope. "Where are they this time! If I only had a scouter! From the way things are getting I might as well hide under a rock!" He catches movement from the corner of his eye. Now it has his attention. "Who is that?" He identifies it as some kind of flying vehicle. "What? Where did that come from?" He sees someone chasing after it. He identifies who it is, the one he wounded him the worse. "Kakarot!" His anger resurfaces as he remembers what the Saiyans did. "I'm locked on to you now! You will rue the day!" He flies after him in full speed.

It's like a train. The one who is ahead of the other is unaware of who is behind them. At least until now.

Kakarot feels a strong jolt shot through him again. The energy is recognizable. He isn't terrified. He finds this very fun instead. "Looks like Zarbon found me. He's angry alright. Can't very well leave the fact that he was out into this situation alone huh? I guess I can get a load of fun from him. He has no idea what mistake he made." He decends to the ground, landing right in front of Bulma.

Bulma did not expect anyone to pop from nowhere right in her path. She pulls the steering wheel hard to her right to avoid crashing into him. Her vehicle spins a hard left out of control. It spins a full circle at least 5 times before throwing her screaming self out like a catapult. She skids across the blue grass and lays there moaning. "Why can't I catch a break?" She hears footsteps coming closer to her. She sees a pair of familiar boots and almost panics. She first thought that Raditz has returned to see her progress from they way the armor looks, but looking up she sees the face of her former friend. "It's Goku!"

Kakarot growls as he stomps on her vehicle, crushing it effortlessly. "Don't call me that anymore! My name is Kakarot! How many times to I have to tell you?!"

Bulma gulps. She is scared out of her life right now. It has been a year when he arrived to spend time with her now dead friends and introduced them to his son. Now he is acting like the other Saiyans. His armor matches his brother's. The only few things that makes him stand out from his comrades is his immature personality and the fact that his tail is not around his waist and is swinging freely. She's in great danger right now. Not just because the person she once knew is now a cold-blooded killer. She has the person's Dragon Balls in her possession. If he ever finds out that she has them, who knows what he would do?

"You know Bulma, Vegeta was really pissed when he found out you stole his pod." Kakarot points out.

"I've been told." Bulma mutters.

Kakarot tilts his head to the side, a sign of his curiosity. "You know, I am wondering on why you are roaming around here when you should be working. Didn't Raditz tell you to do something?"

Bulma stands while dusting herself off. She gives him a hate filled glare. "How about you go tell the jerk that it is ready for him! He can do whatever he wants with it! This is the last time I will do anything for anyone!"

"Really?" Kakarot takes notice on the strange lump under her shirt. "Why is your waist so lumpy?"

Bulma almost shrikes. No good. That is where she is hiding the Dragon Balls. She has to come up with something quick. "Uhh... It's my makeup. You should know that I can't go a day without it! You've known me for 15 years!"

"Yeah. That's the problem. I know you when I should have never did. I became friends with an earthling. To be honest, if I never lost my memory, you would had been long dead by now. Consider yourself lucky." He glances at the sky. "I will talk to you some more but there is something that I have to take care of first. You can make things easy for you by staying here while I do this, or you can try to leave and make things worse for you. It seems that we have a visitor." His eyes are fixed on Zarbon as he comes to view and lands in front of him with one leg held from the ground.

His cape flows with the wind as he stands there staring at the one Saiyan who decided to reveal himself. He chuckles while wiping back his one pony tail from his shoulder.

Bulma's hands rest on her chest as she falls into love land. "Oh wow. He's cute! With a face like that he must be one of the good guys who came to save me from harms way!"

Kakarot almost laughs at her statement. "Yeah, right. I wouldn't count on it."

"What are you talking about? He's gorgeous!"

"Bulma, you have no taste in boyfriends." He's not all too familiar with the whole love thing except when it comes to marriage and family but, he knows that you can't just go falling in love with everyone who looks great. They could be trouble, such as Zarbon. The guy that Bulma just so happened to fall in love with so quickly.

"Just look at those eyes!"

Kakarot sighs. No point to reason with her. He faces Zarbon, ready for round two. He won't lose this time.

Zarbon grins evilly. "Interesting. You've made me look like a fool and all you can do is stand there." He takes notice of Bulma. "So who is this? A new friend you made since you got here?"

Bulma takes this chance of her being noticed. "Hey big boy! Just so you know, I am rooting for ya!"

"You got a fan." Kakarot chuckles. "That's funny."

"That's right. Go ahead and have a laugh of you want. You have no idea how much I am going to enjoying seeing Frieza put that mouth of yours through the ringer. One way or the other, you will tell us where the Dragon Balls are."

"Is that a fact because Vegeta planned it all." Kakarot says seeing how this is even fair. "Why do I have to face the punishment? He did most of it!" He shakes his head anyway. "Doesn't matter. I won't allow you to take any of us down again. You will tell _me _where is my son! If you are expecting an exchange, it won't happen. Frieza wouldn't give him back to me regardless."

Zarbon's small laugh fades into a frown. "That's enough." He lunges at the Saiyan with a kick but Kakarot ducks and runs to a chosen direction.

Kakarot jumps up to flight and begins to throw his hands down at the alien, sending g countless blast at him but each one is dodged. Zarbon suddenly pops right above him and fires a red ball of energy but Kakarot deflects it by firing a blue blast at it, sending it down exploding on the ground. He gets punched on the fand.

"I've had it with you!" Zarbon collects more energy and throws it at the Saiyan who dodges that without a problem. In fact, the low class not only dodged but got behind him at the same time and kicked him down to the ground. Zarbon gets up to see Kakarot landing a couple feet away from him. He runs at him with an attempted punch but the Saiyan performs a backflip over him and dodges, landing further away. "He's grown limber!"

"No more holding back Zarbon. Give me everything you've got!" Kakarot challenges. He is getting bored of this already. Slowly his feet leave the ground as he rises back up high in the air.

This guys has to be insane. He nearly died last time they fought so why does he want to fight him in full power? No matter. Zarbon sees this as an opportunity to get this over with quickly. He takes a deep breath and his whole body bulks up into the lizard monster he was last time. He shoots after him and resumes the violent sparring.

"Okay! You win! He's a bad guy!" Bulma shouts at Kakarot after witnessing the alien she found attractive turn into something so hideous.

Zarbon fires a powerful blast. Kakarot fires his own but it is weaker and only destroys most of what Zarbon gave him. It release pressure that sends the Saiyan falling towards the ground. Zarbon goes after him.

Kakarot lands on all fours and stays in that crouch. "Come on... Take the bait..." Zarbon reaches him and throws a punch and Kakarot slides under him. He waits another second and Zarbon gets ready to attack again. At this moment, the Saiyan jabs one finger in each eye and knocks Zarbon down.

"Ah! D-dammit!" Zarbon knows that he could be in trouble now. He can't see at the moment and that Saiyan could be anywhere!

Kakarot throws a hard punch on Zarbon's back that pieces through the armor. He hears Bulma gasps. He doesn't mind. In fact, he is really enjoying this. Zarbon opens his eyes finally. Kakarot locks his hands together and slams them down on the alien's head. Zarbon crashes into the lake water. Kakarot won't allow the enemy to even resurface. He cups his hands to one side. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blast slams into the water sending it gushing everywhere.

Bulma is beyond terrified. The way that Goku is fighting is nothing compared to how he fought in the past! He is fighting brutally without any mercy! She'll have to take the moment of him being so occupied into fighting to make a run for it... but she could be pounded into dirt! This is Goku so she should be able to run. He wouldn't hurt her right? She makes her decision.

Kakarot turns around in time to see the blue haired woman fleeing. Typical Bulma. "I told you to stay put!" He fires rapid blast that explodes away from Bulma who falls after losing her balance from the impact.

"He's just as much as a jerk as his brother now!" Bulma pouts.

**\- Raditz -**

His head comes out the water and he takes a deep breath. He walks out the lake with the One-star Dragon Ball tucked under his arm. "Everything is going according to plan. The prince should be pleased." He begins to walk further from the lake but he stops. His attention is now at the sky. "Two strong energies are clashing." He focuses and he is able to tell them apart. "One of them is Kakarot's. He must had crossed paths with someone." He facepalms. "When I told him to not do anything stupid, I should have been more specific." He just rises ground as he identifies the other energy he is feeling. "He really is doing something stupid! He is fighting Zarbon again?! But... Wait a minute... Zarbon's energy is weak. Could it be that Kakarot is winning?" He pretty much expected this, but not involving his brother. "Zarbon made the worse mistake in his life." He flies off after the energy.

**\- Goku -**

Zarbon is back out and Kakarot is fighting him again. He is landing allnthe punches now. They separate and Zarbon gives him one of the most hateful look he has ever got.

"How dare you... You bastard!" Zarbon growls.

"Uh-oh. Somebody doesn't look so good." Kakarot laughs cruelly. "Sorry to say this but... You aren't going to last much longer. At least that is what I think."

Zarbon laughs it off. "Is that what you think? A comedian I see!"

"You know, I was expecting you out of all the guys I met to know enough about my kind. I mean, you've been around Saiyans long enough to know what kind of trouble you are in right now right? You were careless to leave me and the others at death's door!" He sees the shocked expression on Zarbon's face. He goes on. "You see, the amount of damage you gave to me was very helpful because when I healed I became that much stronger! It's the ability that all Saiyans have!"

Bulma is not liking what she is hearing. It explains how Goku has always got stronger after every fight he lost but that leaves one question; Just how much stronger has the other Saiyans gotten.?

Zarbon refuses to believe this. They couldn't had gotten so strong like that! "It doesn't matter! You can come back from fighting me 100 fold and your strength won't be even one tenth close to mine in my present form!"

Zarbon begins to charge towards Kakarot. The Saiyan replies; "I will show you how great your might is compared to that of a SAIYAN!" They spar heavily for a while. Kakarot has the upper hand until he received a barrage of punches on his face. This strongly aggregates him. Deciding to end it here, he pulls back his arm as far as he can and throws it forward with the hardest punch he can give. His fist punches right through the armor and through Zarbon's stomach which is the same spot he almost had him last time. Blue blood spills and leaks through his buried fist. Bulma is screaming in the background. He doesn't care. He just wants this guy dead.

Zarbon sounds like he is choking but he still speaks. "Kakarot... Please... Spare me... We can... rebel against Frieza..."

Kakarot snarls. "You are asking me for mercy? You saw what happened to my father? Planet Vegeta? You saw it all. You used us. You deserve to die!" He fires a blast straight from his buried hand. The blast rips through Zarbon and comes out from his back looking like he is impaled by the energy. It sends the alien off like a rocket, and he falls into the lake. "And he's out the field. Kakarot makes a home run."

Bulma forgotten how to breath. She just witnessed someone killed so cruelly by someone she knew since she was a teenager. As the Saiyan turns to look at her, she backs away quickly planning to escape with the chance she has. She loses it when he jumps over her and lands behind her. "Go away! Just... Leave me alone!"

"Aw c'mon Bulma. He nearly killed me and my brother last time I fought him." He sees her face not changing one bit. He shrugs it off. "No matter. Besides, our prince is not too far from immortality. If that doesn't go well then we have the Earth Dragon Balls as a backup plan. Too bad for you. Never again will Humans be a burden to me anymore." He walks over to her and she continues to back away. "By the way, there has been something I have always wanted to tell you." He pulls her up by her hair, ignoring her panicking shouts. He knees her hard on the stomach and he lets her go, watching her drop to her knees and coughing. "I always hated your attitude. Be grateful that you are still alive. You are the last of your kind after all." He turns his back on her. "Now I have my own business to tend to so... It's best if you stay to work on the thing Raditz wanted you to... Whatever it is... How long was I here? Uhh..." He tries to count but he waves it off. "I have no time for this! I have a son to save!" He takes off into the sky, leaving Bulma to herself.

Thank Kami. The Dragon Balls never feel off from under her shirt when she was hit. She falls on her back in pain and relief. "Well, at least I know that I still have a chance."

"_Hang on Karot! I am coming for you!'_" The earthling Saiyan forces himself to go faster. He will not allow his son to be put into any more danger any longer. What could Frieza be doing to him worries him very much. He holds on to that thought, a perfect motivation to keep going. Then again, what will happen if he does arrive? Frieza may prove to be more powerful than he thinks. He'll have to consider on getting assistance with this one. He focuses to find his brother's energy. Instead of finding that, he picks up another… no… more than one, and they are the most powerful he has felt by far besides Frieza. "What the?!"

"Kakarot!"

Kakarot stops in his tracks. Obviously he doesn't have to look for his brother. Raditz found him instead. Raditz is flying strangely faster than usual to the point that he could lose control. The look on his brother's face makes him feel uneasy. It means bad news. "Raditz? What's going on this time? You did find the Dragon Ball right?"

The older Saiyan reaches his brother with straight fear in his eyes. Raditz never showed that look. He even looks as if he ran 100 miles from the way he is breathing. "Th-they… they are here…!"

"What? Who is? What are you talking about?" Kakarot has a feeling that it is the energies that he has been sensing for the past few seconds.

Raditz says this with his voice heavily shaking. "The Ginyu Force!"

"What? Who are they?"

Raditz snatches his brother's arm. "No time for questions! We have to go now! They will be landing any minute and they will be after our Dragon Balls-!" An explosion happens nearby. This shuts them both up knowing that their brief victory with Zarbon and the sixth Dragon Ball is short lived. A red blast shots pass them, nearly striking Kakarot down. Another one nearly hits Raditz. Yet another one shoots over both of their heads.

"Frieza is pissed." Kakarot notes.

"What else?! We have to get out of here!" Raditz tugs his brother's arm even harder, but he won't budge. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you want to be shot down like some kind of bird?!"

"Why are you so scared of the Ginyu Force?"

"To put it simply, they are far worse than Dodoria and Zarbon combined! They are Frieza's best men. Fighting them alone is careless. Fighting them all at once is like… forget it! We are wasting time! Long story short; They are after us for the Dragon Balls!"

"We can't just run away!"

Raditz growls which is filled with so much frustration and impatience that he sounds too close to an animal, which nearly freaks Kakarot out. "This is one fight that we have no chance in winning! We have to go! Prince's orders!"

Kakarot can't believe what he is being told. "What? Vegeta is ordering for us to retreat?!" he was just having fun. He still needs to save his son!

"Even he is afraid of their arrival. He knows that even if we work together our chances of surviving is slim, even with the greater power from the fight with Zarbon. There are times that you will have to listen to reason more than instinct! Do you hear me out?!" More blast are fired and Raditz is nearly hit again. There is nowhere to take cover. The blast takes down cliffs like a tower of blocks. He starts to fly away to get away from all this but his brother stays put. He is about to lose his mind. "Kakarot! Are you deaf or something?!"

"I hear you. I know what the issue is but…" Kakarot looks deep into his brother's eyes. His face shows no trace of goofiness. It is nothing but straight seriousness. I am not backing down. Not when I now realize how close I am to facing Frieza."

Raditz is speechless. He finds some of his words seeing his brother beginning to fly towards the threat. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Kakarot turns to face him again. His eyes narrow. "No Raditz. I found it."

**A/N:** **FINALLY FINISH! WHOOOOO! CELEBRATION! (Darn. It's only 23 pages long! Oh well! I'll make it up on the next one!)**

**Cliff hanger! Dun, Dun, DUUNNNNN! **

**I'm sure that many of you are like; "No Espeon804 why?! Why did you had to end it here?! I wanna see Goku kick Frieza's guts out!" Well, I DID say this is based mostly on the Saiyan Saga. The next story: "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan" will be based off the Frieza saga of DBZKAI. No worries. I just started working on chapter 1, so be on the lookout for it okay? I know that this chapter is a bit off on plots because forgot to mention the Ginyu Force on the previous chapters. I had to bring them up here. We all make mistakes do we?**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL OKAY?! THIS FANFIC IS COMPLETE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**To be continued…**

**On: "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan"!**


End file.
